Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Un hombre quiere dominar al mundo y un grupo de chicos tendrá que hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerlo con la ayuda de sus amigos los espiritus de la naturaleza y el amor que se tienen entre ellos soy mala para los resumenes DESCONTINUADO
1. Introducción: La Llamada

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial 

/Comentarios míos/

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

Lo que podría llamarse descripciones

Bien, espero que les guste el fic.

**Prólogo**

Madrid, España

La habitación estaba a oscuras, eran las 2 de la mañana cuando de pronto, en el cuarto del hotel, suena un teléfono. Una chica agarra el celular y contesta soñolienta:

-¿Bueno?-pregunta de mal humor. "¿Quién llama a estas horas? Estaba durmiendo"

Al otro lado de la línea se oye la voz de otra chica

-Hola, perdón por molestarte, sé que no son horas de llamar pero llevo mucho tiempo tratando de contactarte. Tengo noticias que darte-  
le dijo la otra chica con tono de voz agitado y emocionado a la vez

El tono de voz de la chica del hotel cambió drásticamente-¿Mariam¡Vaya sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte. Pero dime ¿qué noticias son esas?-

-Es sobre el encargo que me dejaste. Él está en Tokio, en Japón. Traté de localizarte antes pero nunca contestaste. De hecho lo encontré accidentalmente hace casi un año- Dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea

-¿Lo encontraste¿Estás totalmente segura?- Preguntó emocionada la del hotel.

-200 . Podemos vernos acá en el aeropuerto mañana y te doy los detalles.- Contestó alegremente la chica del teléfono.

-¡Gracias, 1000 gracias, te pagaré el favor, te lo juro- Dijo la primera casi dando saltitos de felicidad- Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con el otro asunto? El que te comenté cuando es tuve allá- añadió con picardía.

-Je, je, je... ha ido la mar de bien. Te lo cuento todo cuando vengas- contestó su amiga algo apenada.

-Bien, solo hay algo que falla con tu plan-dijo la del hotel con malicia

-¿Qué cosa?- se sorprendió la otra chica

-Olvidaste un pequeño detalle y es que tú sabes y yo sé que en este momento puedo estar en la Torre de Tokio sin problema alguno-

-Mmmm... No había pensado en eso- admitió la chica al otro lado de la línea -Pero en fin... ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?-

-Hummm... en la base de la Torre de Tokio en 5 minutos ¿te parece?-

-Muy bien. Entonces te veo alla- contestó la chica de Japón algo dudosa

-Por cierto, no vuelvas a despertarme a las dos de la mañana- añadió antes de colgar la otra chica. Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa de noche. Luego chasqueó los dedos y el armario se abrió dejando salir una serie de mudas de ropa y una maleta de cuero blanca. La ropa se guardó por sí sola en la maleta la cual se cerró y aterrizó en manos de la chica. Luego de esto brotó del suelo una lengua de fuego bajo los pies de la chica que la cubrió y en seguida desapareció.

**Moscú, Rusia**

Un pequeño despacho en Rusia con una mesa en el centro, una vitrina con reconocimientos, un archivero hasta el techo y una ventana a espaldas de la silla del escritorio. En la silla estaba sentado un hombre de cabello canoso, no se veía su rostro, pues la luz de la luna le daba en la espalda, ensombreciendo su cara. La puerta del despacho se abrió repentinamente y apareció un hombre vestido de negro, con expresión asustada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí- gritó furioso el hombre de la silla

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo algo que informarle- anunció el recién llegado sintiéndose aún más asustado

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el que debía ser el jefe, calmándose un poco.

-Señor, los radares acaban de detectar una fuerte concentración de magia... magia de fuego... lo que quiere decir... que... -se preparó para la tormenta -Que esa chica sigue con vida...-

"¿Con vida¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser que haya sobrevivido a la explosión" pensó el hombre. -Y... ¿de dónde provenía esa... concentración de magia?- preguntó al trabajador

-De Madrid pero se dirigía a Japón- explicó el trabajador -Disculpe la insolencia pero... ¿Japón no es donde se encuentran... sus nietos señor?

-Así es... eso significa que debemos actuar pronto. Pero dime una cosa¿alguna señal de la otra mocosa?-

-Nada aún señor-

- Bien, llame al avión privado y avísale que voy a Japón. Y mande a alguien que recoja mis cosas para el viaje-

-Sí señor-

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de la autora_**:

¿Qué les parece? Sé que está un poco corto y el siguiente también lo estará pero luego trataré de hacerlos más largos.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias (ya parezco de pesero) en reviews o a mi correo 

Ciao


	2. Cap 1: El Sueño

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

**Capítulo 1 El sueño**

Un chico de unos 12 años con cabello bicolor y ojos castaño rojizos estaba sentado en una banca de un parque contemplando el atardecer. Su mirada se notaba perdida en el horizonte, como pensativa. Necesitaba pensar bien en lo quye iba a decir. Aunque le costaba creer que él mismo estaba sumamente nervioso por l que quería decir y por cierto, no tenía idea de como decirlo. A su lado, una chica de su misma edad, de cabello negro igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y figura delgada lo miraba muy intrigada. Se preguntaba porqué él la había llamado tan repentinamente.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó.

El chico bajó la vista y se sonrojó un poco. De verdad le costaba trabajo decir eso, pero sabía que si no lo decía de una vez, luego podría ser muy tarde. Jamás se imaginó que se vería a sí mismo en tan complicada situación. Finalmente volteó la cara para mirar directamente a los ojos de ella.

-Bueno... verás yo... lo que quería decirte... bien... quería que supieras... que tú... que yo... Dios ¿porqué tiene que ser tan difícil?... quería decirte que yo... bueno sé que somos muy niños pero yo... yo te... yo te...

Repentinamente, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con una fuerza muy grande.

-¿Qué demonios...?- exclamó el chico sorprendido tratando de sostenerse de algo para no caer y a la vez, sostener a la chica cosa que resultaba realmente complicada. Súbitamente, el suelo bajo sus pies se abrió en una grieta que daba al vacío. La chica resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Por fortuna, el chico alcanzó a sostenerla en el último instante

-¡Aguanta¡- gritó aterrado. No sabía que hacer pero tenía que salvarla, tenía que sacarla de ahí. Horrorizado sintió como lentamente la mano de ella se le iba resbalando, y sin importar cuanto se esforzó, no pudo evitar que ella cayera al vacío

-¡KAAAAAAAAI¡ -fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderla de vista. De repente sintió que ya nada le importab, se nublaron sus ojos

-¡NOOOOOOOOO¡- gritó él intentando en vano alcanzarla. Luego todo se puso oscuro. Ya no vio ni oyó nada más.

CONTINUARÁ  
Comentario de la autora:

Discúlpenme si este capítulo está muy corto les juro que el siguiente será un poco más largo.

Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews

SAYONARA!


	3. Cap 2: La Llegada

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola ya estoy aquí otra vez aprovechando que mi mamá no está (no me gusta que vea lo que hago en Internet porque ya conocen a los papás luego creen que uno anda metido en no se que rollo cuando no es así)

Y ahora después de esta pequeña introducción…. Ahí va la continuación

¿En que nos quedamos? En fin nos quedamos en que la chica se cae por una grieta y todo se pone oscuro

**CAPITULO 2- La Llegada  
**  
….Kai se despertó sobresaltado. Unas gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada y su rostro estaba blanco del miedo

-Fue solo una pesadilla- se dijo a sí mismo el joven tratando de calmarse. Miró el reloj: las 10 de la mañana. Sí que estaba tarde. Se puso en pie de un salto y se vistió a la carrera. Oyó que sonaba el teléfono abajo pero no le preocupaba "Seguramente Tala ya está despierto. El contestará." pensó. Efectivamente oyó que Tala descolgaba el teléfono.

"Ya es la quinta vez ésta semana."

Sí, había sido solo una pesadilla, pero¿porque la misma pesadilla le venía atormentando desde ya hacía una semana?. La última vez que la había tenido había sido hacía ya seis largos años. Lo cierto es que ésa pesadilla era la única forma en que podía ver a ésa persona tan importante para él.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a todo correr. En ése instante oyó que colgaban el teléfono. Se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules parado junto al teléfono

-Buenas noches- dijo Tala que acababa de colgar.

-Ja,ja-contestó Kai sarcásticamente- Sabes que no he dormido bien éstos días. ¿Quién era?- añadió cambiando el tema

-Una chica... sonaba un poco apurada por hablar contigo, aunque no dijo su nombre- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que estabas soñando con ella-

-Si te has atrevido te mato-

-Y todavía te la crees-

-Sé que eres bien capaz-

-La verdad le dije que estabas dormido y luego colgó-

-Más te vale- Kai conocía bien al pelirrojo y se estaba acostumbrando ya a su particular manera de fastidiarlo, aunque llevaba poco tiempo de haberse mudado a su mansión

-Por cierto, antes ha llamado Spencer, que si queríamos ir a tomar un café o algo así. No creo que vaya a sobrevivir al inicio de clases. ¿Qué opinas?- añadió Tala sentándose en un sofá

-Est-a bien... supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- confesó el bicolor fastidiado

-Hemos quedado enfrente de la escuela dentro de 2 horas-

-¿Frente a la escuela? Vaya forma de disfrutar los últimos días de vacaciones. A Spencer se le ocurre cada cosa- suspiró Kai "De todos modos, talvez pueda dejar de pensar en ella un rato." pensó '¿A quién quieres engañar Kai? . Bien que sabes que sí quieres pensar en ella. Y aunque no quisieras... no puedes olvidarla, y lo sabes' dijo una molesta vocecita en su cabeza

**Torre de Tokio**

-¡Mariam¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó una chica de cabello negro agitando los brazos para hacerse notar -Ya era hora me estaba cansando de esperarte- añadió en tono de regañina a la chica de cabello azul y ojos verdes que se acercaba a ella

-¡Hola Lia¡- gritó la chica de cabellos azules abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¡- exclamó la otra chica felizmente -Pero llevo horas esperándote-

-No exageres, además tú tienes un medio de transporte muy eficiente, en cambio yo me tuve que venir a pie y vivo bastante lejos de aquí-

-Bueno, menos charla y más acción, acabo de llamar al número que me diste pero me contestó no sé quién y me dijo que estaba dormido así que... tendré que ir a su casa personalmente- explicó la chica de pelo negro

-Qué bueno que tienes una amiga prevenida y se molestó en averiguar la dirección antes de llamarte. Antes di que me acordé de ti, si hace como 4 años que no te veía- la acusó la otra chica

-OK, OK confieso que te estoy infinitamente agradecida por este enorme favor, sabes que llevo seis años buscándolo y estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas encontrado, te prometo que te pagaré el favor algún día-

-Bueno ya se me ocurrirá cómo cobrarte, por ahora sígueme antes de ir a su casa te invitaré a comer, o desayunar porque son las 10 de la mañana-

-¿Y me vas a contar toooooodoo?- preguntó maliciosamente la recién llegada

-Mmmm... No, todavía no. Es que Ozuma no se quiso levantar para venir a saludarte- confesó la peliazul apenada

-Está bien, esperaré. Pero algún día me tendrás que contar, lo sabes-

La otra chica se ruborizó ligeramente -Cómo sea. Ven conmigo- Tomó a su amiga por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el interior de la Torre y al ascensor de la misma.

**Afuera de la mansión Hiwatari, 5 horas más tarde**

Kai Hiwatari apenas regresaba de su reunión con Spencer y los otros ex-Blitzcreig Boys. Venía solo pues Tala se había quedado con sus compañeros un rato más "Llegaré tarde" había dicho y conociendo a Tala sería algo así como a las 2 de la mañana. Eso le daría tiempo para meditar sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Aún no terminaba de comprender la razón de aquella pesadilla.

"¿Será una señal¿Hay ago que debo saber¿Algo va a ocurrir? Sea como sea debo permanecer alerta" se llevó una sorpresa al llegar a su casa y encontrar frente a la reja, a una chica de cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura. SUs ojos eran negros y profundos, realmente hermosos que resaltaban maravillosamente, gracias al blanco color de su piel y a que todas sus ropas, su blusa de manga larga, su pantalón, sus zapatos y la bufanda corta que llevaba al cuello, eran también blancas.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Kai!- saludó la chica mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa preciosa que hizo que el joven Hiwatari estuviera a punto de derretirse ahí mismo. Él abrió mucho los ojos sin dar crédito a los que veía

-¿E-Eres tú….-

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué tal eh? Conste que ésta vez está un poquito más largo este Tala vive con Kai x otra razon vale? no es yaoi es una locura de mi retorcida cabecita

Se aceptan Dudas quejas o sugerencias

Dejen reviews porfa

LiaOsaka92


	4. Cap 3: Una Linda Noche

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

**Capítulo 3 Reencuentro**

-¿E-Eres tú Lia?- preguntó atónito Kai.

-¿Y quién más?- contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Kai seguía sin creérselo "Pero ¿cómo es posible? Se suponía que había muerto en el accidente" pensó. Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?- preguntó la joven alegremente

-¿Qué? Ah, s-sí p-p-pasa- el chico hurgó en su bolsillo en busca de la llave de la mansión

-Y hazme un favor. No pongas ésa cara de bobo.- añdió pellizcándole juguetonamente la nariz

Kai abrió la reja de la mansión

-Después de ti- dijo caballerosamente -¿Te ayudo con eso?- añadió señalando la maleta.

-Gracias. Y no te preocupes, que yo puedo sola. No soy tan débil ¿sabes? Además, no traigo casi nada. Me conoces, sabes que detesto cargar demasiado-

El joven la guió hasta la puerta y de ahí a la sala. La muchacha dejó la maleta en el suelo. y le arrojó los brazos al cuello

-¡Estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo...! Pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Te extrañé tanto- la chica no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimitas brotaran de sus ojos oscuros

-A mi también me da gusto verte Lia- contestó él sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo -No llores. Me pone triste verte llorar- añadió ejugandole las lágrimas cariñosamente

-Lo siento... es que... no puedo evitarlo... si supieras lo que he pasado... estoy tan feliz porque al fin te encontré... que no puedo evitar llorar de alegría, Kai-

-Ven siéntate. ¿Porqué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado? Yo pensé... que no habías sobrevivido al accidente-

La chica se sentó en el sofá junto a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. -Verás... después del accidente me desmayé por la explosión... cuando desperté estaba en una aldea de una tribu llamada Saint Shields...-

-Un segundo, un segundo,-la cortó Kai -¿Conoces a los Saint Shields?- preguntó sorprendido

-Ajá. Viví con ellos como 2 años un poco menos tal vez. Yo estaba herida de mi pierna y ellos me cuidaron y curaron. Ahí conocí a Mariam, ella fue la que me dijo donde estabas-

-Mmmm... tendremos que agradecerle más tarde ¿no crees?- sonrió él

-Sip. Y bueno estuve un tiempo con ellos y luego me fui y empecé a viajar. Recorrí el mundo buscándote. Pasaron muhas cosas... De alguna forma u otra pude mantenerme a mí misma haciendo diversos trabajos. Anoche estaba en un hotel en Madrid cuando me llemó Mariam y me dijo que estabas aquí. Vine tan pronto como pude. Antes te llamé por teléfono pero no sé quién me contestó y me dijo que estabas dormido- terminó de relatar la chica

-Ah entonces eras tú. La próxima vez le diré a Tala que pregunte quién llama- suspiró el chico sonriendo

-¿Tala¿Ese... ese... ese maldito estuvo aquí?- preguntó Lia notablemente molesta

-Sí... él... vive aquí- confesó Kai sorprendido por ese repentino cambio de humor

-¿Molesto si pregunto porqué? No se lo merece

-Tala es mi hermano pero él no recuerda nada de cuando éramos niños. No podía dejarlo en la calle.- explicó él con calma

-Hummm... él puede cuiudarse sólo, no es un niño ¿o si?-

-¿Porqué de pronto le tienes tanto rencor a Tala?-

-No quiero hablar de eso. Te lo cuento luego.-

Kai dudo un momento pero al final decidió cambiar el tema. Si había algo que no quería era que ella se enojara, mucho menos el día en que por fin se habían encontrado después de 6 años.

-Lia... cambiando de tema yo... bueno hace tiempo que qería decirte algo y verás yo...- Kai se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro y desvió la mirada para que no se le notara

-Sí, dime- ella sonrió algo divertida por la expresión del ruso

-Bueno verás... Lia yo... quería decirte que yo... tú... bueno tú me... quiero decir yo...- balbuceó francamente avergonzado -Diablos ¿porqué es tan difícil?- se quejó fastidiado. Lanzó un hondo suspiro para darse ánimos -Liayoteamo- dijo finalmente tan rápido que fue incomprensible. La chica lo miró confundiuda, dejando claro que no había entendio ni una palabra -Quiero decir... que te amo- dijo finalmente

-Yo también te amo Kai- contestó ella con una sonrisa -Hace tiempo que deseaba que escucharte esas palabras

-¿D-de verdad?- Kai volteó a mirarla incrédulo. Ella asintió

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con suavidad. Él le correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y así permanecieron por unos instantes, hasta que el aire fue necesario, y meintras, a sus espaldas, el sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse.

-Es un hermoso atardecer ¿verdad?- comentó Kai sonriente

-Más hermoso porque lo estoy compartiendo contigo- afirmó ella con una amplia sonrisa

Unas horas más tarde, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, la cual no atrdó en convertirse en una tormenta. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban con furia, haciendo estremecer a la joven de ojos negros.

-O-oye Kai ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntó temblorosa

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?- él la miraba sin comprender el porqué de su expresión de miedo

-Bu-bueno e-es que quería saber si me podía dormir contigo. Sólo por ésta noche.- tartamudeó dudosa y sumamente apenada

Él sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente -No me molesta en absoluto. Sólo tengo una duda ¿porqué?-

Un trueno retumbó en la enorme mansión haciendo ,estremecer los vidrios, y también a Lia

-Jajajaja se me había olvidado lo mucho que le temes a los truenos- por más que lo intentó, el chico no pudo reprimir una ligera carcajada

-No es gracioso. No soporto ese escándalo es tenebroso, y no me deja dormir- ella frunció el ceño

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo el joven y la guió al último piso al final del pasillo entró en una habitación de color azul grisáceo con una cama mediana, un escritorio, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama con lamparitas, una chimenea rodeada por lo que se consideraría una sala tapizada en color guinda y un amplio ventanal con cortinas color vino que daba a un balcón

Los dos se acostaron en l cama, él la abrazó cariñosamente. Por alguna razón, ella se sintió más tranquila en sus brazos, de pronto ya no escuchaba el ruida de la tormenta en el exterior

-Buenas noches Lia-

-Buenas noches Kai-

Unos minutos después, ambos ya estaban profundamente dormidos

CONTINUARÁ  
¿Qué tal¿Resueltas las dudas? Bien hasta la próxima

Capítulo dedicado a Gaby mi gran amiga a quien le encantan las cosas cursis ojala y nunca lea el fic porque tengo mi reputación de "Asco lo cursi y similares" en la escuela (piedad Sr. que no consiga Internet). Ah y también gracias por el apoyo (aunque fuera fingido me vale gorro) al 1°A de Secundaria del IGU del Lunes. Si alguno lo lee entenderá de qué hablo. Es que me puse sentimental uds comprenderán.

Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews (felicitaciones también eh?) y de nuevo 1000 gracias.

Ciao LiaOsaka92


	5. Cap 4: Tala Recupera la Memoria

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola otra vez aquí me tienen revolcándome en mi desgracia (ni pregunten) pero a ustedes no les preocupan mis asuntos sino el fic así que lo continúo poco después de publicar el tercer capítulo para compensar la semana pasada y porque se me olvidó hacer una dedicatoria. Pues bien, éste capítulo va dedicado a mis amigos: Gaby, Aiko, Reny, Mariana, y Jesús y también a Zebo, Astrid y Fer a quienes aún no sé si llamarlos amigos pero que me apoyaron ésta semana y me ayudaron a que fuera menos dolorosa la realidad. En serio 1000 gracias a todos ellos (snif, snif)

Perdón pero me puse sentimental bueno ahora si ahí va la continuación:

Capítulo 4 "Tala recupera la memoria"

Un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación.

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos aunque en realidad no quería.

"Fue un sueño seguramente. Pero fue tan bonito, y tan real. Ojala pudiera volver a verlo" pensó tratando de dormir de nuevo

Luego sintió el calor de otro cuerpo muy cerca. Tal vez, sí, solo tal vez fue real.

La otra persona fue abriendo sus ojos café rojizo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Buenos días preciosa- susurró el joven de cabello bicolor con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kai- dijo Lia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El se puso de pie y miró el reloj: las 10 a.m. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de levantarse tarde. Seguro Tala lo fastidiaría de nuevo.

"Ay no, me había olvidado de Tala. Seguro va a malinterpretarlo todo. Pero llegó bien tarde así que debe seguir dormido" pensó Kai.

Lia se levantó también y le notó una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Kai? Te noto preocupado- preguntó.

-Nada, no te preocupes-

-A mí no me engañas Kai. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Algo te preocupa, estoy segura-

-Ése es el problema contigo, que aunque no me conocieras puedes detectar las mentiras y como me conoces es peor.-

-Entonces?-

-Me preocupa Tala. Seguro lo va a malinterpretar todo-

-Hazme el favor y no menciones a ése desgraciado en mi presencia- dijo Lia molesta.

-Lo siento pero….- Se cortó al oír el teléfono y luego oyó que alguien contestaba. Desde abajo oyó la voz de Tala.

-Si diga- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Kai bajó a la carrera al oír a su hermano.

"Es increíble. Llega a las 2 de la mañana y se despierta a las 6. Supongo que porque pasó mucho tiempo en la abadía pero aún así" pensó mientras llegaba a la sala.

-Está bien pero no le va hacer gracia que lo despierte- decía Tala. Luego vio a Kai. –Buenas noches- saludó burlón separando el auricular de su oído

-Al menos soy normal y no duermo 4 hrs. al día. No que otros…-contestó fastidiado.

-Sí pero las clases empiezan el Lunes y si te sigues despertando a ésta hora no vas a llegar ni de chiste-

-Y si tú sigues durmiéndote tan tarde te vas a quedar dormido en clase. Además aunque falten 3 años para que inicien las clases sigues levantándote a las 6 y durmiéndote a las 2-

Una voz del otro lado del auricular interrumpió su "amistosa" conversación.

-¿No que estaba dormido? Yo lo oigo claramente- Era la voz de Tyson que parecía impaciente.

-Debe ser vergonzoso para ti que Tyson se levante más temprano que tú- dijo Tala burlón.

-Será que su abuelo le puso un plato de comida en las narices porque a ése ni una orquesta de guerra lo despierta-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE KAI?!- gritó Tyson.

-La verdad- dijeron Kai y Tala al unísono-

-Ja, ja. En fin llamé porque creo que sería mejor practicar en su casa hoy porque tienen un estadio más grande y además siempre entrenamos en mi casa y creo que ya les toca cooperar y como el campeonato es dentro de un mes pues…-

-Bien pero cuando falten 29 días en tu casa y tooodos los demás días en que no falte un mes, sino no hay trato- dijo Kai con fastidio pues no era el mejor día para tener a Tyson en su casa con lo metiche que era.

- Está bien. Voy a llamar al Jefe y luego vamos para allá-

"Diablos" pensó Kai y colgó.

Se escucharon pasos bajando por la escalera.

-¿Quién gritó y porqué?- preguntó Lia molesta

-Kai, jamás me lo imaginé de ti. Yo que te consideraba decente- dijo Tala mirando a Lia y luego a Kai reprobatoriamente.

-Yo sabía que lo ibas a malinterpretar todo, eres un…-dijo Kai pero antes de poder terminar, Lia se había parado frente a Tala y le plantó una cachetada.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lin?!-gritó furiosa.

-No sé de que estás hablando. Yo no conozco a nadie que se llame Lin- dijo Tala sin entender.

-Y todavía preguntas. No tienes vergüenza. Eres un desgraciado, infeliz y además de todo traidor. ! Seis años de luchar contra Voltaire y los tiraste a la basura ¡¡Traicionaste el juramento que hicimos de no someternos a Voltaire! Todo eso puede que te lo perdone. ¡Pero jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Lin!-

-N-No sé de qué rayos hablas. Ni siquiera te conozco. Y no conozco a nadie que se llame Lin-

Lia sacó su cartera y de ella un papel amarillento doblado y, que llevaba varios años en ésa cartera. Le entregó el papel a Tala, quien lo miro sorprendido.

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria ¡Asqueroso traidor, infeliz desgraciado!- dijo Lia temblando de rabia.

Tala desdobló el papel. Era una carta con algunas manchas de humedad. La letra era un poco borrosa pero hizo un esfuerzo por entenderla. La carta decía así:

**Querida Lia:**

**¿Cómo estás? Espero que mejor que yo. Como te dije en mi carta, me enteré de que estaba en la abadía así que hace una semana Rusia. No sé que le habrá hecho , seguro que borrarle la memoria porque no me reconoció. Me dijo un montón de cosas , no tienes idea me dolió mucho lo que me dijo pero yo sé que le hizo algo. Sé que al no era el mismo que yo conocía. Por eso voy a cortar la entre nosotras. Espero que lo entiendas pero necesito tiempo para además de que tú vas a seguir para encontrarlo. Ojala que tengas mejor suerte que yo. Esperaré tu última **

**brazos y Salu **

**Lin Osaka **

Tala seguía sin entender que tenía que ver ésa tal Lin con él. Le devolvió la carta a Lia confundido.

Lia vio los manchones que las lágrimas de su hermana habían dejado. Hizo un movimiento con la mano quedando la carta así:

**Querida Lia:**

**¿Cómo estás? Espero que mejor que yo. Como te dije en mi última carta, me enteré de que Tala estaba en la abadía así que hace una semana fui a Rusia. No sé que le habrá hecho Voltaire, seguro que borrarle la memoria porque Tala no me reconoció. Me dijo un montón de cosas horribles, no tienes idea me dolió mucho lo que me dijo pero yo sé que Voltaire le hizo algo. Sé que al Tala que vi no era el mismo que yo conocía. Por eso voy a cortar la comunicación entre nosotras. Espero que lo entiendas pero necesito tiempo para pensar además de que tú vas a seguir viajando para encontrarlo. Ojala que tengas mejor suerte que yo. Esperaré tu última respuesta.**

**Abrazos y Saludos**

**Lin Osaka **

Tala volvió a leer la carta y se quedó de piedra. Un torbellino de recuerdos invadió su mente hasta que uno se hizo más claro que los demás.

FLASHBACK

Tala de 12 años, descansaba aburrido cuando de pronto, uno de los guardias entró por la puerta de la habitación de al lado que conectaba con la suya.

-Es hora de descanso todavía. Quedan 5 minutos así que no me moleste-

El guardia se quitó el uniforme debajo del cual había una chica de unos 12 años con cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta con una liga negra. Tenía piel blanca y ojos grises y vestía toda de negro: su blusa de manga larga, un pantalón, zapatos, y una bufanda corta al cuello. Llevaba también una cadena de oro de la cual colgaban dos medallones: uno era redondo y llevaba las letras AxS grabadas, el otro tenía forma de corazón y llevaba las letras LyT grabadas. Tala la miró atónito. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ésa chica hasta allí sin que la descubrieran.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?- preguntó

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi Tala? Soy Lin-

-Lo siento pero no la había visto en mi vida- contestó con voz fría –y si no se retira inmediatamente llamaré a los guardias- añadió

-P-Pero Tala ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mi y del equipo y todo lo que construimos, todo lo que tuvimos que luchar contra Voltaire y todo?-preguntó Lin incrédula

-Lo lamento pero no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. ¡GUARDIAS!- llamó Tala que seguía sin saber quien era ésa chica que se le hacía tan familiar.

En un segundo llegó un grupo de guardias seguidos del mismísimo Voltaire quien al ver a Lin se quedó de piedra.

-Llévensela- ordenó Voltaire

-¡TALA! ¡No se lo permitas! ¡Suéltenme! ¡AAAAGHH! ¡Trata de recordar Tala!-

- Mira niña yo no te conozco y no te había visto en mi vida así que deja de insistir en que recuerde algo que jamás sucedió- dijo Tala duramente mientras la chica no dejaba de forcejear.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste Voltaire?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Tala?! ¡Yo sé que algo le hiciste! ¡Sé que ése no es el Tala que conocí!-

En pleno forcejeó se le reventó la cadena que llevaba al cuello. De pronto la sala se quedó muda. Por alguna razón los guardias soltaron a Lin quien aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger los dos medallones. Apretó uno de ellos en su mano y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Luego aventó el que tenía forma de corazón el cual golpeó con fuerza la frente de Tala y cayó en las manos de ruso que estaba estupefacto.

-Quédatelo, ya no lo quiero. Dáselo a alguien que le pueda dar un valor aunque jamás significará para nadie lo que significa para mí. Pero ya no me importa. Véndelo si quieres que seguro te dan una buena lana por él.- dijo Lin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los guardias salieron entonces de su trance y la volvieron a agarrar pero ésta vez ella ya no forcejeó. Se dejó arrastrar hacia fuera. Tala se quedó mirando sorprendido. Luego miró el dije inspeccionándolo y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de que Voltaire lo viera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tala se quedó inmóvil. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Ya no eran sólo pequeños fragmentos. Ahora recordaba su niñez. Todo lo que Voltaire le había quitado ahora volvía a su mente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sí, ahí estaba el dije ahora recordaba que era. Lo abrió y ahí estaba una fotografía suya junto a Lin. Volvió a guardarlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Dios mío ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo pude decirle ésas cosas a ella? Soy un idiota ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Lin? La tuve en frente y sólo pude decirle "lárgate". Dios ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo fui capaz?- dijo arrepentido.

Agarró una cadenita de plata que llevaba al cuello de la cual colgaba un medallón con las letras AxS "Amigos por Siempre" /que cursi/ abrió el medallón y en la foto estaban 4 personas alzando el trofeo del campeonato mundial de Beyblade: Kai, Tala, Lia y Lin. Era de cuando ganaron su primer campeonato en la liga profesional.

Lia lo miraba duramente.

Entonces se oyó que tocaban el timbre…

CONTINUARÁ

Conste que éste está bastante largo eh? Así que no quiero quejas de tamaño. Sé que ésta vez no es un final con mucho suspenso pero de todos modos. Además me retracé porque éste se suponía que iba a ser sobre un reencuentro bastante desagradable y ya mejor corto porque sino les voy a contar todo el capítulo pero se alargó más de lo que creí el asunto de Tala así que se los dejo para la próxima. La primera carta parece que no tiene sentido porque tenía que haber espacios en blanco (se supone que Linestaba llorando cuando la escribió)pero no me lo admite así que es por éso

Dudas quejas o sugerencias (y también felicitaciones) dejen reviews plis.

Ciao

LiaOsaka92


	6. Cap 5: Viejos Conocidos

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola otra vez. Aquí está la continuación.

Capítulo 5 Viejos conocidos

Kai fue a abrir la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Tyson venía acompañado de Max y Ray.

-Mira con quien nos encontramos en el camino Kai- dijo Tyson emocionado.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Todavía falta bastante para que inicie el campeonato- replicó éste molesto

-Estamos haciendo lo que se llama turismo- dijo Ray

-¿Y qué hay de los All Starz y los White Tigers?-

-Ellos vendrán en 3 semanas- contestó Max

-¿Qué no nos vas a dejar pasar?- preguntó Tyson impaciente

Kai abrió la reja de la mansión. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y Hilary entraron.

/ya adentro/

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? pero si es el gatito- dijo Lia en tono burlón. Kai gruñó molesto por el apelativo.

Ray señaló a la chica incrédulo.

-¡T-t-tú!-

- Veo que tienes buena memoria, gatito-

-¿Q-qué hace ella aquí Kai?- preguntó mirando al chico de cabello bicolor sin dejar de señalar a Lia.

-¿Acaso está prohibido venir de visita de vez en cuando?- contestó Lia.

-Un momento. ¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ella Kai?- preguntó Tyson.

-Lia Osaka, mucho gusto-

-¿Lia Osaka? Pero no es posible- dijo Kenny incrédulo.

-¿No se suponía que había desaparecido hace 6 años?- preguntó Max.

-Se suponía, pero ya "reaparecí"- contestó Lia

-¿Quieren explicarme qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y porqué todos la conocen?- preguntó Tyson impaciente

Kenny buscaba algo en su laptop. Ray seguía paralizado. Max parecía confundido.

-Ah, se me estaba olvidando- dijo Lia, se sacó un blade del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ray -Nunca dejo sin saldar una deuda-

Ray se quedó mirando el blade.

-Perdón si me tardé pero tenía otros asuntos pendientes- dijo la joven sonriendo.

Kenny seguía en su laptop. De pronto se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Increíble! ¡Lia Osaka! ¡En persona!- exclamó emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa Jefe?- preguntó Tyson

Kenny le pasó la laptop y caminó hacia Lia con una libreta en la mano

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?- preguntó

La joven sonrió sorprendida.

-Ya me había desacostumbrado- admitió y puso su firma en la libreta.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Kenny emocionadísimo.

Mientras tanto, Tyson echó un vistazo a la pantalla de Dizzi. Se trataba de la base de datos de Kenny. Decía algo así:

_Lia Osaka- Considerada actualmente como campeona mundial por estar invicta a lo largo de su carrera de beyluchadora. Capitana de los desintegrados Star Light Bladers equipo que fue campeón 5 años consecutivos en la liga amateur (1998-2003) y un año en la liga profesional (2004). Lia y su hermana Lin Osaka, también ex miembro del equipo junto con Kai Hiwatari y Tala Ivanov, se encuentran desparecidas actualmente después de un incidente en el internado donde residían en el 2004 después de ganar el campeonato mundial._

-Esto no puede ser verdad. YO soy el campeón mundial- dijo Tyson incrédulo.

- Es 100 por ciento cierto- aseguró Kenny

- Pues yo no lo creo-

-Y el premio para el ego del año es para… el señorito "YO soy el campeón mundial- dijo Lia en tono irónico

Kai y Tala rieron en tono malicioso.

-Ja, ja- repuso Tyson sarcásticamente

-Yo concuerdo con ella- admitió Max.

Tyson se apresuró a cambiar de tema –Por cierto, ustedes de donde la conocen- preguntó dirigiéndose a Max y Ray.

-Mi madre me habló de ella cuando regresé a los All Starz. Ella entrena al equipo desde antes del 98- contestó Max

-¿Y tú Ray?-

Una extraña risa maliciosa (al estilo de Kai) se oyó de Lia

-La última ronda del campeonato amateur del 2002- dijo.

-¿Es cierto Ray?- preguntó Tyson

-S-s-sí- contestó éste.

FLASHBACK

La voz de Jazzman retumbó en el atascado beystadio.

-¡Estamos en la 3ª ronda de las finales del campeonato mundial!-

Los fanáticos gritaban histéricos.

- Éstas finales han estado especialmente emocionantes ¿no lo crees A.J.?-

-Así es Brad. Los White Tigers necesitan ganar ésta batalla para poder ir al desempate pero se las verán difíciles tomando en cuenta al siguiente competidor de los Star Light Bladers-

- Recordemos lo que ha pasado en éste estadio: la 1ª ronda la ganó Lin de los Star Light Bladers que no tuvo problemas para sacar del plato al Galux de Mariah- dijo A.J. Topper

-En cuanto la 2ª ronda resultó un empate entre Tala que viene suplantando a Kai por una lesión y Lee de los White Tigers- continuó Brad Best

-Ahora ambos equipos le apuestan a sus mejores competidores- exclamó emocionado A.J.

-Así es A.J. Por los White Tigers juega Ray con su bestia bit Driger y por los Star Light Bladers, defendiendo su título de campeona mundial tenemos a Lia-

-Cabe mencionar que ambos están invictos en éste torneo-

-La diferencia es que éste es el primer campeonato para los White Tigers y el quinto para los Star Light Bladers-

-No creas que por ser novato tendré piedad de ti- amenazó Lia

-No necesito de tu piedad- repuso Ray visiblemente nervioso.

Lia sacó un lanzador en forma de fénix blanco. Ray sacó uno común y corriente.

-¡Beyluchadores a sus posiciones¡ 3,2,1 ¡Let it Rip!- exclamó Jazzman.

- ¡Vamos Driger!- gritó Ray

Lia no dijo nada. Su blade blanco chocó con fuerza contra el Driger de Ray casi sacándolo del plato.

-¡Wow! Parece que Lia quiere acabar rápido- gritó Jazzman

-¡DRIGER!- el tigre blanco salió del blade de Ray

- Ay que lindo gatito- se burló Lia

- Ya verás ¡Driger ataque Garra de Tigre!-

Lia sonrió con malicia. Justo cuando los dos blades estaban por chocar el blade blanco esquivó el ataque de Ray.

-¿Eso es todo? Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí. ¡Light Dranzer!-

Un fénix blanco /igual a Dranzer pero en blanco/ salió irradiando una luz espectacular.

-¡Ataque fuego blanco!-

El fénix abrió la boca de la cual salió una llamarada blanca

-¡No, Driger!-

-¡Tornado de Luz!-

El blade de Lia empezó a trazar círculos a velocidades increíbles alrededor de Driger hasta crear un tornado que iluminaba todo el estadio

-¡AAAGHHHH!- gritó Ray –No veo nada-

-¡Ataque final Light Dranzer! ¡Ave de Fuego y Luz!-

El fénix se elevó y su cuerpo se prendió en brillantes llamas blancas y luego bajó en picado hasta estrellarse con Driger. Una espesa cortina de humo impidió la vista al estadio durante varios minutos. Cuando finalmente se disipó, un blade seguía girando con normalidad y el otro estaba hecho pedazos.

-¡Y la ganadora es Lia!- gritó Jazzman. El estadio prorrumpió en gritos.

Ray cayó de rodillas en el estadio.

-No Driger-

Light Dranzer rodeó el estadio y regresó a la mano de Lia.

-Te pagaré el blade algún día- dijo con un tono diabólico. Luego se dirigió a la banca del equipo para festejar la victoria.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Increíble- dijo Hilary

- Pues bien "campeona" te reto a una beybatalla a ver quien es el verdadero campeón- dijo Tyson desafiante

-Tengo mejores formas de perder el tiempo. Además no peleo con egolátras- dijo haciendo ademán de largarse.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- la retó Tyson.

Lia se paró en seco

- Bien como quieras. Acepto tu desafío pero no llores cuando tu blade quede hecho trizas- dijo Lia amenazadoramente…

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué tal eh? Si quieren saber como acaba la batalla entre Lia y Tyson no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora bien a partir de aquí explicaré el origen de los nombres de los personajes inventados:

_Lia Osaka_- las pasadas vacaciones transmitían Xena en el 5 y yo soy fanática de ésa serie. Pues bien, hubo un capítulo en que había tres Xenas iguales: Xena, Megara y Lia el nombre me gustó y así dejó de ser Liliana (el nombre inicial pero que me recordaba a una amiga de mi mamá que me caía mal) y su apellido es de CCS ya que varias veces se menciona Oosaka pero con 2 o's no me gustaba porque me sonaba a Usaka y eso no me latía.

_Lin Osaka- _El apellido ya lo dije y su nombre viene de Hay Lin de Witch ya que el personaje se basa mucho en ella y es muy parecida a ella físicamente pero Hay Lin no me gustaba así que lo dejé como Lin.

_Light Dranzer-_ 2 razones: 1- soy mala inventando nombres 2- tiene que ver con el poder de la Luz (Light Luz) que es uno de los poderes de Lia y Dranzer por la relación con Kai y porque su otro poder es el Fuego.

Es todo por ahora.

Dudas quejas sugerencias y felicitaciones dejen reviews.


	7. Cap 6: La Derrota de Tyson

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola aquí estoy otra vez con la continuación.

Capítulo 6 La derrota de Tyson

-Bien, como quieras. Acepto tu desafío pero no llores cuando tu blade quede hecho pedazos- dijo Lia amenazadoramente

/en el beystadio de la mansión (que por cierto era realmente grande/

Lia y Tyson estaban parados en lados opuestos del estadio con lanzador en mano.

- Kai, tú conoces mejor a esa chica ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene Tyson contra ella?- preguntó Hillary inquieta.

- Sinceramente, ninguna- contestó con frialdad.

-¡Tyson no te confíes!- le advirtió Ray.

- Oye Kenny, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Kai.

-Sí claro ¿qué cosa?-

- ¿Podrías grabar la batalla? Es que quiero recordar el día de la derrota de Tyson- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-E-está bien-contestó Kenny sorprendido.

/en el estadio/

-Yo pensaba dejar tu nombre en limpio hasta los regionales. Pero ni modo me has obligado- lo amenazó Lia.

-No te tengo miedo- replicó Tyson.

-Ya aprenderás a tenerlo-

Max, quien se encargaba de ser el réferi dio inicio a la batalla.

-Muy bien competidores 3…. 2…1… ¡Let it Rip!- gritó.

- ¡Let it Rip! - gritó Tyson.

- ¡Let it Rip! - gritó Lia.

-¡DRAGOON! ¡Ataque tormenta galáctica!

El dragón azul salió del blade de Tyson y se formó un enorme tornado.

-¡Sí!-

-Talvez subestimamos a Tyson- dijo Max.

-No estén tan seguros- masculló Kai.

Los dos blades chocaron y, para sorpresa de los presentes (excepto Kai, Tala y Lia obviamente) el blade de Tyson salió volando después del impacto y se desintegró en el aire (literalmente).

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡DRAGOOOOON!- gritó Tyson.

Lia, que había permanecido con expresión serena durante la batalla, le lanzó una fría mirada a Tyson.

- Esa fue la batalla más patética que he tenido en mi vida – dijo con frialdad.

-Increíble- dijo Hillary.

-Ni siquiera necesitó esforzarse- se sorprendió Max.

- Debí imaginármelo.Después de todo no por nada está invicta.- dijo Kenny.

-Co-co- como es posible- dijo Tyson cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Que batalla tan decepcionante, ¿y así te quieres hacer llamar campeón mundial?- lo reprendió Lia.

- Yo traté de advertirle a Tyson pero no me escuchó- se lamentó Ray.

-Aunque lo hubiera hecho, Tyson jamás le ganaría a Lia- aseguró Kai.

- Yo digo que simplemente la subestimó- dijo Max.

-No, Kai tiene razón, miren las estadísticas del blade de ésa chica- dijo Kenny señalando la pantalla de su laptop.

Los BladeBreakers se arremolinaron alrededor de Kenny y miraron con asombro la pantalla.

-¿Ven? Su blade no sólo no perdió energía sino que parece que ganó velocidad después del impacto- dijo Kenny.

Lia dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Un momento- la detuvo Tyson –Tuviste suerte ésta vez, dame una revancha y el resultado será diferente- pidió.

La joven ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo.

-Te daré una revancha cuando puedas ganarle a un hámster, pero después de ésta demostración creo que deberías empezar con una hoja de papel- contestó con frialdad.

-Grrrr ya verás- masculló Tyson furioso.

-Oigan ¿no creen que talvez Kai nos ha estado ocultando que tenía una hermana?- susurró Max.

Lia ya estaba por entrar a la casa cuando de pronto se paró en seco. Kai avanzó hacia ella con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Lia?- preguntó.

La joven se dio la vuelta. En sus ojos se dibujaba un terror que parecía ir en aumento.

-Ya, ya viene- tartamudeó aterrada

-¿Quién?

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza. Con dificultad logró articular dos palabras:

-¡!!!! Es V-V-Voltaire¡¡¡¡-…

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que está vez me he quedado un poco corta comparando con los capítulos anteriores pero es que tenía que terminarlo con algo de suspenso.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias (y felicitaciones) dejen reviews plis que hace mucho que nadie deja reviews.

Ciao

LiaOsaka92


	8. Cap 7: El Ataque de Voltaire

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo muy decepcionada porque el Lunes soñé que me habían dejado reviews y cuando revisé no era cierto (buaaa). Por eso les voy a pedir a todos un favor: si no quieren que continúe con la historia avísenme y la dejo de escribir porque se escribe para los lectores y si a los lectores no les gusta mejor no continuarla ¿no creen?

Bueno ya continúo con el fic.

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna de algún personaje'

/comentarios míos/

---------------cambio de escenario-----------------------

#que se explicará en las notas finales#

Capítulo 7 El ataque de Voltaire

-¡¡¡Es V-V-Voltaire!!!-

El pánico se notaba a millas en el rostro de Lia, que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Kai la miraba incrédulo.

-Sí, estoy segura-

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo?-

-Siento su presencia. Se está acercando-

"Demonios, lo que me faltaba, si Voltaire ve a Lia no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz" pensó el joven de cabello bicolor.

-No entiendo, ¿porqué tanto alboroto? Sólo es Voltarie- dijo Tyson mirando a Lia y Kai con escepticismo.

Tala decidió hacer algo para salvar a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Entren todos a la casa! ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!- gritó señalando la mansión -¿Qué piensan hacer?- añadió mirando a su hermano.

-No tengo idea- admitió éste visiblemente preocupado.

-No puedo esconderme porque seguro él viene siguiendo mi presencia así que sería inútil y si me tele transporto a otro lugar la energía mágica aumentaría mucho y no le costaría trabajo encontrarme- dijo Lia muy asustada.

-La única opción es enfrentarlo- dijo Kai.

-Pero… mi poder no se compara con el de Voltaire, me vencería enseguida-

-Es la única alternativa. Talvez si lo enfrentamos los tres juntos podríamos neutralizarlo al menos- dijo Tala.

-Es imposible. La magia estaría muy dispareja porque Kai y yo tenemos el poder del fuego y la luz y tú tienes el de la oscuridad y el viento, necesitaríamos a Lin para que hubiera un balance entre los dos poderes- dijo Lia

-Pero entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-------------mientras tanto en la mansión-----------------------

-Me pregunto porqué harán tanto escándalo con eso de Voltaire- dijo Tyson.

-Quien sabe. Ya sabes que entre Voltaire y Kai no hay la típica relación de abuelo-nieto- dijo Ray mirando por la ventana.

-De todas formas no tendrían porque alarmarse tanto. No creo que la visita de Voltaire afecte a Tala o a ésa chica- replicó Tyson.

-No te impacientes Tyson. Seguro nos lo explican luego- dijo Kenny.

-Estás bromeando Jefe. Kai raramente dice algo más que "déjenme en paz" y Tala tampoco es de muchas palabras. ¿De veras crees que nos van a explicar algo?- dijo Max muy razonablemente.

---------------------afuera de la mansión-------------

-Lo mejor será entrar a la casa, así si hay algún problema no alertaremos a todo el barrio- sugirió Tala.

Lia y Kai asintieron y los tres chicos entraron a la mansión.

----------------------ya adentro---------------------------------

-Bien, bien, creo que alguien tiene que darnos una explicación- dijo Tyson mirándolos de brazos cruzados.

-Tyson, por una vez en tu vida haz algo inteligente y mantén la boca cerrada- dijo Kai con frialdad mirando nerviosamente a la puerta. -y los demás también- añadió mirando a los demás.

En eso se oyó un estruendo y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Voltaire.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. Cuanto tiempo sin verla señorita Osaka- dijo con una maligna sonrisa en los labios.

-Voltaire- masculló Lia entre dientes.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima Voltaire!- gritó Kai parándose en frente de Lia y dirigiéndole a Voltaire una mirada asesina.

-Tú no te metas si no quieres salir lastimado. Ahora quítate de en medio. Tengo que eliminar un estorbo- dijo Voltaire avanzando hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- bramó Kai

-Tú lo pediste- dijo Voltaire furioso. Luego, para sorpresa de los ex bladebrakers, una bola de energía negra se formó en las manos de Voltaire y la lanzó contra su nieto.

Del pecho de Kai salió una luz roja que formó un escudo alrededor de ambos (Lia y Kai).

-Veo que has aprendido a controlar tu poder pero eso no será suficiente- dijo Voltaire. La "luz" negra se impactó contra el escudo. Kai parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerlo pero al final no resistió y salió despedido hasta estrellarse con la pared.

-¡KAI!- gritó Lia corriendo hacia donde estaba el joven.

Tala se arrodilló junto a su hermano y le puso un dedo debajo de la nariz. Aún respiraba.

-Sólo está inconsciente- dijo mirando a Lia que mostró una expresión de alivio. Tala agarró una cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello pero Lia lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡VOLTAIRE!- gritó temblado de rabia. De su pecho salió una luz blanca que los cegó a todos por un instante.

-Sabes que tu poder jamás se comparará con el mío- dijo Voltaire

-Eso ya lo veremos- lo amenazó la joven de ojos negros y en sus manos apareció una esfera de luz blanca y la disparó contra Voltaire. Éste volvió a lanzar la esfera negra contra ella y las dos "luces" /no se me ocurre otra forma para describirlas/ chocaron. Durante varios minutos ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder pero al final, la luz blanca salió triunfante y Voltaire salió volando y chocó contra la puerta. Intentó incorporarse y volver al combate pero había quedado demasiado herido.

-Habrás ganado la batalla pero la guerra aún no ha comenzado /típica frase de malo/- la amenazó y luego se esfumó en un destello de negro. Una vez que estuvo segura de que se había ido corrió y se arrodilló junto a Kai. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y Hillary miraban atónitos, aún sin poder entender lo que había pasado.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a un médico para que lo atiendan?- preguntó Hillary.

-No, solamente está inconsciente. Se despertará en unas horas- dijo Lia poniéndole una mano en la frente a Kai.

-Pe-pero que tal que pasó algo grave- protestó Hillary.

-He dicho que no. Un médico se lo llevaría a un hospital para hacer estudios más detallados por no haber descubierto nada común. Lo único que necesita es descansar. No está enfermo ni nada de eso. Solamente se golpeó en la cabeza- dijo Lia. Pero Tyson parecía interesado por otras cosas.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso de las luces?- preguntó mirando a Lia acusadoramente.

-Ahora no es un buen momento para explicaciones. Luego les diremos todo. Por ahora será mejor que se retiren- replicó la joven. Alzó a Kai haciendo uso de su impresionante fuerza.

-Ehmm… ¿te ayudo?- preguntó Tala a lo que ella respondió con una mirada asesina la cual interpretó como un no.

Llevó a Kai al sillón más cercano (no lo podía llevar a su habitación porque estaba muy lejos) y lo recostó en él. Luego se percató de la presencia de Tyson y Cía. (compañía)

-¿Todavía están aquí? ¡Les dije que se largaran!- dijo molesta y señaló la puerta.

Ellos obedecieron. Ya habían visto de lo que ésa chica era capa estando enojada y no querían problemas.

Tala lanzó un hondo suspiro y se subió a su cuarto.

Luego de unas horas se despertó Kai y lo primero que notó fue que "alguien" trataba de estrangularlo pero luego notó el olor natural a hierbabuena de su cabello y sonrió.

-Ay Kai me tenías tan preocupada, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Lia sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Lia… no respiro… por favor- dijo respirando con dificultad. Ella lo soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que iba a morir estrangulado pero no me imaginé cuando- dijo Kai acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un cariñoso beso. Así estuvieron durante eternos y maravillosos segundos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos estaban sonriendo. Luego Kai se acordó de algo que lo molestaba.

-¿Y Voltaire?- preguntó

-Se fue-contestó ella – Bueno ahora que ya te has despertado puedo irme a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes- añadió

-¿Qué asuntos?-

-Te lo cuento luego. Ahora debes descansar- lo besó en la frente y salió de la mansión

"Supongo que debo hacerle caso. Aún estoy muy cansado. Me pregunto donde estará Tala" pensó y lentamente se fue quedando dormido…

CONTINUARÁ

Bien llega el final de otro capítulo y recuerden lo que dije al principio. Espero sus reviews diciendo si quieren que lo continúe o no. Que tengan felices vacaciones y unas lindas fiestas Decembrinas.

LiaOsaka92


	9. Cap 8: Los Remordimientos de Tala

Sentimientos recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo debido a que en los últimos 2 días (más o menos) he recibido 3 mails pidiéndome que continúe así que ahí va la continuación.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna de algún personaje'

/comentarios míos/

---------------------------cambio de escenario--------------------------------

Capítulo 8 Los remordimientos de Tala (soy bien mala poniendo títulos)

/nos quedamos en que Lia salió a resolver unos asuntos así que vamos a ver que asuntos/

La joven de cabellos negros caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Japón hasta que divisó un gran edificio con rejas negras. Tocó el timbre y escuchó una voz por el interfon:

-¿Quién?-

-¿Se encuentra el director?- preguntó tranquilamente. Sabía que las clases iniciaban el lunes y quería arreglar su inscripción a la preparatoria.

-Adelante- contestó la voz y la reja se abrió con un leve chirrido. Lia se encaminó al interior del edificio y se paró enfrente de una puerta que traía escrito: DIRECTOR. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y una voz masculina le contestó desde adentro.

-Pase por favor- por alguna razón la voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

"Deben ser imaginaciones mías" pensó, abrió la puerta y al ver a la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-¿Qué se le o…- se cortó el director al reconocer a la joven de ojos negros.

-B-B-Boris- dijo reconociéndolo al instante -¿qué…?-

-Lia Osaka. Que sorpresa. No esperaba volver a verla- dijo el hombre avanzando hacia ella.

Lia no sabía como reaccionar dio un paso atrás pero se topó con la pared de la pequeña oficina. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando recordó una cosa y una pequeña bola de fuego apareció en su mano. La apuntó hacia Boris amenazante.

-No-te-me-acerques- dijo con firmeza.

- Veo que has desarrollado tus poderes. Baja eso niña, ya no estamos en Biovolt. No voy a hacerte nada- dijo el hombre de cabello púrpura con una sonrisa.

-No te creo. ¿Porqué no estás comiendo de la mano de Voltaire?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Sigues siendo tan irrespetuosa como siempre. Te diré que abandoné a Voltaire hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Esperas que te crea que abandonaste a Voltaire así nada más y sigues entero?- preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle con la bola de fuego

-No, la verdad dudo que llegues a creerme algún día pero sinceramente no me es indispensable para poder dormir tranquilo- contestó éste regresando detrás de su escritorio –y… ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Lia apretó la bola de fuego en su mano y ésta se disipó en una voluta de humo.

-Toma asiento por favor-

Ella obedeció. Por alguna extraña razón Boris se veía algo diferente a como lo recordaba. Tal vez fuera por que ya no llevaba ésa horrible máscara que lo hacía ver "diabólico".Daba la impresión de que no corría peligro alguno.

-Venía porque quería inscribirme a la escuela-

-Bien, supongo que traerás tus papeles ¿no?-

-Sí- dijo y sacó unos papeles de su portafolio blanco.

----------------------------mientras tanto---------------------

Tyson, Kenny, Max y Hillary hablaban sobre lo que habían visto en la mansión Hiwatari mientras se dirigían a casa de Tyson.

-Yo digo que ésa chica ha de ser una bruja o algo así- decía Tyson

-Pero eso es totalmente ilógico Tyson, las brujas no existen- dijo Kenny.

-Entonces como explicas lo que vimos allí- replicó Tyson

-Yo creo que Tyson sólo trata de hacernos olvidar que perdió contra ésa chica- comentó Hillary.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Hillary?!- gritó Tyson furioso

Ray no iba poniendo atención a la conversación. Se preguntaba a sí mismo porque no había reconocido a Kai en los regionales. Luego recordó que cuando los White Tigers se habían enfrentado a los Star Light Bladers Kai había estado lesionado y no había podido competir. Pensaba también en la forma en la que Kai miraba a ésa chica. Era una mirada que jamás le había visto a Kai. Entonces se acordó de una conversación que había sostenido con Kai hacía algunos años en Rusia.

FLASHBACK

Kai arrojaba piedritas a un río que estaba cerca de la abadía y volteaba a verla constantemente. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que el joven de cabello bicolor había regresado a los Bladebreakers.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó de pronto furioso -¡¿Porqué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?!- continuó, sacudiendo la cabeza -¡Se lo prometí, se lo prometí demonios y no pude cumplir mi promesa! Seguramente no sobrevivió al accidente, ¡Y todo por mi culpa maldición!- Kai seguía hablando solo. Se recostó contra un árbol y de pronto le dio un golpe al tronco con el puño- ¡¿Porqué, porqué maldita sea, porqué a mí?!- se veía realmente desesperado. Finalmente se calmó un poco pero continuó hablando sólo- Seguramente está muerta y nunca pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. No, Kai deja de pensar eso. Nada vas a conseguir con lamentarte. En cuanto termine el campeonato contrataré a los mejores detectives si es necesario. Tal vez así pueda saber algo de ella- sacó su cartera y se quedó mirando una foto que Ray no alcanzó a ver.

El chino decidió hablar con él.

-Ella era muy importante para ti ¿no es así?- preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-¡Ray! ¿Qué-qué haces aquí? ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- preguntó Kai visiblemente nervioso y guardó su cartera rápidamente.

-Cada palabra- contestó el chino con una sonrisa -¿qué era ella de ti?-

-Era mi no… /ya se imaginan lo que iba a decir/ ¿cómo sabes que era "ella"?-

- Porque lo dijiste unas 6 veces- explicó el joven de cabello negro.- ¿qué era ella de ti?-

Kai se puso más rojo que tomate maduro / ¿se imaginan a Kai sonrojándose?/ cosa que a Ray le sorprendió mucho.

-No es tu asunto- contestó finalmente Kai desviando la vista.

-Por la forma en la hablabas de ella supongo que era muy importante para ti ¿no es así?-

Kai guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

-Pues… sí- se decidió a hablar finalmente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¿Sería ella?" pensó el chino

-¡Oye Ray! ¡Apúrate porque si no te dejamos atrás!- le gritó Tyson desde unos 5 metros más adelante.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó éste y se echó a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-------------------en la mansión Hiwatari en cierta habitación-------------------------

La recámara estaba en total penumbra. Un chico pelirrojo estaba acostado en la cama bocabajo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada pero no estaba dormido. Por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas corrían como cascadas de sus ojos azules.

"Soy basura, soy un montón de porquería. ¿Cómo pude decirle eso a ella? Ella que era la persona más importante para mí. Me odio a mi mismo por lo que le hice. No merezco vivir. Preferiría morir que seguir viviendo sabiendo que le hice tanto daño" pensaba el joven ruso sin dejar de mortificarse por los recuerdos, por ése recuerdo en particular que era más doloroso que 1000 navajas en el pecho…

CONTINUARÁ

Bien ¿qué tal? Sigo esperando sus reviews. Por ahora me falta inspiración así que perdonen si está un poco corto éste capítulo. Dudas, quejas o sugerencias (y si quieren felicitaciones) dejen reviews plis

Felices fiestas

LiaOsaka92


	10. Cap 9: Declaración de Paz

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

5mentarios de la autora por ahora

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

---------------------cambio de escenario------------------------

Ahí va la continuación

#######################en el capítulo anterior ####################

En el capítulo anterior Lia se inscribió a la preparatoria donde estudian Kai y Tala y descubrió que el director era el mismísimo Boris (el de la abadía) y que éste ya no parecía estar interesado en dañarla /ay si se me ocurre cada cosa/ Ray recuerda cierta conversación que sostuvo con Kai hace muchos años y sospecha que Lia puede ser esa persona de la que hablaron esa vez. Tyson, Max, Hillary y Kenny tratan de encontrar explicación a lo ocurrido esa tarde en la mansión Hiwatari. Tala se siente miserable por su comportamiento en el pasado y se mortifica por los errores que cometió, en especial uno que tenía que ver con cierta chica que para él había significado la vida.

Capítulo 9 Declaración de Paz /que mal título de veras me paso/

Era domingo por la mañana. El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos café rojizos /aclaro aquí me refiero a su color de ojos en la primera temporada porque es el que mejor recuerdo, pero todo lo demás es como en la 3ª temporada/ volteó a ver a u lado y para su sorpresa no había nadie allí. Se incorporó y miró el reloj: las 10 de la mañana otra vez, si se seguía despertando a ésa hora no llegaría ni en chiste a la escuela y las clases empezaban al día siguiente. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la carrera. Al llegar al comedor vio que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Se preguntaba quien lo habría hecho.

"Ojala no lo haya hecho Tala. El muy condenado es muy bueno para la cena pero para el desayuno no la hace" pensó pero una voz lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento.

-Ah! Ya te despertaste. De todas formas pensaba ir a avisarte que el desayuno ya está servido-

-¡Lia! ¿Porqué no me despertaste antes?- preguntó algo sorprendido por la extraña aparición de la joven

-Yo traté de despertarte pero como no me hiciste caso decidí mejor dejarte dormir - se excusó ella

-Está bien, pero mañana haz lo que tengas que hacer si no me he despertado para las 6:10 porque si no nollegamos a la escuela- replicó Kai con una sonrisa algo extraña en él.

- OK. Por cierto aquí está el periódico. Lo dejaron ésta mañana enfrente de la casa- dijo la joven de ojos negros tendiéndole el periódico.

-Gracias- dijo tomando el periódico de las manos de ella –Por cierto ¿quién hizo el desayuno?- añadió sacando una inquietud que traía

-Pues yo ¿quién más?-

-Fiu, que bueno porque Tala no más no la hace con el desayuno-

-Ah, ése ni siquiera se ha levantado-

-Que raro él siempre se levanta temprano- comentó Kai y se sentó a la mesa leer el periódico.

Después de un rato en silencio (Kai leyendo el periódico y Lia haciendo dios sabe que en su laptop) Kai rompió el silencio atragantándose con el café que se estaba tomando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lia algo preocupada.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre cambiar las fechas?!- gritó Kai recuperándose un poco de la atragantada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La BBA va adelantar todos los torneos una semana para que queden en vacaciones porque no lograron ponerse de acuerdo con las escuelas de lo equipos extranjeros para que los dejaran faltar tanto tiempo a clases-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Pues que antes por ser deportistas quedábamos exentos de los exámenes para evitar la presión, además de que podíamos faltar a clases-

-¿Y?-

-Pues que como ahora van a ser en vacaciones no quedamos exentos de exámenes y no perdemos clases-

-¡¿Y eso es malo?!- gritó sorprendida Lia

"Ay, se me había olvidado que Lia le da mucha importancia a eso de los estudios". Finalmente se respondió, aunque sabía que a ella no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia su respuesta.

-Pues… depende del punto de vista de cada quien- dijopero al ver la cara reprobatoria de la joven decidió cambiar de tema –Por cierto, te quedó muy bien el desayuno ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-

Ella alzó una ceja notando el afán del ruso-japonés por cambiar el tema.

-Oye, he tenido que vivir por mi cuenta durante 6 años ¿tú qué crees?-

-Cierto- dijo él y volteó a ver preocupado hacia las escaleras "Algo raro está pasando. Tala no es así" pensó preguntándose porqué su hermano no había bajado todavía.

------------------------------Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tala-----------------------------

El joven ruso llevaba despierto un buen rato pero aún así no se sentía con ánimos de bajar. Se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo miró un instante. La voz de Lin retumbó en su cabeza una vez más –_Quédatelo ya no lo quiero… Nunca valdrá para nadie lo que vale para mí- _apretó con fuerza el pequeño dije y se sintió cada vez más miserable.

--------------------------A la mañana siguiente---------------------

Lia se levantó al diez para las 6, se metió al baño para cambiarse y recordando lo que Kai le había dicho el día anterior lo zarandeó para que se despertara. Como el chico no parecía querer despertarse decidió hacerlo "a la antigua". Cerró puertas y ventanas y se aclaró la garganta:

-¡¡¡KAI HIWATARI SI NO TE LEVANTAS INMEDIATAMENTE TU DRANZER SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!!- gritó con un vozarrón tremendo que se oyó a kilómetro y medio de distancia, lo cual obviamente provocó que Kai se despertara sobresaltado.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo el chico tallándose los oídos.

-Perdón. Creí que "haz lo que tengas que hacer si no me he despertado para las 6:10" significaba "haz lo que tengas que hacer si no me he despertado para las 6:10"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes que tomártelo todo "literalmente"?-

-A la otra sé más específico- replicó ella caminando hacia la puerta - voy a hacer el desayuno- añadió bajando las escaleras.

Kai se puso el uniforme y ya tenía una respuesta lista para cuando Tala lo molestara (que se le había hecho costumbre a su hermano) pero al llegar al inmenso comedor, Tala no estaba allí. Fue a la sala y vio que el portafolio del pelirrojo ya no estaba. "Ya debe haber salido. Pero ¿por qué no se espero para fastidiarme como todas las mañanas? Algo raro está pasando. Definitivamente Tala se trae algo ¿pero qué?"

-Ya está el desayuno-

-Ah! Gracias-

Un ratito después…

-Oye Lia ¿no crees que ya deberías perdonar a Tala? Ha estado actuando raro desde que recuperó la memoria. Estoy seguro de que está muy arrepentido por lo que pasó (Lia le había contado todo el día anterior)-

-Lo dejaré a criterio de Lin. Mientras tanto ése tipo para mí ni existe-

-Pero, ni siquiera sabes si…- había estado a punto de decir "pero ni siquiera sabes si Lin sigue con vida" pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se tapó la boca arrepentido de lo que había pensado.

-Termina la frase-

-Que no estás segura de cuando la as a volver a ver- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Para su alivio ella aceptó la respuesta

-Estoy segura de que Lin está cerca. No sé exactamente donde pero…-

-Bueno bueno, ya vámonos que no llegamos-

-Está bien-

-----------------------En la escuela----------------------

Kai tuvo que escapar de su club de fans, que no miraron muy amigablemente a Lia al notar lo bien que se llevaba con el capitán de los BladeBreakers. Al llegar al salón vieron que Tala ya estaba ahí, sentado en el rincón. Kai se sentó en frente de él y Lia al lado de Kai, cosa que no fue del agrado de sus admiradoras ya que Kai solía sentarse solo o con Tala y no dejaba que ninguna chica se sentara con él. La primera clase era Gramática y el maestro empezó la clase presentándose.

-Buenos días. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen pero para los que no yo soy el maestro Toshinobu Amamiya y les voy a dar la clase de Gramática /saludos a la miss Tere que nos da la clase de español en la escuela/. Ahora por favor los alumnos nuevos favor de pasar al frente si son tan amables-

Solamente se levantaron 2 personas: Lia y un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. El primero en presentarse fue el chico.

-Hola. Soy Yoshiyuki Yamamoto. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a este distrito hace un mes. Antes vivíamos al otro lado del país. Espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos- dijo Yamamoto

-Muchas gracias joven Yamamoto. Haga el favor de sentarse.- dijo el maestro, para luego volver a vista hacia Lia –Ahora usted señorita.

La clase entera (sobre todo los chicos) se quedaron mirando a la joven maravillados por su belleza (cosa que a Kai no le hizo mucha gracia) Spencer (que también estaba en ése salón junto con Bryan e Ian) casi se infarta por la sorpresa. Ian ni se inmutó y Bryan le dio un leve codazo a Spencer en las costillas y le susurró un -Mira quien está aquí, tu amor platónico de la primaria-

-Hola. Mi nombre es Lia Osaka. El último lugar donde estuve fue en Madrid, España aunque crecí en Rusia…

-¿Entonces ya conocías a Ivanov, Hiwatari, Rovinovich (Spencer) Kuznetzov (Bryan) y Vanian (Ian)?- la interrumpió una chica de la segunda fila.

-No seas tonta Nami, Rusia es enorme las posibilidades son casi nulas- replicó otro chico

-Pero es posible ya que entre ellos ya se conocían- contestó Nami molesta.

-Chicos, chicos no discutan y dejen terminar a la señorita Osaka- los regañó el maestro.

Lia dudó un momento la respuesta y Kai hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Pues sí ya los conocía aunque hace mucho que no los veía porque he estado viajando mucho- contestó

-Gracias señorita Osaka. Ya se puede sentar-

------------------------A la hora de descanso en el salón------------------------------

-¡Vaya! Pero si son los Saint Shields. Jamás creí que los vería con uniforme- dijo Lia sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Marian

-¿Lia? ¿Desde cuándo estás en Japón?- preguntó Ozuma sorprendido (aunque la vio en clases antes se sorprendía de verla)

-Desde elviernes ¿Qué Marian no les había dicho?-

-Ups, creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle- dijo la joven de cabello azul.

-Nos da mucho gusto verte- dijo Joseph

- ¿Joseph? ¡Cómo has crecido! La última vez que te vi me llegabas como por aquí- dijo Lia señalándose la rodilla

-¡Oye no exageres!-

-Lo que pasa es que el enano dio el estirón el año pasado aunque no por eso deja de ser un enano- dijo Dunga burlón

-Ja ja- rió el aludido, sarcásticamente

-Oye Joseph ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar con los de 2° de Secundaria- dijo Marian.

-Oh vamos hermana estamos en descanso-

-Por cierto Marian, si crees que te vas a salvar estás muy equivocada. Tienes que contarme todo- dijo Lia con una sádica sonrisa.

-Bien ¿qué tal ésta tarde en el parque?-

-Ésta tarde ésa niña tiene que explicarnos unas cosas. Y Kai y Tala también- interrumpió Tyson.

-¿Y si no qué?- lo retó Kai.

-Le doy tu dirección a tu club de fans- lo amenazó el chico de la gorra.

-Ugh Tú ganas, tú ganas pero más te vale que lo que te digamos no se lo cuentes a nadie-

-Y si no que me haces Kai-

-Si yo fuera tú Tyson no me preocuparía por Kai sino por ella- dijo Ozuma señalando a Lia.

-Sobre todo si es lo que creo que es- añadió Marian

-Entonces en tu casa esta tarde no Kai?-

-Está bien- contestó este de mala gana

-De todas formas me lo vas a tener que contar mañana Marian así que mejor vete preparando- amenazó Lia.

En eso apareció Spencer con la cabeza agachada para que no se le notara lo rojo que estaba.

-O-o-oye Osaka ¿p-podemos ha-hablar?- preguntó –en pri-privado- añadió mirando nervioso a Kai.

-Claro niño pez-

"Me pregunto cuando dejará de llamarme así" pensó Spencer mientras caminaban hacia los jardines.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó la joven recargándose en un árbol

- Bu-bu-bueno l-lo que pasa es que…- tartamudeó hiper nervioso (seguía sintiendo la gélida mirada de Kai que claramente decía "tócala y te mueres")- T-tú ya sabías que t-tú me gu-gu-gustas mu-mucho desde l-la primaria ¿verdad?-

-Sí- contestó ella tranquilamente

-Y p-por que no me ha-habías dicho-

-Por lo mismo que le dije a Kai una vez. Por que aunque ya lo sabía quería que tú me lo dijeras y poder darte una respuesta. También fue para darte un poco de valor para que cuando encuentres a la persona indicada no te sea tan difícil-

-Pe-pero…-

-Aún así me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos- continuó ella

Spencer sonrió

-Está bien, pero con una condición- dijo

-¿Cuál?-

-Que dejes de llamarme "niño pez"-

-Considéralo hecho Spencer- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Los dos chicos se estrecharon la mano.

"Bueno cuando menos" pensó Spencer.

-¡No te preocupes Kai!- gritó Lia de prontoagitando la mano como saludando un árbol.

El joven bajó del árbol.

-Es imposible esconderme de ti ¿no?-

Ella solo sonrió y se fue.

-Tienes suerte Hiwatari- comentó Spencer

-Lo sé-

-Digamos que perdí contra el mejor-

-Y que no se hable más del asunto-

-¿Amigos de nuevo?-

-Que raro eres. Primero me declaras la guerra y ahora quieres "fumar la pipa de la paz" pero sí. Amigos-

"¡SÍ!" pensó Lia que observaba desde lejos. En eso suena el timbre y los tres se dirigen al salón para la clase de Civismo /saludos a miss Maribel que nos da esa clase en mi escuela/

Todo iba normal hasta que entró el director (Boris)

-Buenos días. Ahora les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna que estará en su salón. Pasa por favor.-

La chica entró y la comunidad rusa del salón se conmocionó. Kai se quedó muy sorprendido mirándola. Lia casi pega un brinco de su asiento. Ian ni se inmutó de nuevo. Bryan casi se desmaya y Spencer le susurró un "Mira quien habla de amores platónicos". Pero el más conmocionado fue Tala. El pelirrojo sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al oír el nombre de la joven.

-Jóvenes ella es su nueva compañera. Su nombre es…

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno supongo que la mayoría ya sabe quien es la chica nueva pero de todos modos

Ahora hago unas aclaraciones: Kai y Tala son cuates pero el primero en nacer fue Kai. Lia y Lin también son cuatas pero Lia nació primero. Kai, Tala, Lia, Spencer, Bryan, Ian y los Saint Shields (excepto Joseph) están por cumplir 18 años y van en 3° de prepa. Ray tiene entre 16 y 17 y va en 2° de prepa. Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hillary tienen entre 14 y 15 años y van en 3° de Secundaria. Joseph tiene entre 13 y 14 años y va en 2° de secundaria. La escuela donde ellos van es TI (Todo Incluido) o sea que tiene primaria, secundaria, prepa y universidad. Espero que no se me haya pasado nada.

Ahora bien pasando al origen de los nombres:

-Spencer Rovinovich- el nombre obviamente no lo inventé yo y el apellido es el de un personaje de una serie del 11 (acá en México) que pasa a las 2:30 a.m. que se llama Leyes de la Ciudad (trata de una firma de abogados y se los recomiendo ampliamente).

- Ian Vanian- Vanian es uno de los apellidos que le oí a un personaje de Anastasia.

-Nami- es el nombre de uno de los "Tokio Catz" de las Bratz (francamente repugnantes) y como no se me ocurrió nada más.

-Yoshiyuki Yamamoto- Yoshiyuki es el nombre del maestro Terada en Sakura y Yamamoto es el apellido del maestro de arte de la misma serie.

-Toshinobu Amamiya- Toshinobu es el nombre del maestro Yamamoto y Amamiya es el apellido materno de la mamá de Sakura.

Como verán no tengo una imaginación muy grande.

Bueno pues este capitulo es su regalo atrasado de Navidad (espero que el siguiente sea de Reyes)

Ya saben dudas quejas y/o sugerencias (y si quieren felicitaciones) dejen reviews plis que nadie me deja reviews desde el capítulo 2

Les deseo felices fiestas

LiaOsaka92


	11. Cap 10: Reconciliación

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola otra vez gracias por sus reviews y les contesto de una vez:

Hamiko Ayanami- que bueno que te esté gustando aquí tienes la continuación.

Akemi-keitomi – Ya a partir de este capítulo si va a estar más alegre Tala y esperemos que Lia lo perdone.

Lia: ya quisieras.

Autora: tienes que darle una oportunidad además está muy arrepentido.

Lia: Eso no quita lo que hizo

Autora: ¿no lo ibas a dejar a criterio de Lin?

Lia: Sí pero Lin no está aquí ahora.

Autora: Pero pronto estará

Lia: cállate les estás contando el capítulo

Autora: Bueno está bien ya le sigo al fic.

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

---------------------cambio de escenario------------------------

Ahí va la continuación

#######################en el capítulo anterior ####################

Las clases comienzan en la escuela. Ahí Lia se encuentra con Spencer a quien conoció en su infancia y éste le declara sus sentimientos. Al final ambos quedan como amigos y esto da paso también a que se reconcilien Kai y Spencer después de años de rivalidad. Después del recreo se les anuncia que va a haber un nuevo alumno en su salón y resulta ser una chica a quien varios de los ahí presentes ya conocían… /otra muestra clara de lo mala que soy para los resumenes/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 10 Reconciliación

-Jóvenes ella es su nueva compañera. Su nombre es Lin Osaka- anunció Boris. Era una joven de cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta. De hermosos ojos grises y piel blanca, era de la estatura de Lia y bastante delgada, llevaba el uniforme del colegio.

Tala estaba conmocionado. No estaba psicológicamente preparado para aquello. Ella no parecía haber notado la presencia del pelirrojo, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, pero si vio a su hermana, y una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro. Un murmullo general recorrió el salón al escuchar el apellido de la joven.

-Bien señorita Osaka haga el favor de sen…- empezó a decir la maestra pero se cortó cuando Lia se paró, avanzó hacia la recién llegada y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Te extrañé mucho hermanita- dijo casi llorando de felicidad.

- Y yo a ti- contestó Lin devolviéndole el abrazo.

La clase estaba conmovida por el momento. Entonces, Nami alzó la mano.

-¿Si señorita Nami?- preguntó la maestra.

-Ehm… oigan Osaka ¿ustedes son hermanas?- preguntó

-Pues sí- contestó Lin.

-¿Y porqué no llegaron juntas?- preguntó alguien más

-Porque hemos viajado por separado durante muchos años- explicó Lia

-Bien señoritas, siéntense por favor- pidió la maestra

Las dos chicas fueron hacia sus lugares. Lin se sentó atrás de su hermana y entonces vio a Tala, que permanecía cabizbajo y con expresión sombría.

----------------------A la salida-----------------------

-Oye Lin ¿vienes?- le preguntó Lia al término de la última clase.

-Sí. Pero…- volteó a mirar a Tala, que seguía en su pupitre y no había articulado palabra en todo el día. Lia comprendió la preocupación de su hermana y le dijo:

-No hay forma de que no la veas. Es la casa más grande de la ciudad-

-¿Eh?-

-De hecho se ve desde la entrada de la escuela-

-Ah! ¿Es esa mansión que está cruzando el parque?-

-Sí-

-Bien entonces no tendré problemas para llegar-

-No te tardes mucho-

-No lo haré-

Lia y Kai se fueron y Lin regresó al salón. Sabía que no era el lugar más apropiado para hablar pero no se le ocurrió nada más en ése momento. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Tala…- dijo en un suave susurro.

-Lin… Perdóname- contestó éste y se fue.

* * *

Lin llegó a la mansión algo triste. Le costaría encontrar otro momento a solas con Tala y de verdad quería hablar con él sobre lo sucedido. Tocó el timbre y Lia salió a abrirle.

---------------------ya adentro--------------------

En la sala estaba Kai ya con su ropa normal. Había un portafolio con todos los papales regados por ahí. Del perchero colgaba un abrigo de la escuela y en el suelo había una corbata.

-¿Podrías no dejar tus cosas regadas Kai?- lo regañó Lin

-Linda forma la tuya de decir "hola".Me hubiera conformado con un "Hace mucho que no te veía" pero ni éso. Además, no son mías-

-¿Entonces de quién?-

-Adivina-

-¿Lia?-

-¿Cómo crees? Yo no dejo mis cosas regadas-

-Entonces… ¿son de…-

-Tercer piso cuarta puerta a la derecha- dijo Kai señalando las escaleras.

Lin subió al tercer piso.

"Vaya, ésta casa sí que es grande" pensó. Contó 4 puertas a la derecha y dio unos golpecitos en la 4ª.

-Lo recogeré luego. Ahora quiero estar sólo- se oyó la voz débil de Tala desde el interior.

-¿Tala?- susurró empujando un poquito la puerta.

Tala, que estaba parado en el balcón observando el cielo, reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

"Dios ¿qué hago? ¿Qué le voy a decir?" pensó. Ni siquiera se sentía merecedor de hablarle.

-Tala ¿puedo pasar? Por favor-

"Ella sabe que cuando me habla así no puedo decirle que no"

-Sí- contestó finalmente.

La joven entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era una habitación similar a la de Kai: una cama, una pequeña sala dos roperos y dos mesitas de noche.

-Tala necesitamos hablar- dijo algo nerviosa. Caminó hacia el balcón y se paró junto al ojiazul. Él no la miró y se mantuvo cabizbajo.

-Tala /esta niña no se cansa de repetir su nombre/ ¿qué pasó ése día?-

El ruso no contestó. Las imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza. Hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el dije.

-Tómalo. Es tuyo- dijo sin voltear a verla

-Tala… yo… yo creí que lo habías tirado-

-Aún habiendo perdido la memoria no me atrevería a deshacerme de él- contestó él.

La joven recibió el dije y lo puso en una cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello (una nueva porque la otra se le reventó) Agarró a Tala por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tala mírame. Dime qué paso ése día-

- Realmente en ése momento no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes del incidente-

Lin vio sinceridad en los ojos del pelirrojo y sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ay Tala me alegra tanto oír eso!- dijo y lo abrazó

-Lin… perdóname- susurró el joven.

-Sí te perdono Tala-contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Tala esbozó una sonrisa y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta sentir la respiración del otro en la cara y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso que, aunque corto, fueron los segundos más maravillosos para ambos. Finalmente se separaron y escucharon un grito proveniente de la sala:

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Podrían apurarse?!-

-¡Ya bajamos!- contestó Lin. –Bueno, tengo que cambiarme.- añadió mirando a Tala.

-Sí, yo también. Además tengo que levantar el desastre que dejé abajo- contestó éste.

-Te veo abajo-

-Sí-

CONTINUARÁ

Bien, me he retrasado un poco, pero éste capítulo resultó más largo de lo que esperaba

Aclaraciones:

El uniforme de la escuela donde van todos los personajes es el siguiente:

Hombres: Saco verde, camisa blanca, corbata azul marino y pantalón verde.

Mujeres: Igual al de los hombres pero con falda en lugar de pantalón.

Bien, hasta el próximo capítulo y ya saben: Dudas quejas o sugerencias (y si quieren felicitaciones) dejen reviews.

Feliz Día de los Inocentes

LiaOsaka92


	12. Cap 11: La Historia de los Star Light Bl...

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola otra vez aquí me tienen de nuevo

Contestando reviews:

Hamiko Ayanami- que bueno que te siga gustando

Verónica- Que bueno que también te esté gustando ya en este capítulo se explica más o menos el pasado de los chicos aunque también habrá otros fragmentos a lo largo de la historia. Lo de los poderes se explica mejor en capítulos futuros (ojala te pudiera decir cuantos pero no se cuanto me vaya a tardar) en cuanto a cabarlo pueees... todavía faltan de parecer muchos personaje y bueno en fin que va para largo

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

---------------------cambio de escenario------------------------

Ahí va la continuación

#######################en el capítulo anterior ####################

Lin resultó ser la nueva alumna en la escuela cosa que hizo sentirse peor a Tala. Ya después de clases los dos se reconcilian y ahora tienen que arreglarse para cuando llegue Tyson y Cía. para explicarles lo sucedido el fin de semana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 11 La historia de los Star Light Bladers

Cuando Lin bajó las escaleras con su ropa de siempre (blusa manga larga, pantalón zapatos y bufanda corta todo en negro) Lia, Kai y Tala ya estaban ahí con ropa normal sentados a la mesa con comida en frente.

-Apúrate que se enfría la comida- la regañó su hermana

-Voy- contestó y se sentó al lado de Tala.

-Ustedes dos van a tener que ayudarnos con Tyson- amenazó Kai señalándolos.

-¿Quién es Tyson?- preguntó Lin.

-La persona más fastidiosa del mundo- contestó el bicolor

-Ha de ser terrible para que digas que es peor que Tala- comentó Lin sorprendida

-Imagínate-

-Y… ¿Ayudarlos en qué?-

-Tenemos que explicarles sobre esto- dijo Lia. La joven puso su mano en forma de pistola y de la punta de su dedo índice salió una llamita que despareció un nano segundo después.

-¿Les dijeron sobre ESO?-

-No precisamente-

-Lo que pasa es que Voltaire vino siguiendo mi presencia mágica y nos tuvimos que defender estando ellos aquí- dijo Lia con tristeza

-¡¿Voltaire estuvo aquí?!-

-Sí-

-Entonces… les tenemos que contar a unos completos desconocidos sobre algo que no le decimos ni a nuestros amigos-

-Así es-

-Y como ustedes también están implicados en esto van a tener que ayudarnos- añadió Kai.

-Está bien-

En eso sonó el timbre y Kai se paró para abrir pero a medio camino se detuvo y sonrió con malicia.

-Y… ¿si les damos un pequeño susto?- sugirió

---------------------------afuera de la mansión------------------------

-¿Porqué tardará tanto?- gruñó Tyson impaciente.

De pronto la reja de la mansión se abrió sola con un fuerte chirrido.

Los chicos entraron a la mansión que estaba totalmente oscura.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Kenny algo asustado

De un rincón salió una pequeña luz roja y cuatro sombras aparecieron sentadas en un sillón. Las cuatro personas sonreían maliciosamente. Tyson reconoció dos de las siluetas.

-¿Kai? ¿Tala?-

-Hola Tyson- dijo el pelirrojo con malicia y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Los estábamos esperando- dijo la voz de Lia

-N-No me digan que ustedes son… son… ¿VAMPIROS?- tartamudeó Tyson muy asustado.

-Cerca… pero no- dijo una voz completamente desconocida para ellos

Entonces se oyó un chillido como de murciélago y una luz blanca salió de donde estaba Kai.

-AHHHHH! Es un mu-murciélago- chilló Hillary.

Entonces so oyeron unas risas y la luz se prendió. Ahí estaban Lia, Lin, Kai y Tala botados de la risa, Kai con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

-Pero… ¿qué?- preguntó Max

-El murciélago, era el ruido de la cámara fotográfica- dijo Ray

Mientras tanto, los 4 rusos estaban llorando de la risa.

-Hubieran visto su expresión…- rió Lia

-No tuvo precio- añadió Kai

Después de un rato pararon las risas. Tyson parecía muy molesto.

-¿Quiere alguien explicarme de qué se ríen?- preguntó y todos se caen al estilo anime

-Y otra vez Tyson hace una demostración de su estupidez- comentó Kai

-¿Qué no entiendes Tyson? Todo fue un montaje- explicó Hillary

-Tu amiga es bastante lista niño deberías juntarte con ella más seguido. Talvez así se te pegue algo de su inteligencia- se burló Lin

-¿Entonces lo del Sábado fue un montaje también?-

Los cuatro cambiaron su expresión súbitamente.

-Ah no, eso no- dijo Tala

-Entonces tienen mucho que explicar- dijo Max

-Bien ¿qué quieren saber?- preguntó Lia

Los visistantes se sentaron frente a los 4 chicos.

-Primero que nada ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Hillary señalando a Lin.

-Ella es mi hermana Lin- contestó Lia

-Ellos son Tyson, Hillary, Kenny, Max y Ray- dijo Kai señalándolos respectivamente

-¿Y ella qué tiene que ver con lo del otro día?- preguntó Max

-Yo también estoy involucrada en el asunto- contestó ella

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Tyson

-Eso se divide en dos partes- explicó Tala

FLASHBACK

Era un estadio de Beyblade repleto de fanáticos que gritaban como locos.

-¡Bienvenidos fanáticos del Beyblade!- gritó Jazzman por el micrófono

-Estamos en la ronda final del torneo regional ruso que definirá que equipo representará a Rusia en el campeonato mundial-

-Ésta batalla será de dos contra dos para hacerlo más interesante-

-Exactamente A.J. Y es que ambas parejas de finalistas son parejas de hermanos-

-Por un lado tenemos a los favoritos del público: ¡Kai y Tala!- una gran ovación provino de las tribunas mientras los dos niños de unos 6 años se presentaban al plato.

INTERRUPCIÓN

-Oigan, Kai, Tala nunca nos dijeron que fueran hermanos- dijo Max.

-Sí. Yo hasta creí que ya estaban del otro lado- dijo Tyson

-Además, ¿porqué sus apellidos son diferentes?- preguntó Hillary

-Lo que pasa es que en Rusia si nacen dos varones el mismo día y no son gemelos idénticos al primero en nacer se le pone el apellido del padre y al segundo el de la madre /es invento mío/- explicó Kai

-Hiwatari era el apellido de mi padre e Ivanov el de mi madre- continuó Tala

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo- dijo Hillary

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK

-Y por el otro lado tenemos a una pareja que ha arrasado con este torneo: ¡Lia y Lin!- las dos niñas, también de unos 6 años entraron el estadio.

-¿Niñas?- preguntó Tala

-Mejor, así será más fácil ganar- dijo Kai

-Bien A.J. Kai y Tala son los favoritos del público además de haber demostrado ser excelentes por separado en el estadio la pregunta es ¿serán tan buenos en el juego por equipos?- comentó Brad Best

-No podemos estar seguros Brad. Lia y Lin han dejado a muchos chicos sin blade en su primer torneo- añadió A.J. Topper

-¡Beyluchadores a sus posiciones!- gritó Jazzman

Lia y Lin se pararon frente a frente con Kai y Tala sosteniendo sofisticados lanzadores.

-¡3, 2,1, Let it Rip!- gritó Jazzman

Los cuatro beyblades saltaron al estadio.

-¡Vamos Dranzer!- gritó Kai

-¡Ahora Wolborg!- gritó Tala

Ambos blades se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta impactarse contra los blades contrarios.

-¡Vaya! Se nota que Kai y Tala tienen prisa- dijo A.J. Topper

Sin embargo, los blades de las chicas no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-¡Cielos! Lia y Lin soportaron el ataque de Kai y Tala-

Las dos hermanas bostezaron.

-Que aburrido- dijo Lia

-Sí- dijo Lin

- ¡Light Dranzer!- gritó Lia

-¡Dark Wolborg!- gritó Lin al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

-Enseñémosles como es un verdadero ataque- dijo Lia

-Sí- dijo Lin

-¡Light Dranzer/Dark Wolborg unión!- gritaron ambas a la vez y las dos bestias bit (el fénix blanco y el lobo negro) se unieron formando un extraño ser con cuerpo blanco y negro, dos cabezas: una de fénix y una de lobo, las patas delanteras de fénix y las traseras de lobo, las alas del fénix y la cola de lobo.

-¡Wow! Parece que Lia y Lin han unido sus bestias bit en una-

-Oh- dijo Tala

-Ah- dijo Kai

-¡Ahora Star Beast ataque Luz Oscura!- gritaron las dos hermanas al unísono.

Las dos cabezas abrieron la boca y de la delfénix salió una luz blanca mientras que de la de lobo una luz negra que se entrelazaron y golpearon los blades de Kai y Tala los cuales salieron volando del estadio.

-¡Lia y Lin son las ganadoras!- gritó Jazzman.

Las bestias bit de las chicas se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos blades y estos a las manos de sus dueñas. Ambas dieron media vuelta para irse.

-¡Un momento!- gritó Jazzman -¡Conozcan a los integrantes del equipo que representará a Rusia en el campeonato mundial!- unas luces cayeron sobre cada uno de los chicos.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡¿Cómo que vamos a hacer equipo con esos?!- gritó Lia muy molesta

-¿Entonces para qué nos esforzamos?- refunfuñó Lin.

-El campeonato es para equipos de 4- explicó Jazzman

-Lin y yo podemos solas. No necesitamos a esos dos- protestó Lia

-Vámonos ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Lin y tuvo que arrastrar a su hermana para que no asesinara a Jazzman.

INTERRUPCIÓN

-¿Les ganaron a ustedes?- preguntó Hillary con los ojos como platos.

-Pues… sí- contestó Kai

-De verdad deben ser buenas- comentó Max

-Nunca sabes que tan buenas son si no te has enfrentado con ellas- dijo Tala

-Aún por separado no se puede uno dar el lujo de subestimarlas- suspiró Ray

-¿Ya nos dejan seguir?- preguntó Lia

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK

--------------------------------sigue el Flashback una semana después------------------

Eran las 4 de la mañana en la abadía. Kai y Tala se despertaron con unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Sabían que no debían levantarse si no querían ser castigados pero tenían curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba. Salieron sigilosamente de la habitación para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Caminaron a lo largo del oscuro pasillo y oyeron unas voces provenientes de la sala de máquinas y vieron a Voltaire que traía a dos niñas sostenidas por las muñecas y éstas forcejeaban por zafarse. Los niños estaban muy sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto una niña en la abadía y jamás esperaron ver a esas dos niñas en particular en ése lugar. Eran Lia y Lin.

-Suéltanos Voltaire- gruñó Lin

-No te saldrás con la tuya- amenazó Lia

-¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto?- preguntó Voltaire

-¡Voltaire suéltalas!- gritó Kai irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Voltaire se distrajo, momento que las Osaka aprovecharon para soltarse.

Lia creó una bola de fuego y se la lanzó a Voltaire y Lin movió su mano levemente formando un viento que lanzó al anciano contra la pared. Las dos niñas se soltaron y salieron corriendo jalando a los atónitos niños hasta que éstos reaccionaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Tala

-No preguntes y corre si quieres salir entero-

-Pero…-

-No debieron meterse en nuestros asuntos. Pudimos haberlo solucionado solas- los reprendió Lia mientras daban vuelta en una esquina.

-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar- replicó Kai

Lia no le prestó atención y volteó a ver a Lin.

-Tenemos que usar el 3-15- dijo con firmeza

-Pero ese está muy lejos- contestó su hermana –nosotras no tenemos problema pero no creo que ellos…-

-Es el único que nos lleva a nuestras habitaciones- replicó la niña de ojos negros

-También está el 3-10-

-Pero tenemos que desactivar las cámaras de seguridad y quedan después del 3-10-

-Cierto-

Tala y Kai no entendían de que hablaban las dos hermanas y sólo siguieron corriendo. Al dar vuelta en una esquina se toparon con un grupo de guardias.

-Vaya, Voltaire necesita de sus soldaditos para hacerse cargo de unas niñas de 6 años- se burló Lin

Lia lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al detector de humo, activando las regaderas.

-Ya les hacía falta el baño, sí que apestan- comentó Lia mientras pasaban entre los guardias sin dificultad.

Después de unos metros otro grupo de guardias les bloqueó el paso. Ésta vez, Lia formó una diminuta llamita que creó una pequeñas voluta de humo que avanzó hacia los guardias. Lin extendió su mano y sopló suavemente. El viento dispersó el humo, impidiéndoles la vista a los guardias, momento que aprovecharon para girar nuevamente a la derecha.

Corrieron unos metros más y llegaron al control de las cámaras de seguridad. Lin puso la contraseña que desactivó las cámaras de seguridad.

-Listo. Ya podemos irnos- dijo Lin

Nuevamente los guardias los persiguieron unos metros más hasta llegar a una zona con láser de seguridad.

-No podemos pasar- dijo Kai

-Déjale el trabajo a las expertas- replicó Lia. Se acercó al control de los láseres e introdujo una contraseña que los desactivó. Corrieron por ahí hasta llegar al final del corto corredor con los guardias pisándoles los talones. Lia sacó su blade y lo arrojó con fuerza al control de los láseres. Éste se dañó por el impacto pero activó los láseres con los guardias a medio camino. Esto activó las alarmas y unos gruesos vidrios empezaron a caer bloqueándoles el paso a los guardias dejando el tiempo para que el blade blanco regresar a la mano de su dueña.

-Lo logramos- dijo Lin cuando ya estuvieron lejos

-¿Cómo saben las contraseñas?- preguntó Tala

-Con algo de espionaje amateur- contestó Lin

Las dos niñas se detuvieron frente a un muro y le dieron unos golpecitos. Para sorpresa de los niños, el muro se abrió como una puerta por la que entraron las dos niñas.

-Apúrense- les reprochó Lia

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kai

-Se llama "pasadizo secreto" contestó Lin mientras el muro se cerraba tras ellos.

Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a un cuadro que mostraba la alcoba de Kai y Tala.

-Ésta debe ser su habitación- dijo Lia y empujó el cuadro dejando ver la habitación oscura con 5 camas, dos de ellas vacías.

-Gracias, creo- dijo Kai

-No es nada- dijo Lin

-Ehmm… entonces ¿somos amigos?- preguntó Tala algo dudoso

-¿Qué dices Lin? ¿Les damos una oportunidad?- preguntó Lia sonriéndole a su hermana

-¿Porqué no?- contestó la niña de ojos grises

-Entonces sí. Somos amigos- contestó Lia y los 4 niños estrecharon las manos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Técnicamente nos conocimos durante el torneo pero como personas fue hasta ese día en la abadía- explicó Lin

-¿Ustedes también vivieron en la abadía?- preguntó Ray

-Sí-

-Pero cando teníamos 12 años hubo un incidente y…

FLASHBACK

Lia y Lin, ahora de 12 años, dormían tranquilamente cuando un par de chicos de su edad irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Fuego!- gritó Kai

-¿Qué?

-¡Hay fuego en la abadía!-

Los 4 salieron corriendo. El humo era muy espeso y dificultaba la visión. De pronto, una columna de piedras se derrumbó en frente de Kai y Tala separándolos de Lia y Lin.

-¡Ah!-

-Váyanse ustedes. Las alcanzaremos luego- se oyó la voz de Kai

-Pero…-

-A ustedes les hace daño el humo. No pueden quedarse-

-Les prometemos que nos veremos después, ahora deben irse-

-Sí- las dos jóvenes corrieron a la salida. Había varios de los internos ahí. Unos minutos después la abadía se derrumbó.

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron Lia y Lin. Kai y Tala aún no habían salido.

Una gran cantidad de humo salió del lugar y de pronto todo se puso oscuro para las hermanas Osaka.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Kai si pudo escapar pero yo no y Voltaire me borró la memoria- explicó Tala

-Vaya…-

-Un momento. Hay algo que no nos han explicado. ¿Qué pasó el Sábado?-

- Lo que pasa es que Voltaire nos odia a Lin y a mí porque le hemos arruinado varios planes-

-¿Y qué hay de las luces?-

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto?- preguntó Lia y empezó a hacer malabares con un par de bolas de fuego

-O a esto- dijo Lin siguiéndole el juego a su hermana. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y un leve aire fresco invadió la habitación. Otro movimiento y dejó de hacer aire.

-¿C-Cómo hacen eso?-

-Se llama magia. Resulta que nosotras nacimos con poderes mágicos- explicó Lia

-¿Y Kai y Tala…-

-En efecto-

-Sí-

-¡¿Y porqué nunca nos lo dijeron?!- saltó Tyson

-Porque no tenemos porque contarte nuestra vida-

-Además no podemos estarlo gritando a medio mundo-

-¿Terminaron sus preguntas?-

-Supongo- dijo Tyson

-Por cierto ¿supieron que la BBA cambió las fechas de los torneos?-

-Los regionales empiezan el lunes-

-Supongo que sí se enteraron. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Sí. Pero les advierto que si cuentan algo de lo hablado aquí se mueren ¿quedó claro?-

-Transparente-

Los chicos salieron de la mansión para ir a sus respectivas casas.

-Oye Lin ¿dónde piensas quedarte?-

-No sé-

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-

CONTINUARÁ

Bien, sé que éste ha estado bastante largo jeje

Lia y Lin al igual que todos los de su familia se desmayan cuando inhalan humo real (el de las beybatallas por ejemplo no les afecta)

Origen de nombres:

Dark Wolborg- las razones son similares a las de Light Dranzer: soy mala inventando nombres aparte de que la Oscuridad es uno de los poderes de Lin y como está relacionada con Tala…

Star Light Bladers –tiene cierto simbolismo Star significa Estrella y para mi la Estrella es una combinación de la Luz (sol) y la Oscuridad (luna) ya que sale de noche pero el sol en si es una estrella.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias etc. Dejen reviews

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

LiaOsaka92


	13. Cap 12: Una Visita Nocturna y un Asesina...

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola espero que hayan pasado una linda noche de año nuevo, en compañía de sus familias etc. y se hayan atiborrado de comida (yo comí pavo hasta reventar) y que se cumplan todos sus propósitos para este año (mi propósito es rebasar a mi mamá en estatura y yo creo que si se me cumple ja ja ja) Bien ahí les va la continuación del fic

**Contestando reviews:**

**Edith: **Que bueno que te este gustando aunque este fic no va a ser solo de Kai y Tala, poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes muy importantes en la historia que formarán parte de los personajes principales.

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

---------------------cambio de escenario------------------------

Ahí va la continuación

Capítulo 12 Una visita nocturna y un asesinato

Esa noche…

Kai se despertó pues le pareció que había "alguien" en la habitación.

"Debió ser mi imaginación" pensó y ya se disponía a dormir otra vez cuando vio a dos personas mirándolo desde los pies de la cama: uno era un hombre de cabello azul grisáceo en las raíces y azul marino en las puntas, ojos celestes y piel clara. La otra era una mujer pelirroja de ojos café rojizos igual que Kai y un poco más pálida que el hombre. Kai no tardó mucho en reconocerlos. Eran sus padres.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-

-Como has crecido mi niño- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? Se suponía que habían muerto-

-Así es- dijo su padre con tristeza

-Pero debemos advertirte sobre Voltaire- continuó su madre

-¿Qué sucede con Voltaire?-

-Él hará lo posible por dañarlos a ti y a tu hermano-

-Y a las personas más cercanas a ustedes-

-Lo sé. Hace unos días nos atacó- suspiró el joven

-Debes tener cuidado hijo.- dijo su madre

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya pronto va a amanecer- añadió su padre mirando a su esposa

-Cuida mucho a Tala-

-No, esperen. No se vayan- suplicó el bicolor

-Busca a tu abuela- añadió su padre

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?-

-Se llama Nadia Stephanova. Vive cerca de aquí-

-Cuídate hijo y recuerda: Voltaire no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir su objetivo- dijo su madre y acto seguido ella y el padre de Kai desaparecieron.

Kai no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que empezaron a caer desde sus ojos. Lia se despertó y se dio cuenta de esto.

-Kai ¿qué pasa?-

-Los espíritus de mis padres estuvieron aquí- contestó el chico secándose las lágrimas –dijeron que me cuidara de Voltaire-

-No te preocupes Kai. Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de verlos. No te voy a decir que entiendo por lo que estás pasando porque realmente no lo sé. Aunque yo tampoco tuve padres puede que ellos sigan vivos. Creo que jamás los perdonaré por lo que me hicieron pasar. Por eso si algún día los conociera jamás podría tratarlos como mis padres porque para mí mis padres están muertos desde que tengo uso de razón. En cambio para ti fue diferente. Tú tuviste unos padres amorosos pero la vida les fue arrebatada injustamente. Llorar no es malo Kai sobre todo en estas situaciones te ayuda a desahogarte de las penas, a sacar todo lo malo que te ha pasado y a deshacerte del dolor que traes dentro y es lógico que te sientas así después de tanto tiempo- lo consoló Lia.

Kai no pudo aguantarlo más y se deshizo en lágrimas. Lia lo abrazó y lo dejo llorar para que se desahogara. Ella entendía muy bien lo que era tener que disimular fortaleza y jamás deshacerte del dolor interior.

Después de unos minutos Kai dejó de llorar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lia

-Sí gracias. Muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado para apoyarme cuando lo necesito-

Ella sonrió y los dos se fueron a dormir.

-------------------------Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tala-----------------------

Tala estaba soñando. Había una gran mansión en Rusia y eran altas horas de la madrugada /ah como me encanta poner todo en la madrugada/ una mujer pelirroja alimentaba a dos bebés de pocos días de nacidos uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos café rojizo /uy ¿Quiénes serán?/ mientras su esposo, un hombre de cabello azul grisáceo en las raíces y azul marino en las puntas observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. De pronto se oyó que la puerta de la mansión se abría de golpe y un hombre entrado en años irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde están ésos engendros?!- bramó

La mujer apretó a los dos niños contra su cuerpo aterrada.

-¡No permitiré que les hagas daño padre!- dijo el hombre interponiéndose entre el anciano y la mujer.

-Hazte a un lado Stephan- gruñó el anciano

-Leika vete, vete con los niños- dijo su esposo

-Pero Stephan- replicó su mujer

-Sólo hazlo. Yo estaré bien-

La mujer corrió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la policía.

-Por favor ¡Hay un hombre aquí que quiere matarnos!-

-Cálmese señora déme su dirección y las patrullas irán hacia allá inmediatamente-

La pelirroja dio su dirección al policía y oyó un estallido proveniente de la habitación de arriba.

-¡STEPHAN!-

Vio bajar al anciano con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro y apuntándole con una esfera negra.

-Dame a ésos niños- ordenó

-Jamás-

-Tonta- le lanzó la esfera negra que golpeó el pecho de la mujer. Ésta profirió un grito e inmediatamente cayó muerta.

-Y ahora…- dijo el anciano apuntando con otra esfera negra a los dos niños.

El anciano disparó la esfera contra los pequeños y en ese momento un escudo color blanco, negro, rojo y amarillo los protegió y al anciano salió despedido contra la pared. Entonces se oyó un ruido de sirenas afuera.

-Rayos- murmuró el anciano y despareció…

Tala despertó sobresaltado con gotas de sudor perlando su frente y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Había visto el día del asesinato de sus padres.

Lin se dio cuenta de esto y se incorporó.

-¿Qué sucede Tala?-

-Yo…yo…yo a-acabo de soñar con… con el día en que… a-asesinaron a… a mis padres-

-Y… ¿qué viste?-

El ruso le contó lo que había soñado y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Lin lo dejó desahogarse hasta que el pelirrojo se calmó.

-Es… es bastante… irónico. Toda… toda mi vida supe que estaban muertos y… jamás había llorado por ellos- comentó el chico.

-Es lógico porque antes solo sabías que habían muerto pero nada más. Ahora en cambio sabes que ellos se sacrificaron para salvarlos a ti y a Kai y eso quiere decir que en realidad los querían mucho- explicó Lin

Tala se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Le alegraba tener a Lin ahí a su lado. Finalmente, los dos jóvenes se fueron a dormir…

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Uy, que suspenso

Lia: Sí como no

Autora: Fue sarcasmo

Lia: ¿Y?

Autora: Eres imposible

Lia: Para que me robas mi nombre

Autora: Porque yo lo inventé

Lia: ¿Y?

Autora: Yo me rindo contigo

Lin: Bien queridos lectores la autora no está disponible en este momento así que yo me despediré por ella

(Lia y la Autora echan chispas por los ojos)

Lin: Así que ya saben dudas quejas o sugerencias no duden dejar reviews

¿?: También se valen felicitaciones

Lin: ¿Y tú quién eres?

¿?: Alguien que aparecerá en los próximos capítulos

Lin: Bien lo que sea que tengan una feliz día de Reyes


	14. Cap 13: La Célula Negra

Sentimientos recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola a todos espero que el regreso a clases no les haya pegado tan duro (yo todavía no entro por razones que no pienso explicar aquí buaaa) En fin ahí les va la continuación.

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

-----------------------cambio de escenario--------------------

################# En el capítulo anterior ##################

Kai recibe una visita de los fantasmas de sus padres quienes le dicen que se cuide de Voltaire y que busque a su abuela. Tala sueña con el día en que asesinaron a sus padres y descubre que ellos fallecieron protegiéndolos /muy sacado de Harry Potter/ además de enterarse de quien los asesinó.

* * *

Capítulo 13 La célula negra /híjole que mal título de veras que me paso/

-----------------------A la mañana siguiente----------------------------------

Kai se despertó temprano para hacer el desayuno y se puso a pensar en lo que sus padres le habían dicho. _Busca a tu abuela. Voltaire no se detendrá ante nada con tal de obtener su objetivo. _Oyó pasos apresurados desde la escalera y vio a su hermano que bajaba a la carrera.

- Kai tengo algo que decirte- el pelirrojo parecía muy agitado

-Pensamos igual hermanito-

-Solamente me llevas 3 minutos 17 segundos-

-3 minutos y 17 segundos son 3 minutos con 17 segundos-

-De todas formas tenemos que hablar-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Anoche tuve un sueño-

-¿En serio? No me digas-

-Kai en serio-

-Y ¿qué soñaste?-

-Soñé con el día en que asesinaron a nuestros padres-

Kai abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Kai, Voltaire los asesinó-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ellos trataron de protegernos y Voltaire los asesinó-

-Vaya. Entonces por eso lo decían-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Papá y mamá me visitaron anoche-

-Estás bromeando-

-Jamás bromearía con algo así-

-Pero ellos están… están…-

-Bueno vinieron sus "fantasmas"-

-¿Qué te dijeron?-

-Que buscáramos a la abuela y que nos cuidáramos de Voltaire-

-¿Tenemos abuela?-

-Dijeron que vivía cerca de aquí-

-¿Te dieron nombres?-

-Nadia Stephanova / ¿si era ese? Ya no me acuerdo/-

-¿Porqué no vamos a ese lugar donde tienen los datos de la gente que ya puede votar? Seguro que ahí la encontramos-

-Entonces vamos después de clases-

-Sí-

Escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Lia y Lin venían bajando con el uniforme escolar puesto y los dos hermanos se quedaron embobados mirándolas.

-Buenos días- saludó Lin

-Les va bien el uniforme- comentó Kai saliendo de su trance

-¡No nos va bien! ¡¿Cómo puede irnos bien ésta micro falda?! ¡Las faldas no van conmigo y las mini faldas menos!- protestó Lia mirando con fastidio la faldita /je, olvidé mencionar que tanto Lia como Lin detestan las faldas y vestidos/

-¿Cómo pueden obligarnos a usar estas porquerías?- refunfuñó Lin indignada

-Oh vamos. No puede ser tan malo. Además se les ve bien- dijo Tala tratando de animarlas

-Pero son horribles. ¿Quién fue el idiota que las inventó?-

La discusión no pasó a mayores y desayunaron tranquilamente. Lin se encargó de hacer el café.

-Oye hermanita ¿quién te esnseñó a hacer café?-

-Estuve trabajando en una cafetería-

-Dios te bendiga hermanita-

-Y a tu café- añadió Tala

-Amén- concluyó Kai

-¿Eh?-

-Es que hace años que no probaba un café tan bueno- explicó Lia

-Lo mismo digo- afirmó Kai

-Sí- terminó Tala

----------------------------En la escuela--------------------

Ellos tenían 20 minutos libres antes de que iniciaran las clases para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana. Sin embargo los 4 permanecieron en el salón. Entonces oyeron una voz conocida para Lin y Kai.

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos-

-¡Kane!- exclamó Lin sorprendida.

-Lin Osaka con falda. Eso sí no me lo esperaba- dijo una chica pelirroja

-Jamás creí que lo vería- comentó un chico rubio bastante chaparrito

-Ni yo- afirmó otro chico

-¡Salima, Jim, Goki!- sonrió Lin

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga!- dijo alegremente Salima

-Los Psykicks- murmuró Kai

-¿En qué salón van?- preguntó Lin

-En 2° de prepa- contestó el chico de pelo azul

-¿Y cómo has estado?- preguntó Jim

-Bastante bien- contestó Lin -¿Y a ustedes cómo les va?- añadió en un susurró que solo Salima y Kane pudieron oír y que provocó que se pusieran colorados.

- Ehm… ah…pues… ba-bastante bien- contestó algo dudosa Salima

-Luego me cuentan ¿vale?-

-S-sí-

Lia miraba a su hermana desde lejos y notó una extraña fuerza negativa proveniente de los bolsillos de los 4 Psykicks. A velocidades increíbles tomó los objetos de los que provenía esta fuerza negativa y se los llevó a su escritorio antes de que pudieran verla. Sin embargo los chicos sí habían notado que "algo o alguien" habían pasado como una ráfaga y les había quitado "algo". Solamente Lin, que poseía una increíble percepción de lo que pasaba, vio a su hermana que se había llevado unos bit chips.

-Alguien se llevó a Cyber Dragoon- exclamó Kane cuando se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba

-¡El bit de Cyber Driger no está!- dijo Salima

-Tampoco Cyber Dranzer-

-Ni Cyber Draciel-

No tardaron mucho en ver a Lia inspeccionando sus bit chips.

-¡Hey! Eso es nuestro- dijo Kane caminando hacia Lia

-No interrumpas- dijo Lia y sacó su laptop de la mochila.

-Devuélvenos eso- reclamó Salima

-Bien Kyoko tenemos trabajo- dijo la joven haciendo caso omiso de los Psykicks como hablando con su laptop.

-Cuando quieras- le contestó la laptop /un momento ¿desde cuando las computadoras hablan?/

Lin se acercó a su hermana y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de ésta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me parece que estas bestias bit tienen una célula negra en su organismo y debo sacarla- explicó Lia

-¿Célula negra?-

-Sí, las células que hacen que la bestia bit controle a su dueño-

-Eso ya lo sé so boba-

-Ehm… Lin… ¿no sería buena idea que no explicaras que pasa?- preguntó Kane

-Y… ¿porqué la computadora habla?- añadió Goki

-La computadora "habla" porque para eso la programé- explicó Lia sin voltear a mirar

-Oye Lia ¿Qué esa no es…- preguntó Kai

-Uy joven Kai cuánto tiempo sin verlo- dijo la computadora

-Eso contesta la pregunta pero ¿no se había destruido en la abadía?-

-Sí pero la señorita Lia es un genio y me trajo de vuelta hace 5 años- contestó la laptop

-Ya Kyoko que tenemos que hacer- la reprochó Lia

-Tú mandas y yo hago- dijo Kyoko

-Tenemos células negras que eliminar- explicó Lia

-Vaya. Eso es más emocionante que el reporte de lectura de laúltima vez-

Lia agarró el chip de Cyber Dragoon

-Por favor Kyoko-

-A la orden-

De la laptop salió uno de esos que son como los que sirven para poner los CD's en las computadoras que tenía la forma de un bit chip. La joven lo acomodó ahí y la "tablita" /que alguien me diga como se llaman/ se metió en la laptop otra vez.

-Kyoko, busca la célula negra-

-En seguida-

-Miren chicos ella es mi hermana Lia. Es experta en esto de las bestias bit- explicó Lin

-¿Qué es eso de las células negras?- preguntó Jim

-Listo, uy no me lo vas a creer pero la mancha está en el ADN de esa cosa- dijo Kyoko

-Muéstramelo por favor- pidió Lia

-A ver¿alguna vez han sentido que sus bestias bit los controlan durante las batallas?- preguntó Lin

-Sí. Precisamente por eso no las usamos- contestó Salima

-Pues bien. Eso se debe a las células negras. Lo que Lia está haciendo es remover esa célula negra para que las puedan usar sin correr riesgos- explicó Lin

-Bien Kyoko hay que eliminar esas células-

-Será difícil. Podríamos afectar la bestia bit misma-

-Eso no afectará el desempeño de nuestras bestias bit ¿o sí?-preguntó Jim preocupado

-Si las cosas salen bien no. Si no quien sabe- contestó Lia –Tenemos que intentarlo Kyoko podrían ser un peligro- añadió dirigiéndose a la laptop

-Está bien. Iniciando proceso de eliminación de células negras- dijo la laptop

Después de unos minutos la laptop volvió a hablar.

-Proceso terminado. No hay daños registrados-

-Perfecto- dijo Lia y repitió el procedimiento con las demás bestias bit. Al finalizar se las entregó a sus respectivos dueños.

-Listo. Ya podrán usarlas sin correr riesgos- dijo

-Gracias- contestaron a coro

Entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Nos vemos en el recreo- se despidió Lin

-Claro- contestó Salima y salió del salón con sus compañeros…

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Otra vez me resultó más largo de lo esperado y además otra vez el final tiene mucho suspenso (sarcasmo lo último)

Lia: Eso te pasa por hacerme usar mini falda

Autora: Es que así son los uniformes en las escuelas

Lin: Hey no discutan y mejor despídete tú no vaya siendo que vuelve a aparecer la persona rara de la otra vez

Autora: Está bien si tú lo dices. Bien amigos ya saben dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis y Feliz Día de Reyes.

LiaOsaka92


	15. Cap 14: Revelaciones 1a Parte

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola a todos aquí me tienen de vuelta.

**Contestando reviews:**

**Hamiko Ayanami-** Como siempre que bueno que te este gustando y lo de las faldas es basado en mi persona (realmente las odio detesto aborrezco y cualquier sinónimo)

**Acotaciones:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna'

/comentarios míos/

----------------------------cambio de escenario--------------------

Capítulo 14 Revelaciones 1ª parte

/Bien sin más detalles porque soy mala para eso. Lin presentó a Lia con los Psykicks. A la salida se separaron y Lia se fue con los Saint Shields, Lin con los Psykicks y Kai y Tala al registro de votantes de su zona así que primero vamos a seguir a Lia/

Estaban en el parque Ozuma, Mariam y Lia (Joseph y Dunga se adelantaron)

-Bien, tengo un mar de tiempo así que cuenten- dijo Lia

Los dos Saint Shields estaban algo apenados.

-Bien…- empezó Mariam

FLASHBACK

(Como recordarán Ozuma quedó todo lastimado después de su batalla contra Zeo así que lo llevaron la enfermería. Mariam se encargaba de curarle las heridas)

-Auch…-

-No seas llorón. Si no te las limpio se te van a infectar y luego inclusive podrías llegar a necesitar una cirugía y eso significa anestésicos de seguro- lo reprochó la joven de cabello azul

-Ah no. Anestésicos no. La última vez casi me muero de la gripa que me dio. Yo soy alérgico a esas cosas-

-Entonces deja de quejarte y permíteme que te limpie las heridas-

-El condenado alcohol arde- protestó Ozuma

-Es eso o los anestésicos /está exagerando para espantarlo nada más/. Tú decides-

-Está bien. Tú ganas-

Finalmente terminó de desinfectarle las heridas.

-Bien, ya tengo que irme- anunció

-"¿Irte?" ¿Y yo qué?-

-Tú te tienes que quedar aquí hasta mañana-

-Rayos-

-Bueno hasta mañana- se despidió Mariam

-O-oye Mariam…-dijo poniéndose algo rojo

-Dime-

-No n-na-nada. Vete con cuidado-

La joven se fue de la enfermería con rumbo a su casa.

/Inicia POV Mariam/

Voy caminando tranquilamente algo pensativa.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué me iba a decir antes de retractarse?" pienso "Ay Ozuma ojala algún día pueda decirte lo que siento" sigo sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto aparecen unos tipos bloqueándome el paso. Uno de ellos saca una pistola y acto seguido los otros dos lo siguen y apuntan a mi cabeza.

-Entréganos todo el dinero- me ordena uno de ellos

-Y-Yo no tengo dinero- digo sinceramente y totalmente aterrada. Busco mi blade en mi bolsillo y horrorizada me doy cuenta de que lo dejé en la enfermería.

El que parecía el líder mira los aretes característicos de mi tribu.

-Los aretes- dice pero no puedo entregarlos. Son la marca de la tribu de los Saint Shields./no estoy muy segura pero como todos los traen/

-Ahora- ordena con un dedo puesto en el gatillo. Otro de ellos me agarra por la espalda y alcanzo a gritar antes de que me tape la boca

/Fin POV Mariam/

/Inicia POV Ozuma/

Suspiro mientras la veo alejarse. No puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más tendré que guardar este sentimiento en secreto. Cuando me atreveré a decirle que la amo. Pero el miedo al rechazo es superior. Oigo una voz conocida en mi mente _Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices. Además estoy segura de que ella no se alejará de ti sin importar lo que sientas por ella. De hecho estoy segura de que se sentirá feliz de saber lo que sientes. _Eso fue hace 4 años y aún no se lo he dicho. Sonrío para mi mismo al pensar en esa gran amiga que tan bien me aconsejó. Me pregunto donde estará ahora.

Miro el techo. Realmente estoy cansado después de mi batalla con Zeo. No me atrevo a verles la cara a los chicos después de haber perdido así. Pero algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Un grito.

-¡Mariam!- gritó instintivamente. Algo me dice que fue ella quien gritó y eso no me agrada. Podría estar en peligro.

Salgo corriendo, esquivando guardias y enfermeras y llego a lugar de donde proviene el grito. Oigo un disparo y a velocidades de las que ni yo mismo me creía capaz me pongo frente a ella y siento un fuerte impacto en mi frente. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro y oigo que alguien grita mi nombre. Fue lo último que escuché.

/Fin POV Ozuma/

Pues bien los tipos le dispararon a Ozuma y la bala le impactó en la cabeza.

-¡OZUMA!- gritó Mariam horrorizada. Afortunadamente los policías habían seguido al chico así que pudieron atrapar a los ladrones. Mariam llamó a la ambulancia y no tardaron en llegar por Ozuma para llevárselo al hospital. Luego llamó al hotel donde se hospedaban.

-¿Aló?- preguntó Joseph desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡LE HAN DISPARADO A OZUMA!- atinó a gritar por el auricular. Joseph colgó después de decir –Vamos para allá-

Mariam estaba a punto de llorar dando vueltas por la sala de espera cuando llegaron Joseph y Dunga.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- exclamó Dunga

-L-le han disparado…-dijo Mariam temblorosa. Todo le daba vueltas. Una y otra vez veía a Ozuma parándose en medio antes de que la bala llegara y luego, lo veía caer con una mancha de sangre en la frente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Joseph

Mariam les contó lo sucedido antes de echarse a llorar

-Es mi culpa… Todo ha sido mi culpa… Si no hubiera dejado a Sharkrash en la enfermería… Si les hubiera entregado los estúpidos aretes- sollozó

-No es tú culpa hermana. Tú no tuviste nada que ver- la consoló el joven de cabello verde

-Pero…-

-Debemos confiar en Ozuma. Él es muy fuerte. Estoy seguro de que saldrá de esto- dijo su hermano tratando de calmarla.

Minutos después salió el doctor.

-¿Cómo está él?-

-No se preocupen. Su amigo estará bien- aseguró el doctor con calma

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Dunga

-Sí pero de uno en uno- contestó el anciano médico y se retiró.

Primero pasó Dunga, luego Joseph y finalmente Mariam.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la joven

-Vivo. Con eso me conformo. ¿Y tú? ¿No te hicieron nada esos tipos?- replicó él

-No. La policía vino siguiéndote y los atrapó sin problema- contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Porqué lloras?-

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti-

El joven de ojos verdes sonrió y le secó las lágrimas a la chica. Al contacto con su piel se sonrojó un poco pero no le dio importancia. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que había estado a punto de morir sin que ella supiera la verdad. No podía arriesgarse.

-Mariam… antes de que pase otra cosa… quiero que sepas que yo… Te amo- susurró entrecortadamente.

Ella contestó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo-

Ozuma le acarició el rostro con ternura, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- concluyó Mariam

-Lo sabía. Pero… ¿porqué te tomó tanto tiempo seguir mi consejo?- dijo Lia mirando a Ozuma

-Ah… Pues…-

-Bueno no importa de todas formas lo que importa es que me hiciste caso- sonrió la joven de ojos negros.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Claro-

Lia se fue hacia la mansión y Ozuma y Mariam hacia su casa…

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Bien llegamos al final de otro capítulo y solo les quería decir que este capítulo se va a dividir en 3 partes

Lia: Eso se sabe si le pones 1ª Parte en el título

Autora: sí pero tengo que especificar en cuantas partes se divide

Lin: (antes de que empiecen a pelear de nuevo) Ay que lindo capítulo. Te quedó bien lindo

Autora: Gracias

Mariam: Además ya pueden saber nuestra historia

Ozuma: No había porque hacerlo público

Lin: Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas que nosotros no nos quejamos por las cosas privadas que hace públicas

Autora: Bien como sea Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

LiaOsaka92 Feliz Día de Reyes a todos.


	16. Cap 15: Revelaciones 2a Parte

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola a todos, otra vez aquí tienen la continuación

**Acotaciones:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (de los personajes)'

/comentarios míos/

------------------------cambio de escenario-----------------------

_Lo que está en cursiva significa que el personaje está recordando lo que le dijo alguien más o algo que él mismo dijo._

Capítulo 15 Revelaciones 2ª Parte

/Bien, ya vimos a donde fue Lia. Ahora seguiremos a Lin/

Lin fue con los Psykicks a la casa que compartían Kane y Salima /y se dividían la renta eso es importante ja ja/

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lin

-Esteeee… ¿te sirvo algo?- preguntó Salima algo apenada

-¿Por quién me tomas? Créeme que no me agrada traer esta cosa puesta y quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible para cambiarme y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuenten todo. Pero de todas formas te acepto un vaso de agua- dijo algo impaciente

Salima fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua.

-Bien…- empezó a decir Salima

-Fue algo así…- explicó Kane

FLASHBACK

Kane estaba en el sofá cuando escucho a alguien llamándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy deprimido últimamente-preguntó Jim -¿O es impresión mía?-

-Sólo… pensaba en Salima…- contestó el peliazul- y en Goki- añadió rápidamente

-Hum…-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vimos por última vez- continuó Kane

-Sí, tienes razón. Aún así no tienes porque estar así. Ellos regresan dentro de un mes-

-Como sea. ¿No tenías que ir a arreglar lo de la escuela?-

-Sí pero capaz que te pones a llorar-

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Cómo crees?-

-Bueno pero si vas a llorar lloras en el lavamanos. No quiero tener que trapear después-

-Sí no te preocupes-

Jim salió de la casa y Kane se fue a su recámara. El chico suspiró al ver la fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche. En la foto salían él y Salima en la graduación de Secundaria que había tenido lugar hacía mes y medio, poco antes de que ella y Goki iniciaran su viaje. Miró su calendario y marcó otro día más, pasó al siguiente mes para ver la fecha en que ella regresaría.

-Aún falta mucho- suspiró con tristeza

Oyó abrirse la puerta principal.

"¿Tan rápido terminó los trámites para inscribirse a la escuela?" pensó sorprendido

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó una voz femenina desde la entrada

El peliazul se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y vio a la chica pelirroja con una blusa roja, chaqueta de cuero negro y una falda corta del mismo color.

-¿Salima?-

-¡Kane!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa y se arrojó en los fuertes brazos del atónito joven

-Pe-pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué regresaste antes de tiempo?- preguntó él

Ella se separó y lo miró decepcionada.

-¿Qué no te da gusto verme?- preguntó la pelirroja con tristeza

-Claro que me alegra verte. He estado contando los días para que volvieras… qui-quiero decir volvieran- dijo el joven todo colorado

-Ah-

-¿Y… dónde está Goki?-

-Se quedó en Timbuktú- contestó ella ya sin ese semblante alegre con el que había llegado.

La pelirroja se fue a su recámara cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"¿En qué estaba pensando?Es mi mejor amigo pero por un momento creí que podría ser más que eso." pensaba la joven con tristeza y empezó a desempacar sus cosas.

--------------------------En la habitación de Kane----------------------------

-Dios, no sé que me pasa. ¿Porqué no pude decírselo? Tuve la oportunidad y la desperdicié. ¿Qué clase de cobarde soy?- murmuraba para sí mismo hasta que tomó una decisión –Tengo que decírselo. Debo hacérselo saber- y se encaminó a la habitación de Salima.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de la joven se oyó desde adentro.

-Pasa-

El peliazul entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Salima tratando de sonar molesta aunque la verdad no le salió muy bien

Kane avanzó hacia ella, visiblemente nervioso. Le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le agarró el mentón haciendo que se cruzaran sus miradas. El joven sonrió al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Salima… Te amo- dijo serenamente y luego se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándola paralizada y roja como tomate maduro. Cuando al fin reaccionó ya llevaba rato de haberse ido Kane. La joven salió de su recámara y lo encontró dormido en el sofá. Se quedó unos minutos admirando sus facciones y suspiró.

-Hola- saludó el chico abriendo un ojo

-¡K-Kane! ¿E-estabas despierto?-

-Sip-

-Kane- susurró la pelirroja después de un rato de estar en silencio

-Dime-

-¿Dónde está Jim?-

-Arreglando unos asuntos de inscripción a la escuela-

-Siempre lo deja todo para última hora-

-Sí-

-…-

-Salima-

-D-dime-

-¿Porqué regresaste antes de tiempo?-

-Porque…- vaciló ella un momento –porque te echaba mucho de menos-

-¿ME?-

-Sí **TE** extrañé mucho Kane-

-…-

-Kane… yo… quería que supieras que yo… yo también te amo- susurró ella algo sonrojada.

Él se incorporó de un salto quedando muy cerca del rostro de Salima.

-Salima… pellízcame-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que quiero comprobar si no estoy soñando-

Ella sonrió y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Claro que no tontito-

-Oye-

-Ja ja ja-

El joven se aproximó salvando la corta distancia que los separaba. /soy tan mala para las escenas románticas/ y la besó. La joven no tardó mucho en reaccionar y le correspondió el beso…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ayyy ¡qué lindo!- exclamó Lin con una gran sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes la miraban desconcertados con una gotita en la frente.

-Sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro- sonrió

-Je je-

-Tienen que venir a comer algún día-

-Claro-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sí-

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Bien horita no diré más detalles para que Lia no venga a molestar así que…

Lia: (interrumpiendo) es que dices cada tarugada que no me puedo resistir (carita inocente)

Autora: ¿Cómo que "digo cada tarugada"?

Lin: (con una gotita en la cabeza) aquí vamos otra vez

Salima: Hola a todos, debido a que nuestra querida autora tardará un rato en desocuparse (se oyen gritos al fondo) me despediré por ella.

Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

Feliz Día de Reyes


	17. Cap 16: Revelaciones 3a Parte

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

5mentarios por ahora

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna (vocecita rara en la cabeza)'

/comentarios míos/

-----------------------cambio de escenario--------------------------

(Interrupción en un FLASHBACK)

* * *

Capítulo 16 Revelaciones 3ª Parte

/Bien, ya seguimos a Lia y a Lin ahora vamos a seguir a Kai y Tala/

Los dos chicos ya habían ido al registro de votantes y habían conseguido la dirección. Ahora se encontraban frente a una mansión pequeña (o sea que para ser mansión era chiquita). Kai tocó el timbre y una anciana bajita, con gafas cuadradas, piel morena clara, cabello rizado ya totalmente blanco, pequeños ojos verdes y la piel arrugada salió a abrirles.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó amablemente la anciana

-Buscamos a Nadia Stephanova- contestó Tala

-Oh! Pues ya me encontraron. Pasen, pasen- dijo la anciana abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

Los chicos entraron a la mansión y siguieron a la anciana hasta la sala. La casa era de estilo ruso.

-Siéntense- dijo la anciana señalando un sofá -¿Qué se les ofrece?-

Los chicos obedecieron algo nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos sabía por donde empezar.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y él es mi hermano Tala Ivanov- empezó Kai esperando que la anciana reconociera sus nombres o al menos sus apellidos.

La anciana se quedó pensativa un rato. Obviamente empezaba a sufrir de pérdida de memoria.

-Hiwatari… Ivanov… me suenan conocidos- murmuró –Ah! Stephan Hiwatari y Leika Ivanov. Claro. Mi hijo y mi nuera- exclamó –Entonces… ustedes deben ser sus hijos…eso significa que… ¡son mis nietos!-continuó con una sonrisa

-Pues… precisamente por eso veníamos-explicó Tala

Pero la anciana no parecía haberle oído. Se fue corriendo a la cocina y regresó con un tarro de galletas.

-Siempre quise tener nietos para hacerles galletas- dijo tendiéndoles el tarro

Los chicos aceptaron por educación.

-Pero claro. Debí notarlo desde el principio. Son igualitos a sus padres en cierta forma- prosiguió la anciana- Tú tienes los ojos de tu madre y la complexión, cabello y color de piel de tu padre- dijo dirigiéndose a Kai –Y tú tienes los ojos de tu padre y la complexión, cabello y color de piel de tu madre- continuó dirigiéndose a Tala- Y ¿qué se les ofrece?-

-Queríamos saber si usted puede hablarnos de nuestros padres-

-Bueno ¿por dónde quieren que empiece?-

-Por el principio-

-Bien. Su padre, Stephan, nació fuera de matrimonio. Su abuelo y yo nos conocimos en un bar, fue un mero incidente, los dos estábamos ebrios y… bueno, así nació su padre al final Voltaire, obtuvo la custodia. Sin embargo, un amigo de su padre me contó lo que voy a decirles-

FLASHBACK

Un par de hombres de unos 30 años cada uno entraban a una mansión siguiendo a otro hombre de aproximadamente 70 años hasta un gran salón donde había mucha gente reunida. Una mujer pelirroja se acercó a ellos. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa. De cabello rojo, delgada, pálida y ojos color café rojizo.

-Caballeros, les presento a mi hija Leika. Ella se hará cargo de la compañía cuando yo muera- dijo el anciano con calma –Hija, ellos son Stephan Hiwatari, hijo de Voltaire, y Boris (-No me dio el apellido- explicó la abuela) vicepresidente de la compañía-

-Un placer- dijo Leika tendiendo su mano amigablemente. Stephan, un hombre musculoso, de cabello azul grisáceo en las raíces y azul oscuro en las puntas, ojos azules, piel clara y alto se cruzó de brazos totalmente indispuesto a corresponder el saludo / ¿a quién me recuerda?/ Boris, un hombre pálido y delgado de cabello púrpura, estrechó la mano de Leika sin decir palabra.

--------------------en el comedor un rato más tarde--------------------

-Atención. Tengo que hacer un anuncio- dijo el anfitrión poniéndose de pie –Ya no soy tan joven como era antes- continuó

-Eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo- murmuró Stephan. Boris le dio un codazo en las costillas para callarlo.

-Por eso quiero presentarles a quien tomará mi lugar a la cabeza de la empresa Biovolt en Japón- prosiguió el hombre –Les presento a mi hija Leika Ivanov- los presentes aplaudieron a la hermosa mujer quien tenía su vista fija en la única persona que no aplaudía / ¿quién será?/.

Después de la cena, Stephan se alejó del resto de la gente y se recargó en una columna de mármol con los brazos cruzados. /¿a quién se parece que yo conozca?/

-Hola. ¿Porqué no está con los demás?- le preguntó la pelirroja apareciendo de repente.

-¿Qué le importa?- contestó con frialdad

-¡Vamos! No seas tan antipático-

-Ninguna ley me lo prohíbe-

Leika se dio por vencida y se fue. Luego se acercó Boris

-Recuerda que no debes fraternizar con nadie- le reprendió

-Yo no tengo la culpa. Es ella que no me deja en paz- replicó éste tomando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Lo sé. Pero también sabemos lo que te hará Voltaire si surge algo entre tú y la señorita Ivanov-

-Primero muerto-/que antipático/

-Todos estos años hemos sido amigos. Realmente no me gustaría que tu padre te hiciera algo-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?-

-Desde que sé que si tú te metes en problemas acabas metiéndome en problemas a mí- contestó su amigo con una sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente, Stephan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Individualista. Pero siempre nos dividían el castigo-

-Sí supongo que hubiera sido peor morirme de aburrimiento que morirme de la risa por las locuras que hacíamos y luego recibir el castigo-

-Además eres la única persona que me hace reír-

-Eso suena feo-

-¿Porqué? Ah! ya entendí. ¡Cómo eres de veras!- Los dos hombre se rieron un rato sin notar que alguien los observaba desde lejos.

(-¡¿BORIS AMIGO DE NUESTRO PADRE?!-exclamaron Kai y Tala a coro)

----------------------------Esa noche----------------------------

Stephan miraba la luna desde los jardines de la mansión.

-¿Porqué siempre te alejas de todo el mundo?- preguntó una voz desde atrás de él

-¿Te importa?-replicó éste con frialdad

-¿Porqué no permites que la gente se te acerque? ¿Porqué construyes una barrera entre tú y los demás?- insistió Leika sentándose a su lado

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Pero quiero saber-

-¿Quién me va a obligar a contestarte?-

-Yo-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

Ella no contestó y simplemente le sonrió tranquilamente. Había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba la atención pero no sabía que.

-Te llamas Stephan ¿verdad?-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No tienes porque ser tan antipático-

-Y si yo quiero-

-No me sorprendería que no tuvieras amigos-

-No necesito-

-¿Qué hay de tu amigo? El que viene contigo-

-¿Boris?-

-Sí. Ése-

-Él es un caso especial-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque… No te importa-

-Oh vamos.

-¿Porqué te interesa?-

-Porque no había conocido a nadie como tú-

-¿En que sentido?-

-Pues… Es que no había conocido a nadie tan antipático-

-Y yo no había conocido a nadie tan fastidiosa-

-Al menos eres sincero-

-¿Eh?-

-Nadie insultaría a nadie si no fuera verdad-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no miento?-

-Que si no mientes quiere decir que no me consideras fastidiosa-

-¡Diablos!-

-Ja ja ja ja-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Nada-

-Humph-

-Me caes bien- dijo ella y se retiró. Stephan se le quedó viendo mientras se marchaba. Sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón como si se hubiera acelerado.

-No Stephan sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza. No es más que una niña molestosa nada mas-murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza

----------------------A la mañana siguiente--------------------

-¡Buenos días!- los saludó alegremente Leika

-Buenos- contestó Boris sin mucho ánimo.

Stephan se sonrojó un poco solo para sacudir violentamente la cabeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo. La pelirroja se marchó.

-Ay Stephan-

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerda lo de fraternizar con la gente. Voltaire nos matará a ambos-

-¿Eh?-

-Te sonrojaste estúpido. ¿Crees que no te vi?-

-Estás loco. Y no me digas estúpido-

Boris le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que no lo quieres admitir pero te estás enamorando de la hija de Ivanov y eso no nos conviene. Sobre todo a ti-

Stephan soltó un suspiro.

-No es mi culpa. Esa fastidiosa me sigue a todos lados. Y no me estoy enamorando de ella-

-Eso espero viejo amigo, eso espero-

Entonces se oyó un grito proveniente del gran salón. Los dos rusos corrieron a ver que pasaba. El anciano Ivanov estaba tirado inconciente y Leika estaba ahí parada horrorizada.

-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!- gritó la mujer

Stephan corrió en dirección a un teléfono (en ese entonces no existían los celulares) y marcó el número de la ambulancia.

----------------------En el hospital más tarde------------------

Los representantes de Biovolt estaban en la sala de espera esperando /valga la redondancia/ a que saliera el doctor. Unos minutos después el médico apareció con expresión sombría. Leika se paró de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo está?!-preguntó muy asustada

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el médico

-No, no puede estar muerto. Por favor, dígame que sobrevivirá- suplicó totalmente desesperada

-Lo siento mucho señorita y le doy mi más sentido pésame. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no logramos salvarlo-

Leika cayó de rodillas el suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos llorando.

Stephan quedó conmovido y ya iba a consolarla cuando vio a Boris que lo miraba duramente como diciendo "No hagas tonterías" El funeral fue esa misma tarde.

Esa noche Stephan volvió al jardín a mirar la luna llena y al llegar encontró a Leika llorando. Avanzó hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-¡Stephan! E-eres tú-

-Lo lamento-

-N-no te disculpes. T-tú no tuviste la culpa- sollozó ella recargando la cabeza en el regazo del ruso. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Porqué tenía que irse tan pronto? ¿Porqué tuvo que dejarme sola?- sollozó

-Así es la vida no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Lo único que podemos hacer es recordarlo en sus buenos momentos, estoy seguro de que él no hubiera querido verte llorar-

-Tienes razón. Él no hubiera querido que llorara por él- dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias Stephan-

-No es nada. ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?-

-Sí gracias-

Él la acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Hasta mañana Stephan-

-Descansa-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

El ojiazul llegó a su habitación pensativo. ¿Por qué se había preocupado por ella? Así no era él.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será que ella…? No Stephan deja de pensar en esas tonterías"

-Stephan Hiwatari tu padre te matará-

-B-Boris ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto-

-Yo… estaba dando un paseo-

-¡Con la hija de Ivanov! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-¡De que ella está enamorada de ti!-

-No sería la 1ª-

-Ay Stephan ¿No entiendes el lío en el que te estás metiendo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo fui testigo cuando el viejo Ivanov hizo su testamento…-

-¿Y?-

-Déjame terminar. Ivanov escribió en su testamento que quería que su hija fuera a Rusia para aprender de la compañía-

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Y?! ¡Que intentará acercarte a ti!-

-Me estás diciendo que tú crees que me voy a dejar engatusar por una niña sólo porque ella está enamorada de mí ¿eso me estás diciendo?-

-No te estoy diciendo eso. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que te estás enamorando de ella-

-Claro que no. Estás majareta-

-¿Me tomas por tonto? ¡La abrazaste Stephan! ¡La abrazaste!-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera "no seas llorona ese viejo se estaba cayendo en pedazos"?-

-¡Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras intentado hablar con ella!-

Esta vez Stephan no supo que decir. Era cierto que él había iniciado la conversación. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Tienes razón, lo siento pero hay algo en ella. No sé que es pero algo me llama la tención de ella-

-Pues será mejor que te olvides de "eso"- dijo Boris- Mira Stephan te digo esto porque eres mi amigo y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti /frase de padre sobre protector/ por eso te digo esto ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Sí, gracias amigo. Tomaré tu consejo por esta vez-

-Ya era hora- sonrió el hombre de cabello púrpura

--------------------------------A la mañana siguiente-------------------------

Al día siguiente se hizo la lectura del testamento y efectivamente pedía que Leika fuera a Rusia a aprender de la compañía y desgraciadamente logró ablandar a Stephan y acabaron casándose./perdón por la falta de detalles pero se me secó el cerebro por ahora/

Al año siguiente…

-¿Qué tienes cielo?- preguntó preocupado Stephan

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le preguntó Leika intrigada

-Estás muy pálida y últimamente comes mucho-

-Ahora que lo dices no me he sentido muy bien en estos días-

-Deberías ir al médico-

-Pero… ¿qué hay del trabajo? Si falto me despedirán-

-Yo te cubro y si preguntan les digo que te sentías mal y que fuiste al doctor-

Su esposa no parecía muy convencida pero al final accedió.

---------------------En el trabajo-----------------------

-Stephan ¿Dónde está Leika?-

-Se sentía mal y le dije que fuera al médico- explicó éste –Y… ¿Cómo está Natalia?-

-Todavía no se repone de la noticia-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Voltaire?-

-¿Estás loco? Si se lo digo me despedirá y lo que es peor tendré que entregárselas para que no las mate- contestó Boris con tristeza

-¿Cómo que entregárselaS?-

-¿No supiste? Vasilevich tuvo que entregarle a su hijo para que no lo asesinara-

-De eso si supe lo que no sabía era que fuera más de una-

-El médico dijo que eran dos-

-¿Gemelas?-

-No, cuatas-

-Vaya-

-¿No será que Leika está…?-

-Espero que no. Sí me gustaría ser padre pero Voltaire me mataría-

-Ojala-

---------------------------Esa tarde en la casa de Stephan------------------------

-¡STEPHAN!- Leika parecía preocupadísima

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijo el médico?-

-Estoy… estoy… ¡Estoy embarazada!-

-¡¿Qué estás qué?!-

-Embarazada Stephan ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé Leika. No lo sé-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-5 días después de su nacimiento sus padres fueron hallados muertos. Lo más extraño es que no tenían heridas ni nada. Les hicieron varias autopsias y no descubrieron nada- terminó de contar la abuela con tristeza.

-Vaya…-

Los chicos estuvieron viendo viejas fotos con su abuela y a eso de las 5 de la tarde regresaron a su casa.

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Bien, llegamos al final de otro capítulo.

Lia:…

Autora: ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó para que no me digas nada? No me digas que estás… llorando

Lia: No estoy llorando tengo una basura en el oj… buaaaaa que tristeza

Autora: ¿Qué cosa?

Lia: Es que estuvo tan bonito lo de los papás de Kai y Tala ¿Porqué los mataste? Buaaaaa

Autora: Yo no los maté los mató Voltaire

Lia: Snif snif… Es lo mismo buaaaaa

¿?: ¿No les dije que iba yo a tomar parte importante en la historia?

Lin: AHHHHH! ¡Una calaca!

¿?: (Le pega con su bolso) Niña irrespetuosa soy la abuela

Lin: (apenada) Ah lo-lo siento

Abuela: No importa

Autora: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Bueno parece que por fin me van a dejar despedirme en paz.

Kai: Ya quisieras

Autora: ¿Ahora tú?

Kai: Sip

Autora: ¿Por qué?

Kai: Porque me hiciste ver como un bebé llorón en el capítulo… 12 me parece

Lia: Ay pero te ves tan lindo llorando

Kai: …

Autora: Órale Lia hiciste callar a Kai ¿Cómo le haces?

Lia: Tengo mis métodos

Kai: Chantaje. Complot y vil chantaje

Lia: Oh vamos no te enojes

Kai: …

Autora: Ahora si Dudas, quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

LiaOsaka92


	18. Cap 17: Reintegración y desconfianza

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Hola a todos aquí estoy otra vez espero que estén disfrutando el fic ahí va la continuación

**Contestando reviews:**

**Veronica: **A ti ya te conteste vía mail

**Mei Hiwatari: **Me alegra que te este gustando eso de las faldas es basado en mi misma je je

Acotaciones:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna'

/comentarios míos/

-------------------------cambio de escenario---------------------

#pronunciación#

* * *

Capítulo 17 Reintegración y desconfianza /Lia: Dios nos libre que esta niña cada día esta peor. Autora: Ja ja/ 

Esa tarde en la mansión Hiwatari…

-Oigan tenemos que hablar- les dijo Kai a los tres rusos

-Estoy de acuerdo- replicó Lia

-Sí-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Tala

-Ya estamos los 4-

-Entonces ¿no sería un buen momento para pensar en la reintegración?- preguntó Lia

-Yo no tendría problema-admitió Tala

-Realmente me estoy hartando de esos niños- dijo Kai

-Yo echo de menos los viejos tiempos en el estadio- dijo Lin

-¿Nadie se opone?- preguntó Lia

-No- contestaron los otros 3 a coro

-Entonces es oficial- sonrió Kai

-Oh sí- dijo Lin

-Sólo hay que hablarlo con los BBA Revolution y con la BBA- dijo Tala

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Que Tyson no ganará el campeonato este año-

-Cuídense BBA Revolution porque los Star Light están de vuelta- sonrió Lia

-Y vamos por todo-añadió Lin

-Por el campeonato- continuó Tala

-Y por Tyson- concluyó Kai

Los 4 rusos juntaron las manos.

-¡Star Light Bladers!- dijeron los 4 a coro

-----------------Al día siguiente en la escuela-----------------------

Era la hora de Geografía y la maestra aún no había llegado. Entonces entró un hombre de cara larga, gafas cuadradas, extremadamente pálido, delgado, de pequeños ojos café y peluquín azul con expresión seria.

-Siéntense- ordenó –Para los que no me conocen soy el subdirector Mohave #Mojave# y estoy aquí para hacer una serie de anuncios. Primero que nada, la señorita Tomoe no podrá venir ya que se ha presentado una emergencia. Segundo, como los alumnos que llevan cierto tiempo aquí saben, cada año se elige a un alumno de cada salón para que oriente a los alumnos que lleguen a mitad de año a ponerse al corriente así que para que sea justo voy a decir un número y el que tenga ese número de lista será el encargado. Bien el encargado será… el número 18. ¿Quién es el 18 de lista?- preguntó -¿Qué no les han dicho sus números de lista?

La clase negó con la cabeza. El subdirector suspiró con fastidio y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila.

-¿Qué grupo son?-

-3° A- contestó Yamamoto

-Entonces el encargado será… Osaka Lia /que coincidencia/

-Me compadezco de ti- le susurró Kai

-Señorita Osaka por favor póngase de pie si es tan amble- pidió el maestro

Lia se puso en pie no muy convencida.

-Gracias señorita. Como encargada de alumnos nuevos deberá memorizar la Constitución Escolar y estar al corriente con los apuntes. Confío en que hará un buen trabajo-

-Sí señor- contestó ella haciendo una leve reverencia

-Y hablando de alumnos nuevos tengo un tercer aviso que darles. Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero y espero sea bien recibido. Pase por favor-

Al salón entró un chico alto de cabello negro con rayos azules piel morena clara y ojos verdes.

-Su nombre es Peter Hamilton y viene de Inglaterra- dijo el subdirector –Señor Hamilton, ella es la señorita Osaka. Se encargará de ponerlo al día y mostrarle las instalaciones- explicó

Pero el chico no ponía atención estaba como paralizado de sorpresa.

-Ma-maestra Osaka- atinó a decir

-Ha-Hamilton- dijo ella igual de sorprendida

-Bien me retiro pero no quiero que armen jaleo-amenazó Mohave mientras salía del salón

El chico avanzó hacia Lia tembloroso.

-Pero ¿qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó

-Esteee… oye hermanita ¿porqué te dijo "Maestra"?- preguntó Lin sorprendida

-E-es que hace dos años yo daba clase de idiomas en una preparatoria de Inglaterra- explicó Lia muy sorprendida luego recuperó su actitud serena- Bien Hamilton en el descanso te entrego las copias de lo que te falte. Y por cierto me debe una tarea de francés y si no me la entrega mañana tendrá un problema del tamaño de Júpiter- amenazó la joven

-Pe-pero maestra Osaka eso fue hace 2 años-

-Peor aún ahora vas a tener que hacerla 5 veces-

-Ah pero…-

-Sin peros. Me entregas esa tarea y te pones al corriente con Física, Matemáticas, Biología y Química-

El chico se alejó frustrado a su lugar y Lia se sentó en su banca.

-¿Cómo que fuiste maestra?- le preguntó su hermana

-Es que como yo iba adelantada en esa clase me dieron el trabajo para poder pagar las colegiaturas- explicó la joven

-Hmph. En ese caso yo también hubiera podido-

-Pero entonces no sabrías hacer un café tan bueno-

-Sí en eso tienes razón- ya se iba cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante- Eso quiere decir que…-

-¿Qué qué?-

-Que por fin soy mejor que tú en algo-

-Ohhh no lo había pensado- dijo serenamente mientras su hermana se alejaba pero dos segundos después volvió a dar media vuelta

-Por cierto… ¿No han visto a Tala?-

-Está arreglando el aire acondicionado con ayuda del niño pájaro- dijo Lia con una risita

-¿Eh?-

Su hermana se limitó a señalar una esquina del salón donde Tala y Bryan intercambiaban las más gélidas miradas como si quisieran ver quien congelaba primero al otro.

-Y creo que eres la única que puede derretir ese iceberg Lin- dijo Kai inocentemente

-¿Uh? No entiendo. ¿Me lo traduces?- preguntó la joven de ojos grises con cara de What?

Los dos chicos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Ay Lin si serás más despistada- suspiró Lia

Lin no le hizo caso y se paró en medio de los dos tratando de entender a que se referían su hermana y Kai.

-Hola, ¿alguien me quiere decir a que se referían ellos dos?- preguntó captando la atención de ambos jóvenes que detuvieron su "guerra" por un minuto

-¿Qué pasa Lin?- preguntó Tala

-Es que tu hermano y mi hermanita están diciendo no se qué de un iceberg y el aire acondicionado y supuse que ustedes sabrían de que hablan-

Tanto Tala como Bryan captaron el mensaje y se quedaron paralizados. El primero bajó la vista y el segundo desvió la mirada poniéndose todo colorado cosa que desconcertó más a Lin quien rendida salió a tomar agua.

-Voy a los lavabos- anunció Kai caminando hacia la puerta

-Oye tú eres Osaka ¿cierto?- preguntó una vocecita desde atrás

-Así es y si no mal recuerdo tú eres Yamamoto- contestó ella

-Sí-

-¿Hace cuánto vives en Japón?-

-Toda mi vida ¿y tú?-

-Apenas llegué el viernes-

-Si quieres podría mostrarte la ciudad-

-No es necesario. Un amigo me la ha estado enseñando-

-Oh. Y… ¿con quién vives?-

-Con mi hermana y unos amigos ¿y tú?-

-Con mi padre-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Falleció cuando yo era pequeño-

-Vaya lo lamento mucho-

-Y ¿qué hay de tus padres?-

-Jamás les he visto la cara-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es que nos abandonaron en un internado-

-Oh. Y ¿de dónde vienes?-

-De Rusia-

-¿Conoces mucha gente aquí?-

-No mucha. Solamente algunos amigos de cuando era niña-

El rubio se atrevió a dar el gran paso.

-¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó ella

-Tengo curiosidad-

-No voy a contestar es pregunta-

-¿Eso significa que sí o que no?-

-Significa que no te interesa-

-Oh. Está bien- dijo y se alejó sin darse cuenta de que Kai había escuchado casi toda la conversación

-¿Qué quería ese mocoso metiche?- preguntó el joven de cabello bicolor sentándose junto a ella

-Quería saber si tenía novio-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que no era su asunto-

-Ese no me cae bien. Es demasiado entrometido. No le tengo confianza-

-Oh vamos Kai a ti no te cae bien ningún chico que esté enamorado de Lia- comentó Lin- O sea el 90 por ciento de los chicos-

-¿Y el otro 10 por ciento?-

-Tala, Bryan, Ian y los que están detrás de ti-

-Que chistosa Lin- comentó el ruso-japonés sarcásticamente

------------------A la hora de recreo------------------------

Los 4 rusos charlaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a los jardines donde tomaban el almuerzo. Tyson los vio y los llamó con señas

-¡Chicos!- gritó agitando el brazo

-¿Qué haces Tyson?- preguntó algo asustado Kenny

-Los llamo. ¿No ves que están de muy buen humor?-

Lia les dijo algo a los dos chicos y estos asintieron con la cabeza. Luego avanzaron hacia la mesa de Tyson.

-Ven les dije que vendrían- dijo Tyson

-Tyson, tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo Tala

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este confundido…

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Bien se los dejo en suspenso espero que les haya gustado este cap y perdón por la tardanza

Lia: ¿Porqué todos los chicos tienen que estar detrás de mi?

Lin: No todos, el 9.7 por ciento están detrás de Kai

Lia: Es lo mismo

Lin: Al menos no eres la despistada del cuento

Autora: (apurada) Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

Lia-Osaka92


	19. Cap 18: ¿Se acabaron los BladeBreakers?

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

**Contestando reviews:**

**raven 4-** ya lo continúo solo que casi no he tenido tiempo

**meikodehiwatari-** A ti siempre te contesto vía mail así que ni falta hace

**Mei Otsume- **Pues de aquí hasta Abril me voy a demorar con los caps porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Por cierto ¿qué no eras Hamiko-Ayanami?

**Hikari- **jajajaja estuvo muy graciosa tu review pues a mi también me gustaría hablar contigo mi mail es camiliiloca (con doble i la 2ª) arroba (es que si no el fanfiction me lo borra) msn punto com (si no lo pongo así el fanfiction no me lo admite)

Aclaro una cosa. El primer capítulo de este fic sucede la madrugada del 29 de marzo del año 2010

**Acotaciones:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

'voz interna'

/comentarios míos/

-------------------------cambio de escenario---------------------

#pronunciación#

Capítulo 18 ¿Se acabaron los BladeBreakers?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tyson confundido

-Vamos a dejar el equipo- contestó Kai fríamente

(Aquí es una de esas escenas en que aparecen las caras de los personajes sorprendidos)

-¿C-cómo que dejar el equipo?- tartamudeó Daichi sorprendido

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo Tyson indignado

-El torneo es para equipos de 4 y si se van quedamos sólo 3- objetó Kenny

-Ya lo hemos decidido. Volveremos a nuestras raíces /que mal se oye eso/- dijo Tala con expresión seria

-¿Qué quieren decir?-

-Volveremos a los Star Light Bladers. Y que te quede claro Tyson no volverás a ser campeón mundial-

-Eso lo dicen siempre que salen del equipo y nunca es así-

-Tyson mejor déjalo así- sugirió Hillary

-No lo voy a dejar así. No pueden abandonarnos-

-Mejor déjalos Tyson he oído que a los rusos no los puedes hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo Kenny

-Pero… pero nos van a sacar del campeonato-

-Ella puede jugar- dijo Lia señalando a Hillary

-Ja, ¿bromeas? Hillary no juega beyblade-

-¿Entonces porqué tiene un blade en el bolsillo?-

-N-no es cierto. A-además ella n-no puede haber esculcado mi bolsillo-

Con un rápido movimiento Lin sacó algo del bolsillo de Hillary.

-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó mostrando un blade rosa intenso.

-Ah! ¡Sheryll! ¡Devuélveme a Sheryll!- exclamó tratando de recuperar su blade. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de What? Mientras volvía a guardar el blade en el bolsillo.

-Hillary… no sabía que jugaras al beyblade- dijo Tyson sorprendido

-Ah bu-bueno es que… no creí que fueran a necesitarme-

-Entonces ya nos vamos- dijo Kai poniéndose en pie

-Oh no, no van a abandonar al equipo- protestó Tyson

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenermos?- lo retó Tala

-Que yo sé su secretito y se lo puedo decir a todo el mundo-

Los 4 rusos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso.

-N-no te atreverías- tartamudeó Lin

-¡Oigan todo el mundo les tengo un chisme increíble!-gritó el campeón mundial trepándose a una mesa. Lia lo jaló hacia abajo y le tapó la boca con firmeza. Kai suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-Bien Tyson no quería llegar a estos extremos pero me has obligado- dijo serenamente sacando una foto del bolsillo que Tyson alcanzó a ver antes de que el bicolor la alzara.

-Lo que Tyson quería decirles es que tiene no…-empezó Kai antes de que Tyson lo interrumpiera

-Está bien está bien tú ganas tú ganas pero no les digas- suplicó

-Eres muy fácil de convencer- sonrió Kai maliciosamente y se guardó la foto en el bolsillo para luego marcharse con os otros 3 jóvenes.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- preguntó Lia sorprendida

Kai le enseñó la foto con una sonrisa malévola y Lia entendió perfectamente porque. En la foto aparecían Tyson y Hillary, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo realmente sorprendente era que estaban ¡BESÁNDOSE!

-Oh eso lo explica todo- comentó Lin mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana

-¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?- preguntó Tala

-Un día que tú te fuiste a comer con Spencer me regresé por el parque como siempre y los vi y supuse que me iba a servir en el futuro. Y a que no adivinan que dijo Hillary cuando saqué la foto- contestó el bicolor

-¿Te vio?-

-No, pero oyó el ruido del flash-

-¿Y qué dijo?-

-¡Aghhhh un murciélago!- dijo Kai imitando la voz de Hillary

Los 4 se fueron entre risas a donde solían comer con sus amigos.

Finalmente tocaron el timbre y todos se encaminaron a sus aulas para continuar con las clases. Al salón de los chicos entró una maestra delgada, de cabello corto y castaño claro y ojos naranjas.

-Buenos días jóvenes soy la maestra Yukiko Kimura y les voy a dar la clase de Arte. Por favor les pido me llamen Yukiko. Bien voy a pasar lista. Asuki Kiara.

-Presente-

-Ayemi Ozuma-

-Presente-

-Buloni Adam-

-Presente-

-Cañego Nami-

-Presente-

-Denuki Dunga

-Presente-

-Emoj Maki-

-Presente-

-Fikso Suke-

-Presente-

-Goméz María-

-Aquí-

-Hiwatari Kai-

-Presente-

-Ivanov Tala-

-Sí-

-Jensui Miyako-

-Hola-

-Kuznetzov Bryan-

-Presente-

-Li Rika-

-Por aquí maestra-

-Miyamoto Brooklyn-

-Presente-

-Morgan Jeri (Yuri)

-Aquí estoy-

-Nonaka Shouko-

-Sí vine-

-Ñenu Greta-

-Presente-

-Osaka Lia-

-Presente-

-Osaka Lin-

-Presente-

-Osaka Mariam-

-Presente-

-Rovinovich Spencer-

-Presente-

-Smith Blake Wyatt-

-Presente-

-Stevens Catalina-

-Sí maestra-

-Toy Kaho-

-Aquí-

-Vanian Ian-

-Presente-

-Williams Mary-

-Presente-

-Yamamoto Yoshiyuki-

-Sí-

-Bien todos vinieron. Me alegra. Tengo que darles una noticia. El director ha accedido a que participemos en el concurso internacional de arte juvenil. Todos los interesados favor de pasar a mi oficina en cuanto terminen las clases.- informó la maestra

Lia casi pega un brinco.

-¿Un concurso internacional de arte? Que bien me encantaría participar- dijo muy emocionada /olvidé mencionar que Lia es una artista nata/

-----------Al final de las clases--------------------

-Bueno tenemos que ir a la BBA para arreglar lo de reintegración del equipo- dijo Kai

-Sí-

Los 4 rusos se encaminaron al edificio de la BBA.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó la secretaria

-Buscamos al Sr. Dickenson-

-Sr. Dickenson, lo buscan en la entrada- dijo la secretaria a un aparatito que estaba en la mesa

-Hazlos pasar- contestó una voz proveniente del aparatito

Kai y Tala entraron primero.

-¡Kai, Tala! Que sorpresa. Casi nunca vienen a visitarme. Y díganme en que puedo servirles- dijo el Sr. Dickenson

-Queríamos hablar sobre nuestra separación de los BBA Revolution- explicó Kai

-¿Volverán a los Blitzcreig Boys?- preguntó el anciano preocupado

-No exactamente…-replicó Tala

-¡Sr. Dickenson cuánto tiempo sin verlo!- exclamó Lia entrando en la oficina.

-No creí que siguiera al frente de la BBA- dijo Lin entrando después de su hermana

-¡Lia y Lin! ¿Son ustedes?-

-¿Y quién creía? ¿El conejo de Pascua?- replicó Lia

-Pero… se supone que habían…muerto-

-Y se supone que había armas de destrucción masiva en Irak- contestó Lin

-Como le decía Sr. Dickenson vinimos a hablar sobre la reintegración de los Star Light- explicó Kai

-Vaya no me lo esperaba- dijo sorprendido el Sr. Dickenson

Arreglaron los trámites y los 4 se fueron a la mansión /disculpen la falta de detalles pero tengo seco el cerebro/

------------------Esa noche-----------------------

Un par de personas observaban desde la rama de un árbol en dirección a la mansión Hiwatari.

-¿Estás totalmente segura de que es aquí?- preguntó un chico de cabello largo color azul verdoso cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por la oscuridad de la noche

-Completamente- aseguró una chica de cabello corto y negro –Puedo sentir la presencia. Aquí vive gente como yo con la misma sangre que yo-

-Hummmm… habrá que entrar para reconocerle mañana ¿no?-

-Sí-…

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: ¿Qué tal eh? Los dejo en suspenso por ahora ¿quiénes serán las personas que observan la mansión?

Lia: Como si no lo supieras

Autora: Cállate

Lia: Oblígame

Mariam: Hey hey no discutan

Kai: Déjalas siempre se pelean

Lin: Será porque son muy parecidas

Lia: ¡Kai! ¿De qué lado estás?

Kai: Del tuyo, del tuyo

Autora: Disculpen si algunos nombres están un poco raros pero fue porque hice bolas las letras y ya. En fin Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

LiaOsaka92


	20. Cap 19: Sorpresas

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

**Contestando reviews:**

**Anyl- **pues aquí medio se resuelve la intriga y que bueno que te esté gustando

**Raven4- **perdona pero tuvimos mucha tarea además de que llego tardísimo a mi casa y no me da mucho tiempo de usar la PC xq me tengo que dormir temprano.

**Acotaciones nuevas:**

;Suspiro;

Capítulo 19Sorpresas /Lia: Ése 6 en mate te está afectando la cabeza Autora: pero fue la más alta del salón/

Las dos personas saltaron desde el árbol al balcón de la habitación más alta. Las puertas de cristal estaban cerradas pero se podía ver 1 persona dormida en la habitación.

-¿No detectarán tu presencia?- preguntó algo inseguro el chico

-Talvez- contestó ella sin darle importancia – Pero es la única forma en la que podré conocer a mi familia. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla-continuó

Lo que no sabían era que en esa habitación solían dormir 2 personas.

-------------En la sala--------------

Kai estaba mirando un calendario pegado en la pared visiblemente preocupado.

"Maldita sea en 6 días es 10 de Abril y yo todavía no sé que voy a hacer" pensó "Debe ser algo especial, después de 6 años" en eso estaba cuando sintió una fuerte presencia mágica.

-Intrusos- murmuró y subió a la carrera las escaleras en dirección a su recámara.

Al llegar vio dos siluetas paradas frente a la puerta del balcón.

En eso se despertó Lia y no tardó en darse cuenta de la extraña escena.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? ¿Porqué siento una presencia mágica?- preguntó confundida, chasqueó los dedos y las luces se encendieron automáticamente descubriendo a los dos intrusos.

El chico tenía el pelo largo verdiazul y los ojos del mismo tono, la piel clara, era delgado y mas o menos era una cabeza más bajito que Kai. La chica tenía cabello corto y negro y los ojos violetas, de piel clara y complexión delgada, contarían ambos unos 17 o 18 años. Kai no conocía a la chica pero al chico no tardó en reconocerle.

-¿Zeo?- preguntó confundido

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Kai- dijo el joven de pelo verdiazul

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me trajo a rastras- dijo señalando a la chica

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Lia

-Vinimos porque sentí una presencia mágica en este lugar y creí que al fin había encontrado lo que siempre he buscado- explicó la joven de ojos violeta

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mi familia-

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con "tu familia"?-

-¿Conoces la leyenda de los espíritus?-

-Sí-

-Entonces debes saber que todas las que posean sus poderes deben estar relacionadas biológicamente-

-Sí lo sé-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Lin y Tala la primera con cara de preocupación.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo Lin aterrada al ver a los desconocidos.

-Perdón. No me he presentado. Soy Yuli Osaka- dijo la joven de ojos violetas

-¿O-osaka?- dijo Lin sorprendida

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes lo de las elegidas?- preguntó Lia que cada vez entendía menos

Kai y Tala miraban con cara de What? Pues no entendían ni un pelo de lo que pasaba.

-Zeo… ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Kai confundido

-Esteeee… no sé. Bueno no estoy muy seguro- contestó éste

-Yo también soy una elegida- explicó Yuli

-¿Pero c-co-cómo?- dijeron Lia y Lin sin comprender

-¿No notaron mi presencia?- preguntó sorprendida

-S-sí pero hay otras personas con poderes mágicos que no son elegidos-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí. Spencer, Bryan e Ian tienen poderes y no son elegidos-

Yuli sacó una piedra roja de su bolsillo con la forma de una llama (de fuego no del animal)

-E-el cristal de fuego ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-Es mío-

-Pero…es imposible. Lia tiene el cristal de fuego-

-"_Solamente dos de los siete elementos serán únicosy sus portadoras serán dotadas con un segundo poder"- _recitó Lia

-La leyenda…- susurró Lin

-La Luz y la Oscuridad son los dos elementos de los que habla la leyenda. El Viento, el Fuego, el Agua, la Tierra y el Relámpago son los otros cinco elementos de los cuales hay dos cristales femeninos y dos masculinos- explicó Yuli

-Lo sabemos-

-Entonces supongo que saben que los espíritus elegirán a 10 chicos y 10 chicas para ser potadores-

-Sí-

-Pero… ¿quieres decir que tú… que ustedes…tienen poderes mágicos?-

-Sí-

-Vaya cosa más rara. Resulta que tenemos otra hermana. Que poca-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-18-

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó Lin dando de saltos

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de "ésta pobre está loca"

-Eso quiere decir que ya no soy la chiquita-

-Ah eso- dijo Lia soltando la carcajada

-¿Cómo saben?-

-Porque a algún trabajador de Biovolt le sacamos que yo fui la 1ª y Lin fue casi inmediatamente después de mí o sea que no puede ser mayor que nosotras- explicó Lia

-Oh-

-Oigan…- dijo Tala bostezando

-¿Qué?-

-Son las 2 de la mañana. ¿Podemos dormir?-

-Claro. Anda vete a dormir-

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con el lobito. Mañana tenemos clases y tenemos que descansar-

-Buenas noches- dijeron todos. Yuli y Zeo salieron de la mansión y se fueron a su casa

----------Al mismo tiempo en París, Francia------------------

Tres personas miraban por la ventana de una imponente mansión.

-Ya han pasado 3 años y aún no tenemos noticias- dijo uno de ellos. Era pelirrojo y tenía ojos oscuros

-Lo sé.- contestó otro de cabello rubio pálido y ojos claros

-Ya saben como son.- Les dijo otro de pelo verde

-sí. Obsesivas, misteriosas, raras, y no le tienen confianza al cartero así que dudo que escriban- contestó el pelirrojo

-Y muy lindas- añadió el rubio.

Los otros dos se cayeron al estilo anime

-No me refería a exteriormente Enrique- le regaño el peliverde

-De todas formas. En 2 semanas empieza el campeonato mundial y tendremos que ir a Japón. Tal vez ahí nos enteremos de algo-

-Supongo que tienes razón Johnny. Mientras tanto habrá que esperar-

----------A la mañana siguiente en casa de Tyson-----------------------

-¡TYSON LLEGARÀS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- gritó el abuelo desde el comedor

-Déjamelo abuelo. ¡YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!- gritó Hitoshi y segundos después apareció Tyson por las escaleras.

-Ya era hora- lo regañó su hermano mayor

Tyson ni le contestó. Se embutió el desayuno y salió corriendo.

-;Ah; Tyson no tiene remedio- suspiro Hitoshi

-Por cierto hoy tengo que salir. Dejé los requisitos en la mesita por si llega algún interesado-

-Está bien abuelo. Nos vemos luego-

Hitoshi se la pasó limpiando la casa ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que 2 horas después de que se fuera el abuelo oyó el timbre.

"Seguramente el abuelo volvió a olvidar sus llaves" pensó

Pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una chica cargando una maleta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- peguntó confundido

-Disculpe ¿Aquí es donde rentan la habitación?- preguntó intimidada por el joven

Tenía cabello largo y castaño, ojos celestes, piel clara. Era delgada y Hitoshi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla

-S-sí- contestó nervioso. "Que linda es. No Hiro sácate esas ideas de la cabeza" pensó

-Pase- dijo finalmente.

Hitoshi empezó a mostrarle la casa.

-Ahora hay algunas observaciones que debo hacerle- dijo agarrando la lista del abuelo

-1° Debe pagar lo que gaste de teléfono y no puede hacer llamadas internacionales-

-No importa. No tengo familia ni amigos así que creo que no lo voy a usar mucho-

Hitoshi se quedó sorprendido con esto pero siguió con la lista

-2° Compartirá cocina y comedor-

-OK-

3° Colaborará con el pago del gas, la electricidad y el agua-

-No hay problema-

-Por último el costo es entre 300 y 500 yenes al mes¿cuánto está dispuesta a pagar?-

-400 yenes si no es problema-

-Bien entonces ¿quiere que le ayude con las maletas?-

-No es necesario. Mi nombre es Lita Tsukino-

-Hitoshi Kinomiya. Mucho gusto-

El entrenador de los BBA Revolution se quedó mirando a Lita mientras subía las escaleras y su corazón empezó a palpitar de manera extraña. Hitoshi sacudió la cabeza.

-Son imaginaciones mía- murmuró

---------------------En la escuela a la hora de recreo----------------------

Kai divisó a un par de chicos entrando al comedor. Uno era moreno de pelo blanco y la otra era pálida y de cabello negro.

-King y Queen- dijo sorprendido /Aclaro son el Rey y la Reina pero eso me suena muy presumido bueno para mi no suena bien por eso/

-Hola Kai- saludó Queen definitivamente no eran los mismos que hacía dos años

-¿A qué no adivinas de que nos enteramos?- lo retó King

-No-

-Resulta que…no somos hermanos

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Sácale. A que esa no se la esperaban eh?

Lia: Sí quien diría que podía poner un título tan malo

Autora: Grrrrr

Yuli: No se peleen

Autora/Lia: Ella empezó. Bien pero sólo por que lo pides

Lin: Definitivamente piensan igual

Autora: Dudas, quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews

Lia: Las felicitaciones y los tomatazos también se valen eh?

Autora: Eso mero pero dejen reviews plis

LiaOsaka92


	21. Cap 20: Más Revelaciones

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Holas a to2 este capítulo lo dedico a raven4 para que no me eche bronca por que me tardo mucho (no te lo tomes a mal)

**Advertencias: **Si tenés un vocabulario limpio de palabrotas NO sigan bueno no debieron leerlo leyendo ya que en este fic las uso mucho (de hecho siempre) así que no quiero quejas al respecto.

**Disclaimer: **(siempre se me olvidaba) Beyblade no me pertenece sólo lo tomo prestado para hacer este fic

Capítulo 20 Más Revelaciones /Kai: Cada día estás peor /

-¿Cómo que no son hermanos?- Kai estaba muy sorprendido

-Es una laaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia- contestó King

-El recreo es largo. Tenemos tiempo-dijo Ozuma

-Este… ¿alguien nos explica de qué carajos hablan?-

-Oh cierto. Lia, Lin, ellos son King y Queen. Son viejos "amigos".Y la última vez que los vimos eran hermanos-explicó Kai

-Pues la cosa fue algo así

FLASHBACK

Después de perder contra Tyson y Max, los dos chicos regresaron a su casa pero antes decidieron pasar al orfanato /Tala: ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser huérfanos? Autora: Por que sí/ donde habían crecido para recoger sus papeles. Al llegar ahí pidieron ver a la directora del orfanato.

-Veníamos a recoger nuestros papeles- explicó Queen

-Ah King y Queen en seguida se los doy- dijo la directora sacó unas carpetas amarillas con el nombre de los chicos y se las entregó.

-Gracias- dijo King y echó un vistazo a sus expedientes.

-Uy ¿Tan mal nos portamos?- comentó Queen mientras regresaban a su casa

-No tenía idea- dijo King sacando su acta de nacimiento. La miró y se fijó especialmente en la parte que decía el nombre de los padres.

-Vaya- comentó- Nuestros padres tenían unos nombres muy raros-

-¿Cómo sabes?- inquirió Queen

-Pues aquí dice que papá se llamaba Iori Asuki y mamá Adkana Kotoki- dijo este

-Oye-

-Dime-

-La mía dice "Desconocido"-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

Queen le pasó su acta de nacimiento.

-Hay otra cosa. Tú naciste el 1 de julio y yo el 9 de agosto de 1994. Y mi apellido es Asuki y el tuyo Osaka-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-Aquí dice-

-Pero… eso significa que…- Queen estaba muy asustada

-No somos…hermanos- dijo King

Queen salió corriendo a donde sus piernas la llevaron. Durante 14 años había pensado que tenía una familia, que tenía un hermano con el que podía hablar, al que podía pedirle ayuda y apoyo, pero todo era mentira. Entonces ¿por qué en el orfanato le habían dicho que sí eran hermanos? No lograba entenderlo. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección al orfanato.

-A los dos los dejaron aquí la misma noche, al mismo tiempo, un hombre y una mujer los trajeron así que supusimos que eran hermanos. La mujer no dejó tus datos, solamente tu nombre así que supusimos que habían nacido al mismo tiempo y debido al parecido de sus nombre tomamos los datos de King y no leímos tu acta de nacimiento./Ozuma: ¿Qué clase de tontería es ésa?Autora: Una muy tonta/- explicó la directora en cuanto la joven le contó todo

Queen se fue al parque que estaba frente a la preparatoriay se sentó en una banquita.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Más bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Las cosas han cambiado. No sé si quiera verlo de nuevo. Creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de él por un tiempo para poder aclarar mi mente pero ¿Cómo una persona que durante 14 años fue tu hermano deja de serlo en 5 minutos? Me siento confundida" pensó

No regresó a su casa sino hasta la noche. Cogió sus cosas y se fue a un hotel sin que King lo notara. Al día siguiente compró un boleto de avión para ir a París.

King se despertó en la mañana y lo 1° que hizo fue buscar a Queen para aclarar algunas cosas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las cosas de Queen ya no estaban.

"Tal vez esté confundida como yo y necesite estar sola. Mejor la dejo" pensó pero a los pocos días le llegó una carta de Queen que decía así:

_Hola King. Espero que estés bien. Te escribía para pedirte disculpas por irme tan repentinamente pero necesito tiempo para pensar, espero que lo entiendas. Te pido por favor no me busques._

_Queen_

King se quedó pensativo con la extraña nota de Queen así que decidió guardarse el sobre con la dirección por si acaso.

Pasaron varios meses sin que tuvieran noticias el uno del otro. En ése tiempo ambos sintieron un profundo vacío pero ella no quería volver y él no quería molestarla hasta que un día King se puso a mirar una foto de su graduación /Kane: ¿Prqué todos tienen que tener una foto de la graduación para ponersemelancólicos Autora: Porque sí/de la primaria y se sintió terriblemente vacío.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? ¿Será que…? No eso es imposible en el fondo aún la considero una hermana debe ser eso"

'Sí como no Pinocho. Ya deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Sabes que la quieres y no sólo como una amiga o una hermana' dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

-No te pregunté- gruñó –Dios estoy hablando sólo. Me estoy volviendo loco-

'Por ella' dijo esa vocecita

-¡QUÉ NO!- gritó sin darse cuenta en medio de la plaza central donde obviamente todo el mundo se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loco. No les hizo caso y se dirigió a su casa. Una vez ahí se tumbó en un sillón y agarró en teléfono decidido a llamarla. Marcó su número y después de un rato le contestó.

-¿Aló?-preguntó la joven de pelo negro desde el otro lado de la línea

-¿Queen?-

Ella se quedó paralizada al oír su voz y colgó de inmediato.

"¿Porqué le tengo miedo? ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle ni enfrentarme a él? No sé que me pasa. Lo echo mucho de menos. Me encantaría volver y abrazarlo pero no reúno el valor suficiente aún." iba pensando en su cama (en Japón era la mañana pero en Francia ya era de noche)

King se sentía más vacío cada día. Y cada día después de la escuela se hacía la misma pregunta

"¿Por qué huye de mi? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Sería malo quererla?" y cada vez le respondía la misma vocecita

'Como si no supieras la respuesta a todas esas preguntas'

Habían pasado 6 meses de que Queen se fuera y se encontraba en la cima de la Torre Eiffel mirando melancólicamente el inmenso vacío bajo sus pies.

"Han pasado ya 6 meses y aún no puedo verlo. Ya descubrí que es lo que siento por él. Ya me di cuenta de que lo quiero pero no reúno el valor de decírselo después de haber desaparecido así como así" pensaba

-King perdóname por haberme ido. Ahora me arrepiento pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme- dijo pensando en voz alta sin querer

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo una voz desde atrás de ella

-¿K-King?- dijo reconociendo su voz de inmediato

Al dar la vuelta se topó con el rostro de él a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder controlarlo

-King yo…quiero que sepas que yo…-tartamudeó

El peliblanco no la dejó terminar. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella salvando los pocos centímetros que los separaban y la besó dulcemente. En cuanto reaccionó, Queen correspondió al beso de King que duró tan solo unos segundos, maravillosos segundos.

-Te amo Queen- dijo él

-Yo…también te amo King-

-Perdóname por favor-

-Claro que te perdono Queen si no te hubieras ido tal vez ni me habría dado cuenta de lo que vales para mí. Pero no llores por favor- dijo enjugándole las lágrimas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Zeo

-El mundo está lleno de sorpresas- comentó Joseph

---------------En la Torre de Tokio----------------

Tres chicas miraban el paisaje de la ciudad

-Tokio es una ciudad muy hermosa- dijo una de ellas de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta de caballo, los ojos verdes y la piel blanca con complexión delgada

-Nunca antes habíamos venido aquí- dijo otra de cabello naranja y ojos rosa delgada y de piel blanca

-Pero aquí va a ser el campeonato mundial- comentó otra de cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono también delgada y piel blanca

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó la pelinaranja

Las otras dos se caen al estilo anime

-Si vieras las noticias sabrías que el equipo donde ellos juegan va a venir aquí por el campeonato-le reprendió la peliazul

-Y luego preguntas porque repruebas Ariko-

-Al menos no vivo de la escuela- replicó esta

-El punto es que les daremos una sorpresa-

-¿Creen que se acuerden de nosotras?-

-Pronto lo sabremos-

---------------De vuelta en la escuela-----------------

-Un momento… ¿ella se apellida Osaka?- preguntaron Lia, Lin y Yuli a coro

-Sí ¿por qué?-

Las 3 hermanas se lanzaron significativas miradas y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-El relámpago…-susurraron las 3 al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARÁ

Lia: ¿No crees que tal vez haya demasiadas cursilerías?

Autora: Entonces te quito a ti

Kai: Te mato

Lin: Y esto es todos los días…

Autora: Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis

LiaOsaka92.


	22. Cap 21: La marca de la derrota

Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial

Holas y perdón por la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir

**Contestando reviews**

**Verónica-** No hay problema (luego les da por conspirar contra uno) que bueno que te este gustando

**Raven 4-** no entendi la mitad del mensaje pero en fin

**Atta651- **Sí tienes razón sí tienen complejo de conejos (y apenas empiezo) y pues que bueno que te guste yo creí que lo iban a encontrar muy cursi (y apenas empiezo de nuevo)

Lia: Ya cállate que �¡les estás contando la historia!

Autora: Je je se me pasó

Lia: Tarada

Autora: Ja ja

Mariam: No empiecen

Autora/Lia: Ella empezó

Queen¿Puedes seguirle al fic y dejar tus pleitos para después?

Autora: Buena idea

Capítulo 21 La marca de la derrota

-El relámpago, el agua, el viento y la tierra. Su magia se hace presente en este lugar.- susurraron las 3

¿Qué quieren decir- Kai Tala y Zeo que eran los únicos que entendían se les quedaron mirando intrigados

-Hay magia en el ambiente- murmuró Yuli

Las tres hermanas abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-El portador de la Tierra de acerca- susurró Lin

¡Hola chicos-

�¿Ray- exclamaron Kai, Tala y Zeo a coro

-Pareces de buen humor ¿qué te traes- preguntó Zeo

-Es que me acaba de llamar Mariah para que pase por ella al aeropuerto en cuanto acaben las clases- dijo el neko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lia le susurró algo al oído a Kai y este abrió los ojos de par en par

¿Estás totalmente segura- pregunto

-Sip-

Kai suspiro.

-Ray-

¿Si Kai-

¿Puedes pasar a la mansión después de recoger a Mariah? Tráela contigo-

-Claro pero ¿por qué-

-Porque se me da la gana no me hagas más preguntas-

-E-está bien-

-Mariam, Ozuma necesito que por favor vayan a la casa esta tarde es muy importante-

-Salima, Kane les voy a pedir lo mismo por favor-

-King, Queen, por favor-

-esta bien- contestaron los 6 al unísono

-Después de clases en casa de Tyson-

¡Ya llegué-gritó Tyson desde la entrada

¿Qué no iban a venir los chicos a practicar- preguntó Hitoshi al ver a su hermano

¿No te dije? Los infelices de Kai y Tala dejaron el equipo-

�¿QUÉEEE-

-Eso mismo. Van a volver a su viejo equipo como sea que se llame-

¿Los Blitzcreig Boys-

¡No! A los Star Light no se que-

Hitoshi se quedó pasmado

-Pero… ¡La mitad del equipo despareció hace 6 años-

-Genial. Soy el único que jamás había oído hablar de ellos-

-Pero… ¿Cómo van a volver a formar el equipo-

-Al parecer las señoritas perfectas están en la ciudad-

Hitoshi recordó cierto episodio de su vida.

FLASHBACK

¿Así que ustedes son las campeonas mundiales no- le preguntó a unas niñas de unos 10 años

-Eso dicen- contestó una de ellas serenamente

-Las desafío a una beybatalla-

-Como quieras-replicó la otra

-Tres…dos…uno… ¡Let it Rip- dijeron al unísono

Ahora bien si lo recuerdan Hitoshi tenía dos blades así que lanzó el 2° confiando en la victoria.

-Vaya. Necesitas dos blades para ganar. Eso no habla muy bien de tu autoestima ¿no Lin- dijo la primera como si nada

-Me ganaste hermanita-

-Humph. Metal Driger ¡Ataca-

¡Acción evasiva- gritaron las dos al unísono

Los baldes de Hitoshi llevaban tanto impulso que no pudo detenerlos, chocaron el uno contra el otro y ambos salieron volando

-Eso es por subestimarnos- dijo Lin con calma

Hitoshi se quedó pasmado mientras las hermanas desaparecían por el bosque

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿Ya las conocías- preguntó Tyson sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Algo así-

¿Quién era- preguntó una voz femenina desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Oh lo había olvidado. Tyson, ella es Lita ella rentó la habitación y el es mi hermano Tyson-

-Es un placer- sonrió Lita

CONTINURÁ

Mariam¿Qué es eso? Está demasiado corto

Autora: Uh está vez les aceptaré tomatazos (siempre se los he aceptado pero ahora más)

Lin: Es que sí te pasas ¿cómo tan corto?

Autora: No es mi culpa. Es que no se me ocurrió nada más

Lia: Como no si ya te sabes los próximos 5 capítulos

Autora: No exageres

Salima: Como sea el punto es que está demasiado corto

Autora: Es que ya me había retrazado muchísimo

Queen: Pero está demasiado corto

Autora¡Ya! Si no las saco de la historia

Yuli: No puedes. Somos las protagonistas

Autora: Pues invento otras

Chicas: Ja ja (sarcásticamente)

Autora: En fin ya saben dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews (tomatazos también)


	23. Cap 22: Historia de la magia

Holas a to2 bueno aquí les traigo la continuación

Capítulo 22 Historia de la magia

-En la mansión Hiwatari-

Kai, Tala, Zeo, Lia, Lin y Yuli daban vueltas por la sala mirando el reloj de la pared cada 30 segundos hasta que se oyó el timbre.

-Yo abro- murmuró Kai y salió por la puerta principal

-¿Creen que si se lo tomen en serio- preguntó Lin algo preocupada

-Quien sabe. Mariam y Ozuma ya lo saben así que con ellos no hay problema. Pero la verdad a los otros no los conozco.- confesó Lia

-Yo apenas conozco a Ray pero la verdad no sé- admitió Tala

En eso entró Kai seguido de 8 jovenes que parecían realmente confundidos

-Sientense por favor- pidió Zeo con calma

-Ahí no- los detuvo Kai –por acá- añadió señalando una escalera que conducía al sótano

Al bajar el bicolor empujó un cuadro detrás del cual había una sala compuesta por varios sillones para dos personas cada uno tapizados con distintos colores. Al fondo había una chimenea encendida y alrededor varios dibujos de extrañas criaturas con forma humana.

-La decoración es cortesía de Lia- sonrió Yuli

Kai, Lia y demás les indicaron donde sentarse a los otros donde sentarse. Ray y Mariah en uno color verde con algo de café, Mariam y Ozuma en uno azul, Salima y Kane en uno amarillo y King y Queen en uno gris. Luego ellos se sentaron, Kai y Lia en un sillón blanco con rojo, Tala y Lin en uno negro con amarillo y Yuli y Zeo en uno rojo.

-(suspiro) Bueno primero que nada tenemos que contarles una cosa les pido x favor no nos interrumpan antes de que acabemos-dijo Lia serenamente

Mariah estaba sorprendidísima

-R-Ray ¿e-ellas no son las q-que…-preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

-Me temo que sí- contestó el neko con calma

Lin sonrió tranquilamente

-Mucho tiempo sin verte "gatita"-

FLASHBACK

El estadio de beyblade estaba a todo lo que daba. Los fanáticos gritaban como locos. La voz de Jazzman retumbaba por todo el lugar

¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS FINALES DEL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE! ¡HOY TENDREMOS EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE DOS EQUIPOS MUUUUUUUY FUERTES-

-Esta es la 1ª ronda. ¡Jugarán Lin de los Star Light contra Mariah de los White Tigers-

Las dos niñas se aproximaron al plato y prepararon sus lanzadores.

-¡3…2…1…LET IT RIP- gritó Jazzman

-¡Galux ataque zarpazo- ordenó Mariah

Los dos blades se impactaron y retrocedieron unos centímetros.

-Impresionante. Que lindo ataque. Pero…no hay comparación-

-Grrrrr-

-Dark Wolborg ¡Ataque Lobo de la Luna- gritó Lin

De pronto todo se puso negro y una luna brillante y redonde apareció de en medio de la nada. Luego una sombra se perfiló sobre la Luna. Era un beyblade negro que se impactó contra el Galux de Mariah el cual salió volando del estadio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Pero el punto no ése. Si los trajimos a todos aquí es por otra razón- gruñó Yuli

Lia suspiró-El punto es que no podemos ir directo al punto. Hay que dar una eplicación eteeeerna porque sino dudo que entiendan algo-

-Mierda-

-Bueno, antes de decirles el motivo por el que los trajimos aquí tenemos que contarles una cosa- empezó Zeo

Lin empezó a relatar:

_En los origenes de la Tierra todo lo controlaban los 7 tipos distintos de espíritus: los de la luz prendían al sol y le daban su brillo a las estrellas y la Luna, los de la oscuridad traían la noche cubriendo el cielo con su manto negro, los del agua regaban los campos y movían los ríos y mares, los de la tierra hacían crecer las plantas y los árboles, los del fuago llevaban el calor a las fogatas de los hombres, lo del viento traían esa brisa fresca en la primavera y los del relámpago traían las tormentas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el hombre conoció la guerra y empezó a usar las armas para destruirse entre ellos. Los espíritus se enojaron y decidieron castigar a los hombres. Un día ya no salió el sol, los mares se secaron el cielo se tornó negro, las plantas se secaron, y un frío terrible azotó el planeta en el norte y sur tormentas de nieve arena y relámpagos golpearon todo el planeta, en los lugares cercanos al Ecuador el calor era insoportable. Sin embargo el hombre siguió haciendo guerra hasta que se dividió en 2 reinos: el reino del norte (Rusia) y el reino del sur (China). Cada uno era gobernado por un rey y una reina, ambas reinas estaban en contra de la guerra pero no podían hacer nada._

_Pasaron los años y ambas reinas dieron a luz a 10 niños en el norte y 10 niñas en el sur. Ambas se enteraron del prodigio y decidieron tratar de unir los reinos por medio de sus hijos. Se pusieron de acuerdo y cuando los niños cumplieron los 12 mandaron a los primeros a una isla (Japón). Así cada mes mandaban a los que seguían._

_Durante 6 años las cosas fueron bien, pero en una ocasión, el prometido de la mayor de las princesas la siguió para descubrir las causas de sus desapariciones y descubrió la farsa y le aviso al rey. Este se puso furioso y encerró a las princesas en una torre. Éstas mandaron una paloma al norte para avisar que estaban en peligro._

_Los principes llegaron al sur y haciendose pasar por plebeyos se colaron en el pueblo donde recibieron la información que necesitaban y se colaron en la torre._

_Todos juntos (ellos y ellas) escaparon y volvieron a Japón. Los espíritus se dieron cuenta de la pureza en los corazones de los principes y decidieron meterse en sus corazones para que ellos pudieran reconstruir la tierra._

_Por último se dice que los herederos de lo primeros elegidos serán 10 chicos y 10 chicas, las chicas estarán emparentadas consanguíneamente. También dice que no aparecerán si el mundo no corre riesgo. Durante miles de años los espíritus permanecieron dormidos en los corazones del portador y fueron cambiando cada generación. Pero ya han despertado y es momento de que los elegidos se reúnan de nuevo.-_Lin concluyó así el relato.

-Lindo cuento pero eso que tiene que ver. O solo es una broma pesada- gruñó Queen

Lia se paró y alzó el puño amenazadoramente. Afortunadamente Lin y Kai lograron retenerla con dificultad.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que es una broma? Sueltenme y le partiré la cara yo misma- dijo forcejeando para soltarse

-Tranquilizate recuerda que no hemos terminado de explicar- dijo Kai

Lia se tranquilizó y sonrió.

-Perdón. A veces se me olvidan algunas cosas- dijo y se sentó en el sillón

-Bueno esntonces ¿nos van a explicar para qué nos trajeron aquí- inquirió Ray

CONTINURÁ

Autora: por fin acabe ijole crei que no lo terminaba

Lia: Últimamente estás muuuuy lenta

Autora: ¡¡¡¡¡Es que me restringieron el uso de la PC! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

Lin: Ya no chilles que te tienes que despedir

Autora: Snif snif cierto. Dudas quejas o sugerencias dejen reviews plis


	24. Cap 23: Viento, Agua, Tierra y Relampago

Lia: Hola por esta ocasión yo me encargare de escribir xq la querida autora esta traumada por que saco menos de 9 en los exámenes. Y xq la maestra de Literatura…mejor no hablo. Yo en su lugar ya me habría tirado de un acantilado. Pero bueno a nadie le interesa mi ñoñez así que empecemos:

**Contestando reviews:**

**Raven 4**- Eso mismo le digo pero no+ no me pela. Lo que si tienes que entender que estuvo en exámenes SEMESTRALES y tuvo que estudiar un montón ade+ de que por estarse horas en la PC sus papas le restringieron el uso y solo la puede usar miércoles viernes y fines de semana y tiene que checar sus 20 000 correos que le mandan. Ah y gracias por la traducción jeje

**Cazzi**- Tienes razón escribe muy poco pero si escribe + se tardaría + en publicarlo y luego raven 4 la regaña ade+ por las razones ya explicadas de los exámenes y la restricción no puede adelantar mucho y ni modo dejarlos esperando

**Cata-P-** Que bueno que te este gustando pero no te metas tanto en la historia no te va a pasar como a la chiflis esa (alias: autora) que por meterse en la historia se puso a llorar cuando termino el Señor de los Anillos

Y no se preocupen ya recibió sus comentarios. Yo misma me encargue de ello. Ahora si vamos a seguir con el fic.

Capitulo 23 (¿ya? Y todavía no nos han dicho que la historia esta del asco. Que kawai!) Viento, Agua, Tierra y Relámpago (los títulos los pone ella no me culpen)

¿en que nos quedamos? Ah si! Ya les íbamos a decir que onda con la historia fumatrix del cap anterior. Otra cosita lo voy a escribir en 3ª persona aunque me haya pasado a mi OK/

Y bien todo este choro se resume en una oración: ustedes tienen poderes mágicos- dijo Yuli con calma

Disculpa. ¿Qué el día de los Inocentes no es hasta diciembre?- preguntó con sarcasmo King-además es una pésima broma-

Nunca faltan los escépticos- suspiró Tala

Sabíamos que esto pasaría- comentó Lia- Tocará a la antigua- murmuró y se puso de pie, caminó a el otro extremo de la sala. Puso sus dedos como pistola y simuló que le disparaba a King. Este se quedó atónito cuando una llamita de fuego en forma de bala salió disparada del dedo de la joven pero se detuvo justo para no golpear al peliblanco.

No queríamos llegar a ese extremo pero no tuvimos opción-dijo con calma Lin al ver la cara de espanto de King.

En fin si nos creen perfecto si no ya pueden irse- murmuró Lia que parecía en estado de trance- pero sepan que ponen en juego el futuro de nuestro mundo- añadió

Si no te conociera diría que estás jugando- dijo Mariam mirando a su amiga- pero hace muchos años me enseñaste que podía confiar en ti-

¿Tu si nos crees?-pregunto Yuli sorprendida

Claro, si eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho-

Entonces necesito que se paren ahí- dijo Lia señalando el centro de la habitación

Sí- Mariam y Ozuma se pararon donde les indicó Lia

Ahora cierren los ojos. Chicas ¿me echan una mano?- sus hermanas se pararon junto a ella y empezaron a recitar a coro:

_Espíritus del agua hónrennos con su presencia pues aquí se encuentran dos personas que están destinadas a portar su magia._

De pronto una luz azul inundó la habitación hasta que tomó la forma de dos criaturas de cuerpo azul con forma humana, ambas con cola de pescado, uno hombre, la otra mujer y luego frente a Ozuma y Mariam aparecieron unas piedras de color azul con la forma de una gota de agua. Las criaturas se metieron en las piedras las cuales cayeron en manos de los sorprendidos jóvenes.

El agua…lo sabía- murmuró Lia

Entonces quedan…el viento la tierra y el relámpago-

Así es. Y ahora le toca al viento

_Espíritus del viento preséntense ante nosotros y decidan a quienes merecen ser sus portadores_

Volvieron a aparecer dos criaturas, de cuerpo amarillo y con un par de alas en la espalda. Una luz amarilla invadió la habitación y frente a Kane y Salima aparecieron unas piedras color amarillo con la forma de un par de alas.

Así que, han sido escogidos para portar el viento. No se preocupen yo les ayudaré a controlar su poder- sonrió Lin mirando a sus atónitos amigos

N-no entiendo tartamudeó Kane-

Las explicaciones después. Primero debemos acabar con esto- murmuró Kai

_Espíritus de la tierra acudan a nosotros pues aquí se hallan los seres que han sido destinados a portar su magia. _

Esta vez aparecieron de nuevo dos criaturas con forma humana y cuerpo color verde y con vestidos hechos de hojas de árbol y un resplandor color verde inundó la habitación. Frente a Ray y Mariah aparecieron unas piedras igualmente verdes con la forma de una hoja. Al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores los espíritus se metieron en las piedras.

Pe-pero que…-

¿Qué parte de "las explicaciones después" no les cabe en la cabezota?- gruñó Zeo con fastidio

Paciencia. Recuerda que hace apenas unos minutos dejaron de ser normales-

Los visitantes se quedaron bastante asustados por este comentario

Bien, ya solo queda uno-

_Espíritus del relámpago preséntense ante nosotros para conocer a quienes deben ser sus portadores_

Esta vez aparecieron unas criaturas de forma humana de cuerpo gris y con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Una luz gris invadió la habitación y frente a King y Queen aparecieron unas piedras con las forma de un relámpago.

Listo hemos terminado. Ahora ya podemos explicarles de verdad que pasa-

En un callejón a unos pocos metros de ahí

Tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente para disfrutar del buen clima de Japón cuando escucharon unas voces que cantaban desde un garaje:

_Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos,_

_y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar_

_Porque tu modo de mirar fue mas que eso_

_Fue nuestra forma de hablar_

_Porque al pensar en el pasado_

_Sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar_

_Jamás…_

_Por todo lo que he encontrado_

_Te llevo siempre a mi lado_

_Porque te quedaste en mí_

_Es que puedo vivir_

_Ahora se lo que es ser feliz_

_Por que me he quedado en ti_

_Puedo verte partir _

_Y ahora puedo decir_

_Que si en amor he aprendido tato_

_Fue gracias a ti_

Los chicos se detuvieron al reconocer las voces y se asomaron para ver

En el garaje de una casa

Un trío de chicas una de cabello azul, tocaba el bajo, otra de cabello castaño tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y la otra de cabello naranja que sostenía el micrófono. De pronto una voz llamó su atención

Ahora sé como se sintió Odiseo al pasar frente a la isla de las Sirenas- dijo la voz de un chico…

CONTINUARÁ

Lia: Bien ya está. Ese es el capi de hoy y disculpen por la demora.

Lin: Se siente raro que no haya una explosion nuclear por aqui

Mariam: Sí no creí que hubiera tanta calma algun dia

Lia: Ya callense o me van a hacer enojar

Salima: Bueno pero no te enojes

Lia: Ya! Dudas quejas y sugerencias dejen reviews plis


	25. Cap 24: Amor Europeo 1a Parte

Konnichiwa! Toy triste por que tengo gripa buaaaaaa. Aun así son vacaciones así que tengo que aprovechar.

�: Mal agradecida

Autora: A eso iba. También quiero agradecer a Lia-chan por echarme una mano la vez pasada y pedirles a todos una disculpa por no haber estado y también por las demoras pero últimamente le dedico mucho tiempo a mi comu aun así les prometo tratar de actualizar + seguido.

**Contestando reviews**

**Verónica- **No te preocupes yo entiendo jeje ah y lamento decirte 2 cosas 1- Si todos los elegidos están en parejas (entiendo perfectamente que te harte la idea) 2- lo siento pero para el final falta muuuuuuuucho (si lo acabo antes del 2006 será milagro)

Por cierto hay unos cambios ya que los tarados de FFNET ya no aceptan que se repitan letras los cambios de escenario se representaran en subrayado con negritas

**Algo así**

Ahora si vamos a seguirle al fic:

Capítulo 24 Amor Europeo 1ª parte

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Bien, esos poderes que acaban de obtener no son un juguete ni mucho menos. Dentro de los cristales habitan los espíritus. Los espíritus han estado dormidos durante siglos esperando el momento en que el mundo volviera a correr peligro, pero ahora han despertado y los cristales han vuelto a brillar. Eso significa que nuestro mundo corre peligro de nuevo y que nosotros somos los encargados de impedir que el mal lo destruya- explico Yuli

Perdón pero…dijiste ¿Nosotros?- pregunto Mariah algo asustada

Si niña dijo NO-SO-TROS. De NO-SO-TROS depende la existencia de nuestro mundo- la reprendió Lia algo molesta

Tranquila hermanita. Recuerda que todavía no les explicamos bien todo- la tranquilizo Lin. La chica movió la mano y una como pantalla blanca se dibujo en la pared. Luego en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un hombre con ojos rojos, cabello canoso y una sonrisa malévola. A su espalda se dibujaban llamas negras sobre un fondo rojo. –Este…-dijo Lin señalando al hombre-…es nuestro enemigo-

Todos excepto Ray miraron a la chica sorprendidos. El chino miró la imagen incrédulo

P-pero ese es…

**En el garaje de una casa**

Eh?- tres chicas que sostenían sus instrumentos voltearon a ver sorprendidas al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vieron a tres chicos que las miraban con amplias sonrisas en sus caras.

¿Qué ya no se acuerdan de nosotros?- pregunto ofendido un pelirrojo

Para mí que tres años no son suficientes- comento un chico peliverde

La primera en reaccionar fue una chica peliazul con ojos azul mar

Pues Maia y yo lo dudo pero Ariko…apenas se acuerda de donde vive…- sonrió

Hey!- protestó un chica de pelo naranja y ojos castaños

Antes saludabas- gruño un chico rubio y de ojos azules molesto refiriéndose a la paliazul

Si Arikoki no me hubiera interrumpido lo habría hecho-

Sabes que ODIO que me llames Arikoki-

Pero ese es tu nombre completo-

Síguele y te rebautizare como Elizabeth-

No tienes motivo ya que a mi no me pusieron Elizabeth a ti SI te pusieron Arikoki-

Grrrrrrrr-

Los otros miraban la discusión con una gotita de agua en la frente

Oigan ¿creen que las vamos a esperar toda la vida?-

Perdón Enrique es que Ariko… yo no tengo la culpa-

¿Vas a venir o necesitas que vaya por ti?- le pregunto Enrique

Humm…no se como que me da flojera-

Enrique le sonrió y subió a la tarima. Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte casi llorando de felicidad.

Te extrañé mucho Enrique-

Yo también te extrañe Lizzy-

Ay que tiernos- comento una chica pelicastaña de ojos verdes

Enrique y Liz salieron del garaje en dirección al lago

Y nosotros que… ¿también vamos a tener que ir por ustedes?- preguntó el peliverde impaciente

Claro que no- sonrió la pelicastaña aventándose en los brazos del chico

¿Dónde habías estado Maia?- preguntó este abrazándola

Por ahí. Pero me da gusto volver a verte Oliver-

A mi también-

¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó el francés con dulzura

¡Que pregunta! Sabes que siempre me han gustado los parques-

Lo se. Pero nunca esta de más preguntar-

Si creo que tienes razón-

Los dos chicos se fueron dejando a Ariko y al otro chico solos. La pelinaranja apenas se hubieron ido sus hermanas se le aventó al pelirrojo dándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar. El chico la tomo del mentón y la beso con dulzura. Ella no tardó en corresponder al beso y así permanecieron durante eternos segundos.

Hummm… ¿sabes Johnny? Besas tan bien como recordaba- sonrió Ariko

Lo mismo digo-contestó el pelirrojo

**En el lago de la ciudad**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo…- suspiró Liz

Lo sé- respondió el italiano

En eso se les acercaron unas chicas. Una tenía el cabello rubio pálido y los ojos azules y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa. La otra era de cabello naranja y ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido azul. Ambas caminaban hacia ellos hablando en buen italiano lo que daba a entender que era su idioma de nacimiento /como no se italiano lo pondré en español pues no confío en los traductores/ Liz reconoció a la rubia y puso una cara de pocos amigos cuando las chicas se acercaron a saludarlos.

¡Hola Enriquito!- dijeron contentas al ver al chico. Luego notaron la presencia de la peliazul

Hola Osaka- saludaron sin mucho ánimo

Hola- respondió esta con el mismo desagrado

Ho-hola chica ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto nervioso el rubio

Qué coincidencia que todos estemos aquí ¿no creen?- comentó la rubia

Si- contestó la paliazul con una sonrisa forzada- que coincidencia-

FLASHBACK (de Liz)

Liz estaba sentada con Enrique en el comedor de la primaria. Ambos tenían apenas 11 años.

Oye Lizy necesito hablar contigo en privado es… es algo muy importante-

La chica sonrió y sus ojos le brillaron de ilusión

Claro lo que tú quieras-

Los dos salieron al patio de la escuela.

¿Qué querías decirme Enrique?

Mira…lo que pasa es que…a mi me gusta una niña y…no se como decírselo-

Pues depende de cada chica. Algunas prefieren que los chicos sean directos otras que sean mas románticos depende de cada chica-

¿Te puedo decir quien es y no le dices a nadie?-

Por supuesto sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le respondió la ojiazul ya con un poco menos de ilusión

Pues es…Giovanna Angelleli-

Ah ella- susurro decepcionada y con expresión sombría

¿Qué pasa¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto el chico preocupado

No…nada…lamento no poder ayudarte…pero no la conozco…-y salio corriendo de la escuela

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pero eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo atrás aun así no olvidaba como había sentido que el mundo se le venia encima cuando Enrique le dijo que le gustaba Angelleli.

Oye Enriquito yo creía que ya te habías olvidado de Osaka- comento Giovanna cerciorándose de que Liz la oyera y por supuesto que logro llamar su atención con el comentario

¿A-a que te refieres?- preguntó Enrique súper nervioso

Ya sabes. Los paseos en lancha, las cenas, las CITAS- explico con calma la rubia resaltando especialmente la palabra CITAS

Ah te refieres a eso si-

Liz no lo podía creer. Se paro de la banca y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Enrique también se puso en pie y echo a correr tras ella

¡Lizy espera¡Puedo explicarlo!- gritó tratando de detenerla sin embargo ella corría demasiado rápido y el chico terminó por cansarse

En cuanto llego a su casa la peliazul se encerró en su cuarto sin pasar desapercibida por Ariko que fue tras ella para averiguar que le pasaba.

¿Qué tienes hermanita?- le preguntó pues hacia mucho que no la veía llorar así –Creo que voy a tener que llamar a Maia. Ella es la experta en estos casos. ¡Oh no! Dejo su celular- gruñó al ver el celular de su hermana en la mesita de la sala –Oye Johnny ¿no tienes el numero de Oliver?- preguntó mirando al chico

**En el parque**

Oliver contestó apresurado su celular

_¿Diga?_- preguntó- _¿Ariko? Si ya te la paso. _Es para ti- dijo entregándole el celular a Maia

_�¿Qué paso que! Entiendo voy para allá _Oliver necesito regresar a mi casa. Algo le paso a Liz-

OK no hay problema

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Maia al ver a Liz en ese estado

E-enrique- respondió esta entre sollozos

Oliver y Johnny no tardaron entender lo que había pasado y se lo contaron a las chicas

�¿Qué Enrique hizo que!- grito Ariko sorprendida

Maia estaba en silencio.

¿Dónde se están hospedando? Pregunto

En una mansión que le dejaron sus padres a Johnny cerca del hospital general. ¿Por qué?

Maia no dijo nada y se limito a salir de la casa

Espero que las funerarias japonesas no cobren mucho- comento Ariko

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Creo que conozco a Maia lo suficiente como para saber lo que le piensa hacer a ese imbécil de Enrique

**En la susodicha mansión**

Maia toco el timbre y le abrió Enrique que traía una cara de depre tremenda. La chica no se dejo conmover y le plantó una cachetada

Auch ¿a ti que te hice?-

Mi hermana esta llorando por tu culpa. Para mi eso es suficiente motivo-

No es mi culpa. Es la bocona de Angelleli-

No importa quien se lo dijo sino lo que hiciste. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto. ¡La traicionaste maldito y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás! Ella te fue fiel en todo momento y sabes que no es poco solicitada y tu no solo con una sino con DOS ¡AL MISMO TIEMPO!-

Por favor. Déjame hablar con ella para explicarle bien todo. Se que me comporte como un auténtico tarado y lo siento no fue mi intención. Jamás quise lastimarla en serio-

Esta bien habla con ella. Pero te advierto que Liz no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos tenlo por seguro-

No la culpo. Tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadada conmigo-

Enrique se dirigió a la casa de las chicas.

Viejo estas vivo- comento Oliver sorprendido al verlo entrar

Si. Pero tu novia pega demasiado fuerte para mi gusto- respondió este subiendo las escaleras. Abrió una puerta con chapa color azul. Supuso que seria la de Liz pues era su color favorito y en efecto ahí estaba ella llorando en la cama.

Lizy…-susurró

Ella lo volteo a ver y el chico comprobó con mucho dolor que de verdad estaba llorando y mucho, pero no la culpaba. Se sintió terriblemente mal pues solo la había visto llorar dos veces, y las dos veces habían sido por su culpa

FLASHBACK (de Enrique) /continuación del de Liz/

¡Lizy!- grito al verla salir corriendo "¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ella no es así" pensó confundido. "A lo mejor olvido algo en su casa" En eso se topó con Giovanna Agelleli.

Ho-hola- saludo algo apenado

Ah hola- respondió ella sin mucho interés

O-oye ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo? E-en privado-

Si quieres-

Mira Angelleli tu me…tu me gustas mucho-

Felicidades pero te tengo noticias amigo. YO jamás me fijaría en alguien como TU- respondió ella con crueldad y luego se marcho.

Enrique decidió ir a casa de Liz a llevarle la tarea y de paso preguntarle porque se había ido así de la escuela.

Después de clases se dirigió a la mansión de la chica y toco el timbre algo nervioso pues sabia que no les caía nada bien a las nanas de Liz

_-¿Quién?- _Pregunto una voz por el interfon

Enrique. Estoy buscando a Liz –

_-¿Enrique? Lo siento pero la señorita Liz dice que no quiere verlo-_

_-_Le traigo la tarea- dijo como último recurso

Al poco rato vio que la puerta de la mansión y cual seria su decepción al ver a una de las nanas. Esta recogió los libros y le azoto la puerta en la cara.

Pasaron varias semanas y Liz no volvió a la escuela. Enrique estaba cada vez mas preocupado pues ya ni le recibían las tareas diciendo que ya no las necesitaba y tampoco podía contactarla por teléfono. Hasta que un día oyó a un corrillo de chicos mencionarla y se acerco a escuchar

Dicen que se cambio de escuela- comento un chico de cabello castaño

Que lastima. Era muy guapa- se lamento otro

Si es cierto-

también dicen que le gustaba ese tipo Tornatore y que el le dijo que le gustaba Angelleli y por eso se cambio de escuela-

Enrique se sintió fatal. Así que por eso era que se había alterado tanto. Tenía que encontrarla para pedirle disculpas así que siguió escuchando hasta que supo en que escuela estudiaba ahora Liz y después de clases se dirigió ahí

Al llegar la vio sentada frente a la reja de la escuela con una mirada triste y…llorando. Eso acabó de construir un monumento de culpa dentro del rubio quien decidió acercarse a ella y pedirle disculpas.

¿Lizy?-

Ah hola Enrique-

Yo…quería pedirte disculpas-

¿Porqué?

No sé bien porque solo se que por mi culpa estás así y me siento terrible por eso-

¿así como?

Lizy…mírate la cara que traes- le dijo tomándola por el mentón –mírate la cara que traes y dime que sigues siendo la misma-

La gente cambia-

¿En dos semanas? No lo creo-

¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto?-

Enrique se quedo helado por la pregunta. Conocía la respuesta pero sentía que la ofendería si se la decía.

Desde…desde que me di cuenta de algo muy importante-

"¿Tan obvia fui?" se preguntó asustada la peliazul

¿D-de que cosa?-

De que…-

¿Y por eso vas a jugar conmigo verdad?- lo interrumpió la chica

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

No te hagas el santo Enrique. Supongo que tú y tu noviecita Angelleli ya se lo habrán dicho a todo el mundo-

En primera Angelleli no es mi novia y me alegro de que no lo sea. Además tengo la impresión de que tú y yo hablamos de cosas diferentes-

¿Entonces tú de que hablas?-

De que yo…tú…tú me gustas y mucho, en serio-

¿Por qué te burlas de mí tratando de darme falsas esperanzas?-

¿A que te refieres?-

Ay Enrique. Como si fuera necesario explicarlo. Sabes que digo la verdad-

¿Sobre que?-

¡Con un demonio Enrique¡Que me gustas¿Eso es lo que querías oír¡Pues ya lo dije ya puedes ir a contárselo a todo mundo!-

Pero…yo no tengo por que decírselo a nadie, si tú no quieres-

Ella se soltó a llorar

Tranquila, no quiero que llores. Te dije que me gustabas y te lo dije en serio- susurró con ternura abrazándola

¿D-de verdad?-

Claro que si-

El chico la abrazó más fuerte

¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

S-si, gracias-

Te quiero Lizy-

Yo a ti Enrique-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Solo espero que todo salga tan bien como en aquella vez" pensó

CONTINUARA…

Autora: Vaya por fin acabe creí que nunca lo terminaría

Lia: Humm… te pasas de dramática

Lin: Seee demasiado exagerado lo de Liz ¿no?

Liz: Digan que uds. no tuvieron que verse como unas locas esquizofrénicas

Ariko: Hey hey hey la esquizofrénica aquí soy yo

Maia: Sí como sea da

Mariah: Pero dejaste en el aire lo de la misión y yo no entiendo nada

Salima: Como no si ya nos lo sabemos de memoria

Autora: Si como sea pero no me pueden decir que este no esta lo suficientemente largo

Mariam: En eso tienes razón

Autora: Ah otra cosa este cap se va a dividir también en 3 partes solo que las otras dos serán los caps 26 y 27 xq el 25 va a ser otra cosa ¿OK? Siiii los voy a empalagar con tanta cursilería jajaja. En fin dejen reviews porfa


	26. Cap 25: La mision

Hola aquí estoy con la continuación.

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

**Verónica- **despreocúpate jeje al menos te tomas tus 2 mins para escribir y ay en cuanto a tu critica ya sabia que alguien me tiraria tomatazos por eso jajaja en cuanto a tu duda pues con decirte son bastante importantes ya no puedo decir mas xq me tiro todo el teatrito jeje y tu comentario estoy 1000 por ciento de acuerdo contigo si no voy ni a la micha

**Raven4- **Lamento demorarme tanto pero espero que entiendas que tengo familia, escuela y una vida social y que no vivo pegada del computador ni tampoco vivo para escribir el fic, si no habia actualizado fue porque no habia tenido tiempo

¡LISTO! Ya puedo seguirle al fic

Capitulo 25 La Misión

Enrique miraba a Liz con tristeza y ella solo seguia llorando sin mirarlo.

Lizy…-

Dejame- susurro ella con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas

Lizy…puedo explicarlo…-

¡Vete!- replicó ella con rabia

No…Liz…escuchame por favor…-

Te escucho-

Mira después de que te fuiste. Iba yo de regreso a mi casa y me encontre a Angelleli. Ella me preguntó que si quería ir a comer con ella y por cortesía le dije que si-

Bien. Entonces la próxima vez que algun tarado me pregunte que si quiero ser su novia, no me negare por cortesía- gruñó ella

No…Liz…dejame terminar…mira si a veces iba a comer con ellas o les prestaba mi yate pero nada mas. Nunca hubo nada serio. De hecho nunca hubo NADA-

¿En serio?-

En serio-

AyEnrique- exclamó la joven abrazandolo entre un mar de lagrimas.- Perdoname por no haberte creido-

Perdoname tu a mi. Debi decirtelo antes- replico este abrazandola tambien

Si te perdono-

Gracias-

El rubio le acarició el rostro con ternura y la besó a lo que ella correspondió casi al instante.

**En la mansión Hiwatari**

Pero…ese no es…¿Voltaire?- dijo Ray mirando atónito la imagen

Observador el gatito- comentó Lia con sarcasmo

Lia…- /o.o que niña tan problemática/

Ya esta bien-

En fin…Voltaire es el abuelo de Kai y Tala y tambien es nuestro enemigo. Su objetivo es conseguir los cristales para poder dominar al mundo y el nuestro es impedir que eso suceda. ¿me explico?-

Todos asintieron

Que bien. Ahora los cristales encierran dentro un poder inimaginable que es el que necesitaremos para llevar a cabo la misión. Dentro habitan los espiritus del los 7 elementos: Luz, Oscuridad, Fuego, Viento, Agua, Tierra y Relámpago. Cada uno de esos espiritus tiene un carácter distinto. Cada uno de ellos tiene un poder inmenso y muy difícil de controlar. Por eso necesitamos que se empeñen al maximo ya que si no logran controlarlos no podran usar ese poder. ¿Alguna duda?

Mariam alzó la mano

¿Si?-

Pues yo quería saber…¿Cómo aprenderemos a controlarlos?-

Nosotros les ayudaremos pero necesitamos que se esfuercen para conseguirlo. Ahora bien aunque ya somos más de la mitad aun faltan 3 personas para que estemos completos…un portador del agua, uno de la tierra y uno del relámpago…2 de ellas estan aquí en Japón solo debemos encontrarlo. El portador del relámpago no sabemos donde esta aun-

Yo si- interrumpió Lia

¿Dónde?-

En Madrid, España. Sentí una fuerte presencia cuando estuve allá pero…no encontré a los portadores-

Ya veo-

¿España? Si creo recordarlo aunque en ese entonces mis poderes aún eran muy débiles y no lo pude sentir bien- comentó Yuli pensativa

Estoy totalmente segura- afirmó la chica de ojos negros

Entonces tendremos que ir allá-

Primero debemos preocuparnos por los locales ¿no creen?- intervino Zeo

Si, tienes razon-

Pero ¿ellos donde estan?-

No se yo no he sentido nada de un punto específico pero si se nota que hay de los nuestro aquí-

Yo lo note cuando veníamos para acá- dijo Kai

¿En serio¿Dónde?-

Kai movió su mano y la imagen de Voltaire se transformó en un mapa de la ciudad. El bicolor señaló un punto específico del mapa: la calle Tokio.

Aquí vivimos nosotros. Por aquí lo conocen como el barrio rico (aunque en cuanto a cultura algunos son mas pobres…) pues bien esta-dijo señalando un puntito que se hizo mas grande mostrando una gran mansión –es la casa de donde sentí la energía. Ahora bien aquí esta lo interesante- hubo un acercamiento aún mayor y se vio un letrero que decía "McGregor" arriba del interfon

¿McGregor¿No es el apellido de Johnny de los Majestics?- inquirió Ray

Exactamente-

¿Qué mas da? Hay muchos McGregors en el mundo- replicó Tala

Un momento. Yo recuerdo algo. Cuando esculcamos en los papeles de Voltaire vi una pareja de McGregor's que le habían comprado una residencia en Japón al anciano ese. ¿no te acuerdas Lin?-

Si pero…todas las personas que negociaban con el…-

Lo se y precisamente Johnny es huerfano desde los 4 años- explico Kai con calma

Pero yo conozco a McGregor y nunca he notado nada-

¿Y quien dice que Johnny es un elegido?-

Eso es lo que das a entender-

No él no, pero hay una energía mágica que viene desde el interior de su casa y también de una casa que no se de quien sea que se encuentra cerca de aquí-

¿Sería imprudente ir a investigar?-

No creo-

¿Y que esperamos?-

Eh… chicos… ¿ y nosotros que?- pregunto Ray

Ah se me había olvidado, pues… pueden acompañarnos si quieren-

Asi pues, los chicos salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron a la casa que Kai les había mostrado. En cuanto se acercaron, los cristales que llevaban empezaron a brillar.

Vaya, hay mucha magia en este lugar- susurró Lia al ver el intenso brillo que emitían los dos cristales que llevaba

Kai tocó la puerta y se topó con un chico de pelo verde.

¿Kai?- dijo este asombrado

¡Oliver¿Qué haces en Japón?-

Eso mismo te pregunto-

Yo vivo aquí-

Oh cierto. Nosotros solo vinimos por el torneo-

¿Nosotros?-

Si ¿o creias que el niño venía solo?- dijo un pelirrojo mirando por la puerta

Ah Johnny-

Uy que ánimo-

¿Algun problema?-

Si-

Pues te aguantas-

Grrr-

Hey chicos no peleen- intervino el francés

Tú no te metas rarito-

Oye! Yo no soy raro-

Pruebalo-

¿Quién es?- preguntó una chica castaña asomandose

Nadie importante- replicó Johnny

¿Seguro? Tu no te peleas con "nadie importante"- objetó una chica de pelo naranja

Oigan ¿Enrique y Robert tambien estan con ustedes?- inquiritó Ray (o.o neko preguntón)

Enrique esta arreglando sus "problemas maritales" y Robert se quedó en Inglaterra- explicó el pelirrojo

¿Problemas maritales?-

Bueno algo parecido-

¿Cómo asi?-

No es tu asunto- replicó con frialdad la castaña lanzandole un dura mirada al neko

Que carácter-

¿Y que es lo que quieren?- pregunto con rudeza

Lia dio un paso adelante y sin decir palabra le mostro una piedra con la forma de un sol en color blanco que brillaba intensamente. La chica la miro con asombro

¿D-de donde sacaste eso?-

La pelinegra se lo volvio a guardar y sin pronunciar palabra se arrodillo frente a ella y le miro el tobillo fijamente. Luego volteo hacia Lin y Yuli e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

¿S-segura?-

¿Me estas diciendo ciega?-

N-no para nada jejeje-

Lia la miro y luego se incorporó sin pronunciar palabra la castaña segui estupefacta en la puerta sin entender que pasaba.

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto

Nada solo que tienes una mancha en el tobillo- explico Lia con calma

Ah esa es de nacimiento. ¿Porque?

Bienvenida a la familia- sonrio Yuli

CONTINUARA

Ay ya me harte esto iba como 6 pags mas largo pero perdi el archivo y lo tuve que volver a escribir y mejor lo dejo para el siguiente cap

Lia: Floja

Autora: (Histerica) ¡TU CALLATE!

Lia: Ya tranqui

Lin: Mejor la dejamos, no le ha ido muy bien estos dias

Yuli: Si mejor lo dejamos asi

Autora: Ay disculpen ya saben que he tenido una semana algo difícil

Chicas: No te preocupes

Autora: Bueno dejen reviews porfa me gusta saber su opinión y hasta la proxima


	27. Cap 26: Los nuevos elegidos

Holas a todos. Otra vez nuestra hermosa autora no se encuentra disponible por el momento así que yo, Lin voy a tomar su lugar. Y lo primero en la agenda es... contestar los...

Autora: ¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VINE!

Lin: ¿? Ta weno ai te lo dejo niñata

Autora: OK primero que nada 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (cien mil cuatrillones) disculpas por tanto retraso pero se me presentó un problema personal y me quedé sin internet por lo tanto no podía subir el fic pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA TOI DE VUELTA!

Lia: Ay niña escandalosa

Autora:P En fin ahora sí a contestar los reviews (Que para los 6 meses q han pasado me sorprende la gran cantidad de reviews recibidos):

Verónica: Que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior y te agradezco con toooooda mi alma que siempre nos mandes tus reviews y te quería preguntar que en que horarios te conectas para ver si podemos platicar algún día de estos.

Tai- Gracias por leer el fic, me da muxísimo gusto que te esté gustando y mil gratcies por tu review.

Ahora si vamos a seguirle al fic

Capítulo 26 Los últimos elegidos (N.A. más obvio imposible)

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Maia intrigada

-Llama a la otra mocosa y acabemos con esto de una vez- replicó Yuli con calma

-Uy Yuli-chan vienes de un carácter... - la criticó Lin a lo que ésta respondió con una mirada fría

En eso se oyó ruido en las escaleras y apareció Liz seguida de Enrique.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la peliazul

-Si supiera te lo diría-

-¿Es necesaria nuestra presencia?- preguntó Kai con cara de aburrido

-No, no te preocupes- sonrió Lia

El bicolor se encogió de hombros y salió al jardín de la casa seguido por Ray.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó, sobresaltando al chino

-Eeehhh... aaahhh... pueeeeessss-

-¿Porqué me seguías?- Kai parecía bastante divertido por el susto que le había provocado al neko

-Pues... quería preguntarte algo- explicó Ray recobrando la calma

-Y yo quiero que Tala se muera pero no se puede todo en esta vida- sonrió al ver el desconcierto del chino- Estaba jugando. Anda pregunta-

-Bien... ¿recuerdas hace 3 años? ¿Cuándo saliste de la abadía?-

-Sí-

-Pues... me comentaste sobre una chica que conocías desde niño... -

-Al grano-

-Bueno me preguntaba si es ella, quiero decir Lia-

Para su sorpresa un leve tono rojizo coloreó el rostro del ruso-japonés /N.A.que mosho/

-P-pues s-s-s-si... ¿C-cómo lo…-

-Porque a ella... la tratas distinto y también... siempre la miras con... cariño-

-Ah ya-

-¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAYYYYYY!- se oyó un grito estruendoso no muy lejos

-¡Waaaa! ¡Mariah casi me matas!-

-Lo siento-

Ray lanzó un suspiro

-Bien... nos vemos Kai... Mariah... no puedo caminar si estás colgada de mi cuello-

-Perdón- La chica se alejó detrás de Ray, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Kai, que la miró algo extrañado.

--------En la casa------

-Ustedes... tienen... nosotros tenemos... no sé cómo decirlo... -balbuceó Lin

-Poderes mágicos- la cortó Yuli

-Ya lo sabíamos- dijo Maia tranquila

-Si es eso... me retiro- anunció Ariko abandonando la habitación

-Ariko no tiene poderes- explicó Liz con un suspiro

-Nos dimos cuenta porque no sentimos ninguna aura mágica en ella-

-Sin embargo, no conocemos el verdadero motivo...por el que los tenemos-confesó Liz algo avergonzada

-Eso es porque...nosotros somos...los Elegidos-

-¿"Los Elegidos"? ¿Los Elegidos para qué?-

-Para detener a Voltaire y salvar a nuestro mundo-

-¿Voltaire? Me suena ¿No es el abuelo de Kai?- inquirió Oliver

-Así es-

-Pe-pero. cómo-

-Estoy segura de que saben bien que Voltaire no es precisamente un anciano inocente ni mucho menos. Desde que tengo memoria ha tratado de eliminarnos y apoderarse de la Tierra. Hasta ahora no lo ha logrado pero... - explicó Lia

FLASHBACK (Lia) (8 años atrás)

-¿Así que sigues desafiándome eh? Quítate de mi camino o te borraré del mapa- amenazó Voltaire.

-Por favor Voltaire ¿qué nunca te cansas? Llevas más de 8 años tratando de eliminarme y aún no lo logras. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- se burló Lia muy confiada.

-Ya verás... -

-¿Qué? ¿El poderoso Voltaire le teme a una niñita de 10 años?-

Voltaire lanzó una esfera negra contra la niña, la cual se esfumó en una pequeña flama, volviendo a aparecer detrás del anciano.

-Nunca bajes la guardia anciano-

El viejo esbozó una sonrisa maligna y lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-Ya en serio deberías rendirte. Estás tan viejo que chocheas.-

-Mira bien mocosa-

La niña sintió una punzada en su hombro izquierdo. Cuando miró, tenía una rasgadura en la blusa de la cual brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

-Vaya... tu puntería ha mejorado. Me sorprendes.- Acto seguido desapareció en un destello de luz blanca.

-Niñita cobarde-

-Por cierto Voltaire, si yo fuera tú buscaría un extintor lo antes posible- dijo una voz que retumbó en las paredes. El anciano miró la parte baja de su túnica y descubrió que ésta estaba en llamas.

-Sabía que no se iría sin hacerme algún chistecito- gruñó mientras apagaba el fuego pisoteando la túnica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Desde ése entonces se volvió cada vez más poderoso- suspiró la chica. Acto seguido se descubrió el hombro izquierdo, donde aún quedaba una cicatriz. – Por eso es indispensable que se reúnan todos los elegidos, para combatir a Voltaire y evitar que cumpla con su cometido-

-Entonces eso significa que... -

-Que es probable que pongamos en riesgo nuestras vidas. Claro, eso si ustedes aceptan la misión-

-¿Quieres decir que podemos elegir entre pelear o no?-

-Así es. No los podemos obligar a nada.-

-Pero si no lo hacemos... mucha gente saldría lastimada- dijo Liz

-Si es por el bien de nuestro mundo, entonces estoy dispuesta ¿qué dicen?- preguntó Maia mirando a sus compañeros

-Sí- asintieron Liz, Enrique y Oliver

-¡¿De verdad nos van a ayudar!- saltó Lin con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro. Sólo me queda una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Nos podrían decir sus nombres?- (caída al estilo japonés)

-Pues yo soy Lin, ella es mi manita Lia, la amargosita de allá es Yuli (mirada asesina) ella es Mariam, ella es Salima y ella es Queen. Él es Tala, el tonto que viene llegando es Kai, es el Zeo, ah! ella es Mariah, y él es Ray, y por allá está Ozuma y él es Kane y él es King.-

-Yo soy Maia, ella es mi hermana Liz, él es Oliver y éste es Enrique-

-¡Mucho gusto!-

-Por cierto ¿porqué preguntaban por la marca de mi tobillo?-preguntó Maia

-Porque es la marca de la familia Osaka- explicó Lia

-¿La familia Osaka?-

-Así es. Todas tenemos una-

Las chicas se revisaron el tobillo derecho, y en efecto, todas llevaban la marca de la estrella de 5 puntas.

-¿O sea que todas ustedes también son nuestras hermanas?- preguntó atónita Liz

-Algo así-sonrió tranquilamente Yuli

-Wow no sabía que tuviera una familia tan grande-

-La verdad nosotras tampoco sabíamos hasta hace una semana-

-Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿no?-

-Sí. Hasta luego-

Después de eso cada uno se fue por su lado pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

------------Mansión Hiwatari----------------

-Bueno... ya me voy a dormir. Estoy muerta- anunció Lia con un bostezo

-Yo igual- la siguió su hermana

-Descansen- sonrió Tala

-Gracias- las dos hermanas subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron

-Bueno... ya me puedes decir- dijo Tala de repente

-¿Eh?-

-Viejo, a mi no me engañas. Algo te preocupa.-

-A ti no se te escapa nada ¿verdad?-

-Acostúmbrate. Anda, desembucha-

-De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que... bueno... el próximo Miércoles es 10 de Abril... -

-Ya lo sé-

-Pues... ese día... Lia y yo... bueno... se cumplen 8 años de que le dije... que yo... -

-Que la querías-

-Sí. Pero no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos por... tú sabes... y por eso... quisiera hacer algo especial este año-

-Ya-

-Sólo que... -

-¿No se te ocurre nada?-

-Ajá-

-Pues... piénsalo un poquito. Creo que nadie en el mundo conoce a Lia como tú, ni siquiera Lin. Algo se te debe ocurrir. Piensa en lo que le gusta: comida, lugares, revistas si quieres o yo que sé-

-Lo que... le gusta-

-FLASHBACK (Kai) (6 años atrás)

-¿Kai?

-¿Eh? Ah sí dime-

-Nada... sólo que te veo... pensativo-

-Ah eso... solo... es que este lugar... me trae buenos recuerdos... - explicó Kai sonrojándose un poco

-También a mí- sonrió Lia con cariño –Después de todo, aquí fue donde hace 2 años me dijiste que me querías- la chica lo abrazó con cariño

-S-sí-

-Jajajajaja-

-¿D-de qué te ríes?-

-Nada importante. Sólo que te ves gracioso cuando te sonrojas-

-Ah... es que... todavía no me hago a la idea de que... alguien como tú... pues... se haya fijado en alguien... como yo- /N.A. Waaaaaaaa lo amooooooooooo! Lia: Ay pobre loquita/

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Es que eres muy tierno Kai-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Sabes Kai?-

-¿Sí?-

-Este lago... es precioso-

-Sí... es muy lindo-

-Siempre me han gustado mucho los lagos- comentó Lia...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Claro ya recuerdo! Gracias por tu ayuda hermano- sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa

-¿Gracias? ¿Hermano? Nunca me había dicho eso... -dijo Tala mirando la puerta atónito.

----------------Madrid, España------------

Un joven pelirrojo se hallaba recostado bocaarriba en una cama cuando una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes entró a la habitación y encendió el televisor

-¡¿Qué haces! ¡Trato de dormir!- protestó

-Ver las noticias- replicó ella

-Eso es aburrido-

-Al menos es más útil que estar tirado todo el día en la cama. Ahora cállate y déjame oír.-

En la pantalla apareció el hombre que daba las notas deportivas

-_Buenas noches. Con el campeonato mundial de Beyblade acercándose, las sorpresas no terminan. Se rumora por ahí que Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari, miembros del actual equipo campeón, los BBA Revolution, han presentado su renuncia al equipo sin dar mayores explicaciones a la prensa. Sin embargo, se rumora que planean reconstruir los Star Light Bladers, con quienes fueron campeones 6 años consecutivos, ya que las dos integrantes faltantes, Lia y Lin Osaka, han sido localizadas en Japón... -_

-¡Ja! ¿Quién tuvo la razón esta vez?- exclamó la chica triunfal

-Ya, de acuerdo, tú ganas ¿y ahora qué?-

-Pues mañana nos vamos a Japón para encontrarnos con ésas personas-

-Está bien. Así podremos volver a ver a Tyson y los otros-

-Cómo sea, ve empacando de una vez-

-Si... como tú digas Julia... - suspiró el pelirrojo incorporándose

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Ejem... este capi quedó algo... raro...

Lia: Yo diría que sin el algo

Autora: Buaaaaaa no tienes corazón! ¿No ves que ando sin internet?

Lia: (gota de agua en la frente) ya da igual. En fin por lo mismo del internet, la publicación de los capis se va a demorar un poquito, bueno para que les miento, bastante pero téngannos paciencia.

Yuli: Si y porfas manden más reviews xq nos gusta oír su opinión del fic

Autora: Y si una tal Little Pussy Kat pregunta por mí, este fic no existe(la infeliz ya tiene internet y si lo lee se va a morir de risa u.u)

Maia: Sí xq vos siempre andas despreciando las cosas cursis y mira ya sales con el fic que bueno...

Liz: La pregunta es... vas en el capi 26 y apenas han transcurrido 4 días ¿cómo le vas a hacer si ya tienes pensado hasta los 23 años de Lia ( o sea 5 años más)?

Autora: No seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. creo que voy a escribir un libro aunque...mi redacción es pésima

Mariam: Ya no importa bytes y salu2 a to2

Autora: Y manden muuuuuuuuchos reviews (de rodillas) se los suplico


	28. Cap 27: Amor Europeo 2a parte

Autora: Konnichiwa ya estamos aquí nosotras de vuelta con el fic n-n. Disculpen nuevamente la demora pero tdv no me ponen el internet y ademas ando en examenes por lo q comprenderan no tengo mucho tiempo. Weno... ahora...

Liz: ¿Los reviews?

Autora: Ah si! Hay que contestar los reviews!

**maricela**- hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por tu comentario voy a tratar de ponerle más imaginación aunque claro si me podes pasar algunos consejitos te lo agradeceria con el alma. La razon por la que tal vez no te parezca muy "imaginativo" es algo larga (entendere si te da flojera leerla) : mis historias las saco en parte de mi cabecita pero tbn mucho lo saco de otros animes, fics , libros, películas, programas de TV e inclusive de muchas canciones, sobre todo las escenas románticas, pues cuando escucho las canciones y me gustan trato de encontrar alguna pareja x ahí que se adapte a la canción e inclusive modifico partes de la historia que ya estaban hechas para que concuerde con la cancion como sucede con la de "Yo quisiera" de _Reik_ que viene de hecho (ahí les doy un adelanto) en un pedacito donde tenemos a Hitoshi como protagonista (x supuesto el 90 de los lectores ya debe saber con quien) aunque para eso falta tdv bastante. Eso si aunque muchas ideas son tomadas de otros lados siempre tienen mi toque personal y siempre tienen algun cambio x ahí. En fin espero que no te hayas dormido (es q hoy vengo inspirada) pero si tenes alguna sugerencia podria tomarla en cuenta ya que la historia original solo esta escrita en mi cabeza (donde estan atascados unos 5 fics) por lo que hay posibilidad de cambios de hecho la versión original cambio varias veces antes de ser publicada (x ejemplo, en la original Lia y Kai se conocían xq ella aparecía repentinamente en casa de el) así que se puede modificar OK?

Verónica- De nuevo me da gusto recibir tu review pero sabes que? Los de FFNET no permiten que se pongan URLs ni emails en los reviews ni fics por lo que no se ve tu correo, pero el mio estoy casi segura que esta en mi perfil (le pushas ahí donde dice LiaOsaka92 creo) de ahí me podes agregar a tus contactos para ver si nos ponemos en contacto un dia y te explico la razon fundamental x la q no tengo internet y x lo tanto no le puedo adelantar muy seguido OK? 

Lia: (aburrida) Y asiiiiii se nos va la viiiiiida...

Autora: Te digo que hoy vengo inspirada

Yuli: Lastima que en cuanto le empiezas al fic se te esfuma la inspiración

Autora: (sarcasmo) ja...ja...ja

Lin: Ya siguele ¿no?

Autora: CIERTO!

Capitulo 27 Amor Europeo 2ª Parte 

(Yuli: Correcion. En cuanto escribes el titulo se te EXTINGUE la inspiración Autora: (sarcasmo) y de nuevo ja...ja...ja)

/N.A. En capis anteriores Maia y Ariko se vieron interrumpidas en medio de sus platicas con Oliver y Johnny (yo se lo de Liz fue una GRAN exageración) por lo que este capi y el siguiente van a ser como un recuerdo de esas conversaciones Y este va a ser de Maia y Oliver x lo que tendremos x ahí algunas frases en frances OK? Ahora si empecemos/

------Parque--------

-Ay Oliver te extrañé tanto...- susurró Maia. Ella y Oliver se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un arbol –Han pasado 3 años desde que nos vimos la última vez-

-Si...yo también te extrañé-

-¿Sabes? Este parque me recuerda el día que nos conocimos ¿a ti no?-

-Si. Después de todo fue en un parque como este donde nos vimos la primera vez hace ya...- el francés se puso a contar con los dedos

-5 años-

-Si. Todavía recuerdo muy bien ese dia-

-Como si fuera ayer-

FLASHBACK (5 años atrás)

-----Un parque------

Oliver, de unos 10 años, jugaba al beyblade contra un niño gordo y pecoso. No tardó mucho en que Oliver fuera declarado vencedor de la contienda.

-Y ahora... ¿quién se atreve a enfrentarse a Oliver?... ¿Nadie? Entonces no hay otra opción que...- empezó a decir el niño que hacía de réferi

-¡Alto! Yo me enfrentare a el- lo interrumpio una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta de caballo (más menos como Sailor Jupiter) /¿quién sera?(sarcasmo)/

El réferi soltó una carcajada

-¿Es un chiste verdad? ¡Tu eres una niña!-

-¿Y?- la niña le lanzó una de esas miradas que matan

-De acuerdo. Acepto tu desafío- accedió Oliver

-Ah... si... Beyluchadores a su posiciones... 3...2...1 ¡Let it Rip!-

Los dos blades giraron en círculos dentro del plato por unos segundos. Finalmente Oliver se decidió a atacar

-¡Unicolyon ataca! ¡Terremoto!-

-¡Pegasslyon! ¡Semilla de baobab!-

El estadio comenzo a temblar y de la tierra brotaron unos árboles enormes y mientras que Oliver con trabajo y veía su beyblade dentro del plato, Pegasslyon se movia con gran facilidad entre las ramas y el follaje golpeando varias veces a Unicolyon

-¡¿Pero que...-

-¿Nunca leíste _El principito_? Claramente explica que si no se corta el baobab cuando apenas nace el primer retoño pueden causar muchos problemas- sonrió la niña a modo de burla

"Maldición. Si no puedo ver mi beyblade cómo se supone que encuentre el suyo"

-Pegasslyon acabemos con esto ¡Hojas de roble!-

Un momento después, Unicolyon había salido despedido del estadio aterrizando a los pies de Oliver. Todos miraban atónitos la escena sin entender del todo lo que había pasado

-Gané- sonrió la niña triunfal. Acto seguido dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de irse

-Espera. ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿Importa?- un momento después la niña ya no estaba

INTERRUPCIÓN

-No eras muy comunicativa en ése entonces- sonrió el peliverde

-¿Algún problema?-

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK (unos días más tarde)

-------------Escuela--------------------

-Bueno niños hoy tendremos unos nueva estudiante, espero que todos le den la bienvenida- Entré s'il vous plaît1- anunció el maestro -Ella es Maia Osaka y estará con nosotros a partir de hoy. Por favor sientese atrás del joven Millie-

La niña avanzó hacia su pupitre, haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros que la miraban sorprendidos por su llegada, pues estaban a mitad del año escolar. Se sentó y las clases siguieron con normalidad.

A la hora del recreo, Oliver se acercó a la banca de la niña.

-Eh...hola- atinó a decir en medio de los nervios

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- replicó Maia fríamente

-Oye...tú...¿eres la niña del parque?-

-Te aseguro que hay mil niñas en París que van a ése mismo parque. Ahora si no tienes nada más importante que decir no me estés quitando mi tiempo- aún así, el niño no se fue

-¿Puedes hacer algo útil y decirme donde está la cafetería?- le espetó ella secamente

-Eh?... ah claro e-en seguida...sígueme- la verdad es que la mirada fría de la niña lo ponía sumamente nervioso

En cuanto hubieron tomado su comida, Oliver se fue a sentar con sus amigos y Maia se alejó hacia una mesa vacía

-La niña nueva sí que es rara ¿verdad Oliver?- comentó un amigo

-Tal vez...o tal vez tiene demasiadas preocupaciones- replicó este mirándola de reojo

-Oye Oliver ¿no es la misma niña que te ganó la otra vez?- preguntó otro

-Eso parece. Le pregunté pero no es muy comunicativa que digamos-

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, novato?- Maia pasaba junto a ellos en ese momento y escuchó casi toda la conversación

-Ah!... e-estabas ahí...casi me da un infarto-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees para llamarle novato a Oliver!- la retó uno de los amigos del francés

-No necesito gastar mi tiempo en decirlo- acto seguido salió del comedor.

Todos observaban impactados la escena

-Oye Oliver ¡¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así nada más!-

Oliver lo ignoró y salió corriendo tras la niña pues estaba seguro de haber visto un aire de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Oye ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- refunfuñó la castaña con la voz ligeramente quebrada

-Oye yo... disculpa por...lo que dije...bueno dijimos...eh...-

-¿Porqué te disculpas?- inquirió ella sorprendida

-Porque... me-me dio la impresión de que te hicimos daño-

-¿Hacerme... daño?-

-Quiero decir que te-te hizo sentir mal lo que dijimos-

-...-

-Disculpa tal vez...fue solo mi imaginación- Oliver dio la vuelta para volver al comedor

-¡Oye Millie!-

-¿Si?-

-G-gracias-

-No fue nada- el niño sonrió y se reunió con sus amigos "No es tan mala después de todo" pensó

Maia estaba paralizada

"No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué fue tan amable conmigo después de como lo traté? Nadie me había hablado con tanta...amabilidad" pensó la niña totalmente sorprendida

A la salida fue Maia la que se acercó a Oliver antes de irse

-Millie yo...-

-Dime-

-Quería saber...¿por-porqué fuste tan...a-amable conmigo...ha-hace rato?-

-Eso? Bueno porque pensé que a mi no me gustaría que hablaran mal de mi sin conocerme-

-¿Aún después de cómo te traté?-

-Tus razones tendrás. Además, todos fueron agresivos contigo desde el principio, es normal que hayas reaccionado con la misma agresividad- el niño le tendió la mano súbitamente –Tal vez te parezca algo apresurado pero...¿somos amigos?-

La niña dudó por un momento

-Sí- sonrió y estrechó su mano

CONTINUA EL FLASHBACK (unas semanas más tarde)

-Oye Maia-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después de la escuela?-

-Me encantaría pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

-Tengo que avisar en casa- explicó la niña sacando un teléfono celular. Marcó rápido unos números y se pegó el auricular a la oreja

_-¿Diga?-_

-Habla Maia-

_-Señorita Maia ¿que sucedió? ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿tiene algún problema?-_

-Ninguno. Sólo voy a llegar un poco tarde.-

_-¿Tuvo problemas en la escuela?-_

-¡Que no! Voy a comer a casa de un amigo. Eso es todo.-

_-Tendría que conocer al joven y a su familia antes de dejarla ir a su casa señorita-_

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te estoy avisando para que no te pongas de loca solo porque no me ves llegar-

_-Pero señorit...-_ la niña colgó de mal humor

-¿Algún problema?- inquirió Oliver

-Ninguno. Sólo que madame Méricourt me protege demasiado-

-¿Madame Méricourt? ¿Qué tu apellido no es Osaka?-

-Sí. Ella no es mi mamá, es la persona que me cuida-

-¿Y tu mamá?-

-No la conozco. De hecho no sé ni como se llamaban mis padres-

-Pero ¿porqué?-

-Madame Méricourt dice que un día me encontró en la puerta de su casa con mi nombre y un número de cuenta bancaria. No se sabe nada de mis padres. Los he buscado pero no hay nada de nada. Supongo que eran extranjeros pero no tengo nada seguro. Ni siquiera sé si siguen vivos-

-¿Te abandonaron? ¿Porqué?-

-Ni idea. Tal vez resulté ser un accidente- comentó ella con cierta tristeza

-No creo-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Si no te hubieran querido no se habrían molestado en dejar tu nombre y mucho menos una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre ¿no crees? Y si para ellos fuiste un accidente, ellos se lo pierden, porque ¿sabes? Creo que cualquiera que te conozca debe sentirse muy afortunado porque realmente eres una persona maravillosa-

-Gracias Oliver, eres muy tierno. La verdad lo que más me inquieta es otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Hace como 2 años encontré en mi búsqueda a dos personas que se encontraban en la misma situación, tienen el mismo apellido, la misma edad y cumplen años el mismo día que yo-

-¿Si?-

-Ajá. Sólo que una de ellas vive en Italia y la otra en Inglaterra-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Me reuní con ellas y por lo que me contaron, a ellas también las abandonaron junto con sus nombres y una cuenta bancaria. Finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de que somos hermanas-

-¿De veras? Pero son de países distintos-

-Convencimos a nuestras nanas de que hiciéramos una prueba de ADN y salió positivo. Sin embargo todavía no sabemos porque nos dejaron en países tan diferentes. Además , el apellido Osaka no es muy común que digamos en occidente-

-Ya decía yo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Desde que entraste a la escuela me pareció que tenías demasiada preocupaciones en la cabeza-

-¿Se me nota mucho?-

-No mucho pero sí algo. Oye me quedó una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Tus hermanas se quedaron en sus respectivos países?-

-Sí. De hecho este año van a pasar la Navidad aquí.-

-Me gustaría conocerlas-

-Puedo invitarte a mi casa en vacaciones-

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno pero ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-

-No tengo- contestó él con un aire de tristeza

-¿Cómo?-

-Mis padres eran hombres de negocios. Dueños de una gran cadena de restaurantes, entre otras cosas.

Cuando tenía ocho años se fueron de viaje a Nueva York. Abordaron el Concord, que como sabes, era el avión más veloz. Ese mismo año, el avión se estrelló y...no hubo sobrevivientes-

FLASH-FLASHBACK (o sea recuerdo dentro del recuerdo) (6 años atrás)

_-Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta 3-( _como se imaginarán esto sucede en un aeropuerto)

-Bueno, ya es hora- sonrió una mujer de cabello rubio y corto y ojos verdes

- François/N.A. se pronuncia « Fransuá » ya sé, qué original el nombresito/ te encargamos a Oliver- dijo un hombre de cabello azul, dirigiéndose al mayordomo

-¡No se vayan! Presiento que si se van ahora, nunca regresarán-el pequeño Oliver, de 8 años, parecía muy triste de ver partir a sus padres otra vez

-No te preocupes mi niño, volveremos muy pronto-

-¿Es una promesa?-

-Claro. Ahora pórtate bien y no le des problemas a François-

-¡Sí!-

Los padres de Oliver abordaron el avión mientras el pequeño y su mayordomo se dirigían a la mansión.

(continúa el FLASH-FLASHBACK, unos días más tarde)

-¡Noticia de último minuto! El Concord, el avión más veloz en la Tierra, se estrelló ayer por la madrugada casi llegando a su destino en Nueva York. El avión salió anteayer del aeropuerto de Londres con 50 pasajeros. Desgraciadamente, no hubo sobrevivientes-

Ése fue el anuncio del conductor del noticiero de la televisión

-François, ¿no era en ése avión donde viajaban mamá y papá?- preguntó el pequeño Oliver, aterrado

-Me temo que sí joven-

-Quiere decir que ellos...ellos...ellos están...-sus ojitos color magenta /OK lo admito, no me sé el color de sus ojos/ se inundaron de lágrimas

-Eso parece. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de su padres lo estarán cuidado desde el cielo y a ellos no les gustaría verlo llorar

FIN DEL FLASH-FLASHBACK

Maia se cubrió la boca con las manos

-Dios, cuánto lo siento Discúlpame por hacerte recordarlo. Debió ser terrible. En verdad lo lamento mucho. No debí de haber preguntado-

-No te preocupes. A veces es bueno contar las cosas que nos duelen. Finalmente, eso nos ayuda a sobreponernos al dolor. Al menos eso creo.-

-Gracias...por contarme algo tan importante para ti-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Además, tú también me contaste algo importante para ti ¿y sabes, eso me da mucho gusto porque significa que confías en mi.-

-Gracias por escuchar-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¡Oliver, me desesperas!-

-Jajaja ¿porqué?-

-Porque eres demasiado amable-

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK (unos meses después)

-¡Oliver, viniste!- la niña le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto-

-Pasa, estás en tu casa-

La niña lo acompañó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación

-Adelante-

La habitación era bastante grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde pasto y todos los muebles tenían tonalidades verdes. En los muros había dibujos de árboles, hojas y ramas

-Este lugar debe ser el paraíso de un insecto hoja- musitó Oliver

-Jajaja ¿se nota cuál es mi color favorito?- sonrió Maia

-Sí. No me cabe duda que es...el rosa-

-¡¡¡¡¡OLIVER!-

-Jajajajajajajajajaja cómo crees. Ya sé que es el verde. Me lo dijiste hace como 2 meses. También me dijiste que te gustaban los alcatraces, los insectos y los caballos- sonrió él

-Ay! Se me hace tarde!- gritó la chica alarmadísima al mirar su reloj

-¿Qué...?-

-Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mis hermanas! Disculpa, ¿me acompañas o te quedas?-

-Señorita Maia! ¿no va a presentarme a su amigo?- se oyó la voz distante de madame Méricourt

-Te acompaño- se apresuró a decir Oliver

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto, un estruendoso grito les perforó los oídos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANITAAAAAAAAAA !- al instante una niña de ojos color ámbar y cabello naranja con un peinado bastante raro (mas o menos la princesa Kakyuu de Sailor Moon)

-Waaaaaa! Ariko no te me encimes!- exclamó Maia cuando la niña se le colgó del cuello

-¡Qué onda!- saludó otra niña de ojos azules y cabello azul mar y ondulado (la idea es más menos como Sailor Neptune)

-Cof cof... Ari...no...respiro-

-Ay perdón-

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo Maia-

-Sí, hace como 4 meses que no nos veíamos-

-Oye manita, ¿porqué no nos presentas a tu amigo?- preguntó Liz

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Oliver, ellas son Liz y Ariko. Niñas, él es Oliver-

-Ah...m-mucho gusto- saludó él, algo asustado por las llegadas de las dos niñas

-Ay! Qué lindo es tu amigo, chaparra!- sonrió la peliazul

-Si! ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿verdad que a su primera hija le van a poner mi nombre?- exclamó Ariko

-No les hagas caso, están tocadas del cerebro, sobre todo Ariko- le susurró Maia en el oído

-N-no me lo habría imaginado-

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos para ir a casa? Empieza a hacer frío- sugirió Liz

Así, los cuatro regresaron a la mansión, donde los esperaba madame Méricourt

-Señorita Liz, qué gusto tenerlas en casa, señorita Arikoki - las saludó cuando repentinamente, Ariko pegó un salto y cayó frente a la anciana amenazándola con el puño

-¡¡¡¡¡RE-PÍ-TE-LO Y LO LAMENTARÁS!- exclamó con la cara roja de coraje

-A Ariko no le gusta su nombre completo- susurró Maia a Oliver- por eso lo acortó

-Ari, Ari, cálmate, respira...inhala...exhala...relájate chaparra- la tranqulizó Liz

-Lizzy toma cursos de relajación, por eso es experta en calmar a Ariko- le explicó la castaña

-Ah...-

-Oigan, tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer de una vez?- preguntó Ariko

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- los niños llegaron al comedor, el cual, tenía las paredes tapizadas con dibujos de flores y pájaros. La mesa era de madera de cedro, tenía lugar para 6 personas y se encontraba al centro del salón.

-¿Qué opinas del comedor? ¡Yo misma lo decoré!- anunció orgullosamente la castaña

-Te quedó muy bien- sonrió Oliver

-¡Gracias! Es que me gusta mucho todo lo natural-

-Demasiado verde, si me lo preguntas- opinó Liz

-Cálmate "sirenita", cuando menos mi cuarto no parece pecera-

-Mi cuarto no parece la casa de Tarzan-

-Oigan no discutan- trató de calmarlas Ariko

-¡Callate pequeña antorcha!- le gritaron las dos a la vez

Como es lógico, las 3 hermanas acabaron casi matándose _/**Maia**: no siempre discutimos así **Ariko**: Sí, sólo que en el asunto de la decoración, diferimos bastante **Liz: **Exacto, a Maia le gustan los árboles, a mi el agua y a **Ariko** los incendios **Autora**: Sí ya, bueno hecha la aclaración prosigamos/_ , momento que aprovechó la nana para interrogar a Oliver

-Disculpe jovencito, ¿me acompaña un momento?-

-Eh...no-no deberíamos...-el niño dudaba mientras las 3 niñas se agarraban a golpes

-No se preocupe, siempre discuten por la decoración-

La anciana lo llevó a la sala

-Bien comencemos con su nombre por favor-

-O-oliver M...-

-Bien Méricourt, terminó la entrevista. Vamos a comer- los interrumpió Maia, el cabello suelto y enmarañado

-Claro- dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie de un salto

-No dejes que te secuestre. Está más loca que mis hermanas juntas-

-Sí, gracias por salvarme-

-No fue nada-

-Por cierto. ¿Estás bien?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió ella acomodándose el cabello –Gracias por preocuparte-

-D-de nada- repuso él sonrojándose un poco

En el comedor, ya Liz y Ariko habían casi terminado de comer

-Ay Oliver, discúlpanos por la escenita- se disculpó la peliazul

-No hay problema-

-Provecho- dijo Ariko, levantándose con el plato vacío

-Gracias, igualmente- contestaron los otros tres

-Oigan, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada por el viaje- anunció la inglesa

-También yo- la siguió Liz

-Buenas noches- Se despidió Maia /aunque en realidad eran las 5 de la tarde pero en fin/

-O-oye Maia- tartamudeó Oliver en cuanto las dos extranjeras se hubieron retirado

-Dime-

-Bueno yo...que-quería decirte que yo...bueno tú...quería saber si tu...-Oliver no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse- Mira es que tú...tú me gustas mucho y...me preguntaba si tú...si te gustaría...ser mi...mi novia-

Maia se sorprendió ante tal declaración

-Oliver...yo...no...no tenía idea. N-no se que decir...es que...yo...-la niña se mordió el labio. Sí quería mucho a Oliver, pero...¿sólo como amigo?...¿o había algo más?.-Oliver...yo...necesito tiempo...¿si?...n-no te estoy rechazando...sólo dame tiempo- atinó a decir

-E-está bien...yo...entiendo-repuso él notablemente dolido.-Se hace tarde...ya-ya me voy. G-gracias por...t-todo-

INICIA POV MAIA

La verdad, me ponía muy triste verlo así pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba muy confundida en ése momento, así que lo acompañé hasta la puerta y regresé a mi habitación, no sin antes haberle gritado un "llámame cuando llegues" aunque no sé si me escuchó.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama un rato. Miré el reloj: las 6 de la tarde. Aún era temprano. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras hasta el salón del piano. Empecé a tocar, siempre me ha relajado tocar el piano. Traté de aclarar mi mente para tomar una decisión. Por algún extraño impulso volteaba a mirar el teléfono cada 5 minutos. Así estuve un rato. Alcé la vista hacia el reloj de la pared: 8:40. Me levanté de golpe.

"¿Tan tarde? Oliver ya debería de haber llegado a su casa" pensé "Tal vez no me oyó cuando le pedí que me llamara" traté de tranquilizarme. Alcancé el teléfono y marqué a su casa

_-Casa de la familia Millie ¿qué se le ofrece?- _era el mayordomo de Oliver

-François, habla Maia ¿se encuentra Oliver?-

_-¿No estaba con usted?-_

Solté el teléfono sin molestarme en colgarlo y salí corriendo hacia la puerta

END POV MAIA

INICIA POV OLIVER

Me sentía fatal por lo que había pasado

"¿Qué demonios se me metió en la cabeza para decirle algo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando?" me dije a mi mismo mientras avanzaba con dificultad entre la nieve "Seguramente no quiere saber nada más de mí. Aunque no me dijo nada pero seguro lo hizo para no hacerme sentir mal. Así es ella, siempre piensa en los demás más que en sí misma"

En eso estaba cuando empezó a nevar. El viento soplaba muy fuerte

-Genial, lo qué me faltaba. Tormenta de nieve- murmuré

Me puse lo goggles pero aún así no conseguía ver nada. Me sentía helado hasta lo huesos. De pronto todo empezó a ponerse neblinoso, sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban. Caí al suelo exhausto. Llegó un momento en el que todo se puso oscuro.

END POV OLIVER

INICIA POV MAIA

Estaba aterrada.

"Si no está en su casa debe haberle pasado algo. Debí acompañarlo yo misma. Tengo que ir a buscarlo" me dije a mi misma mientras corrías hacia la reja de salida pero una voz me detuvo

-Señorita, no debería salir con este frío. Hay una tormenta allá fuera- era madame Méricourt pero la ignoré y salí corriendo a todo lo que me daban las piernas.

Me costaba trabajo moverme entre tanta nieve, viento y neblina pero al fin noté «algo» tirado en la nieve. Cuando me acerqué vi a Oliver, cubierto de nieve y más pálido de lo normal. Llamé a un ambulancia, que tardó un poco en llegar por la nieve. Me costó convencerlos de que me dejaran acompañar a Oliver, pero finalmente accedieron con la condición de que en cuanto llegáramos al hospital llamara a mis tutores para que me recogieran y a los de Oliver para que lo acompañaran. La idea no me gustó del todo pero siendo una niña de tan sólo 10 años, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

Cuando llegué a la casa encontré a mis hermanas muy preocupadas. Les conté todo lo que había pasado desde que se fueron a dormir. Me acuerdo muy bien qué me dijeron:

-Él es muy lindo ¿no irás a rechazarlo verdad? Porque niños como Oliver no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina- típico de Ariko

-Vamos hermanita, escucha tu corazón- claro, Liz siempre ha sido muy cursi, desde que la conozco

Me fui a mi cuarto a meditar. Antes de darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue agarrar mi abrigo y salir corriendo al hospital, sin siquiera desayunar. La almohada es buena consejera y me había ayudado a tomar una decisión. No tarde mucho en llegar, pues la nevada ya había parado.

Al llegar al hospital, me escabullí para que no me vieran, y llegué hasta François, que al parecer había dormido en el hospital

-¿Cómo está Oliver?- pregunté muy preocupada

-Señorita Maia, no deberá estar aquí-

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesito hablar con Oliver-

-El joven se encuentra bien, según me dijo el doctor. No pasa de un buen resfriado. En cuanto despierte podrá ir a la casa. Puede ir a verlo mañana-

-Es que no entiendes. Me urge hablar con él. Por favor- le supliqué

-De acuerdo, está en la habitación 102. Pero si la encuentran, yo no tuve nada que ver- me amenazó

-Gracias, gracias. Y no se preocupe. No nos hemos visto desde la semana pasada- aseguré y salí corriendo hasta la habitación 102. Fue algo difícil pero logré entrar.

END POV MAIA

Oliver estaba ahí, dormido en la camilla del hospital. La niña cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero fracasó rotundamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién...? ¡Maia! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Estás bien?- sonrió al verla

-Yo estoy bien pero tú...-

-Ah no es nada. Solo una neumonía aguda-

-¡¿Qué!-

-Jajaja estoy jugando. Sólo un resfriado, nada grave-

-Que alivio- suspiró aliviada

-Pero ¿cómo entraste?-

-Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación-

-Gracias por venir a verme. François me contó que fuiste tú quien me encontró inconsciente. Te debo la vida-

-No exageres. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi-

-Tienes razón. Aún así, gracias-

-Mmmm...Oliver...-

-Dime-

-Yo...pensé en lo que me dijiste...y...tomé una decisión-

-¿A-Ah si? Y...¿Qué decidiste?- preguntó algo apenado

-Yo...s-sí quiero...eh...-

-¿En serio?-

-¡SI!- la niña lo abrazó con mucho cariño

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBAK (2 añitos después)

-¡¿Qué QUÉ!- los dos jóvenes estaban en la sala de la casa de ella, quien acababa de dar una noticia no muy agradable

-Pues es que…Ari, Liz y yo decidimos salir de viaje…para buscar de nuestra familia- explicó la chica con tristeza

-Pero…no quiero…que te vayas- dijo Oliver con tristeza

-Lo sé pero es que…tengo que-

-Esta bien…lo entiendo-

-Gracias-

----Aeropuerto----al día siguiente

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?-

-Sí-

-Pero ¿Cuándo regresas?-

-No…no sé-

-¡¿Qué!-

-Es que…no se cuánto me tome encontrar alguna pista-

_-Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 4-_

-Bueno…me tengo que ir. Adiós Oliver-

-Si, adiós-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK /por fin/

-Pero ya no importa, porque otra vez estamos juntos- sonrió ella

-Sí…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que…no has encontrado nada de tu familia ¿o si?-

-No pero…ya estamos cerca…estoy segura-

-Temo que te vayas de nuevo-

-Claro que no. Ya no-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

-Por eso te amo-

-¿Porqué?-

-No sabes mentir-

-Pues…es que no me voy a quedar a vivir aquí. Voy a regresar a París contigo-

-Júramelo-

-Por mi vida, te lo juro- la chica le dio un tierno beso en los labios, cuando sonó su celular

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Puf, ahora si se me alargó cañón

Maia: Sí te pasas

Autora: En fin a falta de tiempo Feliz año Navidad y reyes a todos y no olviden mandar reviews

Lia: Pásenla bien chido

Autora: SAYONARA!


	29. Cap 28: Amor Europeo 3a parte

Autora: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy SUPER atareada xq ando escribiendo 4 fics a la vez! Les paso los títulos y les dan una leidita vale:

Érase una vez en Egipto (Yugioh)

La saga de las Estrellas (Saint Seiya)

Un rayo de luna (Card Captor Sakura)

(No se dejen influenciar por los títulos ya saben q eso no c me da)

Espero q tbn los lean y me manden sus reviews

Lia: Ya ves? Quien te manda a escribir tantos a la vez

Autora: Es q si no los escribo de una, como no sé qndo akb este pues si quiero escribir los otros

Lia: Ya de acuerdo pero ¿no ibas a poner el Original Fic?

Autora: Si pero ese es más bn como un crossover xq salen personajes de mis otros fic incluyéndote a ti

Lia: Voy a pegarte x eso

Autora: No puedes! Sería abuso a menores de edad!

Lia: Ya síguele

Autora: Ah sí! Pero primero tengo que contestar EL review

Lia: No te quejes es q ahora si no te estas demorando tanto x eso la gente no alcanza a leerlo

Autora: Sí bueno ya!

**Meiko**- Meiko-chan! Tomodachi! Q weno q t gusto y si tienes razón estaba algo largo el Flashback pero es q es toda la historia de Oliver y Maia

Bueno ahora a seguirle con el fic!

Capítulo 29 Amor Europeo 3ª Parte 

/Bueno como en el capi anterior vamos a Oliver y Maia ahora vamos con Johnny y Ariko q como son ingleses ps le voy a poner algo x ahí en ingles (pondría todo el cap en ingles pero luego me daría flojera traducirlo) /

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- comentó Ariko

-Demasiado- confirmó Johnny

-¿Demasiado para qué?-

-Demasiado tiempo de no verte. Te extrañé mucho-

-Yo también te extrañé- sonrió la chica y lo abrazó

-Y dime, ¿qué te trae a Japón?-

-Es que... ya te extrañaba mucho y sabía que el campeonato iba a ser aquí y que tú ibas a participar-

-¿Sólo por eso?-

-También Maia y Liz querían venir, además, nunca había venido aquí y...-

-¿Y...?

-Encontramos registros de una persona que se apellida igual que nosotras hace poco-

-Entonces... ¿averiguaron algo?-

-No pero estamos en eso-

-Espero que pronto sepan algo-

-Pero ¿sabes qué?-

-Dime-

-Lo platicamos mucho y decidimos que... si no encontramos nada aquí regresaremos a Europa-

-Eso significa que...-

-Que en cuanto el campeonato termine me podré regresar contigo a Londres-

-Eso me da mucho gusto- le dedicó una sonrisa y la besó –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

-Hummm... ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí no creí que acabáramos así-

-Yo tampoco. Después de todo, éramos sólo unos niños-

-Para mí sigues siendo una niña, Ari-

-¿Te acuerdas... de ése día?-

-Algo-

FLASHBACK (5 años atrás) /y dale con los flashbacks/

Johnny de 10 años caminaba en dirección a su casa sin saber que lo observaban desde lejos

-¡Oye McGregor!- escuchó una voz aguda que lo llamaba

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- preguntó volteando para todos lados para ver quien lo llamaba

-Acá arriba- se oyó la voz desde un árbol

Arriba estaba nada más y nada menos que Ariko

-¿Osaka?-

-Sí... así me dicen. Pero prefiero Ariko-

-Ah... ¿Qué... pasa?-

-Nada importante. Sólo que no soporto a los campeoncitos- /Aclaro, en ese entonces Johnny ya era campeón regional/

-Ah... l-lo siento pero no puedo hacer na...¡no hagas eso!- exclamó cuando la niña saltó desde una rama que estaba como a 4 metros del suelo y cayó de pies sin un rasguño

-¡Yo te desafío!- lo retó sacando un beyblade naranja

-Bien... acepto el reto- aunque la verdad no estaba muy convencido pues Osaka no era precisamente la más sociable de su clase

-3... 2... 1... ¡Let it rip! - exclamaron ambos a la vez /OK el estadio apareció de la nada/

-¡Salamulyon! ¡Bola de fuego!-

-¡Lizardlyon! ¡Incendio!-

Fue como si el estadio se prendiera en llamas. Ambos niños tuvieron que retroceder pues de no hacerlo se habrían quemado. Cuando el fuego se apagó vieron que ambos blades se habían detenido /guau cuanto detalle! Gomene traigo seco el cerebro/

-Creo que... fue un empate- admitió Ariko

-Así parece-

La niña sonrió alegremente y estrechó su mano

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡En verdad eres muy bueno!-

-Ah G-gracias... Eh... tú tampoco eres tan mala-

-¿Amigos?-

-C-claro- "Esta niña de verdad que cambia muy repentinamente de ánimo"

-¡Miss Arikoki! ¡Miss Arikoki!- una mujer gorda y canosa con un delantal rosa pastel corría hacia ellos

-Ugh ya viene esa loca- gruñó la niña

-...-

-Johnny, please, si te pregunta por mi no me conoces. Please /hace falta la traducción?-

-O-OK-

-Bye- un momento después, ya no estaba

-Sorry (1) ¿no ha visto a una niña de cabello naranja con un peinado raro?- preguntó la mujer al arribar junto a él

-Ah... no... no la he visto- aseguró

-Oh, thanks (2)-

"Que persona tan rara" pensó el niño mientras la anciana se alejaba

Unos meses más tarde 

Estamos en la mansión de Ariko un sábado. Habían tocado a la puerta y ella se dirigía a abrir

-Bien, hoy va a venir un amigo mío y no quiero que lo molestes ¿de acuerdo?- la niña ya había tenido otros episodios en los que Johnny acababa metido en problemas por culpa de su nana

-Lo siento señorita, pero es mi deber protegerla y asegurarme que no la molesten-

-Mira, aprecio tu preocupación, pero seré yo quien decida quiénes serán mis amigos y quiénes no-

-Yo sólo trato de ser como una madre para us...- la anciana se cortó de golpe

Ariko se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta

-You know what I think about it so I won't repeat it. Now, please shut up and stop saying foolishnesses (3)- y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

-Hola Ariko- saludó alegremente el inglés entregándole un ramo de flores

-¡Johnny! Qué bueno que viniste. Pasa por favor-

Los dos niños subieron a la recámara de Ariko

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- preguntó ella sonriente

-Lo que sea, da igual-

-¡Claro que no da igual! Si a ti te preguntan "prefieres un partido de fútbol o tirarte de un puente" seguro que no te daría igual!-

-Vamos, no exageres-

-¡Bueno, entonces jugaremos Monopoly!-

-Pero luego jugamos Risk ¿vale?-

-¡Si!-

Los dos amigos estuvieron jugando todo el día hasta que pasaron a recoger a Johnny.

-Oye Johnny, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo- anunció la pelinaranja antes de que salieran de la habitación

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me gustas mucho-

-Ah... pues ...t-tú... – empezó a decir él algo apenado

-Dime lo que sea. No te tienes que apenar-

-Pues... tú también me gustas mucho-

-¡Eso me da mucho gusto!- sonrió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Adiós Johnny-

Dos años después 

Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto. Ariko está ahí cargando una maleta y sus hermanas la esperan desde lejos.

-I can't believe you have to leave (4) – dijo Johnny con cierta tristeza

-Yo tampoco- afirmó ella abrazándolo

-Voy a extrañarte-

-Y yo a ti... Mucho-

-Cuídate mucho por favor-

-Sí-

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Y-yo... no sé...- musitó ella con los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Cómo que...!-

_-Pasajeros con destino a Madrid favor de abordar por la puerta 3-_

-¡¡Ariko ya vámonos!- le gritó Maia

-Adiós Johnny. Te quiero.- lo besó en la comisura de la boca y sin decir más se reunió con sus hermanas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-La verdad es que me preocupé. Sobre todo porque los detectives no pudieron localizarlas-

-¿Detectives?-

-¡Ah! Es que me urgía verte de nuevo y contraté unos detectives para buscarte-

-Ay Johnny. Tú siempre exageras-

-Tal vez. La verdad no me importa-

-Te amo-

-Yo a ti-

De pronto entró Liz corriendo por la puerta y subió las escaleras de la casa...

CONTINUARÁ

Perdón o disculpe

Oh gracias

Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso así que no lo repetiré. Ahora cállate y deja de decir tonterías

No puedo creer que te tengas que ir

Autora: Bueno ya están las traducciones pero me faltó una del cap anterior xq lo publiqué a la carrera bueno la traducción de "entré s'il vous plaît" es "entra por favor" y bueno este si lo hice más corto xq ya el flashback no estaba tan detallado (sorry se me secó el cerebro) bueno les acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos y felicitaciones así que dejen reviews!

Lia: Y no se olviden de leer a Chibi-chan en sus otros fanfics

Autora: NOTA: Lia y las otras de pronto me dicen "Chibi-chan" xq soy la + chiquita OK?

Todos: SAYONARA!


	30. Cap 29: ¡Ray comprometido?

Autora: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lia: ... Ejem... ejem

Autora: Gomene es q ando medio happi estos días

Lia: Si "estos días" se refiere a los últimos 3 meses...

Autora: No... la neta hoy si me deprimí xq todo el mundo (amigos y familiares) ya tienen compu nueva (Pentium 4, pantalla plana osease la PC de mis sueños) con internet y todo... y yo no+ tengo una PC Pentium 3 pantalla del año del caldo y sin internet... neto me deprime cañón...quiero PC nueva... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lin: Oye...tranqui... no es el fin del mundo...

Autora: Claro que siiiiiii TTTTTTToTTTTTTTTT... Y reprobare FÍSICA X el maldito proyecto!

Yuli: Ejem... ejem... Chibi-chan anda indispuesta así q la sustituiremos un rato OK?

Salima: SI! Contestemos las reviews

**Meiko-chan**: Dice Chibi-chan que: "Tomodachi! Miles de Arigatos x tus reviews y x leer el otro fic y bueno claro q te aviso (de hecho ahorita te mando un mail o algo así) y sí el cap anterior estaba muy corto, es q se me secó el cerebro y... ahorita me concentro más en los otros fics xq están más cortos y bueno tu me entiendes... Cuidate" de parte de Chibi-chan

**Verónica** : Dice Chibi-chan que : "No te preocupes aca tpc tenemos muxo tiempo q digamos xq toi en semestrales. Grax x poner el mail. Enseguida te agrego a mis contactos. Muchas grax x todas las cosas bonitas q dices d vdd me subes el ánimo. Yo tbn espero q nos veamos pronto. Si tienes PC, ahí te lees (ah q mensada) " de parte de Chibi-chan

Mariam: sigámosle

Capítulo 29

¿Ray Comprometido/N.A. (de Ariko) SUPER titulo vdd? (nótese el sarcasmo)/

Después de aquel agotador día, Ray y Mariah regresaron a la casa de él.

-Qué día ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Han pasado muchas cosas inesperadas-

-¿Tu crees... que todo eso sea verdad?-

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no... habrá que esperar para averiguarlo-

-Sí...-

-Por cierto Ray, quería comentarte...-

-Sí, dime-

-La razón por la que vine aquí fue porque...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ella le entregó un sobre de color blanco con el sello de la tribu. Ray sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba...

-Una... ¡¿carta de compromiso!- el tigre / N.Y.(de Yuli)es q Neko-chan es chibi-chan xq asi le dicen en la escuela/ palideció

-Tu madre me pidió que te la enviara-

-Pero... ¡¿porqué!-

-Ésa es la Tradición. Son los padres quienes deciden eso -

-Ah... mi vida está arruinada...-

Ella lo miró tristemente

-El sobre está algo arrugado... o sea que mi madre cambió la carta de dentro... seguro... sólo me mandó el nombre de ella...-

-¿No la vas a abrir?-

-Según la Tradición, si el sobre es blanco quiere decir que la familia de ella aceptó la propuesta... si es rojo significa que la rechazó...Sabía que a los 16 años se recibe la carta de respuesta /N.Y. tooooodo esto lo inventó Chibi-chan OK/ pero... la verdad hubiera preferido que fuera roja... para elegir por mi mismo- el chico abrió el sobre y sacó el papel doblado. Lo desdobló preparado para recibir cualquier destino que le tocara, aunque la idea no les gustara mucho que digamos. Tal y como lo había previsto, en el papel solo habían escritas dos palabras : "Mariah Osaka".

El chino se puso aún más pálido que el sobre y al instante su cara se puso toda roja

-Mariah... ¿tú sabías... lo que decía aquí?-

-S-sí- admitió ella –Ray... yo...-

Sin decir nada más, el chino salió corriendo de la casa.

"¡¿Pero que diablos! ¿Porqué huyo? Debería ponerme feliz... porque estoy comprometido... con la persona que más quiero..."

-Ray- lo interrumpió una voz

-¿Kai?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso mismo te pregunto-

-Que pena. Yo pregunté primero, tú respondes primero-

Ray le contó toda la historia.

-Qué tonto eres...-

-¿Eh?-

-Que eres muy tonto, por salir huyendo-

-Siempre das tan buenos consejos, Kai- comentó él sarcásticamente

-Lo que quiero decir es que... le hubieras dicho algo. Seguro ahora piensa... que no la quieres-

-...-

-Te lo digo porque... si yo le dijera... a la persona más importante para mí... sobre mis sentimientos... y ella se fuera sin decir nada... lo primero que pensaría es... que seguro no siente lo mismo-

-Es que... no sé que me pasó... porque yo sí la quiero pero... me entró el pánico y salí corriendo-

-Y todavía... ¿no sabes porqué?-

El chino negó con la cabeza.

-Eso, aquí y en China/N.Y. q ironía no/ se llama "miedo al compromiso"-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir que te da miedo estar con ella sólo por las tradiciones... por el honor de tu familia... como un matrimonio por conveniencia... ¿o me vas a decir que me equivoco?-

-Pienso que... tal vez tienes razón-

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es... hablar con ella y explicarle cómo te sientes. Seguro Mariah lo entenderá-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque son de la misma familia...-

Ray tardó un poco en comprenderlo, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que Kai le decía

-Muchas gracias... de verdad das buenos consejos... ¿quién eres y que le hiciste a Kai?-

-Las personas cambian... cuando encuentran su Deseo de Vivir /N.Y. Chibi-chan se entiende sola/ -

-Por cierto, ¿tú que hacías aquí?-

-Es mi vida, yo puedo pasearme cuando y donde se me dé la gana- y se fue

"En verdad, ha cambiado mucho" pensó mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa.

Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, no encontró rastro de Mariah. Subió a buscarla a su cuarto y la encontró empacando y llorando.

-Mariah...- susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro

-¿Eh...?- la chica volteó a verlo sobresaltada

-Oye... discúlpame por comportarme así... hace rato... supongo que sigo siendo algo... inmaduro pero... lo pensé mucho y... me di cuenta de que quiero estar contigo... siempre-

-¿E-en serio?-

-Claro-

-¡Ray- la chica saltó y se colgó de su cuello llorando de felicidad...

Mansión Hiwatari 

-Ya llegaste- saludó Tala con cara de aburrido

-Hola-

-¿Arreglaste tu problemita?-

-Sí. De nuevo te doy las gracias-

-¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste al tonto que simula ser mi hermano!- vociferó el pelirrojo

-Otro...-

-¿Otro?-

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy-

-Es que tú no eres Kai Hiwatari-

-No seas tonto. Ya me voy a dormir-

-Buenas noches- refunfuñó Tala...

CONTINUARÁ

Lia: Ahhhhh... me mata el suspenso...

Lin: Buaaaa! Otra vez no salí yo!

Yuli: No necesitamos otra depre si?

Ariko: Bueno ya nos vamos xq nos corren

Maia: Sayonara! Y recuerden mandar muchos reviews con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc.


	31. Cap 30: Traicion

Autora: La vdd hoy no se me oqrren comentarios así q pasemos directo a contestar las reviews:

**Meiko-chan**- Waaaaaaaaaaaa Tomodachi! Tu eres la unik q me manda review snif snif. Ejem ejem, bueno no es un robot pero Kai si tiene un gran cambio aquí en el fic, contra el Kai de la serie de TV. No te preoqps x los atrasos, yo tbn me estoy demorando muxo x exceso d trabajo jeje

Autora: Ahora sigamos

Capitulo 30 Traición /30? Voy a tener q cortarle muuuuuuuuuuucho/

Y mientras todo lo q pasó en los capítulos anteriores sucedía, Ian, Bryan y Spencer habían ido a comer a casa del último. Estaban en medio de una conversación "equis" cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy- anunció Spencer y fue a abrir la puerta.

Pasaban los minutos, y Spencer no regresaba, así que los otros dos fueron hacia la puerta. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando hallaron a Spencer inconsciente en el suelo. En el umbral de la puerta /la puerta la puerta, siempre la puerta/ vieron a...

-¡Voltaire!- exclamaron ambos sorprendidos

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos muchachos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no se mueren de ganas de volver?-

-Estás loco. Ahora somos realmente libres-

-Pero son débiles. Tienen el poder pero no han sabido liberar todo su potencial. Yo les puedo ayudar-

-Primero muertos-

-Bien, siendo así...- Los dos chicos vieron una luz negra. Después de eso cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Recreo 

-Qué raro- comentó Lin

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Spencer, Bryan e Ian no vinieron a la escuela-

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?-

-No lo creo. Ellos son muy fuertes-

-¿Una epidemia?-

-Tal vez, pero... no me convence-

-Sugiero que vayamos a ver a Spencer después de clases- opinó Kai

-Sí-

Así lo hicieron, y después de clases fueron a casa de Spencer. Tocaron el timbre, pero nadie respondió.

-Qué raro- murmuró Tala tocando otra vez

Repentinamente, recibió un fuerte impacto en la espalda que lo paralizó. Soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Tala! ¿Qué te pasó?- Lin se arrodilló junto a él preocupada

-¿Buscaban a alguien?- preguntó una voz desde el techo de la casa

-¡Spencer!-

-Hasta que se dignaron en venir- contestó otra voz

-¡Bryan, Ian! ¿Qué significa esto?-

Los tres rusos bajaron de un salto, aterrizando frente a los otros cuatro.

-¿Te duele Ivanov?- sonrió Bryan con malicia

-M-miserable...- musitó Tala con dificultad. Su espalda se veía como si hubiera recibido varios cuchillazos

-¿Porqué hacen esto?- preguntó Lia temblorosa

-¿Qué opinan de mis nuevos ayudantes?- de entre las sombras apareció Voltaire luciendo una sonrisa macabra

-¡Voltaire! ¿Qué hiciste?-

El anciano no respondió. Spencer y los otros dos sonrieron, y por un breve momento sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo.

Ian hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano y la arrojó hacia los elegidos, que apenas alcanzaron a evitar el impacto. Sin embargo, nos les dio tiempo de esquivar las navajas de viento de Bryan, por lo que sufrieron una serie de cortadas, afortunadamente ninguna que fuera mortal.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuró Lin sosteniéndose el costado, donde había recibido el impacto.

-Voltaire los está controlando. No me gusta esto pero por ahora tenemos que huir- replicó Kai incorporándose

-¡No se irán a ningún lado!- amenazó Spencer disparando contra ellos un torbellino de agua

Lia apenas alcanzó a generar un escudo que los protegiera del ataque.

-L-lin... tienes que generar una barrera de sombras para que podamos escapar. Voltaire está usando parte de su magia con la de Spencer y los otros. Si siguen atacándonos los tres a la vez, no podré mantener el escudo- explicó respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo

-D-de acuerdo- Lin cerró los ojos y el cristal negro que llevaba empezó a brillar. Alrededor de los cuatro se generó una pared de sombras, haciéndolos invisibles a la vista de sus atacantes

-¡Ahora!- y con un destello blanco y negro, los cuatro desaparecieron

-¡Diablos!- maldijo Voltaire

Los cuatro jóvenes aparecieron en la mansión Hiwatari agotados.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Kai que era el que había hecho menos esfuerzo, por lo que estaba regularmente bien a excepción de unas cortadas en la cara y los brazos

-Depende de tu idea de "bien"- contestó Lin ayudando a Tala a levantarse

Lia estaba en el suelo con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en la alfombra tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kai se acercó a ella preocupado

-Es-toy bien... no te preocupes. Sólo me cansé un poco-

-No puedo creer que se hayan vuelto tan fuertes-

-No es que se volvieran fuertes. Ellos no habían tenido que utilizar su poder por lo que estaba medio dormido. Cuando Voltaire les transmitió su magia de la oscuridad ese poder despertó, lo que vimos hoy fue como la liberación de su magia- explicó Tala

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Porque yo también experimenté algo similar hace poco. Como una fuerza inmensa. Porque mi poder también estuvo dormido mientras me controlaba Voltaire-

-Lo importante ahora es pensar que haremos de ahora en adelante- sugirió Kai limpiándose las heridas

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lia ya recuperada mientras le ponía venditas en las heridas de la cara

-Quiero decir que aunque Voltaire los esté controlando siguen siendo nuestros compañeros. No podemos atacarlos y Voltaire lo sabe-

-No había pensado en eso. Creo que... en esta situación no podemos hacer gran cosa. Tratar de herirlos lo menos posible y descubrir la fuente de control para destruirla-

-Si tan solo fuera tan fácil-

-Es lo único que podemos hacer. Voltaire sabe que Lin siempre ha sido muy sensible a las auras mágicas así que seguro la protegió muy bien-

-¿No podríamos utilizar a Kyoko?-

-Tal vez... pero sería muy... complicado. Tendría que mantenerlos quietos para poder realizar la búsqueda-

-Cierto...-

-Hay otra cosa que me preocupa-

-¿Qué?-

-Que vengan a buscarnos aquí-

-No lo harán- aseguró Lia

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Desde hace tiempo había pensado en esa posibilidad. Por eso puse una barrera mágica alrededor de la casa-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo haces eso sin avisar? Con razón estas tan cansada- la regañó Kai

-Sí hermanita. Nos hubieras dicho, así nos dividiríamos la carga-

-Disculpen. No quería molestarlos-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable! ¡Si usas tanta magia te podría hacer daño!-

-Perdón-

-Lia... la próxima vez que hagas algo así avísame ¿sí? Me preocupas. No quiero que te pase nada-explicó Kai

-Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Si no le echamos la mano a mi hermanita, va a perder mucha energía. Llévanos a la fuente de la barrera-

Lia los llevó hasta el sótano. La chica quitó un ladrillo de la pared, detrás del cual estaba una estrella de David (la de seis puntas). Una de las puntas ya estaban iluminadas. Kai, Tala y Lin pusieron un dedo en el centro de la estrella y se produjo un ligero resplandor

-¡Listo! Ya no cargarás con esto tú sola-

-Gracias-

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Últimamente los caps me quedan muy cortos. Y como q mi redacción es kda vez peor u.u

Lia: Ya no te martirices

Autora: Bueno sin más que agregar...

Lin: Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos y felicitaciones

Autora: MANDEN REVIEWS!

SAYONARA!


	32. Cap 31: El despertar

Hola! Ya m habia dmorado vdd! S q nadie m amndaba reviews y m conctr n otra cosa ji... traigo seco l crebro asi q pasemos directment a los reviews

**Meiko-chan- **Has notado q tu nick s Meiko-miki y q yo siempre pongo Meiko –chan? En fin al grano q son las 4 am (XD) yo e stado muy bn gozando las vaks y tu? Ps no s q me haya dmorado n actualizar el cap anterior lo publiq hace dkdas pero supongo q ni t enterast. Si pobre Kai... es bonito digo Kai jajaja y hermoso y precioso y es mi novio jajajaja. Ok me pongo lok Q weno q t gusto muxo! Ps speremos q si lo lean pronto xq asi qmo q soy lok y cuando me llega una review c m sube una super felicidad (qmo qndo me llaman mis amigos cosa q ksi nunk pasa) y x supuesto q le voy a seguir asi m tome 100 caps akbar lo hare! Y yo... evitare despilfarrar imaginación n trabajos scolares siiiiiiI! Ps spero q t siga gustando n-n

Y no c preoqpn aunq tngo seco el cerebro st cap lo scribi cuando no lo tenia seco jajajaja! Ando lok las dvladas me afectan l cerebro

**Capítulo 31 El despertar** /Al final les explikre el título q d todas formas ta fatal/

Al día siguiente, todos los elegidos se reunieron en la mansión Hiwatari para discutir lo sucedido.

-Entonces... Voltaire los está controlando ¿verdad?- preguntó Mariam para asegurarse de que había entendido bien

-Así es. Spencer y los otros tenían poderes desde antes pero... es como si Voltaire les hubiera hecho algo... pareciera que sus poderes se multiplicaron- suspiró Lin

-¿Y no saben qué pudo causarlo?- preguntó Mariah

-No- replicó Kai

-Se puede hacer una investigación pero... es muy arriesgado. Además, la muestra sería... sería muy complicado hacer un análisis- comentó Lia más bien para sí

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Ray

-Lo que se podría hace es ir a su casa y buscar una muestra de ADN. Un pelo tal vez pero sería inseguro. Se necesita uno de ayer que fue cuando Voltaire tomó control sobre ellos-

-Además, podría ser una trampa- remarcó Salima

-Ése es otro riesgo-

-Hummmm... ¿y qué esperamos? El que no arriesga no gana- propuso Yuli

-¿Segura?-

-¡Claro!-

Se dividieron en 3 grupos: Lia, Kai, Mariah, Ray, Mariam y Ozuma fueron a la casa; Lin, Tala, Salima, Kane, Maia y Oliver se quedaron cerca cubiertos por un campo de invisibilidad; y Yuli, Zeo, King, Queen, Liz y Enrique se quedaron en la mansión observando todo con un radar mágico

Lia y su grupo estaban en la fachada de la casa. Después de un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, Lia llamó a Mariah

-Para ti debería ser fácil localizar algún cabello de ellos porque tienes conexión con la Tierra- le explicó

-Pero... no sé cómo hacerlo-

La pelinegra le indicó que se arrodillara, pusiera las manos en el suelo y cerrara los ojos –Debes imaginarte lo que estás buscando. Escucha el espíritu de la tierra ¿puedes oírlo?-

-Oigo... oigo algo... siento una nueva fuerza... un gran energía-

-Ése es tu poder. Ahora trata de encontrar esos cabellos-

Mariah permaneció en silencio varios minutos

-Puede sentirse su poder- susurró Kai –Lia, eres única-

-Shhh... observa-

El cristal de la Tierra brillaba ligeramente

-Creo que encontré algo- avisó Mariah mostrando un mechón de cabello rubio -¿Sirve?-

-¿Tú qué dices Kai?-

Él lo observó fijamente, sacó una lupa y lo miró por varios minutos.

-Hummm... basado en lo que sé de Spencer... si no usa un shampoo especial se le daña el cabello, además de que se le cae bastante... esto huele a laboratorio, el lugar favorito de Voltaire... me atrevería a decir que es de hoy pero... no hay garantía- explicó

-¿Entrenando a los nuevos?- se oyó una voz desde el techo de la casa

-¡Voltaire!-

-Hummm... mejor liquido a los novatos antes de que sean un problema. ¿Tú que opinas Osaka?- sonrió con malicia al tiempo que de sus manos salía una nube de humo negro que rodeó a Mariah y la arrastró hacia él. La chica luchaba en vano por zafarse.

-¡Mariah!- exclamó Ray

-Un paso más y la niña se muere. Armas abajo- ordenó dirigiéndose a Lia y Kai, quienes se vieron obligados a obedecer.

Mientras tanto, Lin y Yuli habían notado lo sucedido.

En la mansión Hiwatari ya maquinaban un plan de ayuda.

-Hay problemas- Informó Yuli –Ustedes- señaló a Liz y Enrique –Estén listos para un ataque –ellos asintieron –Y ustedes, vamos a tener que trabajar las rayos- indicó señalando a King y Queen

-¿Y qué supones que hagamos?-

-Tormenta-

-¿Eh?-

-Párense ahí- señaló el centro de la habitación –Ahora deben imaginarse una tormenta eléctrica. Una GRAN tormenta eléctrica-

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Cantaremos con Barney?-

Yuli chasqueó los dedos. En la pantalla del radar apareció Mariah amarrada

-¡Si no actuamos la matarán!- esto pareció surtir efecto pues en adelante no volvieron a rechistar –Bien, cierren los ojos y traten de concentrar su energía en esa tormenta. Borren de su mente todo lo demás, piensen sólo en los relámpagos-

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que sus cristales brillaran.

-¡Excelente! Permanezcan así hasta que recibamos la señal-

En el campo de batalla, las cosas no mejoraban en absoluto. Los 5 jóvenes estaban inmóviles ante la amenaza de Voltaire.

Ray estaba preso de la desesperación. No sabía qué hacer y el miedo se fue apoderando de él poco a poco. Sin que se diera cuenta, ese miedo se fue transformando en una rabia terrible.

Lia se dio cuenta de esto y envió un mensaje telepático a Yuli y Lin "Estén listas"

Repentinamente aparecieron Spencer Ian y Bryan

-Bien jóvenes, mis asistentes pasarán a sus lugares a recoger sus cristales y si no quieren que su amiga sea partida en dos, no opongan resistencia- se burló Voltaire

Los tres se dividieron. Spencer fue con Lia, Bryan con Kai, e Ian con Ray

-La piedrita niña- ordenó el rubio sosteniéndola por los hombros

-¡No me toques!- saltó ella dándole un codazo

-Cuidadito o tu amiga no la cuenta-

-¡Spencer tienes que reaccionar! ¡Voltaire te está controlando!-

Como por arte de magia, Spencer cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Emitió un terrible grito de dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

En ése momento el cristal de Ray despidió resplandor intenso y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Sus adversarios se distrajeron, momento que Kai aprovechó para liberar a Mariah.

-¡Ahora!-

Los tres rusos volvieron al lado de Voltaire. La tierra se resquebrajó bajo sus pies. Del cielo cayeron rayos y un círculo de fuego rodeó a sus enemigos.

-¡Vámonos!- ordenó Voltaire y los cuatro desaparecieron

-Ay eso fue espeluznante- suspiró Lia –Kai ven tantito- el obedeció y ella se recargó en su hombro y se llevó una mano al corazón –Casi me da un infarto. ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó mirando a sus compañeros

-Sí-

Lin y su grupo se les unieron

-Qué bueno que todo terminó bien-

-Por suerte. Estuvimos ASÍ de cerca- comentó Maia

-¿Consiguieron los cabellos?- preguntó Lin

-Sí. Kai los tiene-

-Entonces mejor vámonos antes de que vuelvan-

Así pues, todos se reunieron en la mansión Hiwatari frente a la laptop de Lia, Kyoko

-Kyoko ¿puedes hacer un análisis de cuerpo completo?- preguntó Lia poniendo los 3 mechones en una bandeja-

-Hummmm... es muy poca información. El análisis podría resultar erróneo- replicó el aparato

-¿Pero podrás verdad?- pidió la chica poniendo carita de "por favor"

-Sí, sí de acuerdo, pero no pongas esa cara- replicó la laptop

-¡Gracias!-

Los elegidos subieron a la sala.

-Bueno ahora ¡a comer!- exclamó Lin corriendo a la cocina, seguida de Tala

-¡¿Eh! ¿Cómo piensan en comer ahora?- exclamó Queen

-Sonará infantil pero es muy importante alimentarse bien después de usar magia- apuntó Yuli

-Sobre todo en el caso de Mariah, Ray, King y Queen que apenas empezaron a usar su magia. Les podría dar un desgaste.- explicó Lia

-¿Desgaste?-

-Es cuando usas más energía mágica de la que tu cuerpo pueda soportar- terció Kai –Efectos secundarios: náuseas, exceso de hambre y/o sueño, desmayo, dolor de cabeza, dolor muscular, inmovilidad, cambio de estado de ánimo, irritabilidad, uticaria, comezón y en casos extremos (momento de suspenso) caída de cabello (caída estilo japonés) No acepte imitaciones. Consulte a su médico-

Los otros lo miraron con cara de What? pero lo olvidaron en cuanto Lin y Tala llegaron con bandejas de comida.

-Itadakimassu! (1)- dijeron todos a coro

Al cabo de un rato habían exterminado toda la comida

-Es muy reconfortante... pero algo me dice que me voy a pelear con la báscula después de esto- confesó Mariah

-No te preocupes, en la familia tenemos un excelente metabolismo. En general, yo como el doble o triple de esto- dijo Lia

-¡¿EEEEHHHH!-

-Imposible. Lia-chan estás en excelente forma-

-Es por lo mismo. Tengo muy buen metabolismo, además de practicar varios deportes-

-Increíble Lia-chan. Eres mi ídolo-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Pero... hablando de cosas serias. Por lo que pasó hoy se habrán dado cuenta de lo peligroso que puede resultar por ser quienes somos- dijo Lia –Nuestras vidas están en constante riesgo-

-Y eso no es nada. Voltaire es capaz de cosas mucho peores- añadió Kai

-¿Aún quieren seguir con esto?-

-Sin duda- afirmó Mariah-es cierto que nuestras vidas corren peligro pero... si no lo enfrentamos... muchas personas seguramente morirán-

-¿Seguros?-

-Sobre todo después de lo que pasó hoy. Jamás me perdonaría haber dejado al mundo en manos de alguien como Voltaire- aseguró Maia –Creo que hablo en nombre de todos-

Los demás asintieron.

En ese momento, un sonido como de campanas invadió el lugar.

-Ya deben estar listos los resultados- anunció Lia y bajaron todos a donde estaba la laptop -¿Qué averiguaste Kyoko?-

En la pantalla se desplegaron unos diagramas y datos.

-Existe una probabilidad de 1 a 10 millones 567 mil 939 de que haya algún error pero creo haberlo hecho bien- expresó la computadora

Lia lo leyó todo a rápidamente

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Lin

-Tal y como lo temí- replicó ella

**Escondite secreto de Voltaire** /y en nuestro próximo capítulo... aventuras en la Baticueva/

El anciano rodaba de un lado a otro en una habitación oscura repleta de máquinas y tubos con líquidos. Se detuvo frente a una mesita con tres frascos que contenían un líquido negro. Flotando en el líquido, había un pequeño objeto. El anciano extrajo los tres objetos y los llevó al otro lado de la habitación, donde había tres cruces de madera negra y en cada una de ellas, un muchacho inconsciente. Se acercó a uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y corto y presionó el pequeño objeto contra su pecho. El objeto no tardó en fundirse con el cuerpo del joven. Hizo lo mismo con los otros dos. /C me olvido... En el próximo cap... Aventuras en la Baticueva. Frankenstein contraataca! Jajajajajaja/

"El de Spencer fue el más dañado. No imaginé que reaccionaría así a la voz de esa mocosa. Supongo que no he podido eliminar sus sentimientos humanos por completo y esto provocó un corto circuito que dañó el chip." pensó

Simultáneamente los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos que brillaban en un color rojo sangre.

-¿Quién es su señor?-

-Voltaire...- contestaron a coro como robotizados

-Excelente. No permitiré que esos niños interfieran de nuevo-

CONTINUARÁ

Ok el capítulo se llama "El despertar" por 2 razones fundamentales: La primera es que Mariah, Ray, King y Queen "despiertan" sus poderes. La segunda es xq el control q Voltaire ejerce sobre Spencer, Bryan e Ian empieza a fallar y ellos empiezan a "despertar"

(1) Itadakimassu –Si no me equivoco en Japón eso es como "gracias por la comida"

Autora: Oh sí! Los dejé n suspnso! Oh q poder!

Lia. Sí... pero lo matas con la Baticueva

Autora: No me pude resistir n-n

Lin: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo : Aventuras en la Baticueva: el regreso de Frankenstein! Nuestros héroes tendrán que usar su imaginación, polvo de hadas d Campanita (XDDDDDD) y... LA BARNIBOLSA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA para derrotar al enemigo

Queen: Ay si serás

Autora: (muriendo de risa) (incapacitada)

Lia: En fin qmo verán Autora sta muriendo d risa así q no olvidn dejar reviews

Lin: Y tpc olviden... usar la imaginación!

Lia: (le da un zape) Felices Pascuas

SAYONARA!


	33. Cap 32: Inicia el torneo

Puaf! Mi ha vuelto! Sq nadie djaba reivews y mi se deprimía pero ya mandaré el mundo al demonio y trminaré con esto! Ahora pasemos a... OK no hay reviews q contstar asi q aventémonos un monólogo

Lia: (la noquea) Seguiremos con la historia AHORA

Capítulo 32 Inicia el torneo

-Tal y como lo temí- musitó Lia

-¿Qué?-

-Es... ¿cómo lo explico...? ¿Recuerdas las bestias bit de los Psickyks? Ternían algo así como una célula negra o célula de control. Es lo mismo pero en proporciones mayores. Quiero decir... según parece... es como un chip de control...-

-¿Y cómo lo detenemos?-

-No tengo idea. Lo primero sería averiguar donde se guarda el chip. Y luego... habría que extraerlo... pero no sé cómo...-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Lo único que se puede hacer es mantenernos al margen hasta que descubra algo-

Pasó el fin de semana /N.A. Es la 1ra vez q me salto un dia wow/ y con esto llegó el inicio del torneo regional. Se habían dividido en 8 grupos entre los que se realizarían eliminatorias grupales /figúrense el torneo d la 1ra temporada/

El estadio estaba semi-vacío porque estaban en época escolar. Sin embargo, muchos habían faltado a clase con la expectativa de ver un buen espectáculo el día de la inauguración.

En los camerinos se respiraba un aire de tensión. Había muchos competidores novatos por todos lados comparando sus blades y tratando de ocultar los nervios

-Hay mucho novato por aquí. No pensé que hubiera tantos.- comentó Lia mirando a todos los niños

-El deporte del beyblade ha ganado popularidad con el tiempo. Y también... Tyson hace mucha publicidad-

-No puedo creer que un mono como ese haya llegado a campeón mundial- resopló Lin –Pero este año mi manita lo hará pomada!-

-Jajajaja-

-Eso está por verse- interrumpió Tyson apareciendo de repente –Me tomaste desprevenido la última vez pero no volverá a suceder. Les voy a ganar a los cuatro- señaló a los Star Light

Lia parpadeó un par de veces –No hay mucho que decir... sólo... suerte...- no era la primera vez que le decían que la iban a hacer polvo y francamente no le afectaba mucho. Por las bocinas en la parte superior del cuarto se escuchó la voz de AJ Topper

_-Integrantes del Grupo A favor de presentarse al estadio-_

-Creo que... nos toca Mariam...- dijo Lia poniéndose de pie

-Sip- las dos salieron seguidas de un grupo de niños y cerrando el grupo, el albino King con cara de flojera

-Bien tenemos muchas caras nuevas para este torneo- comentó Brad Beast

-Y uno de ellos podría ser el próximo campeón mundial- añadió AJ

Los 10 competidores se acomodaron alrededor de un gran estadio de color rojo y prepararon sus blades

-Claro que también se ven las figuras profesionales. Y entre ellos hay que destacar a Mariam y a King-

-Muy cierto AJ, pero lo más interesante de este torneo es el regreso de Lia Osaka. Campeona mundial invicta 6 años consecutivos-

-Así es Brad. Lia junto con su equipo tienen el récord de campeonatos ganados-

-Hay que ver qué opina Tyson de esto-

-Sin más preámbulos... Beyluchadores a sus posiciones. 3... 2... 1... ¡Let it Rip!-

Loa blades salieron disparados al estadio a gran velocidad.

-¡Sharkrash ataca!- exclamó Mariam

-¡Liquídalos Ariel!- ordenó King

Al poco rato ya la mitad de los competidores estaban eliminados

-Y las estrellas de este enfrentamiento son King y Mariam que están eliminando oponentes a diestra y siniestra- comentó AJ

-Me pregunto porqué Lia no está haciendo el menor esfuerzo.-

"Sólo un poco más" pensó la chica Light Dranzer daba vueltas en el centro del plato. Los otros blades ni se atrevían a acercarse, pues bien conocida era la habilidad de Lia para ese deporte. Sharkrash empujó a uno de los novatos hacia Light Dranzer. A tan sólo unos centímetros del blade blanco, el otro salió volando del estadio, empujado por una fuerza descomunal.

-¡Ahora Light Dranzer! ¡Eterno Resplandor!- Light Dranzer se elevó, despidiendo una luz que cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando volvieron a mirar sólo quedaba Light Dranzer en el estadio

-¡Cielos! ¡A eso le llamo una excelente demostración de habilidad!- exclamó AJ

-En definitiva Lia ha demostrado que viene por este torneo y por el campeonato mundial-

-Impresionante- musitó King levantando su blade del suelo

-¡Lia-nee-chan es muy fuerte!- exclamó Mariam emocionada

El otro niño que quedaba miró los restos de su blade, que fue pulverizado por el ataque y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar

-M-mi beyblade...- sollozó

Lia se acercó a él con una sonrisa recogió el blade y le indicó que esperara un momento. Cerró su mano alrededor del juguete y un ligero brillo salió de ella. Al abrirla el beyblade estaba como nuevo

-¡Wuau lo reparaste! ¡Gracias!- el niño tendría unos 8 años. Sus ojitos brillaron al recibir su beyblade brillando como si fuera nuevo

-No fue nada. Si sigues practicando llegarás a ser muy bueno- le sonrió ella alborotándole el cabello al niño

-¡Lo haré!- el niño fue corriendo con el que parecía su padre con una gran sonrisa

Lia, juntó con sus amigos salieron del estadio donde fueron asediados por una ola de periodistas. Una mujer regordeta se abrió paso entre ellos y llegó hasta la chica con la expresión agitada. Era rubia, contaría unos 40 años, y estaba inusualmente pálida. Llevaba un traje ejecutivo color azul rey.

-¿Lia Osaka?-

-S-sí... ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Lia... ¡es un milagro! ¡Un milagro! ¡Yo soy tu madre!-

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: ¿qmo les quedo el ojo! Ya veran los prox caps tan increíbles ya los escribi espero poder subirlos pronto pero solo si me mandan reivews eh?

SAYONARA!


	34. Cap 33: Caída y Venganza 1a Parte

Weno este cap lo escribire d volada xq c supoen q no iba a actualizar ningun fic pero me hicieron una petición especial asi q lo haré

Vayamos directamente al grano

Capítulo 33 **Caída y venganza 1ª Parte**

**-**Lia... no puedo creer que seas tú... debo decirte la verdad... debes saberlo... yo... soy tu madre...- jadeó la mujer agotada

Lia palideció por un breve momento. En muchos años nadie le había insinuado sobre la existencia de sus padres y sinceramente, que alguien, aunque fuera cualquier persona, le refiriera algo al respecto, causaba un cierto impacto en su subconsciente pero casi inmediatamente recuperó la calma.

-Disculpe, pero debe estarme confundiendo con otra persona-

-¡No estoy segura de que eres tú! Yo soy... Natalia Stephanova...-

-Nunca he oído ese nombre-

-Soy tu madre esa es la verdad. Puedo explicarlo todo, desde el principio hasta el final...-

-Lo lamento pero no soy la persona que está buscando- la chica retrocedió un paso disimuladamente mientras Lin y Yuli se acercaban por detrás seguidas de Mariam.

La mujer comenzó a desesperarse y en un último intento de convencerla gritó las palabras clave -¡¡Pregúntale a Boris! Él sabe la verdad-

Aquello parecía más de lo que la chica podía tolerar. Haciendo a un lado a los periodistas con cierta dificultad, logró escaparse de la mujer y salir corriendo hacia cualquier parte. Sus hermanas intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil. Natalia miró la cara de las tres chicas y palideció aún más.

-Ustedes...-

-¿No nos irá a venir con el mismo cuento verdad?- Yuli le lanzó una fría mirada

-¡Tengo pruebas!- exclamó la mujer hurgando su bolsillo y mostrando una vieja fotografía –Esta... esta foto... la sacaron poco después de que nació Lin... Aquí esta ella... junto conmigo... y su padre...-

Inclusive Kai se asomó a mirar la foto y quedó petrificado al igual que Lin. No daba crédito a sus ojos. Ante tal reacción, y al ver que Mariam y Yuli no mostraron la misma sorpresa, echó un vistazo a la fotografía y también se quedó helado.

-No... no puede ser... debe ser mentira...- balbuceó Lin totalmente pálida –Él no puede ser... no es posible... después de lo que ha hecho... no puede ser... Me niego a creerlo-

-¿C-cómo fue...? ¿Cómo pudo...?- el pelirrojo estaba tan alterado como sus dos compañeros

Kai, por su parte, no dijo nada sino que salió corriendo.

-¡Kai! ¡¿A dónde vas!-

-¡Ella no debe saber la verdad! ¡No podrá soportarlo!- y con esto y un terror inmenso en los ojos, desapareció

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En otro sitio de la ciudad, un hombre estaba en su oficina atendiendo sus propios asuntos cuando una lengua de fuego brotó del suelo y entre las llamas surgió una joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Sus ojos, igualmente negros, derramaban ira.

-La próxima vez entra por la puerta- comentó el hombre en total calma sin notar la tempestad que se avecinaba.

-¡¡¡¡BORIS!- su voz tronaba cual rayo encendida por una furia desmedida e inmensa

-No grites-

-¡Tú estuviste allí! ¡El día que llegué a la abadía! ¡Tú debes saberlo! ¡¿Quiénes fueron mis padres!-

-Pensé que no te interesaba esa información-

-¡Dime! ¡¿Quién es Natalia Stephanova!-

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Boris se sintió consternado e incluso, alterado.

-¿De dónde la conoces?-

-¡¡Una vieja estúpida que me viene con la tonta idea de que me voy a tragar que ella es mi madre!-

-Sabía que no se callaría para siempre- suspiró con fastidio –pero ya es muy tarde para seguir ocultando la verdad.– miró de reojo a la joven, cuyos ojos brillaban en cólera, lo que le hizo dudar sobre lo que debía decir a continuación –Lamento ser portador de malas noticias pero esa "vieja estúpida" es tu madre biológica y tu padre...- sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería el peor error de su vida y que lo lamentaría hasta la tumba pero también sabía que era mejor que se enterara por él que por otras fuentes –soy yo-

Y en efecto cometió un grave error pues en ese momento la oficina entera ardió en llamas. El calor era intenso. Lia se acercó amenazadoramente a Boris temblando de rabia de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos chispeaban en cólera y odio. Comenzó lanzando bolas de fuego hacia él, cada una más acertada que la anterior.

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste! ¡¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo...! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste...! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste!- una de las bolas de fuego dio en su hombro provocándole una seria quemadura

-¡Cálmate! ¡Nada arreglas enojándote!- realmente estaba asustado, pues sabía de lo que ella era capaz cuando realmente enfurecía

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!- su voz se escuchaba ya ronca -¡¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí de nuevo! ¡¡Ni siquiera a dirigirme la palabra! ¡¡Nunca te perdonaré por lo que hiciste Boris!- y con esta voz desapareció en una lengua de fuego que acabó que quemarlo todo para luego extinguir todo el fuego.

De pronto una llama se encendió en el escritorio, el cual, en pocos segundo quedó reducido a cenizas.

Boris se levantó sosteniéndose el brazo herido para calcular los daños. Las paredes, ennegrecidas; del escritorio no quedaba nada; el armario, un montón de cenizas; los diplomas y reconocimientos de la escuela, destruidos; las cortinas, deshechas. Se podía decir que no quedó nada de la oficina.

Salió de ahí con dirección a la enfermería y lanzó un hondo suspiro –Qué horrible carácter tiene-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lia corría sin mirar adónde se dirigía cuando se estrelló con alguien

-¡Fíjate imbécil!- le gritó dos segundos antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Kai Hiwatari

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él preocupado, tomándola por los hombros

-Kai... perdón... no te vi...-

-Tranquila no hay cuidado-

De un momento a otro, la joven se soltó a llorar, arrojándose en los brazos de él.

-¡Ay Kai no tienes idea...! ¡No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo creerlo! No voy a poder con esto... no puedo...- sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ruso

-Tranquila... estoy contigo... Estoy seguro de que saldrás adelante...como siempre lo haces- la consoló

-Yo... soy tan débil... puedo soportar... castigos físicos... pero esto... no creo poder superarlo...-

-Claro que lo harás. Yo voy a estar contigo apoyándote y ya verás como juntos saldremos adelante. ¿o acaso... te vas a dejar ganar?-

-¿Eh?- alzó la vista dudosa

-Lia, te conozco. Después de todas las penas que has soportado, después de haber superado todos los obstáculos... ¿vas a dejar que Voltaire te vea vencida? ¿permitirás que te derrote?-

Ella lo meditó un minuto y se dio cuenta de que Kai tenía razón. Estaba muy herida pero no por eso se iba a dejar derrotar. No, ella no se iba a derrumbar. Había mucho en juego como para darse por vencida.

-Tienes razón. Saldremos adelante-

-Así se habla- sonrió él acariciándole la cara –Vamos a casa. Así podrás descansar-

Ella accedió y los dos juntos se fueron a la mansión en donde la joven se encerró en su cuarto y se quedó dormida. Kai, en cambio, bajó a la sala a ver a sus compañeros. Ahí estaban, además de Lin y Tala, Mariam y Yuli, que habían convencido a los chicos de que se trataba de un asunto de familia y era importante que fueran a cuidar a su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Lin preocupada

-Boris le dijo todo. Está muy alterada. Nunca la había visto así. Fue una noticia muy dura para ella.-

-Pero... ¿quién es ese Boris? ¿y qué tiene que ver con esto?- preguntó Yuli

-Boris es, según parece, nuestro padre biológico- explicó Lin con tristeza

-Pero también... ex –asistente de Voltaire. Nosotros cuatro vivíamos en un orfanato donde el dueño era Voltaire. Y por eso... nos castigaban constantemente. A Lia sobre todo y el que la castigaba era ni más ni menos que Boris. Y para ella reservaba los castigos más duros. Aún tiene cicatrices en todo el cuerpo de todos los azotes que recibió. Por eso lo odia tanto. Inconscientemente le teme- continuó Kai

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de recibir atención médica, Boris se dirigió a la mansión Hiwatari y en el camino se encontró a Natalia Stephanova dirigiéndose a mismo lugar.

-Natalia... ¿porqué tenías que decírselo? ¿porqué no te callaste?- le reprochó

-A mí sí me importa mi familia, Boris-

-Ja ¿Tu familia? ¿Crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? Jamás te aceptarán, mucho menos Lia-

-Eso es lo que tú crees-

-Eso creo porque tengo experiencia con esa niña. Mira- le mostró la horrible quemadura en su brazo –El médico estuvo a punto de hospitalizarme. Me carbonizó completamente una capa de la piel. Es capaz de hacernos lo mismo a ambos con solo pensarlo-

-Es por tu culpa. Por tu sangre sucia ella tiene esos demonios en su cuerpo.-

-Eres muy tonta Natalia. Pero no te culpo. Jamás entendiste que ese era su destino-

Entre esta discusión ya habían llegado a la mansión cuando de pronto desaparecieron.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el interior se materializaron los dos, totalmente sorprendidos. , aunque no más que los cinco jóvenes que allí se encontraban

-Pero si son... mis hijas... qué alegría verlas- exclamó Natalia con emoción

-No podemos decir lo mismo. Le pido que baje la voz para que no la despierte- la reprendió Lin con la mirada fría

-Muy tarde- interrumpió una voz grave y seca. Una sombra bajaba por las escaleras. Se trataba de Lia que inmediatamente lanzó una mirada de desprecio a los dos adultos. La mujer hizo además de aproximarse a ella, pero la joven chasqueó los dedos y una pared de fuego los mantuvo a los dos casi contra la puerta. –Si tocan eso se mueren- advirtió la chica chasqueando nuevamente los dedos. El suelo fue sustituido por carbón encendido –Creo que se van a divertir- la joven mostró una sonrisa sádica

Todos los presentes admiraban la escena impresionados. Esa crueldad no era suya. De pronto parecía poseída por el odio, la cólera y el rencor, como movida por una sed de venganza.

-Lia... detente por favor- suplicó Boris tratando de evitar quemarse los pies y morir carbonizado al mismo tiempo

-Me detendré cuando yo lo desee. Ahora les daré la oportunidad de defenderse pero deben darse prisa porque si me aburró, esa pared de fuego los aplastará- la joven seguía mirando el espectáculo como una auténtica sangre fría –Que te quede claro Boris, sé jugar tu juego... y se ganarte.-

CONTINUARÁ

Q tal eh? Aquí vemos el lado oscuro de Lia pero bueno espero q les guste ya tngo sueño asi q me limito a pedirles q dejen reviews

SAYONARA!


	35. Cap 34: Caída y Venganza 2da Parte

**Capítulo 34**

**Caída y venganza 2da parte**

La oscuridad... esta fría y terrible oscuridad. Parece más profunda cada vez... Siento que me tragará tarde o temprano. Tengo mucho frío... pero jamás me rendiré... no me doblegaré... aunque me quede aquí un año más... esta cosa... esta cosa en mi cuello... me está lastimando... aún así... no cederé... no me daré por vencida... Los minutos parecen años... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No lo sé... a este lugar no entra ni el más mínimo rayo de sol... ni la más tenue luz... solo las ratas y las cucarachas se atreven a entrar... He perdido la noción del tiempo... me siento débil... siento que la fuerza me abandona... pero no puedo dejarme vencer... no puedo darme por vencida... seguiré resistiendo... hasta el último aliento... pero... ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?... mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos... están borrosos... tengo que recordar... ya, ya empiezo a ver algo... por supuesto... fue por Él...

Él... esa maldita rata... ese infeliz... me arrastró a su oficina... a la oficina de Aquel... esa oficina... es tan fría como este lugar... tal vez más... solo que es más iluminada... pero el aire de putrefacción es insoportable ahí... pensé que me ahogaba... tanta maldad concentrada en un solo ser... parece impensable pero existe... se llama Voltaire... su sonrisa de triunfo... nada me gustaría más que borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara... por eso no puedo rendirme... ese maldito me llevó a la oficina de Voltaire... y él sonrió triunfalmente...

-Vaya, vaya, así que dando problemas de nuevo ¿eh Osaka?- se burló. Yo no pude más que mirarlo con odio. Me sentía... impotente... No porque no pudiera soltarme y atacarlo, sino que sabía que si lo hacía, Lin saldría perjudicada, y yo no podía permitir eso. Si he soportado todos estos castigos ha sido por ella... para protegerla –Dime ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas... que no debes pasarte de lista?- me callé sin dejar de mirarlo con rencor -¿Ahora resulta que no hablas? Bien entonces seré yo quien elija tu castigo. Boris, llévala al calabozo... no eso no es suficiente... Ponle esto- y le entregó a Boris una cajita. Acto seguido me trajo aquí, me colgó del techo por las muñecas y me puso esta cosa... este... collar que me quema el cuello... pero no me quejo... porque no pienso doblegarme.

-Te bajaré de ahí si juras lealtad al amo Voltaire- me ofreció esa maldita rata... Estúpido... sabe que jamás me rendiré ante Voltaire... sin importar el castigo... porque aún tengo que salvar a este mundo... y a mi dignidad.

Desde entonces aquí estoy... sin comer ni beber nada... sin más compañía que las ratas... en medio de esta horrible y fría oscuridad... y el tiempo sigue corriendo... aunque no sé cuanto ha pasado... ni me importa... sólo espero que ellos estén bien...

Han pasado años desde entonces pero esa oscuridad sigue presente en mi mente... cuando estoy sola... vuelvo a sentir el dolor... esa cosa quemando mi cuello... el frío... la soledad... me invaden y me quitan el sueño... no solo son marcas externas... esos castigos dejaron una marca en mi alma... una herida que nunca cerrará... una cicatriz que jamás se borrará... por eso no puedo perdonarlo... no importa si él es esa persona...

-Bueno... nos pones en una situación difícil...- comentó Boris quemándose los pies –Pero si así lo deseas te explicaré mi versión de la historia ¿de acuerdo?-

Lia lo miró con frialdad con lo que le dio a entender que prosiguiera. El hombre no pudo ocultar su temor. Nunca antes había visto ese comportamiento en la chica. Realmente se veía... furiosa... como nunca antes la había visto.

-Verás después de que ustedes nacieron... me refiero a Lin y a ti que fueron las primeras... Voltaire estaba ejerciendo control sobre mí en ese momento. Me forzó a llevarlas a la abadía. A Natalia le dije que habían muerto al nacer. Sin embargo... luché y me liberé de Voltaire pero no recordaba nada. Unas horas después nacieron tus hermanas Mariam, Salima y Yuli. Yo sabía que Voltaire podía lastimarlas así que entre los dos tomamos la decisión de mandarlas a distintos lugares, para que no las encontrara. Pasaron los años, yo aún trabajaba en la abadía sin saber que ustedes eran mis hijas. Después de que naciera Joseph, Natalia y yo nos peleamos y ella se fue no la volví a ver hasta ahora. Voltaire aprovechó para controlarme nuevamente y por eso hice las cosas que hice. Fue hace poco que al fin pude liberarme de su control. Entiendo que no es excusa para lo que hice pero...-

-Pero hay cicatrices que no se borran Boris...-musitó la chica fríamente –Hay una en especial que me interesa que recuerdes aunque no creo que la hayas olvidad ¿o si? Fue el resultado de el más novedoso artefacto de tortura que tenías en ese entonces- comentó con ironía. Lentamente se llevó la mano al cuello y se desató la bufanda. La dejó caer al suelo mostrando su blanco cuello. Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa por todos los presentes. Los chicos miraron horrorizados la espantosa marca alrededor del cuello de la chica. Parecía un collar pero echo en carne viva que mostraba una serie de calaveras con tonos de piel quemada. Era realmente horrible.

-Verás yo... yo no quería... Voltaire me obligó...-

-Desde que se inventaron las excusas se acabaron los flojos, Boris... sabes que por esta cicatriz no puedo quitarme la bufanda en público porque me tratan como a un monstruo... me miran como si no fuera un ser humano... me discriminan... no tienes idea de lo que esto ha significado para mi vida...-

-Pero... a mi me perdonarás ¿verdad Lia? Yo sé... que han sufrido mucho... todas ustedes... pero yo no tuve la culpa... Boris me engañó...-

-Y sin embargo –intervino Yuli –Nunca volviste por nosotras- dijo con la misma frialdad

-Ah... bueno es que yo...- la mujer se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir

-¡Ya escuché suficiente! Hora van a salir de aquí y no volverán a acercarse a menos de que deseen la muerte ¿entendieron? No quiero que se acerquen a mí nunca o no tendré compasión- amenazó aún ardiendo en cólera. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y los dos adultos desaparecieron al igual que el muro de fuego y el carbón encendido del suelo. Acto seguido, la chica se acomodó nuevamente su bufanda y se recargó en la pared, suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿Estás bien hermanita?- preguntó Lin acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Sí... no te preocupes estoy bien gracias. Sólo... me siento algo cansada creo que dormiré un rato...- replicó esta incorporándose y subiendo las escaleras. Antes de irse alcanzó a escuchar a su hermana Yuli desde la sala.

-Antes de que te vayas... quiero decirte que te admiro... de verdad... mis respetos- sonrió cariñosamente –Y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿sí?-

-Ni a mí. Aunque eso ya lo sabías- le sonrió Mariam

-Muchas gracias chicas... realmente aprecio su apoyo...-

Una vez se hubo ido, Kai se derrumbó en un sillón y suspiró –Sabía que Boris la había torturado sin piedad... pero nunca pensé que tanto... jamás me imaginé que le habría hecho algo así... esa... esa cicatriz... es horrible... jamás perdonaré a Boris por eso... me las va a pagar lo juro-

-Es... espantoso...-murmuró Lin cabizbaja –A todos nos maltrataron estando en la abadía... nos sometieron a experimentos terribles... pero con Lia fue peor... porque ella tomaba los castigos por mí... aunque las dos dábamos problemas... ella siempre me protegía... y recibía el castigo por las dos... pero eso siempre fueron terribles...-

-Lin-chan... ¿tú... tú también tienes una marca... como esa...?- preguntó Mariam temerosa

Este negó con la cabeza –Como ya dije, Lia siempre me protegía por eso le tocaba doble castigo... la razón por la que uso mi bufanda es como... mi forma de decirle... que estoy con ella... y que comparto su sufrimiento... no sé... pero desde el día que llegó con esa cicatriz... las dos hemos llevado siempre la bufanda...- explicó Lin

-Ni siquiera a mí me había dicho eso... yo no tenía idea... jamás me atreví a preguntarle por su bufanda... yo... tengo que hablar con ella... pero no sé si sea lo correcto... ella necesita pensar... pero siento... que necesita de mi ayuda y apoyo...- murmuró Kai para sí. Se levantó y subió las escaleras aún pensando si estaba haciendo bien.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontró a oscuras, las cortinas de seda azul volaban con el viento. Entró lentamente buscando a Lia. La encontró en el balcón, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se acercó muy despacio para no exaltarla. Le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad. La chica dio un repingo.

-Ah... Kai...- musitó. Volteó a verlo mostrando sus ojos bañados en lágrimas –Perdón... sé que no tengo razón para llorar pero... es que no puedo evitarlo... me da tanta rabia...-

-Lo sé... te entiendo linda y sabes que ante todo estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites ¿sí? Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras estás en tu derecho. Te lastimaron... te hicieron mucho daño... pero aún así... has sabido salir adelante... en todo momento... pero ¿sabes? Yo siempre estaré aquí... para que llores... para que te enojes... para que te rías... cuentas conmigo y lo sabes ¿verdad?- el chico la rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente

Ella asintió –Gracias Kai... muchas gracias... ¿sabes? No sé que haría... si no te hubiera conocido...-

Él la contempló en silencio y acarició su cabello negro –Te amo- le dijo cariñosamente

-También te amo Kai- replicó ella con una sonrisa. Él la tomó por el mentón y la besó con suavidad por unos segundos...

CONTINUARÁ

Uf el suspenso me está matando pero weno en todo caso toi aquí y espero q les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews

Yuli: Pobre ilusa

Autora: Agradezco tu apoyo moral

Yuli: De nada

Autora: Bueno no hagan caso plis manden reviews

SAYONARA!


	36. Cap 35: Naomi

OK ya mi amiga mao me había insistido mucho asi q aquí tenemos esta lindísima continuación

Capítulo 35

Segundo día de actividades en el torneo, Tyson se encontraba en medio de una batalla, notablemente sencilla, pues le había tocado un grupo lleno de novatos, ¿casualidad? Imposible saberlo. Sólo se sabía que los estaba despedazando.

-Bueno, hay que admitirlo, Tyson no es malo en esto- comentó Ray desde las graderías. Ni él ni Max participarían en el torneo, pues jugaban en equipos extranjeros. Ambos estaban ahí, además de gran parte de los beyluchadores que habían conocido en los últimos tres años.

-¿Bueno? Ja, sólo porque le tocó con un montón de novatos. Para este momento Lia-chan ya habría ganado hace hooooooras- dijo Lin con confianza, mirando el juego con aburrimiento. –Esto está muy aburrido- se quejó –Si estoy aquí es para ver la pelea de nuestro hermanito Joseph nada más- añadió

-Yo tengo una pregunta...- comenzó Lia que también tenía cara de aburrida –¿Joseph sabe que somos sus hermanas?- miró a Mariam acusadoramente para luego bostezar

Ella se rió un poco con nerviosismo –Jeje... verás... creo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle...- confesó la chica ligeramente apenada

-Bien... ya se lo diremos después... ahora tenemos que aguantar mirando jugar a ese perdedor... qué aburrido- Lia volvió a bostezar y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse –Despiértenme cuando acabe- añadió recargándose en el asiento con las manos en la nuca, como si se fuera a dormir

-Pero... pero Tyson no es tan malo...- se apresuró a decir Kenny que no estaba lejos de ahí y miraba la batalla analizando todo con su laptop en el regazo

-Si tú lo dices...- suspiró la ojinegra mirándolo de una manera... curiosa... -¿Puedo ver tu laptop?- preguntó señalando a Dizzy, como buscando con qué entretenerse

-Ah... cla-claro...- replicó el Jefe extendiéndosela con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal –Sólo... ten cuidado...- dijo dudoso el chico

-No te preocupes, sé manejar estas cosas... ¿Aquí guardas las estadísticas de todos los beyluchadores?- preguntó

El menor asintió aún ligeramente dudoso mientras la chica tecleaba algo en la máquina. Cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió triunfalmente –Lo sabía. Es un perdedor- murmuró ante la perplejidad de los demás

-¿A... a qué te refieres?- preguntó Kenny mirando por encima de su hombro

-Nada... sólo que Dragoon es muy lento. Ahora entiendo cómo lo vencí tan fácilmente. Sólo 170 revoluciones por segundo... que decepción... y hablamos del campeón mundial... qué bajo ha caído el deporte- suspiró moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente

-¡¿Sólo 170!- Lin se acercó a la pantalla sorprendida –Dark Wolborg es 8 veces más rápido- añadió con una nota de orgullo en la voz

-Sep. Sólo 170 y eso cuando está al máximo rendimiento. Conozco a varias personas que superan esa velocidad desde el primer Leti it Rip. Gracias niño sólo necesitaba eso. Kyoko no tiene estadísticas de Tyson y me da flojera ponerme a sacar cuentas ahorita- le chica le devolvió la laptop intacta y encendió la suya –Pero no hace mal grabar un poco. Kyoko, buenos días. Ya es hora de trabajar- sonrió mirando a la laptop

-Buenos días. ¿A qué debo el honor?- preguntó la laptop bostezando también

-No será mucho. Sólo un par de videos, te lo prometo- aseguró la chica –Pero antes... ¿Tienes la grabación de mi pelea?-

-De principio a fin señorita Lia. La tomé desde la microcámara que utilizaste en el cinturón- explicó la máquina

-Vuelve a decirme "señorita" y te corto los circuitos- amenazó la chica –Bueno, espero que tu cámara de larga distancia funcione bien porque no me molesté en conseguir boletos de primera fila para la pelea de ese bobo-

-Funciona a la perfección. Recuerda que la reparaste la semana pasada- puntualizó Kyoko –Pero estoy cansada, ¿tardará mucho?-

-Estoy segura de que no- aseguró la chica tecleando un par de cosas

-¿T-tu laptop... habla?- Kenny señaló a Kyoko tembloroso y ligeramente ofendido de que Dizzy no fuera la única computadora parlante

-Así la programé. Tiene casi un cerebro artificial. Es fácil cuando sabes hacerlo. El problema es que la mayoría de la gente no sabe hacerlo. La última convención de informática a la que asistí fue un caos. En cuanto enchufé a Kyoko a la central se reformatearon todas las demás computadoras. Casi me encarcelan por hacker. Noe s mi culpa que todas esas máquinas no sean tan buenas como para no resistir el programa de Kyoko.- mientras Lia decía esto, la boca de Kenny se abría más con cada palabra que ella decía

-¿C-co-convención de informática?- balbuceó

-Sep. Me invitan casi todos los años. De hecho a veces me suplican que vaya. Si te interesa puedo conseguirte una invitación para la siguiente. Yo me aburro. Todo lo que dicen ya me lo sé. Creo que este año es sobre virus informáticos. Kyoko es inmune así que no me preocupa mucho pero tú puedes ir en mi lugar si quieres... y si me invitan claro, porque después del escándalo del año pasado...-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Jazzman que anunciaba al ganador de la competencia. -¡La victoria es para TYSON!- exclamó haciendo que toda la tribuna estallara en gritos y aplausos. -¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida al grupo C!- de nuevo una explosión de gritos y aplausos mientras los jugadores desfilaban hacia el plato. –Listos jugadores. ¡3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!-

-¡Ataca Vanishing Mooth!- exclamó Joseph eliminando fácilmente a la competencia. Pero no era el único experto en el encuentro.

-¡¡Liyns, acábalos!- la dueña de este blade era una chica de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño y largo, ojos verde oscuro y piel morena. Vestía un pantalón hasta debajo de la rodilla color crema, una blusa blanca y un chaleco color marrón. En las manos llevaba unos guantes color beige y sus zapatos eran negros. Su blade, de color verde con marrón, arrasaba fácilmente con sus contrincantes –Bien, ya sólo quedamos tú y yo- dijo la chica cuando ya sólo quedaban ella y Joseph.

"Esto será fácil" pensó Joseph con confianza -¡¡Vanishing Mooth! ¡¡Ataque estampida!- el gran mamut salió del blade y atacó a su contrincante

-Muy listo, pero no te será tan fácil vencerme- ¡¡Liyns La revancha del dios del bosque!- ordenó. De su blade salió un ciervo color verde tirándole a marrón. Su cola, sus patas y sus astas estaban forradas de ramas y hojas. Las ramas de sus astas se movieron hacia Joseph golpeando con fuerza a Vanishing Mooth y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡¡Naomi gana este combate!- exclamó Jazzman. El público se encontraba perplejo. Parecía imposible que una novata le hubiera ganado a Joseph de los Saint Shields. El mismo Joseph no podía creerlo

-Perdí... contra una principiante...- susurró avergonzado mientras recogía su blade "Pero... ella tenía una bestia bit..." pensó mirando a la sonriente chica "Naomi... recordaré ese nombre... lo juro... algún día la venceré"

-Diste una gran pelea.- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole pegar el brinco de la pura sorpresa –En serio, eres muy bueno. Espero que podamos enfrentarnos en otra ocasión. Me llamo Naomi Hayes, es un placer conocerte- sonrió la chica tendiéndole la mano

-Yo... soy Joseph... Joseph Osaka...- contestó él recuperándose del susto

-¿Te confieso algo? Me gustaría que fuéramos buenos amigos. ¿Porqué no te invito a comer el fin de semana?- ofreció Naomi sonriendo amablemente

Joseph parpadeó un par de veces un poco perplejo "Creo que va muy rápido... pero no pierdo nada con conocerla" pensó –Está bien...- dijo simplemente esperando la reacción

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!- exclamó la castaña alegremente –Bien ya debo irme. Nos vemos aquí el sábado a las 12 ¿vale?-

-Vale- Joseph sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo –"Es... simpática..." pensó

CONTINUARÁ

La vdd ete cap es medio x no+ es de transición el q sigue esta mejor lo juro espero q les haya gustado y q me manden sus reviews

SAYONARA!


	37. Cap 36: El día en que me diste el Sí

Bueno ya me estaban matando por la continuación así que aquí la traigo y gomen por el SUPER retraso!

**Capítulo 36 El día en que me diste el _Sí_**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Lia Osaka se paró de la cama y entró al baño a tomar una ducha. Sentía que el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo lavaba sus penas, sus dolores y sus pecados, y al mismo tiempo, la relajaba, la llenaba de una paz inmensa e indescriptible. Recargó su espalda en la pared de la ducha, dejando que un chorro de agua golpeara su cabello y descendiera por su rostro. Suspiró.

"Poco a poco…" pensó cerrando finalmente la llave del agua. Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Al mirarse al espejo, antes de acomodar su bufanda blanca, miró detenidamente la cicatriz en su cuello. Con sus dedos tocó una de las marcas en forma de calavera y esta se tornó de un color rojo vivo. La chica sintió un ardor horrendo en la marca. "Es mi penitencia…"

Entró nuevamente a su habitación y miró fijamente el calendario de la pared. Marcaba el mes de Abril, día décimo. La chica suspiró "Probablemente no lo recuerda". Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor de la mansión. La escenita era realmente desconcertante: Lin sentada en una silla mordiéndose las uñas y temblando ligeramente, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Hoy es el gran día verdad?- preguntó Lia sentándose junto a ella

-Estoy nerviooosaaaaaaaa- replicó su hermana como en mitad de un trance

-Todo saldrá bien, eres la mejor- la animó la chica.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Lia salió a abrir apresuradamente. Del otro lado de la reja había un chico cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por un inmenso arreglo floral. El arreglo lucía espléndidas rosas blancas y bellísimos alcatraces.

-Entrega para Lia Osaka, firme aquí por favor- pidió el chico tendiéndole un papel. La chica hizo lo que el chico le pidió y recibió el enorme ramo con absoluta perplejidad. Entre las muchas flores localizó una nota pequeñita que con bonita caligrafía decía lo siguiente: "Feliz aniversario preciosa".La chica esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Pensaste que lo olvidaría?- dijo una voz desde uno de los árboles que bordeaban el sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal. Del árbol descendió Kai Hiwatari con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. En su mano derecha llevaba una caja blanca con un pequeño moño. Se la entregó junto con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Honestamente, sí, pensé que lo habías olvidado- replicó ella a forma de agradecimiento, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Entonces ¿estás lista?- preguntó él mientras un hombre de la servidumbre alzaba las flores y las llevaba al interior de la casa.

-¿Lista para qué?- preguntó ella sin comprender

-Sólo sígueme- el joven le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó gustosamente, y la guió por un buen rato, recorriendo, calles, parques y callejones de la gran ciudad. El camino fue largo, tardaron casi media hora en llegar a su destino, pero fue un paseo agradable, tal vez por la agradable compañía de la que disfrutaban, o porque era un hermoso día, o sencillamente porque sí. El caso es que llegaron a un parque muy raro, como Lia no había visto nunca, pues la entrada estaba escondida tras una cortina de lianas con flores blancas. Detrás de la cortina se veía un sitio muy extenso de pastos verdes con flores de cuantas clases puedan imaginar y en el centro había un lago de agua cristalina. El sitio estaba rodeado de árboles altos que tapaban la luz del sol, pero esta se filtraba por entre las hojas dándole un aire mágico a todo el lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Kai dulcemente rodeando a Lia por la cintura.

-Es... precioso- la chica observaba maravillada el lugar, como si no pudiera creer que existiera un lugar así en la tierra. –De verdad es... hermoso- ella seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Kai la invitó a sentarse a la orilla del hermoso lago. Ella aceptó la invitación gustosa, y él la imitó. De un morral que cargaba sacó un pastel que venía en una caja de cartón. –Tómalo como un desayuno- dijo alegremente.

-Vaya que sabes lo que me gusta- sonrió ella mirando el pastel de chocolate cual niña pequeña que recibió la muñeca que pidió para Navidad.

X-X-X-X-X

En el estadio de beyblade, ya habían dado comienzo las eliminatorias del grupo D y sobra decirlo, Lin estaba destrozando a sus oponentes. Parecía que con haber puesto el primer pie en el campo de batalla, todo el nerviosismo de la mañana había desaparecido totalmente. Su blade negro prácticamente volaba como el viento eliminando contrincantes. La competencia no era muy dura, pero vaya que se la veía disfrutando el encuentro. Finalmente, y quedando solo dos contrincantes en el plato, decidió dar al golpe de gracia.

-¡DARK WOLBORG¡ACABA CON UN ATAQUE DEL LOBO DE LA LUNA!!-

Las luces de todo el estadio se apagaron, sumiéndolo en una completa oscuridad. De pronto, de un rincón apareció una especie de Luna, cuya luz cegaba al espectador. Y frente a la luna se dibujó una sombra de una lobo y un aullido estremecedor recorrió el estadio entero. De la luna surgió la figura de un lobo negro con tres colas, alas y garras de plata y un par de ojos celestes. En su frente llevaba una gema similar a un diamante. El lobo saltó al plato y los dos blades restantes salieron despedidos de este y se perdieron de vista.

-¡Impresionante¡Una ejecución perfecta de la mejor técnica de Lin Osaka!- exclamó Jazzman, causando que todo el estadio estallara en gritos, aunque la mayoría de los presentes fuera demasiado joven para conocer a Lin Osaka. La chica se despidió efusivamente del público para tomar su posición en las gradas junto a Tala.

-¿Cómo estuve?- preguntó alegremente

-De maravilla- replicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Jazzman anunció el paso del grupo E, en el que se destacaban Zeo, Ozuma, y Brooklyn. Con un estallido en las tribunas, la batalla dio inicio. Como todo el mundo esperaba, la verdadera batalla se libró entre los tres que podía decirse, tenían más renombre.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Los tres, como profesionales que eran, sabían que el mínimo error les costaría la victoria. Los tres blades negros giraban alrededor del plato mientras sus dueños intercambiaban crudas miradas, solo esperando que alguno de los otros se equivocara. Este ambiente perduró unos tres minutos, hasta que finalmente, Ozuma decidió atacar.

-¡FLASH LEOPARD¡ATAQUE BÓLIDO DE FUEGO!- exclamó. Su blade comenzó a brillar intensamente y de él brotó la imponente bestia bit de Ozuma, más espléndida que nunca. Esta se lanzó contra Cerbero, quien no tardó en recibir órdenes de su propio amo.

-¡CERBERO¡ATAQUE INFIERNO!- ordenó. Su blade despidió un brillo cegador y de este brotó la magnífica bestia, viva imagen del perro del Inframundo.

A unos milímetros del impacto, Flash Leopard se quitó del camino de Cerbero, pero perdió el equilibrio por lo que ambos blades se precipitaron hacia el tercer oponente. Brooklyn, viendo lo que se aproximaba, ordenó a su blade hacerse a un lado. No llegó a haber un impacto por esta última maniobra, pero ya los tres blades resplandecía, con sus bestias bits preparadas para el siguiente encuentro.

Los blades continuaron girando alrededor del estadio hasta que, como si lo hubieran planeado previamente, los tres beybluchadores mandaron una orden simultánea

-¡FLASH LEOPARD¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!-

-¡CERBERUS¡ATAQUE INFIERNO!-

-¡ZEUS¡REY DE LA OSCURIDAD!-

Aquello fue un espectáculo digno de verse. Envueltos en llamas, los tres blades se elevaron chocando los unos contra los otros, girando en círculos concéntricos. Finalmente, y con una gran explosión, el espectáculo dio paso a una inmensa nube de polvo y humo que impidió por varios minutos conocer el resultado. Una vez que este se hubo disipado, junto con la intensa luz que se produjo con la explosión, se pudo ver como toda el área alrededor del plato, y el plato mismo, estaba repleto de grietas y cráteres, como si una lluvia de meteoros hubiera caído en ese lugar. Los tres blades negros seguían girando débilmente pero finalmente cayó uno... y luego otro... y dos segundos después, el último. Ya había un ganador...

-¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA... BROOKLYYYYYN!- de nuevo un escándalo tremendo estalló en el estadio.

-¡Increíble! Hace años que no veía una batalla tan emocionante. ¡En realidad son muy buenos los tres!- exclamó Lin emocionada, saltando en su silla.

-Sí... son excelentes...- suspiró Tala mirando a la chica embelesado.

Ella no tardó mucho en notar esta extraña mirada, así que volvió a sentarse -¿Porqué me ves así?- preguntó acusadoramente

-Porque mientras más te veo, más te amo- replicó el pelirrojo besándola dulcemente, causando que ella se sonrojara un poco

X-X-X-X-X

Por su lado, Lia y Kai seguían con su romántica celebración, sentados a la orilla del lago, observando un hermoso atardecer, cuya luz y colores se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas del lago, dándole a ese hermoso lugar un ambiente mágico, casi celestial.

-Kai... ¿recuerdas... hace 8 años...?- preguntó ella con voz dulce. Él asintió con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Recordaba perfectamente el día, un día cualquiera, en la primavera de sus 9 años, casi 10, en que había tomado el valor para abrir su corazón por primera vez.

FLASHBACK (según la visión de Kai)

Recuerdo que salí de la escuela y me dirigí directamente a la abadía. A escondidas, tomé mi mejor ropa (la más decente que tenía), que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla que solo tenía un raspón en la rodilla izquierda (era muy difícil tener una prenda sin rasgar cuando se vivía en ese lugar), una playera color negro de manga corta, una chaqueta de cuero negro con broches rojos y por supuesto, mi infaltable bufanda blanca. Me vestí, y logré escabullirme entre los guardias y vigilantes hasta la salida, para luego correr como un demonio hasta una tienda de regalos. Había citado a Lia en el lago congelado y no tenía ninguna intención de llegar tarde. Con mis escasos ahorros (el que mi abuelo fuera millonario no significaba que me daba dinero), compré un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y una cajita de chocolates.

Llegué rápidamente al lugar donde había quedado con ella. Estaba nervioso, asquerosamente nervioso, pero sabía por una corazonada, que si no le decía la verdad, la perdería, y no iba a permitir eso. Así pues, llegué no sólo rápido, sino decididamente al Lago Congelado. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada a la orilla del lago, con una mirada de ingenua inocencia. Volteó a verme y me sonrió... y me desarmó. Y todo mi ánimo y toda mi decisión se fueron al infierno. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas a ella¿Cómo reaccionaría¿Se enojaría¿Y si se alejaba de mí¿Y sí jamás volvía a ver esa sonrisa? La sola idea me causó pánico y estuve a punto de salir huyendo, pero no tuve tiempo, pues ella se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Ven. Siéntate conmigo- me pidió con dulzura, llevándome hasta su lugar junto al lago. Me senté a su lado, no era capaz de negarle nada a ese par de ojos negros, que me perdían en el infinito. Sentí como mi rostro ardía de vergüenza, pero finalmente decidí hablar. Ya era tarde para volver atrás.

-E-es p-pa-para ti- tartamudeé torpemente, entregándole las flores y los chocolates.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente –Muchas gracias Kai- dijo suavemente.

Nos callamos los dos un rato. Darían las 4 de la tarde por mucho, pero el cielo estaba nublado y gris. No me daba muy buen augurio pero supe que no podía posponer las cosas.

-Lia...- dije finalmente, tomando aire para realizar mi declaración –Tú me... me... me... me...- creo que repetí eso unas cincuenta veces antes de desesperarme y terminar diciendo tan rápido como pude –Túmegustasmucho- ni yo mismo me entendí, por lo que pensé que me vería en la penosa necesidad de repetirlo todo lentamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella dijo alegremente.

-Tú también... me gustas mucho Kai- creo que en primera instancia no estuve muy consciente de lo que me había dicho, o consideraba que había sido cosa de mi imaginación, así que no dije absolutamente nada, repitiendo cada una de sus palabras en mi mente, como una grabadora. –Pero la próxima vez que quieras decirme algo así... procura hacerlo más despacio, porque sino me cuesta un poco entenderte- prosiguió con su sonrisa. Me besó en la mejilla con suavidad, me abrazó y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Para ese momento yo seguía casi totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba escuchando y sintiendo. Sentía toda una revolución en mi estómago. Una serie de sensaciones nuevas que jamás había experimentado. Sin embargo, y para cerciorarme de que había entendido bien las cosas, le pregunté: -Eso significa que tú y yo... que nosotros... que somos- debo hacer notar que mi falta de elocuencia se debía, entre otras cosas, a que seguía semi-inconsciente, y a que en aquel entonces no había cumplido ni los diez años. Aún así, ella supo entenderme igual que siempre lo ha hecho. No dijo nada, sólo me miró a los ojos, sonrió y asintió. Y en ese momento... fue como si un volcán, un terremoto y un huracán hubieran chocado en mi estómago, poniendo todo de cabeza, y provocándome la sensación más hermosa que había experimentado hasta entonces, la más hermosa que he experimentado hasta ahora, de hecho.

Y así comenzó esta cosa rara que tengo con Lia. Digo cosa rara porque la palabra "noviazgo" nunca se especificó en el contrato verbal de ese día. ¿Porqué? Porque teniendo yo menos de diez años, no fui tan maduro como para decirla y porque ella no la creyó necesaria. Pero sea lo que sea, ha funcionado y espero que siga funcionando por muchos años más

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con este pensamiento, Kai Hiwatari se recostó bocarriba en la hierba, mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Lia, quien ya dormía recostada en su regazo. Besó su frente cariñosamente y sin despertarla y la contempló por unos instantes.

"Mientras no se termine mi suerte... Mientras tú sigas viendo algo especial en mí... Mientras sigas a mi lado... no habrá nada, ni nadie que pueda borrar esta sonrisa de mi cara, ni desaparecer esta gloriosa sensación que invade todo mi cuerpo desde el día en que me diste el _Sí"_

CONTINUARÁ

Ay!!!! Mi se enamoró de la última frase!!!! Hasta escalofríos me dan solo de pensarla.!!!! Bueno... reviews plis!!!!


	38. Cap 37: El primer asalto

Bueno, a peticion de mi amiga Mao y otros lectores aquí les traigo la conti

Capítulo 37 El primer asalto

A la mañana siguiente, Lia entreabrió sus ojos oscuros y sintió la hierba sobre la que dormía y los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban. Sonriente, miró a su acompañante, que seguía dormido. Le tocó suavemente la mejilla con un dedo y susurró su nombre: -Kai...- miró al joven con dulzura, hasta que este abrió sus ojos color ocre que no tardaron en posarse sobre las dos estelas negras de la chica.

El joven se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto y se tapó los ojos con una mano -¿Porqué tenía que ser hoy?- se lamentó con cierta desesperación. La chica lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con preocupación.

Él sonrió –Nada, hoy me toca estar en el torneo. Se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir- respondió tranquilamente. Se levantó y guardó todo el desastre que tenía antes de salir de ahí, tomando la mano de la chica suavemente. Ella sonrió, un poco decepcionada por no poder estar el resto del día con él.

Llegaron al estadio justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo anunciaban la victoria de Yuli sobre los demás participantes del grupo F. Kai se fue corriendo a camerinos y Lia se sentó junto a su hermana Lin, quien le dedicó una mirada pícara -¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente no ser virgen?- preguntó discretamente, para que sólo ella la oyera.

Esta miró a su hermana ofendida y le dio un zape –Aún lo soy loca- le reprimió mirando el estadio, donde ya Kai estaba listo para el enfrentamiento. Al grito de Let it Rip!, los diez competidores lanzaron sus blades con fuerza. Además de Kai, en el grupo también estaba Dunga, quien parecía dispuesto a pulverizar a sus oponentes. Claro que no contaba con que Kai estaba de tan buen humor esa mañana, que quería salir del estadio lo más pronto posible.

-¡Vortex Ape Ataca y acábalo!- exclamó Dunga. Su blade color rojo se precipitó contra Dranzer, pensando que sería mejor eliminarlo antes de que tomara fuerza. Pero como ya se dijo, Kai venía inspirado.

-Este juego es mío. ¡Dranzer! ¡Liquídalos y vámonos de una buena vez! ¡Plumas del Ave Fénix!- gritó mientras su bestia bit se liberaba, imponente y hermosa, brillando de forma espectacular. El enorme fénix batió sus alas de las cuales brotaron plumas incandescentes, que enseguida eliminaron a todos los contrincantes. Todos miraban maravillados la escena, pues no todos los días se veía a alguien pelear con la lucidez con que Kai lo hacía ese día.

-Y pues... ¡Kai gana!- exclamó Jazzman sin acabar de asimilar lo que había pasado.

No era el único sorprendido, en las graderías, los BBA Revolution miraban atónitos la escena. –Kai sí que ha mejorado- comentó Tyson impresionado

-¿Mejorado?- saltó Kenny indignado hasta el límite -¿Has visto sus estadísticas? Su fuerza, velocidad, potencia, resistencia y capacidad de daño aumentaron cien veces. Dranzer nunca había sido tan fuerte. Y no decir de Kai, nunca lo había visto en mejor condición. Física y mentalmente. Se ve renovado el día de hoy.- Kenny debió decir "se veía" porque para cuando terminó de hablar, Kai ya había abandonado el estadio sin decir ni jota a nadie. Tyson, notando esto más que los otros, salió corriendo hacia la salida. Su compañero ya iba bastante lejos, acompañado por los otros tres que compartían techo con él. Tyson los alcanzó a duras penas, pero de que pudo, pudo, aunque nadie se explica cómo.

-¡Kai! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el japonés plantándose frente a ellos.

-A mi casa. Es el único lugar donde tú no puedes entrar sin permiso, Tyson- replicó este siguiendo su camino, prácticamente ignorando al otro chico

-¡Kai, espera! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte? No me digas que te metiste otra vez con Boris y sus basuras- lo acusó seriamente, atravesándose nuevamente en su camino.

Kai rió estruendosamente -¿Yo? ¿Con ellos? No, esta vez tengo incentivos distintos- y rodeó a Lia por la cintura disimuladamente –Pero yo no me "volví" fuerte. Siempre lo he sido, solo que no me había molestado en mostrarlo. Ya te dije, no tenía los incentivos adecuados.- sonrió y siguió su camino, dejando al chico japonés absolutamente desconcertado, aturdido, confundido, y todos los sinónimos.

Nuevamente alguien se interpuso en el camino de los cuatro rusos -¿Ahora qué?- se quejó Tala de mala gana, tratando de esquivar los obstáculos.

-Gran pelea Kai. Nunca te vi tan espléndido como hoy- lo felicitó el chico Zagart acompañado de la quinta en la familia Osaka, Yuli.

-Ah, gracias Zeo- replicó Hiwatari calmadamente

-Tú también diste una gran pelea, yo la vi- dijo Lin con cierto orgullo y emoción al recordar la excitante batalla que había presenciado el día anterior.

-Gracias, bueno sólo era eso. Ya nos vamos- se despidió Yuli y los dos dieron la vuelta para otro lado y se fueron.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando un rato. Era bastante temprano, apenas sería la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se dirigieron a un restaurante, y, cabe decirlo, no era precisamente un puesto de salchichas ni mucho menos. –Zeo, sabes que no me agradan estos lugares. Siento que traiciono mis principios.- le reprochó Yuli, mirando de reojo a la gente de alta categoría que se reunía en sitios como esos, donde un vaso de agua costaba más o menos lo mismo que costaría una motocicleta en el mundo exterior.

-Lo sé. Por eso te traje.- replicó el chico Zagart riendo ligeramente, ganándose con esto un doloroso pisotón por debajo de la mesa –Es que... me gusta mucho la cara que pone cuando te enojas. Te ves muy linda- y con esto se hizo merecedor de una patada en la espinilla. -¿Porqué me golpeas si te digo cosas lindas?- se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Yuli rió ligeramente –Porque te ves muy lindo cuando sufres- Zeo no pudo evitar reír también. Comieron, aunque no muy pacíficamente, dado que Yuli no paró de decir que los precios y todo lo demás. Yuli, a diferencia de Zeo, había crecido en la pobreza, en un orfanatorio infestado de cucarachas y ratas, de enfermedades y muerte. Había huido de ahí teniendo solo seis años y bueno... su historia se contará un poco más adelante.

La discusión mayor fue quién pagaría la cuenta. Zeo insistía en que Yuli carecía de capital por lo que no podía pagar, con lo que ella estaba de acuerdo. Con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era la asquerosa cantidad de dinero que les costó esa comida. Al final, la chica estuvo a punto de asesinar al chef, pero supo controlarse hasta que ya estuvieron bien lejos.

-Vamos a casa y relájate, linda- sugirió Zeo sin contener la risa por tan curioso episodio.

-Tu padre se enojará de verme, como de costumbre- replicó la chica apretando los puños con muchísima rabia. El padre de Zeo tenía una predilección por Yuli, pero no predilección de cariño, sino que tenía lugar preferente en la lista de las personas que el Doctor Zagart no deseaba ver, y esto lo demostró abiertamente con el resoplido que emitieron sus labios al ver a su hijo entrar a la casa abrazando a esa "mocosa irrespetuosa".

Por supuesto que el doctor Zagart no odiaba en vano y he aquí, en memoria del propio Zagart, la razón que presidía su rechazo hacia su cuñada.

FLASHBACK

Todo había comenzado en un oscuro callejón de Tokio, mientras el científico caminaba rumbo a su hogar tomando a su hijo de la mano. Como ya se dijo, el callejón estaba oscuro. No tenía salida, puesto que al final de este se extendía una pared de unos treinta metros de ladrillos. Siendo así ¿qué hacía un poderoso empresario en ese callejón? Fácil, su pequeño hijo, de cortos diez años, había pateado su balón de futbol y este había aterrizado en ese tétrico callejón. Y sin de por sí era tétrico, las luces del atardecer lo hacían parecer aterrador. Pronto la disminuida familia se daría cuenta de que había cosas más aterradoras que ese callejón, y una de ellas estaba parada frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso de salida.

Este pequeño obstáculo era un ser humano. No quedaba muy bien definida su edad, pues bien podía ser una niña muy joven, o un hombre rarito. Esta niña (hemos concluido que lo es) era de media estatura, incluso más alta que el pequeño Zeo. Sus cabellos negros eran muy cortos, llegando apenas hasta arriba de su pálidos hombros que en ese momento no se veían, pues se hallaban cubiertos por una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su rostro era afilado pero infantil, y la piel que lo cubría era del color más pálido que pudiese uno imaginar. Un par de ojos púrpura, como las luces del cielo que ya oscurecía, se ocultaban tras un antifaz de tonos negros. Las blancas mejillas estaban decoradas con siniestras líneas horizontales color rojo sangre. En el cuello llevaba una correa con cabezas de leones plateados dibujados. Sus pantalones eran color púrpura pero caminaba descalza. Esta niña de aspecto amenazador se hallaba ahora entre los dos Zagart y la salida de aquel siniestro callejón.

La niña extendió una de sus blancas palmas y, de manera sobrenatural, flotó sobre ella una especie de bola de fuego, que apuntaba directamente al pequeño Zeo -¡No se muevan!- bramó con la voz ronca -¡Denme todo lo que traigan o sino esto se pondrá feo!- amenazó mirando al científico directamente a los ojos -¡Ahora!-

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, a partir de aquí contaremos la historia de esta niña asaltante. Esta historia abarcara los próximos dos o tres capitulos. Bueno, espero sus reviews.

SAYONARA!


	39. Cap 38: Vida de ladrón

Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno a causa de las lindas reviews que me dejaron les traje este nuevo capi que confieso, es de mis favoritos aunque espero me salga bien

**Capítulo 38 _Vida de ladrón_**

-¡Suelten todo lo que traigan o esto se pondrá feo!- amenazó le niña con una extraña bola de fuego en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda la extendía hacia el doctor Zagart y su asustado hijo quienes permanecían inmóviles -¡Ahora!- tembloroso, el científico le entregó la billetera , pero la niña no se movió. –El reloj- dijo secamente mirando el reloj de oro que el tipo se cargaba en la muñeca. Este no dudó en entregárselo con mano temblorosa. La niña sonrió sádicamente –Un placer hacer negocios con usted- y desapareció en la oscuridad.

El pequeño Zeo abrazó a su padre tembloroso mientras este hacía lo posible por calmar sus lágrimas. La policía acudió en seguida, pero no pudieron dar con la ladrona. Después de que Zagart les diera una descripción de la niña, los oficiales le explicaron que llevaban meses buscando a esa chiquilla pero no habían tenido éxito. Que no era la primera vez que una persona de dinero era asaltada por ella.

Pasaron varios meses sin tener ningún otro incidente, hasta que cierto día, mientras Zeo caminaba de vuelta a su casa, pasó junto a ese callejón. Lo miró por varios minutos. Aún a plena luz del día resultaba espeluznante. Era uno de esos callejones sin salida, y demasiado angosto. Al fondo había unas cajas que estaban acomodadas como escalera hasta la cima de aquella alta pared. Zeo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que gritaba -¡¡Alto!! ¡Ladrón!- a su lado, zumbando como un relámpago, pasó una sombra que Zeo no alcanzó a ver bien. La sombra se trepó a las cajas y saltó la pared.

Zeo la persiguió pasando la pared por callejuelas y callejones oscuros, sucios y malolientes, aunque sin duda, aquella sombra lo sobrepasaba en mucho en cuanto a velocidad por lo que la perdió de vista en un momento. Estuvo vagabundeando un rato por los callejones hasta que vio de nuevo a la sombra entrar a una vieja casucha, rodeada por un jardín de pasto seco y montones de apestosa basura. Era una casa extensa, pero se veía vieja y mohosa con agujeros en todas partes y trozos de madera destartalada saliendo de las paredes y el techo.

Zeo entró a la casa, que estaba absolutamente oscura. No veía nada, de nada, hasta que llamó su atención un brillo, un par de ojos púrpura en una esquina. Vio como se movían sigilosamente hacia él, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. -¿Tienes idea de dónde te has metido niño? Te advierto que si entras aquí, no volverás a ver la luz del sol- amenazó una voz femenina pero ronca. Zeo tembló de solo escucharla, pero entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí -¡¡NO TE MUEVAS!!- le advirtió la voz. Él se paró en seco, asustado por semejante grito. Se atrevió a dar otro paso, mientras extendía su lonchera hacia la oscuridad. Sintió que algo le arrebataba la lonchera. -¿Qué diablos...?- la sombra abrió la lonchera y la olfateó, como si de algo extraño se tratase –Es... comida- su voz se suavizó, olvidando por un momento que no estaba sola. En menos de un minuto, devoró todo el contenido de la lonchera.

Zeo dio un paso atrás, un poco intimidado por lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, la sombra se desplazó rápidamente hacia su espalda, y le cerró la salida –Te dije que si entrabas no salías- dijo la voz recuperando su dureza –Y bien... ¡Un minuto! ¡Eres el chico Zagart!- exclamó sorprendida y no fue la única sorprendida, Zeo se preguntaba cómo había esa persona adivinado quién era y se lo hizo saber de inmediato -¿Crees que la ladrona más buscada del país arriesgaría su pellejo por un pordiosero? No asalto a cualquiera, niño.- confesó ella con la mayor desfachatez del mundo.

Zeo suspiró pero no hizo más intentos de salir. –Entonces... si voy a morir... al menos quiero saber tu nombre- ¡Zaz! Golpe inesperado a la niña. No era común que alguien aceptara tan fácilmente el momento de morir. La niña miro al niño con curiosidad, y al final se quitó de la puerta y se perdió de vista. Una luz amarillenta llamó la atención de Zeo, un fuego encendido en una chimenea de una esquina. Instintivamente se acercó a la luz. La niña no dijo palabra. **Guardaron sil**encio un rato, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿No le temes a la muerte?- preguntó ella lentamente

-Si le temo, mucho- replicó él con firmeza, mirando las flamas fijamente

-¿Porqué asimilas tan fácilmente tu muerte, si le temes tanto?- volvió a preguntar la niña, sin mirarlo aún

-Creo que… debo ser responsable por mis actos. Me advertiste que si entraba no saldría y aún así lo hice. No tengo nada que reclamarte. Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones- explicó el niño evitando mirarla igualmente. –Bueno… ¿qué esperas? ¿No me matarás?- preguntó como si tuviera ansias de morir.

La niña lo miró intrigada. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta disposición a morir. Abrazó sus rodillas y volvió a mirar el fuego. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Ella misma no le temía a la muerte, pero tampoco la deseaba. Ya había estado en el infierno, no quería volver. Y si había algo con que salvarse, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. El infierno… el mismo infierno cuya flama se había extinto y que ahora encerraba los recuerdos de su dolor… de las almas y el sufrimiento perdidos en el humo, la podredumbre la miseria… y todo eso se cernía ahora sobre los hombros y la cabeza de la niña, cuyo hogar encerraba la pena de tantas almas olvidadas… tantas almas que la acechaban de noche y de día recordándole su crimen… su pecado… -Los que me conocen me llaman la Quimera. Los que me han oído nombrar me dicen la Reina de los Ladrones. Los que saben quién soy me llaman la Dueña de las Calles. Mis amigos me llaman Raion1, o lo harían si los tuviera.- dijo fríamente, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas con firmeza.

Pasaron las horas. Zeo se preguntaba cuándo lo mataría, si le dolería, qué horas serían, cómo se sentiría su padre cuando él no regresara pero no había caso en preguntarse cosas cuyas respuestas no conocería. El cielo de Japón se oscureció. Zeo ya solo pensaba en morir pero parecía que ese momento no llegaría. ¿Su captora lo estaría torturando mentalmente? Sólo ella podía saberlo

-Lárgate- dijo la niña cortante. Zeo permaneció inmóvil, procesando lo que acababa de oír –Lárgate- repitió señalando la puerta, en un tono que no admitía réplica -¡Que te largues! ¡Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta!- bramó haciendo que Zeo olvidara sus dudas y saliera corriendo de ahí.

Hay que decir que su padre había estado al borde del infarto al ver que su hijo no llegaba, por lo que cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta, estuvo a punto de aplastarlo entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí –Pensé que te había perdido de nuevo…- musitó débilmente -¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó mirando a su hijo, tomándolo firmemente por los hombros.

-Yo sólo… me perdí- se disculpó el niño, sin olvidar su encuentro con la niña, con la Quimera.

Fueron un par de semanas las que transcurrieron desde ese incidente, hasta que cierto día, Zeo salió temprano de la escuela y quiso desviarse de su camino habitual. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron de vuelta a ese mar de podredumbre y basura que conocía bien. Entró a la casa sigilosamente. -¡¿Quién entra a mi casa sin permiso?!- era sin duda la voz de la niña. Zeo sacó su almuerzo sobrante y se lo entregó –Ah, eres Zagart. Entra…- le ordenó secamente devorando el dichoso almuerzo. Zeo sonrió.

Las cosas siguieron así por un mes más. Zeo iba diario a visitar a la Quimera, quien dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, lo dejaba entrar a charlar frente a la chimenea o le decía que dejara la comida en la puerta y se largara si quería salir por su propio pie. Por alguna extraña razón, Zeo se sentía muy seguro con esa niña. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero ella era lo más cercano que él tenía a un amigo. Pasaba horas sentado junto a ella, frente al fuego. Cierto día dieron casi las nueve de la noche cuando Zeo cruzó el umbral de la puerta de aquella casucha. El niño se apresuró para llegar a casa, atravesando un callejón oscuro y tétrico. Fue interceptado por una mole.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, mocoso?- se trataba de un tipo alto cuyo rostro no pudo percibir por la oscuridad. –Saca la plata ¡ahora!- le ordenó enterrándole una pistola en la sien. Detrás de él había otros dos tipos gigantescos bloqueándole el paso. Zeo, tembloroso, hurgó sus bolsillos buscando algo de dinero, lo poco que cargaba consigo. Sintió que le dolía la cabeza por la pistola que le enterraban cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué se creen? ¡¡Quítenle las manos de encima al mocoso, es mío!!- exclamó una voz infantil desde la parte alta de un bote de basura. Los asaltantes miraron con horror a la sombra que se recortaba contra la Luna -¡Clyde, Billy y Hao, si no lo sueltan ahora los quemaré en este momento!- ordenó. Los tres se apartaron apresurados.

-Disculpe su majestad, no pensamos en importunarla- se disculpó el de la pistola.

-¡¡Pásame la maldita pistola y déjate de estupideces!!- el tipo obedeció de inmediato –Ya veré cómo castigarlos por estorbarme. ¡¡Y por cargar armas sin mi permiso!!- acto seguido, los tipos salieron huyendo. Una sonrisa sádica surcó los labios de la Quimera, mientras esta bajaba del bote de basura hasta donde el niño estaba. Zeo suspiró aliviado, pero no le duró mucho –Dame la plata- mandó ella cortante.

-¿Ah?-

-Que me des la plata. Por venir a salvarte se me escapó la cena. Dame la plata. ¿O necesitas que te amenace con la pistola?- Ante tal perspectiva, Zeo no tuvo más que entregar el dinero. Entre eso y la pistola enterrada en su cabeza… comenzaba a extrañar la pistola. Pero esta idea cambió mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. Recordaba esas palabras "_Por venir a salvarte se me escapó la cena" _ellos robaban para comer, para sobrevivir. La vida no les había dado lo mismo de lo que él gozaba en ese momento. Él nunca había sufrido, no conocía el hambre o la miseria. Llegó a su casa con esos pensamientos. Si la última vez su padre casi se muere de un infarto, ahora parecía un cadáver ambulante.

-¡ZEO! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- exclamó totalmente fuera de sí.

-Papá… ¿porqué…? ¿Cómo es que hay gente que vive en la miseria… que roba para medio vivir… mientras a nosotros no nos falta nada?- preguntó el niño con los ojos llorosos.

-¿De qué hablas Zeo? ¿Dónde estuviste?- volvió a preguntar el científico aterrado por las palabras que escuchaba de su hijo. -¿Te hirieron?- inquirió con preocupación al ver un hilillo de sangre por donde le habían enterrado la pistola.

-No tengo nada. Y no evadas mi pregunta- lo cortó él. De alguna forma se le había contagiado la mandonería de la Quimera con todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella, y sabiendo que a ella no le podía ordenar, se le escapaba esa mandonería con su padre.

Fue entonces que Zagart reconoció ese tono, mismo que no había escuchado más que aquella vez en ese callejón, dos meses atrás. La imagen de la niñita volvió a su mente, junto con el miedo de que esa persona se estuviera llevando a su hijo –Estabas con esa niña, estoy seguro. ¡Dime dónde está!- ordenó con rabia

Por supuesto que Zeo no delataría a esa persona, que a pesar de haberle sacado todo el dinero ese día, lo había defendido y "tratado" de una forma casi amable, sin importar quien fuera él, ella había tenido algo similar a la confianza en él, y no pensaba traicionar esa confianza que tan difícil había sido obtener –No te lo diré- dijo cortante, en ese tono que no admitía réplicas, también aprendido de ella.

-¡No me desobedezcas, Zeo! ¡Ella es mala, puede herirte!- el padre comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Jamás permitiría que su hijo se involucrara con una ladrona "Primero muerto" se dijo, dispuesto a llamar a la policía de inmediato

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella no es mala, solo roba porque necesita, porque no tiene las comodidades que nosotros tenemos!- también Zeo empezaba a exasperarse. No comprendía porqué su padre no podía ver lo que para él era tan claro como el agua, porqué su padre no entendía lo que sentía él y las personas como esa niña, porqué no pensaba un poco en los demás en lugar de sólo preocuparse por el mismo. ¿Porqué no podía sentir esos mismos deseos de justicia que él experimentaba?

-Basta, Zeo. ¡Vas a decirme dónde está y entonces irá a prisión, a dónde pertenece!- en este punto, Zagart ya estaba totalmente colérico y no escucharía razones ni del mismo Dios.

-¡¡NUNCA!!- Zeo estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Por primera vez en su vida le alzó la voz a su padre. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió el dolor de una bofetada, la mano de su padre temblando de ira mientras le plantaba tal castigo, que dejó un doloroso moretón en su mejilla, junto con una ligera hinchazón. Zeo no dijo nada más, ni siquiera miró a su padre. Se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Zagart por su lado estaba tan furioso que tiró un vaso al piso y lo rompió. Fue entonces que le entró la culpa por como había tratado a su hijo, más que nada por haberle gritado y pegado. Sin embargo, se había sentido presa del terror, de un terrible miedo a perder a su único hijo, lo único que realmente valoraba en el mundo. Sobre todo, temía que se involucrara con criminales, que terminara hiriendo a las personas o herido él mismo. Pero eso no era excusa para golpearlo. Subió a la habitación de Zeo para pedirle disculpas. Tocó la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta –Zeo ¿podemos hablar?- nada, silencio, ninguna respuesta –Zeo, abre la puerta por favor- más silencio -¡Zeo! Sé que fui muy duro pero esto es demasiado- se quejó. Pero nada, ni un murmullo ni un sonido que le indicara que su hijo estuviera ahí. Preocupado, abrió la puerta de la habitación: vacía. Buscó en cada rincón: nada. Todo parecía normal, la cama tendida, el ventanal abierto de par en par con las blancas cortinas bailando con el viento, la ropa en su lugar, los juguetes medianamente desordenados ¡La ventana! Zagart se acercó a la ventana y se asomó por el balcón. Su rostro se puso pálido al ver una larga escalinata que llegaba hasta el suelo. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, su hijo, a quien había protegido y cuidado toda la vida, había escapado a quién sabe donde. -¡¡¡¡ZEO!!!-

El susodicho se encontraba a unos pasos del ya bien conocido basurero. Tan acostumbrado estaba a esas visitas, que el olor de la suciedad y podredumbre no le afectaban ya en lo absoluto. Además, estaba demasiado molesto para pensar en esas trivialidades. Sin pensar en el riego que su vida corría en ese momento, abrió la puerta de madera de golpe, casi azotándola con la pared. Cuando calló en cuenta de que si la Quimera estaba ahí, lo mataría por azotar la puerta estuvo a punto de salir huyendo, pero se dio cuenta de algo: ella no estaba. -¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó el niño buscando algún indicio de que se hubiera cambiado de casa, pero no, ahí estaba esa caja, cuyo contenido desconocía, pero sabía que ella tenía un enorme apego a lo que fuera que hubiera dentro.

Y sí, apenas estaba Zeo acoplándose a la oscuridad, cuando la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. –No deberías estar solo, a esta hora y en un lugar tan oscuro como este. Una persona no tan decente como yo podría violarte- le reprochó una voz que conocía bien. Definitivamente la Quimera estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Violarme? No sé qué es eso- Zeo la miró confundido

Ella suspiró y se rió. Era extraño que se riera. Demasiado buen humor sin duda –Eres joven, lo sabrás algún día- y volvió a reírse -¡Espera! ¿Porqué diantre soy tan amable contigo? ¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa y quién demonios te invitó?!- exclamó de repente. Adiós buen humor.

-Disculpa… no tenía a dónde ir- se excusó Zeo avergonzado, agachando la cabeza.

Ella lo miró indignada -¡¡Tienes una mansión mil veces más grande que este desastre y te atreves a decir que no tienes a donde ir!!- estalló furiosa

Zeo se mordió la lengua. Por alguna razón, le dolían más los regaños de esa niña que los de su padre, le dolía más el rechazo de ella que el de su padre. Quería que ella lo viera… bien… Quería que ella lo aceptara. Era muy raro, sintió ganas de llorar por los gritos –Perdón es que… me peleé con mi padre y me escapé de casa- se explicó él mirando para otro lado

-¿Por qué?- interrogó ella

-Él… no sé como, pero se enteró de que pasaba el tiempo contigo… y quiso que le dijera dónde encontrarte… se enojó porque me negué a hacerlo… Por eso escapé-

Esas palabras, de alguna forma u otra ablandaron el corazón de la Quimera, se sonrojó ligeramente. No era normal que ella se sonrojara, no era normal sentir algún tipo de afinidad con ningún ser humano. No, ella había olvidado toda emoción humana hacía muchísimo tiempo. –Vale, quédate. Pero si me das lata tendrás problemas. Y solo por esta noche, que esto no es hotel- reclamó ella sin abandonar la crudeza de su voz, al menos en intención, porque Zeo notó una cierta calidez en su tono. Sonrió –Deja de mirarme como si te acabara de salvar la vida. Duérmete y no molestes- Zeo asintió y se tendió bocarriba en el suelo sin decir palabra. Estaba por dormirse cuando una cosa de tela algo pesada le cayó encima. La miró: era una cobija. –Anda, o te congelarás- aquella estaba recostada en un rincón, bocarriba, con las manos en la nuca y una cosa como abrigo viejo tapándola. Zeo amplió su sonrisa y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol despertó a Zeo, golpeándolo directo en los ojos, manera muy cruel de despertar a una persona. Echó un vistazo al reloj: las diez de la mañana. No había caso en apurarse, no llegaría a la escuela antes del descanso, no le dejarían entrar. De nuevo, encontró la casa vacía, pero no por mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y antes de poder hacer o decir nada, un periódico le azotó la cara.

-Gracias a ti estoy en primera plana- se quejó ella dejando a un lado la bolsa de comida que cargaba. -Me debes una cena- añadió sentándose en el suelo y devorando una manzana. Zeo miró el periódico con su foto en primera plana. El reportaje decía que una famosa ladrona había secuestrado al hijo del doctor Zagart, y que ofrecía una cantidad bastante grande de dinero a quien lo encontrara. Claro, no mencionaba su "amistad" con aquella. Qué gran teatro armaba su padre.

-Es ofensivo- musitó ella como ida. Zeo alzó una ceja con curiosidad –Es ofensivo que me traten como secuestradora… yo soy ladrona, robo para vivir… no secuestro a las personas. Porque a mí no me gustaría… estar encerrada- abrazó sus rodillas con un aire de… tristeza, como si se hallara en un trance –Ellos no entienden… no saben como funcionan las cosas aquí… para nosotros no es como para ellos… para nosotros es duro…-

-¿Nosotros?- inquirió Zeo con curiosidad, arrojando el periódico a otro lado.

Los ojos de ella brillaron enormemente, con gran emoción –En este mundo no estamos solos. No soy la única ladrona de Tokio, ni mucho menos. Hay otros… aunque estemos solos estamos juntos… porque cuando uno se lastima no puede robar; y si no roba, no come; si no come, no vive. Por eso trabajamos juntos pero separados. Nos apoyamos en tiempos de necesidad. Así son las cosas en la calle. Claro, no hay colectas de beneficencia ni automóviles para pasearnos por ahí, pero… estamos… y seguimos vivos. Eso es lo que importa.- sin duda, un tema apasionante para ella. Muy apasionante. Se quedó callada y pensativa un buen rato. Finalmente, se incorporó, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió –Hey, chico. Ven acá. ¿Te interesa conocer a los otros?- una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

Zeo no supo cómo, cuándo o porqué, pero terminó con un antifaz en la cara, líneas rojas en las mejillas, la ropa rasgada y sucia, y lo peor: caminando por una alcantarilla. Sí, el niño Zagart, millonario de millonarios, ese que necesitaba una alfombra roja para pisar el suelo estaba caminando en una alcantarilla. Si bien la peste de la casa de la Quimera era tolerable hasta cierto punto, ese lugar apestaba como pañal mil veces sucio, y el niño sintió que se ahogaba. Pasado un rayo llegaron a un lugar un poco menos apestoso, que si no fuera por el ruido del agua estancada a sus pies, pasaría por un sala de juntas pequeña, con lámparas de aceita en la parte superior, un taburete alto de madera gastada, junto a un banquito en iguales condiciones. En el banquito se hallaba sentado un anciano harapiento y frente a él unas veinte o treinta personas, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos de todas las edades cuchicheando y parloteando de Dios sabe qué cosa. Todos se callaron al ver llegar a la niña. Un joven con cabello de paja que en lugar de antifaz llevaba la cara pintada de color verde. Sus ojos eran amarillos

-Majestad, alteza, qué honor es para nosotros tenerla aquí ahora- el joven reverenció a la niña en repetidas ocasiones. Ella respondió a esto pateándolo en la cara, tirándole un diente.

-Imbécil, sabes que soy republicana. Y no toques mis pies, ya están bastante sucios como para que los manches más con tu porquería- le espetó secamente. -¡Anciano! Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme hecho salir de casa en lunes. Planeaba detener a un idiota en limosina. Un embajador o algo así. Hoy se va del país, no lo alcanzaré por venir con ustedes.- amenazó ella parándose tras el taburete más alto

-Sí señora, es sobre un…- el viejo tragó saliva con nerviosismo –uno de los ladrones…- balbuceó –Hubo un asesinato- dijo finalmente. Todos en la sala temblaron, se estremecieron de temor. Miraron a la Reina como si se tratara del peor de los peligros y no tardó el niño en darse cuenta del porqué.

Zeo creía haber visto a la Quimera enojada, lanzando chispas, fúrica, rabiosa, con sed de sangre, pero no se comparaba con la explosión de ese momento. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos chispearon de furia, sus nudillos emblanquecieron por la presión, su rostro enrojeció. Casi se podía decir que echaba humo por las orejas. Sin duda, Zeo nunca había conocido a la Quimera enojada antes de ese momento -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- su voz temblaba y se oía aún más ronca y temible que la vez que entró a su casa por primera vez -¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA SUCIA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA?! ¡¡¡TRAÉLO AQUÍ **AHORA** PARA QUE PUEDA QUEMARLO, DECUARTIZARLO Y DESPELLEJARLO Y ALIMENTAR AL COCODRILO DEL LAGO CON SU PIEL Y VENDER SUS ÓRGANOS EN EL MERCADO NEGRO!!!- sí, la Quimera estaba enojada, **MUY** enojada.

El anciano hizo una seña a unos hombres que llevaron arrastrando a otro, de piel oscura y sucia, ojos azules, cabellos, barba y bigote negros, vestido como un duende, todo de verde, con zapatos puntiagudos color marrón, un sombrero de ala ancha, igualmente verde con una pluma de adorno y un carcaj de flechas, vacío. Curioso el hombrecito

-¡¡¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ!!!- los ojos de ella parecían quemar al tipo.

-Mamoru, alias Hood, ayer asaltó a una chica que salía de su casa, clase media. Le pidió el dinero y ella se rehusó. Hood sacó la pistola y la mató. Esto ha sido confirmado por policías y otros testigos- mencionó uno de los que lo arrastraban, cuyas características no eran muy notorias.

La Reina guardó silencio por un minuto, un silencio frío, crudo, escalofriante, todos temblaban. El tal Hood estaba pálido del miedo. Zeo lo notó, había ese silencio de miedo respetuoso, ese silencio que indicaba cuánto le temían a esa niña que apodaban "La Reina" que indicaba que el miedo que él había llegado a sentir hacia ella no se justificaba en absoluto, comparado con las razones por las que estas personas le temían -¿Cuánto?- su voz, ahora más tranquila, menos ronca y más grave retumbó en toda la alcantarilla. -¿Cuánto le quitaste a la chica?-

-Se encontraron unos quince mil yenes al momento de arrestarlo, poco después de matar a la chica-

KABUM, la bomba, otra vez una bomba había estallado en el humor de la Quimera –Quince mil yenes- musitó temblorosa –quince mil yenes…- repitió como ida -¡Quince mil yenes!- temblaba de furia, lanzó un relámpago al ladrón con sólo mirarlo -¡¿CREES QUE LA VIDA DE UN SER HUMANO VALE QUINCE MIL YENES?! ¡¿DARÍAS **TU** VIDA POR QUINCE MIL YENES?! "MAJESTAD, PERMÍTANOS USAR ARMAS PARA DEFENDERNOS" "ALTEZA ¿PORQUÉ NO NOS DEJA USAR PISTOLAS?" ¡¡¡ES POR LO IDIOTA QUE SE VUELVE LA GENTE CON UNA PISTOLA!!! ¡¡¡PORQUE UNA PISTOLA SIGNIFICA MUERTE!!! ¡¡¡¿ACASO LA MUERTE ES EL MEJOR CAMINO?!!! ¡¡¡¿ACASO TODO EN LA VIDA SE ARREGLA MATANDO A QUIEN NO NOS CAE BIEN?!!! ¡¡¡ESTO SE GANAN CON SUS MALDITAS PISTOLAS!!! ¡¡¡A PARTIR DE HOY, QUIEN LLEVE UNA PISTOLA ESTARÁ ENCERRADO HASTA QUE SUPLIQUE CLEMENCIA, SIN COMIDA NI AGUA NI SOL NI **NADA**!!! ASÍ APRENDERÁN QUE HAY FORMAS DE AMENAZAR A LAS PERSONAS SIN UNA PISTOLA- como ya se dijo, eso fue un KABUM. La Quimera era temible, atemorizante, terrible. La persona que más había asustado a Zeo en toda su vida.

El Anciano se acercó a ella y la tocó suavemente en el hombro, con un ligero temblor. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada –Majestad, ¿qué castigo ha de recibir el acusado?-

Sus ojos volvieron a chispear –Estoy demasiado molesta para castigarlo. ¡Alfeñique!- esa, además de "chico" era una de sus formas para dirigirse a Zeo. Este se sorprendió por ser llamado. –Castígalo tú- le ordenó ella secamente. Los presentes miraron al niño con curiosidad mientras toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro –El Alfeñique es compañero mío, estará bajo mi tutela. Aquel que diga un pío en su contra verá sus riñones junto a los de esa basura- señaló a Hood con la mirada –en un bonito escaparate del mercado negro- con esa quedaba zanjado que NADIE, y con eso se refería a **NADIE** se atrevería a dudar de Zeo, ahora "Alfeñique".

-Ah… pues yo…- todos los ojos estaban fijos en él –pienso que… matarlo, bueno… sería rebajarse a su nivel… ah…- balbuceó torpemente –tal vez podría… no se me ocurre nada… alguna forma de que pague…-

La Reina sonrió triunfal –Me agrada tu _modus operandi_, Alfeñique- lo miró con un poco menos de odio que el que mostraban sus ojos un momento antes. –Escúchame, gusano. Te doy veinticuatro horas para que traigas un millón de yenes a esta junta. La mitad será repartida entre tus compañeros que han obedecido las reglas a diferencia tuya. La otra mitad irá a la familia de la chica. Luego serás entregado a la policía. Y aprovechando que me hicieron enojar… que Clyde, Billy y Hao sean los primeros en probar el castigo a quiénes llevan una pistola- Zeo reconoció entre los presentes a los tres tipos que lo habían asaltado la noche anterior. –Llévense al gusano. Y recuerda Hood: veinticuatro horas. Ni un minuto más.- Se levantó de su taburete y bajó a sentarse donde estaban todos los demás, alrededor de una mesa, mientras aquellos se llevaban al asesino.

Una chica rubia con una máscara y vestida toda de negro se acercó a la Reina -¿desea comer?- ofreció haciendo una reverencia.

Ella sonrió y asintió –Sirve para todos. Considérense afortunados porque me caen bien- subió los pies a la mesa. Zeo se quedó quieto junto al taburete –Anda Alfeñique. No voy a golpearte hoy- él avanzó torpemente hacia ella y se sentó a un lado. La chica rubia, terminando de servir platos dignos de un rey para todos, se sentó al otro lado de él

–Y bien Alfeñique ¿de dónde eres?- inquirió con curiosidad. Zeo se sintió ofendido, ahora todos los ladrones de Tokio lo conocerían como Alfeñique.

-Nada de interrogatorios. ¡A comer!- exclamó la Reina alegremente. Ninguno dudó en tomar su palabra. -¡Buen trabajo, Cuervo! No por nada eres la especialista en comida, sabes quién compra las cosas buenas- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica rubia.

Qué cambio de ánimo tan súbito, había pensado Zeo. En verdad esa chica amaba su "trabajo" y a sus "colegas" y por lo visto, era una aficionada a sus leyes. Extraña sociedad sin duda. Extraña pero… fantástica. Sí, fantástica. Aún más alegre y justa que la sociedad aristocrática que lo había criado, la sociedad capitalista en la que había crecido. Todo era distinto, fundamentos parecidos, sí, pero ellos lo respetaban más y vivían más tranquilos, más felices. Quién sabe, pero le gustó ese ambiente. No tardó en hacer migas con muchos de los compañeros. Y fue así como Zeo Zagart, uno de los niños más ricos de Japón se convirtió en un ladrón de alcantarilla, un feliz ladrón de alcantarilla.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron de ahí rumbo a la casa de la Quimera. Ambos estuvieron callados todo el camino. Llegando ahí, la Quimera se tumbó frente a la chimenea y la encendió de esa forma misteriosa que Zeo no entendía, pero por la que no había preguntado ni preguntaría hasta tiempo después.

-¿Porqué Alfeñique?- preguntó finalmente Zeo

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada –Porque eres un alfeñique. Hasta yo soy más fuerte que tú- y se siguió riendo –En un tiempo, cuando yo lo considere, tendrás un sobrenombre decente. Mientras tanto, seguirás siendo Alfeñique-

El niño se dirigió a la puerta para irse, su padre debía estar muy preocupado por él –Nos vemos mañana- se despidió suavemente

-Hasta mañana, Alfeñique- se despidió ella alegremente –Por cierto- añadió deteniéndolo un momento –me llamo Yuli-

CONTINUARÁ

Como q me senti muy inspirada para este cap, y como que me quedo muy largo. Bueno esta es ya la historia de Yuli y Zeo, cómo se conocieron. La vdd no se de donde saqué eso de que Yuli fuera una ladrona, ni me acuerdo. Pero su pasado se revelará del todo en el siguiente cap, cómo acabó en la calle y esas cosas.

Espero les haya gustado, y espero ansiosa sus reviews. Sorry por haberme tardado tanto, pero entre una cosa y otra, y que el cap estuvo largo… bueno me entienden

SAYONARA!


	40. Cap 39: Un año

Capítulo 39 Un año

Transcurrido había, un largo año. Un año muy largo, en el que Zeo Zagart, alias "Alfeñique" pasó de ser un "hijo de papi" a uno de los ladrones más jóvenes y reconocidos de la colonia. Un año en el que uno de los niños más ricos de todo Japón maduró bastante, aliándose con una pandilla de ladrones, volviéndose íntimo amigo de la Reina de los Ladrones. Un año en que Zeo Zagart se esforzó, luchó, sacó ladrones de la cárcel, asaltó automóviles, entre otras tantas guerras que tuvo que librar para que dejara de ser "Alfeñique" para convertirse en…

-¿Por qué "Cerbero"?- preguntó como aquella vez un año atrás en que había sido iniciado en el mundo de las alcantarillas.

La Reina se encogió de hombros, igual que la última vez –No sé. Porque me gusta imponer mi volunta. Porque me da la gana. Porque sí. ¿Suficiente?- replicó con un pedazo de pan en la boca

-Sólo estás diciendo lo mismo con distintas palabras. Así no vale- se quejó Zeo. A lo largo de ese año había intimado bastante con la reina, se trataban casi como iguales. Aunque claro, Zeo sabía que debía tener cuidado para no pasarse de listo con ella. De ser así, terminaría en una linda celda bajo las alcantarillas. No era una perspectiva muy llamativa.

-Si no te gusta puedes volver a ser Alfeñique. Sigues siéndolo después de todo. Aún no me ganas en las vencidas- el trato había sido que Zeo podría elegir su sobrenombre cuando le ganara a la Quimera en las vencidas. Aún con el esfuerzo que había hecho a lo largo de ese año, aún no lo lograba.

-Cerbero está bien, gracias- el asunto de ser el alfeñique le ganaba constantes burlas entre sus compañeros ladrones. A pesar de la amenaza de la Reina, los otros se daban el lujo de reírse a costa de Zeo cuando aquella estaba de buen humor, cosa que para desgracia de Zeo, se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente. Peor aún, cuando le habían preguntado por la causa de su buen humor, su contundente respuesta había sido "El Alfeñique me hace reír mucho, no sé porqué". En resumen, el Alfeñique, perdón, Zeo tuvo que pasar por mucho para ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros, pero eso le sirvió para madurar mucho.

En cuanto a su padre, Zeo lo había convencido de que pasaba los fines de semana con uno de sus amigos de la escuela. El doctor Zagart se lo tragaba enterito, y lo celebraba puesto que su hijo nunca había tenido amigos antes.

-¿En qué piensas?- después de un rato de silencio, en que la Quimera se había quedado mirando hacia algún punto del vacío, Zeo fue quien rompió la tensión para entablar conversación. Sólo recordaba haber visto a Yuli tan pensativa una vez, y se lo había callado, pero con el tiempo esa niña le iba importando cada vez más por razones que ni él mismo entendía.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo. Sus ojos se notaban nostálgicos. La niña se acercó a la chimenea. La encendió a pesar de ser medio día. Zeo conocía esa seña. Hora de sentarse a charlar. Ya había entendido que eso de prender la chimenea sin fósforos era una especie de don que ella tenía, aunque aún no lo alcanzara a comprender del todo. Por acto reflejo, se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí. Sobre… esto- extendió su palma y formó en ella una bola de fuego. –Este lugar era… un orfanato. Mis padres me abandonaron aquí cuando nací. Siempre fue horrible. Vivíamos entre las cucarachas, comíamos basura, no había tratamiento médico. No se me olvida… cómo avanzábamos en una fila… y de pronto… uno de los otros se caía al piso… y ya… ya no se levantaba. –su voz temblaba. Zeo lo notó, sus ojos se veían llorosos - Los demás teníamos que seguir caminando… pisarlo si era necesario… para no salir del rumbo. De lo contrario… no azotaban… nos torturaban… si decíamos una palabra de más, si respirábamos muy rápido, si dábamos un paso más largo… nos golpeaban. Hace tres años me harté de todo eso y le levanté la voz a una de ellas… me encerró en un cuarto y me golpeó con… con esa cosa… Me sentí llena de ira y luego… sólo pasó. Todo se quemó y ya. Todo y todos… sólo yo pude salir viva de ese infierno… salí de ahí pero sigo aquí atrapada… Yo los… los maté… a todos- la niña no pudo contenerse más. Se le escaparon las lágrimas, manchadas de culpa y sufrimiento; de la tortura, la miseria y el hambre, del dolor y la soledad. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Nunca había sido débil. Nunca nadie la había visto llorar antes. Zeo no supo qué hacer. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. No se lo ocurrió nada más.

La niña se levantó de pronto, se limpió las lágrimas y miró por la ventana –Vamos a volarnos la junta de hoy.- propuso cruzándose de brazos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Zeo no tuvo más que obedecer. Imaginó que ella no permitiría que sus colegas la vieran como un ser débil, como un… "igual". Yuli, la Reina de los ladrones no era como ellos. Ella era diferente. Su frialdad, sus casi nulas emociones, su perfección la hacían parecer más un robot que un ser humano Y por esto, ella jamás permitiría que ellos la vieran llorar. Sólo al Alfeñique le tenía la suficiente confianza, sólo con él podía ser un poco más abierta. Casi lo consideraba un amigo. Para ella eso ya era bastante.

El medio día se transformó en noche antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Un sonido de sirenas y unas luces azules y rojas se hicieron notar desde el exterior. Se escuchaban varias voces, el sonido de armas cargadas y pasos entre la basura.

-¡Al suelo!- susurró la Quimera pegándose a la pared para luego tirarse al suelo –Sal por la puerta de atrás. Nos encontraremos junto al globo gigante. ¡Ya!- lo apremió gateando hasta su preciosa caja, donde sólo Dios sabía qué había, pero parecía ser lo más importante para ella. Zeo no dudó en obedecer. Tan silenciosamente como pudo salió de la casa. Yuli pegó su oreja a la puerta y puedo escuchar las voces de los policías.

-Esta vez pescaremos a esa mocosa insolente. Sólo espero que ese idiota no nos haya mentido- decía uno de ellos

Yuli palideció. Sintió una opresión terrible en su pecho. La habían traicionado. ¿Pero quién? Ni sus colegas sabían donde vivía. Sólo… pero no, el Alfeñique no la delataría. Se conocían desde hacía un año. Si de echarla de cabeza se trataba, lo hubiera hecho desde la primera vez. Haciendo el menor ruido posible siguió los pasos de Zeo. Echó una última mirada a su hogar, al lugar al que nunca volvería. Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Sus labios articularon una palabra "Perdón". Casi pudo sentir las voces de los niños mientras el fuego los consumía.

X-X-X-X-X

El policía al mando tiró la puerta de una patada. La casa estaba vacía. El olor a madera quemada llegó a su nariz desde la habitación contigua. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la casa se estaba quemando. -¡Maldición! ¡Se escapó!-. Por un breve momento, el oficial creyó escuchar voces viniendo del suelo y las paredes, gritos desgarradores, voces infantiles y el crepitar de las llamas acabando con todo. Dio la señal a sus hombres y se retiraron de inmediato

X-X-X-X-X

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Zeo tímidamente. Se encontraba junto a la Quimera, los dos de pie sobre un montón de basura desde donde se apreciaba el antiguo orfanato, ahora ardiendo en llamas. Los ojos de la niña reflejaban la danza de las llamas devorando el que había sido su único hogar. No dijo nada, mantuvo la vista fija. Zeo entendió que no quería hablar, así que se quedó callado.

Yuli se quedó mirando el fuego un rato más. Finalmente suspiró con resignación, apretando la caja contra su cuerpo. Dio media vuelta –Ven, Cerbero-ordenó con voz fría. Zeo la siguió por entre esas callejuelas hasta casi el otro lado de ese horrible barrio, a una casita como de ladrillo viejo con techo de tela raída. Sin ningún miramiento, la Quimera tiró la puerta y entró armando toda una revolución. –Los quiero a todos, en la alcantarilla, en 30 segundos- dijo demandante a la silueta del Anciano

-Pero Alteza…

-Dije todos en la alcantarilla en 30 segundos. Te quedan 25- la Reina dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dando grandes zancadas. Zeo la siguió casi corriendo para alcanzarla hasta la alcantarilla. Fue extraño ver que ya todos estaban ahí, cuchicheando y murmurando a ver si alguno sabía qué pasaba. En cuanto la Reina puso pie en la sala, todas las voces callaron y con mucha razón. Esos ojos violetas que hacía poco derramaban tristeza, ahora chispeaban furia.

-¿Quién fue…?- preguntó tratando de contener su rabia apretando los puños y temblando sin poder controlarlo -¡¿Quién fue…?!- comenzaba a perder el control. La vena en su frente palpitaba con fuerza -¡¡¿Quién fue…?!!- peligro inminente, granada sin seguro, mecha encendida. PELIGRO -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES, SUCIAS RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA, FUE CORRIENDO A LLORARLE A LA POLICÍA PARA QUE ME CALLERAN ENCIMA?!!!!!!- ¡BUM! La bomba había explotado, la Reina había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia. Todos los recuerdos y todo lo que había pasado ese día habían despertado en ella su más profunda ira, hasta ahora desconocida por todos, incluyendo a Zeo, que prácticamente vivía con ella.

Un murmullo general siguió a la explosión de la Reina, todos mirándose entre todos, buscando un rostro culpable o alegre, algo que denotara quién había sido el responsable -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!!!- ella no estaba de humor para juegos, chismes ni cuchicheos –En serio, ¿por quién me toman? ¿En serio creen… que enviando policías a mi casa me van a pescar? ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Creen que es tan simple atraparme? ¿Creen que me he ganado mi puesto y mi fama comiendo castañas? Debo recordarles… que fueron ustedes y no otros quiénes me nombraron Reina hace ya dos años. ¿Creen que ganan algo traicionándome? ¿Han pensado que si me pescan a mí, nos pescan a todos? ¿Lo han considerado siquiera? Pero no, no confiaré en su honradez, porque sé que no la tienen. No esperaré como niñera a que el responsable sea una buena persona y se delate frente a todos. Saben que tengo formas de averiguar las cosas. Saben que no me pueden esconder nada. Cuando descubra al responsable… será felizmente encerrado junto con los que se atrevieron a desobedecerme… ¡HASTA QUE ENVIDIE EL DESTINO DE LAS CUCARACHAS!- la Reina lanzó una mirada llameante a todos sus "súbditos" para luego girarse hacia Zeo –¡¡VÁMONOS CERBERO!!- ni siquiera midió el volumen de su voz, ni la fuerza que usó para jalar a Zeo fuera de ahí, hasta otro lugar de la ciudad, cerca del tiradero de basura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el niño tímidamente, acuclillándose junto a ella.

La niña miró al cielo-¡¡NO TENGO A DÓNDE IR!!- gritó con toda el alma colmada de rabia, decepción y tristeza.

Zeo suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. No encontraba algo útil que decir. Sí, había pasado todo un año con la Quimera, un año en el que las lágrimas no se habían asomado en esos ojos violetas. Pocas veces había visto en ese rostro una expresión que no fuera un ceño fruncido, tal vez una sonrisa esporádica, pero nada más. A lo largo de ese año, la Reina de los Ladrones le había parecido un ser inalcanzable, casi una diosa; pero ahora, su visión cambiaba, ahora la Reina volvía a ser Yuli, una niña de once años, tan vulnerable como él mismo, tal vez más. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, que si no era brillante, al menos les ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

-Quédate en mi casa, Yuli- dijo de pronto.

Ella alzó la vista paralizada. Nunca, en todos sus años le habían llamado por su nombre. Casi lo había olvidado. Aún en el orfanato ella no era más que "tú", así le decían las encargadas, y entre los demás niños… ni se hablaban, tenían prohibido abrir la boca. -¿Qué… dijiste…?- balbuceó con las pupilas encogidas.

-Que te quedes en mi casa. Es grande, y no tendrías que preocuparte por nada. Mi padre ni siquiera lo notará- propuso con una inusual alegría

Ella parpadeó con perplejidad -¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga en un caserononón como el tuyo?!

-E-era… una sugerencia- se retractó Zeo dando un paso atrás.

Ella suspiró con resignación –Supongo que es lo único que tenemos por ahora, ¿cierto?- una ligera sonrisa asomó el blanco rostro de la Quimera.

Zeo no pudo más que sonreír con emoción. Tener a esa niña a tan solo unos pasos le parecía un sueño. Había pasado un año con ella, un año en el que su corazón infantil se había reorganizado de formas impensables, un año en el que sus emociones habían madurado de cierta forma, un año que había sido suficiente para que Zeo Zagart se enamorara de Yuli.

CONTINUARÁ

Cortito y muy tardado GOMEN!!!!!

Reviews plis!!!!


	41. Cap 40: Glorias de los años

Trauma! Acabo De terminar de ver Hana Yori Dango el Live action y quiero más!!! Quiero más Matsumoto Jun!!!! Si alguien me lo quiere enviar como regalo de lo que sea se lo agradeceré de por vida

Capítulo 40 Glorias de los años

Pasó una semana sin que la Quimera fuera notada en la mansión Zagart. El dueño de ésta estaba tan ocupado y la mansión era tan grande que ni siquiera los mayordomos notaron que había más de un menor en la casa. Lo difícil fue convencer a Zagart de que el amigo del pequeño Zeo se había mudado a otro país, pero se había conseguido un nuevo amigo con el que no se podía quedar a dormir.

Y pasada una, dos, tres semanas, las cosas seguían igual, hasta que finalmente el doctor Zagart empezó a notar que su hijo estaba comiendo más de la cuenta, o al menos, llevaba raciones de comida más grandes, el doble de las normales, a su habitación. Más adelante el niño le pidió que no pasaran a recogerlo a la escuela, el doctor Zagart recibió varias llamadas del colegio en el que le decían que el niño se veía a la salida con una niña de aspecto extraño. Aunque sospechaba cosas negativas, Zagart decidió confiar en su hijo; el jamás haría algo inadecuado.

Fue entonces que un día, el doctor Zagart recibió una llamada en su laboratorio. Esta provenía de una de las profesoras de la escuela de Zeo. Según la profesora, su hermana había visto al niño Zeo, o al menos a un niño muy similar a él, vestido de manera extraña, con un antifaz en el rostro y marcas rojas en la cara, acompañado de una niña similar a aquella con la que se encontraba después de clases. Y que acababan de ver a ambos entrar a la mansión Zagart.

Sin pensarlo ni preguntarlo, Zagart corrió a su casa tan pronto como pudo. Atravesó el vestíbulo y fue directo al comedor de donde escuchó risas. Horrorizado vio al chico del antifaz que le habían mencionado acomodándose el cabello, quitándose el antifaz y limpiando las marcas rojas de sus mejillas, para encontrar en ese niño a su propio hijo, y a su lado, a la niña que los había atajado en ese callejón hacía ya más de un año. Se le heló la sangre de miedo y horror. Decidido, entró al comedor tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-¡Zeo¿Qué está pasando aquí¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- bramó rojo de furia.

Los dos niños dieron un brinco por la impresión. Yuli arrugó la nariz y Zeo palideció. Ya recobrado un poco del susto, el niño se interpuso entre su padre y su amiga, con el ceño fruncido y expresión decidida. Zagart estiró su brazo hacia el teléfono, pero Zeo cortó el cable de conexión del aparato. El padre volvió a perder el color de su rostro y miró con incredulidad a su hijo -¿Porqué Zeo?- preguntó con una profunda sensación de decepción y traición. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control sobre su hijo¿En qué momento se había convertido en un delincuente?

-Ella no es como tú piensas, padre. Ella es mi amiga, la única amiga que he tenido. Ella… no es mala… yo lo sé. Y si no aprendes a aceptarla… se irá de la casa… y yo me iré con ella. Si eso es lo que deseas, no volverás a ver mi cara por aquí. Decide- sentenció Zeo con firmeza, parándose junto a su compañera con fuego en los ojos, una mirada que había aprendido de la Reina de los Ladrones y que erizó la piel de su padre.

Zagart no supo qué hacer, dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró a la niña que seguía detrás de Zeo con expresión de confusión y sorpresa, muestra obvia de que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte del chico. La ladrona se puso en pie e hizo a un lado al niño, llegando hasta Zagart con la misma mirada de fuego que Zeo llevaba momentos antes. Extendió su mano hacia el científico. En ella relucía un reloj de oro que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Sin decir palabra, la Reina caminó hasta el vestíbulo y salió por la puerta. Zeo la siguió. Estaba por salir cuando su padre lo llamó.

-Zeo… pueden quedarse… ambos- dijo tragando saliva con fuerza –Sólo si ella demuestra que es buena como tú dices que es- condicionó tratando de recuperar su templanza y su calma. Vio una sonrisa iluminar el rostro de su hijo, que corrió a buscar a su amiga.

Y de una forma un otra, Yuli demostró que podía ser una buena persona. Durante un año estuvo viviendo con los Zagart, tomando clases particulares para ponerse al corriente con los estudios y poder entrar a la escuela. Cedió el trono de la alcantarilla a Sombra, una chiquilla de de ocho años que había demostrado ser digna de tal puesto, ya que la Quimera no podía seguir robando puesto que ya tenía un techo propio y en el sentido correcto de la palabra. Ella misma había hecho esa ley y no sería una excepción a la misma.

Zagart deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa chiquilla hiciera alguna locura para poder echarla de la casa, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, demostró ser una persona serena, aunque jamás comió en la mesa con ellos ni le dirigió la palabra al científico por mucho tiempo. Tampoco adquirió nunca las refinadas costumbres de la casa ni gastó un centavo de dinero. Su alimentación se sostenía en robarle el almuerzo a Zeo por las mañanas.

La convivencia se mantuvo así por espacio de otro año. Yuli iba a la escuela pública pues no permitiría que alguien como Zagart se encargara de ella. Después de la escuela trabajaba

Y fue juntando dinero hasta que después de un año pudo rentar un departamento con lo que obtuvo de trabajar (sin gastar un centavo) y algunos ahorros que tenía en su cajita. Finalmente Zeo supo qué había en esa cajita; productos de robos pasados que había conservado para poder dejar de robar algún día y empezar de nuevo.

Ya que tuvo su departamento, sin un solo mueble y comiendo los almuerzos que Zeo le dejaba diario después de clases siguió viviendo tranquilamente con una pequeña diferencia, ahora Zeo pasaba el noventa porciento de su tiempo en ese pequeño y vacío departamento. Desgraciadamente se le acababan los pretextos para estar ahí. Ya no vivían en la misma casa, ya no eran ladrones y no iban a la misma escuela. Y con Yuli, era necesario tener un buen pretexto para visitarla.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- preguntó por rutina, acostumbrada ya a hacerle esa misma pregunta todos los días a esa misma hora, para luego recibir tartamudos pretextos con más cara de inventados a última hora que una tarea hecha a tres minutos de la llegada del maestro.

-Bueno verás… lo que pasa es que yo tenía que venir para darte… para darte… para decirte que… mi padre dice que si lo necesitas puedes volver a la casa- dijo el chico sonrojado y mirando para otro lado. Ella se rió

-Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada- replicó ella entre risas –Veo que te quedaste sin excusas¿cierto?- añadió burlonamente

-Bueno verás… pasa que hace tiempo que quiero… decirte- su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido –Quiero decirte… que tú… tú me… me gustas mucho- declaró finalmente con la voz de un niño de doce años, que apenas comenzaba a madurar y a desenmarañar y comprender esa locura que llamamos emociones y esa locura aún mayor que llamamos amor.

Yuli sonrió y le arrebató al niño su lonchera –Aquí tienes un buen pretexto- y sin decir más le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el niño se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas para luego irse a uno de los tantos rincones vacíos de su apartamento (que eran más abundantes que los rincones ocupados). Zeo dio por concluida la conversación, así que se dio media y se dirigió a la puerta pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Zeo?

El corazón del chico se paró por un momento. En dos años de conocerse, ella jamás lo había llamado por su nombre y mucho menos en ese tono dulce como de petición. Él estaba acostumbrado a los imperativos "¡Eh, chico!" y "¡Oye, Alfeñique!", nunca esa voz dulce que lo hizo recordar que Yuli era una niña de doce años, más allá de ser La Quimera y antigua Reina de los Ladrones, dueña y señora de las calles de Japón. Sin mediar palabra, Zeo volteó a mirar a la niña.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo dulcemente, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho –No olvides mi comida- añadió con una risita melodiosa y burlona.

Zeo se puso más rojo aún y sonrió. –No lo olvidaré.- y se fue luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sintiéndose el chico más feliz de todo Japón, no, la persona más feliz de todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente, Zeo llegó al pequeño departamento con un ojo morado y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su boca y un aspecto de haberse caído por un barranco que resultó curiosamente atractivo para la Quimera, aunque luego se volvió preocupante -¿Cuántos eran?- sabía bien que sobraba preguntar qué le había pasado. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón –Quiero tres nombres- agregó después de inspeccionar minuciosamente las heridas.

-No quiero involucrarte en mi peleas- dijo este con firmeza, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Ella frunció el ceño –No te hagas el hombrecito. No te peleaste con nadie, te partieron la cara. Sigues siendo un alfeñique después de todo- lo regañó mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro del chico, curando las heridas con ese tacto mágico que Zeo le conocía bien. –Quiero un doble almuerzo mañana- le dijo al día siguiente durante otra visita, después de la desaparición de tres chicos del colegio por causas desconocidas.

Bueno, como seguramente puede deducirse, a Zeo le costó mucho trabajo caer en la cuenta de que su relación con Yuli ya había pasado de amistad desde que le confesó que le gustaba. Era de esperarse, pues su relación no cambió en absoluto en un lapso de dos o tres meses, tras los cuales ella empezaba a portarse más amable, sin abandonar su tinte de mandona que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar cuatro meses para que la Quimera le dijera a Zeo que lo quería.

Después de tales palabras, Zeo vivió los cinco meses más gloriosos de su joven vida. Contando ya trece años de edad, había madurado bastante y comprendido una serie de cosas que hasta entonces le habían sido desconocidas. Y en determinado momento se enteró de cosas que derrumbaron esa gloria. Yuli se lo había ocultado por dos años enteros, pero finalmente la verdad salió a la luz; la policía le estaba pisando los talones. Los había despistado mudándose a la mansión Zagart y luego al departamento, pero finalmente habían dado con ella y se le estaban acabando los lugares para esconderse. Zeo propuso que se quedara en su casa, pero ella lo rechazó, alegando que no quería involucrarlo en sus peleas.

-Ya estoy cansada de huir. Sé que podría hacerles frente pero no quiero herir a nadie. Por eso… pienso salir del país- concluyó con la voz serena e imperativa que aún conservaba de sus tiempos como ladrona que ahora parecían tan lejanos. Ante tales deseos, Zeo no pudo expresar nada más que "voy contigo" pero ella volvió a rechazarlo –Regresaré cuando me levanten los cargos. Algo se me ocurrirá, no te preocupes. Sería peligroso dejar solo a un alfeñique como tú por mucho tiempo.- y con estas palabras dio por terminada su conversación. Y por primera vez hizo algo que dejó a Zeo atónito; lo besó. Por un momento, una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para tener al chico en las nubes durante los siguientes tres años y medio. Porque fue esto lo último que Zeo Zagart supo de Yuli Osaka hasta tres años y medio después, cuando caminando por las calles, habiendo ya aceptado su condición de androide, una voz imperativa, mandona, grave, decidida y agresiva lo llamó por su espalda.

-¿Crees poder ganarme a las vencidas ahora, Alfeñique?- había sido todo, solo esas palabras bastaron para que el chico Zagart, de casi diecisiete años, iluminara su rostro con una sonrisa y olvidara los males y las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban. Abrazó a la escurridiza ladrona con fervor y le robó su segundo beso y no se la despegó de nuevo sino para ir al baño y a vestidores. Y a pesar de que Yuli sabía que Zeo no era humano, jamás se lo comentó, ni hablo nada al respecto, y Zeo se enteró de ello hasta muchos años después, cuando decidió contarle la verdad a la que ya para aquellos tiempos en los que pasaba los 23 años era su esposa, pero esa historia ya es aparte.

Queda una cosa por decir y es que Zeo Zagart no logró ganarle a las vencidas a Yuli esa tarde de sus dieciséis años ni después.

END FLASHBACK

Y era por esto que el padre de Zeo Zagart nunca había aprobado la estancia de Yuli Osaka en su casa, pero sabiendo y conociendo la determinación de su hijo no pudo oponer resistencia. Y era por eso que ahora, año y medio después de su regreso, Zagart seguía poniéndole mala cara a la chica que le había robado su reloj siete años atrás, que había hecho de su hijo un ladrón seis años atrás y había enamorado a su hijo cinco años atrás; Yuli Osaka, la Quimera, la Reina de los Ladrones, la Dueña de las Calles.

CONTINUARÁ

Ave María! Que flashback tan largo (me ocupo tres caps) por cierto que ahora escribí como bizarro porque estoy leyendo Cien años de Soledad de García Márquez (Fundadora del culto a GABO) y creo que influyó un poco en la forma en que escribí lo último. Wua! 40 capitulos ya! que loco!!!

Reviews plis

SAYONARA!


End file.
